The Third Child of the Fire Nation
by PerfectTwo
Summary: What if the Gaang had another companion to join them on their journey? And what if she was the first daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and Lady Ursa? Sokka/OC. Rated T for language, violence and minor sexual content. Book 1. The first nine chapters have quite a few errors, but it gets better over time, trust me.
1. Chapter One: The Avatar Returns

**Summery: What if the Gaang had another companion on their journey? Princess Kaiko was the second child of Lady Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Younger sister of Prince Zuko and older sister of Princess Azula. When Zuko is banished, Kaiko wishes to go with him and her Uncle Iroh since she no longer has happiness with her father and Azula. When the Avatar returns, she wants to go with him on his journey because she wants to help him. When she joins, what if a certain water tribe teenage boy falls for her?**

Chapter One: The Avatar Returns

_**Kaiko's P.O.V**_

I wrapped my arms around myself tighter, rubbing my arms to give me some heat. Even being a fire bender and wearing my warm kimono, I was still freezing the death. The cold sucks...

Suddenly, as I sat cross legged next to Uncle while he played his card game, a bright beam of light shot through the sky in the distance. My eyes widened at the sight.

My brother, Prince Zuko, stared at the light in shock. "Finally.." He said to himself then turned to me and Uncle. "Uncle, Kaiko, do you realize what this means?" He asked us, gesturing to the beam of light.

"I won't get to finish my game?" Uncle asked teasingly, yet annoyed. I giggled softly and shook my head while staring down at the metal floor of the ship.

Zuko turned back to the light, ignoring Uncle's comment. "It means my search, is about to come to an end." He stated, determination in his voice. Both me and Uncle sighed sadly. I never understood why Zuko wanted to go back to our kingdom where there was our sister who hated us both and a father who burned him. But, I couldn't stop him from searching for the Avatar. Trust me, I have been trying for 3 years.

"The light came from an incredibly powerful source, it has to be him!"

I rolled my eyes. "Or it could be the seasteral lights, we've been down this road before, Zuko. I don't want you to get to exited over nothing." I reminded him in a monotone voice.

Uncle nodded and spoke, "Princess Kaiko is right, please sit. Why don't you enjoy a calming cup of jasmine tea?" He offered smiling as he continued to play his game.

"I don't need any calming tea, I need to capture the Avatar!" He yelled. "Helmsmen, head a coarse for the light!" He ordered, pointing to the light once again.

I frowned and got up from the ground, putting my hands into the sleeves of my kimono. I walked over to my brother and stared out to the sea like he was doing. "Zuko... even if the Avatar is alive. Why would you want to destroy the worlds last chance of hope?"

His head shot in my direction and and his glare send shivers down my spine. "I could care less about the world, Kaiko. All I care about is finding the Avatar and capturing him so father will take me back. I want-"

"Yeah I get it, you want your honor back." I cut him off angrily. "But guess what, Zuko? What you are doing is anything _but_ honorable." With that said, I swiftly turned around and stalked inside the boat, ignoring Zuko's cry of fury.

XXXXXX

The next day, Uncle was training Zuko on the ship as I watched from the farthest side of the boat, not wanting to get in the way. Uncle offered a while ago if I wanted to be trained too, but I said no. I hated my element. All it was was destruction and death for this world. So, I only knew the basics that I did allow Uncle to teach me, but I refused to learn any more right now.

Uncle sat while Zuko and two other soldiers were positioned in a triangle shape in front of him. "Again." Uncle instructed.

Zuko shot a blast of fire from each hand as the soldiers blocked and went to attack, but Zuko jumped in the air to block the blasts they shot at him. I shook my head and looked away, knowing he did it wrong.

Uncle sighed heavily and stood up. "No. Power in fire bending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire!" He shouted the last word as he shot fire out of his fist before putting his hands back down. "Get it right this time."

"Enough." Zuko said angrily as he walked towards Uncle. "I've been doing this sequence all day. Teach me the next set, I'm more then ready."

"No you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!"

Zuko growled in anger, turned around and kicked a fire blast at one of the soldiers. The soldier fell backgrounds onto the ground with a grunt. I frowned and ran over to him, helping him up. He bowed to me and walked up to the other soldier again. I looked over at Zuko as he bent down in front of Uncle. "The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last air bender. He must be over 100 years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more then basic fire bending to defeat him. You _will _teach me the advanced set!" He yelled, making me ball my hands into fists at the way he treats Uncle.

Uncle glared at him then looked down. "Very well." His glare tuned into a smile. "But first, I want to finish my roast duck." He told him happily as he grabbed a bowl from the side and started eating it.

I laughed out loud at my Uncle's actions, receiving weird looks from the soldiers and a glare from Zuko. _Wow.. he does that a lot..._

XXXXXX

Zuko woke me the next day, telling me he had found the avatar and we are headed to his "hiding place." My emotions were going insane, I didn't know to be happy or sad that he had found him. Happy, because the Avatar is actually alive and sad because I didn't want Zuko to hurt him or the people in the small water tribe village he was at. But, I wasn't the captain, Zuko was.

So, here I was, standing behind Zuko and six other soldiers as the ship crashed into the water tribe village. (I knew this because of the sound). I cringed when I heard the screams and gasps of children and woman when the gigantic door landed onto the snow, making a clear path for us to walk down. Zuko was first, dressed in armor that covered his whole body except for his face and hands. I had to admit that he look really scary. The six soldiers were behind him, they had armor on like Zuko but their faces were covered with a mask, so they all looked the same. Finally, I followed behind them, dressed in a shirt that had only one sleeve that was long. The shirt ended a little bit above my belly button, showing my stomach. It was all red with a gold fire nation symbol on the chest and the top of the shirt was lined with gold. Then I wore all red pants that went down to my ankles and had the gold lining at the bottom too. My hair was let lose and it ended at my shoulders, the brunette curls framing me face. My feet were covered with flats.

As we started walking, a teenage boy ran at Zuko with a war cry and went to hit him with a water tribe machete. But, Zuko just grabbed the weapon and threw it to one side and kicked the boy to the other. He landed in the snow headfirst, his feet moving around in the air. I wanted to go help him, but Zuko would of killed me.

The soldiers and I stopped walking as we got a few feet back from the group of woman and children, Zuko went forward, looking around and in the group of woman and children that stood there. Their terrified faces broke my heart. My eyes landed on a beautiful girl that was holding what looked like her grandmother by the arm. For some reason she stood out to me.. "Where are you hiding him?" Zuko demanded from the people, still looking around.

Suddenly, Zuko grabbed the old lady's hood and pulled her out in front of him, showing her to the crowd. "He'd be about this age, master of all elements."

My teeth ground together and I stomped over to him, grabbing the hand that was holding the old lady's hood and ripped her out of his grip gently, making sure It didn't hurt the lady. "Zuko.." I said in a warning tone. "This isn't the way to find him."

"Stay out of this, Kaiko!" He shouted in my face, pushing me backwards forcefully yet not hard enough to hurt me. I huffed and crossed my arms, looking back at the crowd with a frown on my face. The girl that I was looking at early was now looking at me curiously. I gave her a small smile. But, she just turned her gaze back to Zuko and glared.

After a moment of silence, Zuko shot a blast of fire above the people's heads, making all of them scream with fright. "I know your hiding him!" He accused with one of his fists out in front of him. I was about to do something until I heard the same war scream from earlier and I looked behind me to see the same boy running up behind Zuko. I quickly moved out of the way so I didn't get hit. He boy jumped up to hit my brother over the head but Zuko ducked swiftly, making the boy fall in front of him on his butt. The boy screamed and rolled out of the way as Zuko punched fire at him. He landed and quickly threw a boomerang at Zuko, which almost hit him in the face, but he dodged it of coarse.

The boomerang flew out into the sky. _Aren't boomerangs supposed to come back?_

"Show no fear!" A little boy yelled to the teenager as he threw him a spear. I couldn't help but smile at the little boys bravery.

The teenager got up from the ground with the spear and ran towards Zuko once again, the spear out in front of him. Once he got close enough, Zuko chopped off the blade with his armored arms and grabbed the spear from the teenager. When he went to fight back, Zuko hit him in the head a couple times with the end of the now broken weapon, making him fall to the ground. The teenager rubbed his head where he got hit as Zuko broke his weapon in half and threw it to the side.

I turned around to see the boomerang coming back and I grinned as I stepped out of the way so it would hit Zuko in the back of the head. Which it did to my happiness. Zuko growled as he made sure his helmet stayed on. The teenage boy saw my act and I swear I saw him smile at me.

Zuko glared furiously at the villagers and two things of fire appeared in his hands that were shaped like knifes. Suddenly, a boy with air bender cloths on and an arrow on his head came riding on a penguin towards us. He rammed into Zuko's legs which made Zuko fly backgrounds and land face first into the snow with his butt in the air, which his helmet landed on. I covered my mouth to muffle my laugh. The boy stopped the penguin as he got in front of the villagers. I smiled when the penguin got up and walked away, making the boy land on the ground. "Hey Katara, hey Sokka." The boy said cheerfully to the teenage boy and the girl I was looking at earlier. I was pretty happy to know their names now.

Katara and the other people looked joyful as Sokka just stayed sitting on the ground, frowning. "Hi, Aang. Thanks for coming.." He said dully, probably embarrassed that he got defeated still. _Aang... weird name._

Aang got up from the ground just as Zuko did. They both got into a fighting stance as the soldiers surrounded them, coming after Aang. I just backed up a few steps so I was out of the fighting area. Aang swung his air bending staff onto the ground as he blew air out of it, making the soldiers and Zuko get covered in snow and almost fall backwards from the air impact. He held his staff out in front of him, looking confident. "Looking for me?" He asked as he stared at my brother.

"Your the air bender? Your the Avatar?" Zuko asked in shock. My eyes widened as the villagers did too. How could that be? He was missing for a _hundred_ years and he looked only around 12 or 13..

Aang and Zuko started to circle each other in the fighting stances. "I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training, meditating. Your just a child!" Zuko yelled.

Aang stood up right with an innocent look on his face. "Well your just teenager." He defended, cocking his head to the side. Zuko ignored his comment as he made a ring of fire and shot it in his direction. Aang gasped as he spun his staff around, blocking the fire from hitting him. They kept on repeating the same act until Aang was in front of the villagers and as he blocked the fire, it went out the sides, making the children scream and cover their faces as it almost hit them. Aang looked behind him at them and suddenly stopped blocking, standing his staff up on the ground as he held it. "If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" My jar dropped at what he said. _Oh no.._

Zuko got out of his fighting stance and nodded. Two soldiers went over to Aang and put their hands behind his back to make him walk, one of them grabbing his staff.

As Zuko and the soldiers walked back towards the ship, Katara ran out of the group, sadness in her eyes. "No, Aang don't do this!" She cried.

He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled softly. "Don't worry Katara, it will be okay." He grunted as the soldiers pushed him harder so he'd keep walking. "Take care of Appa for me until I get back!" He yelled to her before he looked forward.

"Head a coarse to the fire nation! I'm going home." Zuko ordered as the soldiers and him stepped into the boat with Aang.

Making sure no one was looking, I quietly ran away from the ship and the village. I hid behind what was left of the wall that surrounded the village as I watched the ship ride away into the distance.

A sly grin formed on my face. Yes! Zuko didn't notice! I stood up from the ground as I ran full speed away from the village, skipping on pieces of ice to get through the water.

I have a plan...

XXXXXX

"Stay here, Appa. I'll be right back." I said to the flying bison as he roared in response, laying down on the ground. A giggle came from my mouth as I shushed him. I started walking towards the voices of Katara and Sokka, needing to talk them.

"There's no way we're going to catch a war ship with a canoe." I heard Katara say.

"I could help you with that." I told them as I walked towards them, smiling. Sokka, Katara and they're grandmother, I assumed, turned to me with wide eyes. Sokka's eyes narrowed and stood in front of Katara and the old lady protectively. "Not a step closer." He warned, glaring at me.

I stopped in my tracks, a few steps away from them. I sighed heavily as I began to reason with him. "Look, I know my brother just invaded your village and took the Avatar. But, I'm not like him. I want to help you." I told them with a shy smile on my face.

Sokka didn't move from his stance but Katara relaxed as she looked at me confused. "Why do you want to help us? You're fire nation."

"I know." I frowned, looking down. "And I hate it. I never believed in my people's ways. So, I wanted to help you get Aang back."

Sokka finally got out of his stance, but still had a suspicious look in his eyes. "Why should we trust you?" He asked me.

I crossed my arms and shrugged. "Oh, I don't know." I said sarcastically, smiling slyly. "Maybe because I have something a lot better to travel in then a canoe." I turned around and cupped my hands around me mouth. "Appa!" I called out to him.

Appa came walking out, roaring as he stood on top of a small hill. I turned back to the three water tribe villagers, grinning proudly.

Katara gasped, smiling. "Appa!" She cheered happily. She looked over at Sokka. "Oh, c'mon, Sokka! Appa trusts her. So that means we should trust her too! And we need to get to Aang!" Thank spirits Katara was there.

Their grandmother put a hand on his shoulder, looking up at him. "Katara is right, Sokka."

Sokka looked from his grandmother, to me, to Katara. He sighed heavily and nodded as he looked away. "Okay."

Both me and Katara grinned and she ran towards Appa happily while I stayed behind, smiling at Sokka. "Thank you." I said to him as he walked past me.

"Whatever." He mumbled, not looking at me and kept on walking. I bit my lip as I ignored the sadness run through me when I realized he still didn't trust me.

XXXXXX

Sokka and I were sitting on Appa's saddle as Katara was controlling the reins. Appa wouldn't fly, just like he wouldn't when I was taking him to Katara and Sokka. I groaned as I rested my head on my hand.

"Go, fly, soar." Sokka said, his voice bored. You could tell he didn't believe Appa could fly.

Katara started speaking to Appa, "Please Appa, we need your help. Aang needs your help."

Sokka continued, "Up, ascend, elevate." He rested his head in hands like I was.

Katara looked away from Sokka and back to Appa. "Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do Appa. Come on, don't you want to save Aang?" Appa roared sadly as Katara pet him for comfort. He really sounded like he was trying, but couldn't.

"What was it that kid said? Yee-hah, hup-hup, wa-hooh. Uh, yip yip?" Sokka guessed. As soon as he said yip yip, Appa started to move and suddenly, he soared up into the sky. I grinned happily. "Yes! Good job, Sokka!" I cheered as Katara did the same.

Sokka stood on his knees as he looked around the sky excitedly. "He's flying, he's flying! Guys, look he's.." He stopped talking as he looked over at us and we were both smiling slyly at him. He made his expression calm. "I mean, big deal he's flying." He said, smiling back down at the water again.

I laughed as I leaned against the saddle, my arms crossed over my chest. Sokka sat back down where he was and gazed over at me. "Hey, um, you never told us your name.." Sokka said as I looked over at him. My eyes met his beautiful, blue ones as he gazed into mine. I blushed softly and looked away smiling.

"Kaiko."

XXXXX

"There it is!" Katara yelled to us, pointing down at my brother's ship. Me and Sokka both climbed over to the edge of the saddle and looked down to see Aang fighting Zuko. Appa roared, which got Zuko and Aang's attention. Aang looked up at us and said something I couldn't hear, smiling. Him and Zuko continued to fight. Zuko kept on sending fire at him until Aang fell off the boat and into the water. "Aang no!" I cried as Katara started to scream, "Aang! Aang! AANG!"

Suddenly a tornado of water came shooting up from the water with Aang at the top of it, his tattoos and eyes glowing. He landed on the ship and bended the tornado into a ring and pushed it out to the soldiers and Zuko, making Zuko fall of the ship. I took in a sharp breath as he fell but let it out as I saw he grabbed a hold to something hanging off the ship. "Did you see what he just did?" Katara asked in shock.

"Now that, was some water bending." I stated, in just as much of shock.

We flew down as Aang fell to the ground, his tattoos and eyes going back to normal. Once we landed, Katara and Sokka jumped down and ran over to him. "Aang! Are you okay?" Katara called to him as she held his head in her lap.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Thanks for coming." he said to them weakly.

Sokka grinned. "Well I couldn't let you have _all_ the glory."

He looked up to me on Appa and suddenly got a confused look on his face. "Why's she..?"

"We'll explain later."

"I dropped my staff."

"I got it!" Sokka told him as he ran over to get it. Once he picked it up, Zuko grabbed a hold of it. Sokka gasped and hit him in the head with it like Zuko had to him back at the village, making Zuko drop it and grab a chain instead. "Ha! Thats from the water tribe!" he cheered.

Katara helped Aang onto Appa as the Soldiers started to rise from the ground and walk up to her. I jumped down and shot two blasts of fire at them from my fists, making them fly backgrounds onto the ground. Sokka, Katara and I quickly climbed onto Appa as Aang yelled yip yip, which made Appa push off the ship and fly into the sky.

I looked down to see Uncle walk out of the door of the ship and look up at us, his eyes widening when seeing me. "Keiko!" He yelled, his voice cracking in sadness as he watched me go.

"I'm sorry, Uncle!" I called to him, tears starting to stream down my cheeks as we got farther away from the ship.

"Shoot them down!" I heard Zuko order as Uncle helped him up. My eyes widened at this. _Zuko really didn't care about me.. _

Anger and sorrow filled me as Zuko and a Soldier shot a huge blast of fire up at us, knowing Uncle wouldn't do it. I stood up quickly, pushing my hands forward at the fire and making hit the snow wall next to the us. The snow crumbled down and landed on the front of the boat, completely covering it. Aang, Sokka and Katara cheered as I just fell to my knees, wrapping my arms around myself as tears stung in my eyes. I felt hands on my back as I looked behind me to see my new friends smiling sadly at me, their hands giving me comfort. I smiled back, turning to be enveloped into a group hug.

XXXXXX

Aang sat perched on top of the beginning of Appa's saddle while the rest of were sitting _on_ the saddle. I sat cross legged, looking down at my hands.

Katara started to speak, "How did you do that? With the water! It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen!" She said to him, complete curiosity in her voice.

I looked away from my hands to Aang, curious also. "I don't know. I just kinda.. did it." He answered, staring over at her.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" She questioned, staring at him.

Aang sighed, "Because.." He looked away sadly. "I never wanted to be." I frowned, feeling guilty for the poor boy.

"But Aang, the world has been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war." She said, still sounding confused.

"And how I'm going to do that?"

"According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?"

He glanced back over to her. "That's what the monks told me."

"Well, if we go to the north pole, you can master water bending!" She smiled.

Aang looked over at her and grinned. "We can learn it together!"

They looked over at Sokka as Katara spoke again, "And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some fire bender head's on the way."

Sokka smiled like they were. "I'd like that, I'd really like that." He said happily.

Suddenly, everyone looked over at me. "Kiako..?" Aang said my name, starring at me.

My eyes widened slightly. "Y..you guys want me to come with you?" I asked them softly, a small smile forming on my face.

"Of coarse! You helped us save Aang and left your brother and Uncle just to do it. Why would we not?" Katara told me, smiling kindly.

My smile grew bigger. "Okay. But, I need to tell you guys something." I said, frowning in nervousness.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" He asked me and I swear I thought I heard a hint of concern in his voice.

I bit my lip and looked away as I spoke, "Well.. I'm Princess of the fire nation.. Fire Lord Ozai's first daughter. And that guy who captured you, was Zuko. Prince of the fire nation." I told them hesitantly, scared of their reactions. As I looked back at them, all of their eyes were bigger then dinner plates.

"Wh..what?" Aang asked in disbelief. "Why are you trying to help us then? Shouldn't you be evil like the rest of your family?"

I chuckled. "My whole family isn't evil. Only my sister and father. And kinda my brother.." I told them. "Anyway, when my brother got banished and sent to find you"-I gestured to Aang- "I wanted to to come with him because my Uncle and him were the only people who I cared about. For three years we have been searching. When I found out you were alive, I knew I wanted to help you. So, I did. And here we are." I smirked, looking at them.

They were all looking at me in shock. It was completely quiet until Aang spoke. "What about your mother?"

Pain shot through my heart at the mention of her and my eyes watered a little. "She disappeared a couple days before Zuko's banishment."

Sadness covered Sokka and Katara's eyes. "Me and Sokka lost our mother too when we were younger." Katara said softly, frowning.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled at me, "It's okay. Anyway, we would love for you to be with us on our journey."

A grin formed on my face again. "Great, and in the mean time." I looked over to Aang. "I know some fire bending basics, I could teach you them." I offered.

Aang flew up off the top of the saddle and sat in front of us. "Alright! But, before we so any of that, we have some serious business to attend to." He pulled out a map of the world and laid it down. He pointed to specific spots. "Here, here and here."

"What's there?" I asked.

"Here, we'll ride the hoping llamas. Then way over here, we'll surf on the backs of giant coi-fish. The back over here, we'll ride the hog monkeys. They don't like it when you ride on them. But that's what makes it fun!" We all laughed at Aang's excitement.

I leaned back on the saddle and closed my eyes as Katara and Aang kept on talking about their journey. A small breeze blew suddenly and I shivered, hugging my body for warmth. I felt something warm drape around my shoulders and I looked over to see Sokka sitting next to me. And the warm thing was his _arm! _My eyes bored into his as he grinned at me. "Better?" He asked in his deep, slightly husky voice. Spirits, he was hot! I nodded shakily and smiled shyly. "Uh.. yeah.. much b-better." I stuttered nervously. He chuckled softly and looked to the side, watching the clouds role by.

I sighed happily to myself as I leaned my head on his shoulder. Soon, I slowly drifted to sleep, dreaming about a certain water tribe boy..

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! :D **


	2. Chapter Two: The Southern Air Temple

**Hey again (: next chapter time! Also, if any of you were wondering, this story will go on as long as the TV series did, and who knows, maybe longer. So yeah, this is going to be a looooooooong story. But, thats a good thing right? Hehe:) so please review! OH, and if you are wondering what Kaiko looks like I will explain what she is wearing now. I changed her outfit from the last chapter. She is know wearing a top very similar to what Katara wore when the Gaang had to put on fire nation cloths in Book 3: Fire but have a gold lining on the top. And, she has the same color pants that hug her hips and legs perfectly and end a little bit below the knee with the same gold lining on the bottom. Then she wore flats, dark tight gloves that her fingers aren't covered in and a red fire nation necklace Uncle had bought for her. **

Chapter Two: The Southern Air Temple

After a what seemed like an endless time, the four of us finally found a resting place last night. Since I brought nothing but the cloths on my back with me, I had to sleep on the ground. But, so did Aang. Sokka and Katara had water tribe sleeping bags to get comfortable in though. Sokka offered his sleeping bag to me but I turned him down. It'd be too selfish to take that away from him just because I wasn't prepared and he was. He has been very friendly ever since he gained trust in me the night we started our journey. That was also the night I left my Uncle and brother without an explanation. It hurt to think about them, especially Uncle because all that came to mind was his face when he saw me flying away on Appa.

I just shook my head and sighed, walking away from the stream I found to wash up and up to our camp sight. "Good morning Aang, Good morning Katara! Isn't it such a beautiful day!" I sang as I looked up at them as they got everything ready on Appa.

"Whats got you so happy?" Katara asked teasingly as she smiled at me.

"It's a new day! The sun is shinning, the temperature is great. We're going to the Southern Air Temple. And I'm not stuck on a metal ship. Everything is perfect." I sighed happily, jumping on Appa to help them pack up.

"Your right, Kaiko. Everything _is _perfect." Aang grinned as he tied the reins on Appa's horns. "Wait till you guys see it! The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world!"

Katara and I looked at each other warily before looking back at out friend. "Aang, I know your exited. But, it's been a hundred years since you've been home." Katara told him.

Aang looked from the reins to her. "That's why I'm so exited!"

I bit my bottom lip and spoke, "It's just, a lot can change in all that time, Aang."

"I know, but I need to see it for myself." He flew down Appa gracefully and went up to Sokka's sleeping form. "Wake up Sokka. Air Temple here we come!"

Sokka lifted his head slightly and groaned. "Sleep now. Temple later." He said as he rolled over and continued to snore obnoxiously.

Katara and I watched curiously as we saw Aang grin widely and reach for a stick that he found on the ground. "Sokka, wake up!" He cried as he moved the end of the stick along Sokka's sleeping bag. "There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!"

I laughed out loud as Sokka's eyes widened, screamed and stood up in his sleeping bag yelling, "Get it off! Get it off!" Before falling on his stomach.

"Great, your awake! Let's go!"

XXXXXX

I laid whistling on Appa's saddle, my arms resting above my head and my legs crossed, as Aang and Katara were in front and Sokka was rustling through bags.

I watched amused as Sokka grabbed his stomach when It growled and started grumbling to it. "Hey, stomach be quiet. I'm trying to find us some food." He took a bag, looked through then poured only crumbs out into his hand. "Hey, who ate all my blubberd seal jerky?" He questioned angrily.

"Oops." I muttered, sitting up and rubbing the back of my neck innocently. "Sorry.."

He looked back at me and frowned. "You should of asked me..."

"I know, I know. But hey. I was hungry.. we'll find food soon enough. Don't worry, big boy." A giggle escaped my lips as I patted him on the back for comfort. He just sighed sadly and looked down at his stomach.

The clouds cleared out and a bunch of tall, spiky mountains appeared in sight. "It's the mountain range! We're almost there!" Aang cheered excitedly.

Katara looked over to Aang sadly. "Aang, before we get to the temple. I want to talk to you about the air benders."

"What about 'em?"

"Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The fire nation is ruthless. They killed my mother, they could of done the same to your people." My heart squeezed with guilt, every time some one talks about the fire nation doing something horrible, I feel like it's my fault. I know that the fire nation raided this Air Temple. Father never let me forget it. He always has wanted his children to know what our people accomplished. He wants us to grow up and become like him, so his name will be remembered forever.

I couldn't tell Aang about this, it'd break his heart.

Aang had a troubled look on his face as he spoke. "Just because no one has seen an air bender doesn't mean the fire nation killed them all. They probably escaped." He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself then Katara.

"I know it's hard to except.."

"You don't understand, Katara. The only way to get to an air temple is on a flying bison. And I doubt the fire nation has any flying bison. Right Appa?" Appa grumbled in response as Aang pet him. "Yip yip!" Appa flew higher and around the mountains, we all had to hang on tighter so we didn't fall off. Finally, we flew above some trees and the beautiful temple was in view. Aang was right.. it really was amazing. "There it is, the Southern Air Temple."

I stood up on my knees next to Sokka to get a better view of it. "Wow." I mumbled, taking the scienery in.

"Aang it's amazing!" Katara said amazed as we flew closer to the temple.

"We're home, buddy. We're home." My smile turned into a frown as I thought about how Aang is going to react when he sees that no one is there. Even though I know it's not possible, I really hope at least one air bender is there..

Once we landed, we started walking up the temple. Well, Aang was running, but you get what I mean. As we kept on getting closer, I had a very uneasy feeling building up inside me.

I looked over to Sokka when he began to speak. "So, where do I get something to eat?" He asked as he clutched his stomach with an irradiated look on his face. I couldn't help but giggle about how cute he looked. When he heard my giggle he glanced at me and grinned, before looking forward again.

"You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders ever to visit an Air Bender Temple, and all you can think about is food?" She asked astonished yet almost in disgust.

"I'm just a simple guy, with simple needs."

We continued to walk up to where Aang had stopped at a cliff edge. "So thats where my friends and I would play air ball." Aang told us as he pointed to a bunch of tall, thin, wooden sticks with two goalie stands with the Air Bender symbol on the front. He pointed to an area next to it. "And over there is where the bison would sleep. And.." He sighed heavily, not finishing his sentence.

"What's wrong?"

"This place used to be filled with monks, and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds... I can't believe how much things have changed." His voice was low and sad, it broke my heart.

Sokka, Katara and I all exchanged glances before we walked up to him. "So, this air ball game, how do you play?" Sokka asked Aang, making Aang's upset expression go to an excited one.

XXXXXX

While Sokka and Aang were playing "Air Ball", I stumbled across a rusted, fire nation helmet covered half way in the snow. I kneeled down next to it, frowned and picked it up. As I heard Aang's exited cry of joy while playing, I knew I couldn't show this to him. With all my strength, I quickly threw it down the temple. I sighed and leaned against a side of a cliff, looking up at the game.

Once I looked, all I saw was Sokka's flying body coming right towards me. My eyes widened and before I could move, he hit it me straight on. We both grunted from the impact, the snow from the cliff above us falling on top of us.

I heard Aang's and Katara's laughs as I opened my eyes to see Sokka laying on top of me, gazing straight into my eyes. Blush covered my cheeks. "Uh.. Sokka..? You can get off me now.."

His eyes widened in realization and he quickly scrambled off of me, blush now covering his cheeks. "Um.. Y-Yeah sorry about.. that." He stuttered as he helped me up. I just nodded and walked up to Katara and Aang, trying to ignore the sparks I got from his touch.

"Come on guys, we have a whole temple to see!" Aang cheered as he ran forward, us following behind.

When we got up to the top of the temple, Aang ran forward quickly. Katara and Sokka were about to follow when I stopped them. "Wait a second, guys. I have something I need to tell." I said hesitantly.

They looked back at me confused but nodded. "What is it?" Katara asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

I bit my bottom lip in nervousness and took a deep breath before speaking. "The fire nation was here, I found a helmet on the ground earlier."

Sokka clenched his fists and frowned while Katara covered her mouth with her hand. "How are we going to tell, Aang?" Sokka asked.

"We don't. That might have been the only helmet here and I threw down the temple. It'd be best if he didn't know."

Katara nodded in agreement. "She's right. If Aang found out the fire nation invaded his home, he'd be devastated." Sokka sighed but nodded.

We all continued to walk up to Aang where he was standing next to a monk with the same arrow on his head like Aang. "Hey, guys I want you to meet somebody!" Aang said happily, motioning to the statue.

"Who's that?" Sokka questioned.

"Monk Gyatso. The greatest Air Bender in the world. He taught me everything I know."

He stated and bowed respectfully to statue of his old teacher. He stayed standing there for a moment, like he was remembering something.

I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You must miss him.."

"Yeah.." He started to walk away and into the Temple without saying anything.

"Where are you going?"

He looked over his shoulder at us. "To the Air Temple sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet." He turned around and contiuned to go deeper inside.

I glanced at Sokka and Katara behind me and they shrugged, so we followed him.

We made it to a gigantic door with the Air Bender symbol made of pipes on it. It was amazing. Yet, I had no idea how some one was supposed to get in. And how was someone supposed to be able to live in there for one_ hundred _years?

"But Aang, no one could of survived in there for one hundred years." Wow Katara, great job reading my mind.

We stopped in front of the door when Aang responded to her statement. "It's not impossible. I survived in the ice berg for that long."

"Good point."

"Guys, who's ever in there might help me figure out this Avatar thing."

Sokka spoke up next to me, a greedy look on his face. "And who's ever in there might have a medley of _delicious_ meats." He rubbed his hands together, ran at the door and bumped right into it. I rolled my eyes as he tried to push the door open and failed, sliding down the door. "I don't suppose you have a key."

"The key, Sokka, is air bending."

As Katara, Sokka and I stepped back, Aang took in a deep breath, raised his arms and shot two gusts of wind out of each hand into the open pipes. As the air went through, the three blue air bender symbols turned around and were now red. The door slowly opened and all there was was darkness. "Hello?" Aang called as he started walking into the door. "Anyone home?" I didn't like this. It seemed very creepy to me. But, once Sokka and Katara started walking into it too, I knew I had to go.

The only light was from the door, so all we saw were hundreds off statues lined up. I repeat, _creepy. _

I went with Sokka as Katara followed Aang. I felt safe around Sokka, and right now. I wanted to feel safe. "Statues? That's it? Where's the meat?" Sokka whined and I slapped him on the arm.

"Really Sokka?" I just shook my head and decided to go up to Katara and Aang, I didn't feel scared anymore, just curious. "Who are all these people, Aang?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. But it feels like I know them some how." He looked up to a statue in front of him. "Look, that one is an Air Bender!"

"And that one is a Water Bender!" Katara piped in, pointing at a different one. "There lined up in a pattern. Air. Water. Earth. Fire."

Aang smiled. "Thats the Avatar Cycle."

"Of coarse, they're Avatars. All these people are your passed lives, Aang."

Aang's mouth opened wide, as did is eyes. "Wow, there's so many of them." Both of us looked up to see more and more statues lining the walls.

As they kept on looking around the statues, I decided to look around more of the temple. For some reason, I felt like I was being called some where. Making sure no one was looking, I walked out of the room and walked down the hall. I felt the pull get stronger and soon I was running. I ran all the way down the Temple stairs. Finally, I saw a place with curtains hanging. I moved the curtains out of my way and walked in. A gasp came from my lips as I took in what I saw. Fire bender helmets and uniforms, bones and one skeleton in the middle of the whole thing with Air Bender cloths and a necklace I recognized from the statue of Monk Gyatso. "Oh no.." I muttered to myself, my hand covering my mouth in an act of shock.

Suddenly, a lemur ran past my feet and I heard Aang's voice. I turned around to see Aang opening the curtain and his eyes widening in disbelief. "Fire benders... they were here.." His eyes landed on the skeleton of Monk Gyatso.

"Gyatso.." He fell to the ground with a pained moan. Tears filled my eyes as he started to sob into his hands.

I walked carefully up to him and rested my hand on his shoulder for comfort. "Aang, it's gonna be alright. Come on, let's get out of here." Suddenly his arrow and eyes started to glow and he lifted his head. I took my hand away and gasped. He stood up and his eyes landed right on me.

"Fire Nation.." This voice wasn't Aang. It was deeper. It sounded like many voices were talking at the same time. His arms moved around and suddenly I was thrown into the pile of fire bender helmets. Pain shot through as I felt the sharp points of the helmets rip through my skin. I screamed as the roof ripped off and Aang was surrounded by a huge air bubble, air going everywhere. I grabbed onto a bolder, making sure I didn't get flown of the mountain.

"Keiko!" I heard Sokka yell and I looked over to see both Katara and Sokka walked as close to Aang as they could. Katara grabbed onto a rock and Sokka was a little farther back, holding onto the same rock.

Katara started to speak to Aang as he lifted of the ground and into the air. "Aang, I know your upset, and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love! I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the Air Benders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka, Keiko and I. We're your family now!"

Slowly, Aang landed on the ground and the air bending went away. I stood up at the same time Sokka and Katara did. They walked up to him and Sokka put a hand on his shoulder. "We're not going to let anything happen to you."

Katara took his hand and soon, his eyes and tattoos stopped glowing. He fell into Katara's arms as Sokka ran up to me. "Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded. We went over to Aang as he stayed laying in Katara's arms.

"I'm sorry." He said truthfully.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." Katara spoke to him softly.

"But you were right. If the fire benders found this temple, then they probably found the other temples too. I really am the last air bender." He closed his eyes and I bent down to hug his other side as Katara hugged the other. Sokka laid a hand on his back, looking sad.

XXXXXX

While Katara went to go get Aang in the Temple, Sokka and I stayed behind waiting. I looked over to Sokka as he finished packing our stuff. He had taken off his winter jacket, so know that only left thin sleeves that enhanced his perfect muscles. I couldn't help but stare at him. Hey, he was hot. And, I was a hormonal 15 year old girl who hasn't been around a boy around my age and who I wasn't related to in any way in almost 4 years! How could you blame me?

Suddenly, he turned around and smiled at me, then his eyes widened at something as he stared at my bare arm. "Keiko, your arm!" I raised an eyebrow and looked down to my arm. There was a long gash that went from the beginning of my forearm to my elbow. It must of come from when Aang flew me back against the wall earlier. It suddenly started to hurt once I noticed it and I went to clutch my arm. But, it was stopped. I looked up to see Sokka had grabbed my hand to prevent me from touching it. "Let me take care of this, okay?" He grabbed a bag from the side of the saddle and pulled out long white wrappings and some sort of cream. He let go of my arm to put some cream on his hand and gently wipe it on the gash. I hissed in protest when it stung but he just frowned deeper and kept on rubbing it in softly. Soon, the stinging went away and I no longer felt the sharp pain in my arm from the injury. I watched as he grabbed the wrappings and carefully wrapped them around my arm. Finally, he made sure they were on tight and looked up at me, grinning. "Better?"

I nodded. "Where did you learn to do that?" I asked. This whole thing was making me like him even more.

He smirked before answering my question, "In the south pole, we get a lot of injured children. Katara usually did it when it was just one kid, but when there was more she needed my help. We've been doing things like that for years." Our eyes met as we both looked at each other the same time. His blue orbs showing something I have never seen any other man hold for me before. But, I couldn't put my finger on what it was. His eyes tore away from mine for a second as he glanced at my lips. Suddenly, I started to lean in, his smell intoxicating. And to my joy, he started to lean in too. Our lips almost were touching until we heard footsteps coming towards us. We both snapped out our trance and looked to see Aang and Katara standing there, smiling slyly. My eyes widened and my cheeks turned red in embarrassment as I quickly backed away from Sokka. "Uh.. we were just.." Sokka started but Katara cut him off.

"I don't want know Sokka."

"But-"

"Nope." He sighed before glancing at me then looking at Aang, who held a pile of food in his hands and a lemur on his shoulder. His embarrassed expression went into a joy filled one as he jumped down and grabbed as much food as he could and started scarfing it down like he hadn't eaten in years. We all laughed as Aang spoke. "Our lemur brought this to us."

"How nice." I giggled as I jumped down to pet the lemur behind the ear. "What are you gonna name him?"

The lemur suddenly flew down to Sokka, grabbed the piece of food he was about to eat and flew back onto Aang's shoulder. "Momo." Aang said as we laughed. Well, except for Sokka.

XXXXXX

As we flew away, Aang watched sadly with Momo when the Temple was covered by the clouds. I rested a hand on his shoulder and he looked back at me. We both smiled at each other and I embraced the little boy I came to love as a brother tightly.

**Hope you liked it (: I know, I changed this a lil bit to make it more interesting. I didn't want you guys to just read the whole episode all over again. Please review, favorite and add to alert list. **


	3. Chapter Three: The Kyoshi Warriors

**Please Review !**

Chapter Three: The Warriors of Kyoshi

_**Kieko's P.O.V**_

"You have no idea where you're going, do you?"

We've been flying for a long time. Our quick stops have been boring. There's nothing to do on Appa. So, let's just say that I am pretty bored right now. Katara was sewing Sokka's pants, Aang was flying Appa, Sokka was looking at the map and I was spinning a small fire ball on my finger for entertainment. Aren't we just a_ blast_?

Aang looked back at Sokka before answering his question. "Well, I know it's near water." Funny part is, that we are surrounded by water and have been for the last few hours.

"Guess we're getting close then." I mumbled as I watched the fireball go around in circles.

I let the fire go out as I saw Aang staring and smiling at Katara happily. I found it so cute how Aang had a crush on Katara. And, even though she didn't know it yet, Katara returned the crush.

Suddenly, Aang looked at Momo and spoke, "Momo, marbles please." Momo climbed inside of Aang's shirt and returned with five marbles, giving them to Aang. "Katara, check out this Air Bending trick." He opened his hands and the marbles were now going around in a circle quickly, making it look pretty cool.

"Thats great, Aang." Katara said dully as she concentrated on sewing.

"You didn't even look..."

"That's great." She said as she looked at him this time.

"But, I'm not doing it now."

I turned my head to Sokka as he began to speak. "Stop bugging her, air head. You need to give girls space when they're doing their sewing." I raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms across my chest.

Katara glared back at him. "What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?"

"Simple. Girls are better at fixing pants then guys. And guys are better at hunting, and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things." _Who knew Sokka was the sexiest type.. _

As I watched this whole thing go down, I decided to speak up. "So your saying I can't beat you in a fight?" I questioned Sokka as I narrowed my eyes at him.

Sokka chuckled and threw his hands in the air like it was the stupidest question to ever ask. "Of coarse!"

I sat up more and grinned. "And what are you gonna do? Block my fire bending with your _boomerang_?"

"Hey! Don't make fun of Boomerang!"

"All done with your pants!" Katara threw them at his head. "And look at what a great job I did." She said sarcastically as she continued to glare at him.

Sokka grabbed them and stuck his arm through the hole, starting to panic. "Wait, I was just kidding. I can't wear these! Katara, please!"

We all looked to Aang as he spoke. "Don't worry Sokka, where we're going you won't need any pants."

XXXXXX

We all landed on a gorgeous island that looked really interesting in my opinion. But, of coarse Sokka had to go try and ruin it. "We made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get more flying done before we camp out?" Even though I hate to admit it, he was right.

"He's right. At this rate we won't get to the North Pole until spring." Katara added.

Aang stopped looking out into the ocean to pet Appa. "But Appa's tired already, aren't you boy?" Appa didn't make a sound. "I said, _aren't_ ya boy?" Appa opened is mouth to roar sleepily as Aang looked back at us and pointed at him, grinning.

"Real convincing" I commented sarcastically. "But, hard to argue with a ten-ton magical monster.."

Suddenly, Aang gasped and jabbed his finger out at the ocean. "Look!" where he was pointing, we all saw a giant fish jump out of the water and go back in. Sokka and Katara all had shocked faces but my expression turned from a bored one, to an exited one. "That's why we're here. Elephant coy. And I'm gonna ride them." He said as he stripped down to his underwear, or you could say bathing suit. "Katara you gotta watch me." He ran into the water and jumped in before screaming out. "Cold!" But, he just kept on swimming towards the fish. We saw him go under water then come back up, riding the Elephant Coy.

I gasped and smiled widely. "Oh my spirits, I wanna do that!"

Sokka stared at me in horror. "Are you crazy? You'd get killed out there!" To tell you the truth, I was pretty surprised when he said this. He sounded so worried.. I couldn't help but be flattered that he cared about me that much.

But, I wasn't flattered enough to let him stop me from having some fun. "You let Aang do it, why can't I?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because he's the _Avatar_!"

"Yeah, well... I'm a fire bender!"

"And have you even come close to mastering your bending yet?"

"...No."

"Okay then. You will _not _go out there. Understand?"

"But Sokka-!"

"No. It's too dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt." With that said, he crossed his arms and stared back out to the sea, watching Aang with a sour expression.

I huffed and followed his actions. Except instead of a sour expression, I had a small smile creeping up on my face. _He said he didn't want me to get hurt.._

Oh shut up, Keiko. Stop getting your hopes up.

Katara was cheering Aang on until she looked back at Appa when she heard ruffling. "No, Appa! Don't eat that!" She ran back behind the trees to stop him.

As I watched Aang, I noticed a long shadow under the water. My eyes widened. "There's something in the water!" I screamed out to him. The other fish started to descend underwater until Aang's fish was the last one.

Katara came running back and we all started calling to him. "Aang! Get out of there!"

I yelled, wanting to go help him but knowing that I wouldn't be of _any _help if I just jumped in the water right now.

He saw us and began to wave back, probably thinking we were waving to him. His fish went underwater with the others, making Aang fly off and into the water. My eyes went huge as a gigantic fin came out of the water behind Aang, who screamed and started practically running on water away from it. Sokka yelled as Aang crashed into him, making them both fly into a tree. Katara ran back to them as I followed slowly. I felt like we were being watched..

"What was that thing?" Katara asked as Aang pulled his cloths on and I helped Sokka stand up from where he was laying.

"I don't know!" Aang answered, seeming almost interested.

Sokka started whipping the snow off himself. "Well let's not stick around to find out. It's time to hit the road."

Suddenly, a bunch of girls in face paint and matching warrior outfits jumped down from the trees. I felt as two arms grabbed my own and started tying me up. I struggled as I saw Katara, Aang, Sokka and Momo get taken too.

"Or we could stay awhile.." I heard Sokka say as I was thrown on the ground with a blind fold over my eyes.

XXXXXX

Our attackers carried us some where and I felt as I was tied against something that felt like a wooden round pole. Wow, I hate not being able to see.

It was quiet until I heard a man's angry voice speak. "You four have some explaining to do.."

"And if you don't answer all our questions then we are throwing you back in with the Unagi." (please excuse my spelling, it might be yonagi.. or something..) A female voice added sharply.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Sokka yelled as I rolled my covered eyes at him.

The blind folds were ripped off as five girls and an old, wise looking man stood in in front of us. I sighed in relief when I could see again, but frowned when I remembered I was captured.

"Who are you? Where are the men that ambushed us?" Sokka asked completely oblivious that the girls were our attackers.

"They're were no men. We ambushed you." The one who I assumed was the leader said, pointing at him. "Now tell us. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Wait a second, there is no way a bunch of girls took us down." Sokka told her as he looked at us with a stupid grin on his face.

"A bunch of girls huh?" The leader said, grabbing Sokka's coat collar, glaring at him. "The Unagi's gonna eat well tonight.."

Katara looked at the leader when she said this. "No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother's just an idiot sometimes.."

It was quiet for a moment until Aang spoke for the first time, looking guilty. "It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the Elephant Coy."

"And how do we know your not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi stayed out of the war for this long and we intend to keep it that way.." He told us while frowning. I could tell all the people there looked at me when they said Fire Nation. You know, since I looked like one.. since I was one.

"This Island is named after Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!"

"Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here 400 hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries." These people seemed kinda rude..

Aang pondered this for a second then looked at them. "I know this because I'm the Avatar."

The crowd gasped as the girl leader spoke. "Thats impossible. The last Avatar was an air bender who disappeared a hundred years ago!"

"Thats me!"

They all frowned. "Throw the impostor to the Unagi!" The man ordered the warriors. He started to walk away as the girls got out two fans and started walking towards us.

"Aang.. do some air bending.." I told him between my teeth.

Following my request, Aang used air bending to jump out of the ropes, do a flip in the air and land in front of us as the crowd murmured things and others gasped.

"It's true.. you are the Avatar." The old man said in dis-belief with a shocked expression.

Aang turned serious to silly in a second. "Now, check this out." He told them as he did the same thing with the marbles he had earlier to impress Katara.

The crowd cheered at the little trick, making me laugh. The warriors untied Katara and Sokka as Aang showed off. I raised an eyebrow when they skipped me so I just heated up my skin, burning the ropes off. The warriors glared at me. "Who are you anyway? Your fire nation so why are you with the Avatar?"

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck with my hand. "Do I really have to answer that..?"

"If you want to live, then yes. And you better tell the truth!"

I frowned deeply. "Well.. My name's Keiko. And I'm kinda.. sorta.. the daughter of the fire lord.." I told them honestly and nervously. The whole crowd went quiet and all attention went on me. Sokka, Katara and Aang watched their reactions carefully.

Suddenly, one of the leaders pulled out a fan and aimed it at my head, making me gasp in shock. I quickly caught it in thin air before it hit me. "Well that was rude." I stated, still frowning.

The gang walked up to me, smiling kindly at the glaring crowd. Sokka put an arm around me making me blush slightly. "There is no need to attack, Keiko. Yes, she is the daughter of the fire lord. And yes, she is a fire bender. But, She is good and is travailing with us. She helped me many times already. She won't hurt any of you, I guarantee it." Aang said as he grinned at me. I smirked and glanced back at the people.

They didn't look convinced but they just nodded, not wanting to argue with the Avatar.

Smart move.

XXXXXX

"I hate this place!" I hissed as I walked in and slammed the door of our temporary house. Aang and Katara were sitting in front of a table while munching on some delicious looking snacks. Their heads shot up at me in surprise. Aang looked like I had just spoke gibberish.

"How can you hate this place? It's wonderful! We're being treated like royalty!" Aang told me, his mouth full.

"No. You guys are. They all hate me here. Every time I pass someone, they give me a dirty look or they just look away disgusted. I even had things thrown at me by little kids!" I ranted as I slid down against a wall, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Really?"

"Yes, really, Aang. I'm the daughter of the Fire Lord. It will probably be like this everywhere we go.."

Aang pondered what I just said before looking back at me. "Well, people will hear about what you're doing and realize that your not bad anymore."

I just sighed heavily. My eyes wondered around the room until I noticed something. "Hey, where's Sokka at?" I asked.

Katara smirked before answering my question. "He went to go talk to the warriors about how they "snuck up" on him yesterday."

I rolled my eyes. "He still won't believe girls can beat him, huh?"

"Yep."

A chuckle escaped my lips before I stood up, grabbed a dumpling of the table and headed out the door.

XXXXXX

For the past two days we've been here, not many people have warmed up to me. The Kyoshi warriors are still stiff around me_ but_ the leader, Suki, has been kinda nice. Sokka I could tell was trying to show off to them a day ago. It made me jealous the way he was with Suki. But, I knew we weren't official or anything so I shouldn't get angry.

..Yet.

Aang has a little fan group of girls around the ages of 6 to 7. He loves it here, more then anyone in our group. Katara has been getting annoyed with him, you could tell. Personally, I was a little too. I didn't show it though.

Right now, I was wondering around the village. I passed one of the bigger homes on the island and glanced in the window to see Oyaji, the old man that seemed to be the owner of this village, sitting on a mat while drinking tea. I bit my lip and knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard his voice say. I took a deep breath and entered.

"Hello." I greeted with a bow. To my surprise, I heard him chuckle. I stood up and cocked my head slightly at him.

"No need to bow, my dear. Please sit. Would you like some tea?" I smiled as I nodded and sat cross legged on the mat across from him. When he was done pouring the tea, he handed it to me and I took a sip.

"Delicious. Jasmine?" I guessed.

He bellowed a laugh before looking back at me. "Impressive. I don't meet many people who can guess the flavors of teas." I just shrugged. You can't live with my Uncle for three years and not be an expert on tea. Well, except for my brother. "So, what brings you here, Keiko?" He asked me.

"Um, well.. For the days I've been here. It feels like no one will trust me.. I'm surprised you do right now.. " I admitted, taking a nervous sip of my tea.

He sighed. "Most of the people here have never been around a fire bender. Let alone from the royal family. They've come to believe that all people from the Fire Nation are evil. Most are, but I know some aren't." He explained wisely. "I trusted you right when Aang explained who you were and why you were here. I could tell you were good."

"But I'm the daughter of the Fire Lord, Oyaji. My element is _horrible._ Destructive, hurtful.. All it has caused for this world is hate, murder, sadness." I frowned deeply, looking away.

"No, Keiko. Fire bending is only those things when you use it for evil. Your not evil. It's okay to use your fire bending to defend yourself or help people. Just like every other element is." He took my hand, making me look at him. "You're a strong girl, and I believe that you will be a big part in ending this war. So please, if you want people to trust you. Prove it to them. Soon, everyone will hear about the amazing Keiko and how she is helping the world and _not _hurting it." He smiled warmly at me and took his hand away.

A smile formed on my face too. "Thank you, Oyaji. I needed that."

"Your welcome."

We talked for a little while more before we suddenly heard a ships engine. Our heads shot to the window to see a metal ship stop at the beginning of the island.

"Zuko.." I hissed before standing up quickly. "Go warn the villagers. I'll distract them." I ran out and towards the rest of the village. Everyone was in their homes when four Fire Nation rhinos stood with soldiers on them and my brother on the middle one. Anger shot through me as I heard him start to yell. "Come out Avatar! You can't hide from me forever."

I walked out and stood in front of them. "Hey, big brother." I grinned maliciously.

His eyes went wide before they narrowed. "Keiko.. How wonderful to see you. You know, the whole Fire Nation thinks your a traitor now."

I shrugged. "Hey, at least I wasn't _banished_." I snapped, chuckling as his eyes went to anger. He cried with fury as he send a blast of fire at me. I quickly moved out of the way before it hit me.

"Find the Avatar! I have business to take care of here." He ordered before jumping down and sending another blast of fire at me. I ducked and ran at him, as he formed more fire in his hand, I grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back and kicked him so he flew into a house. I looked to my side to see the Kyoshi Warriors and.. _Sokka _fighting the other soldiers.

I turned back just in time to see Zuko spinning around on the ground and fire coming from his feet straight towards me. I gasped as I got thrown to the ground. He stood up, walked over to me and grabbed my arm to pull me up and throw me against a wall. I grunted from the impact. He walked out and stood in the middle of the other houses. "Nice try, Avatar. But my sister can't save you." I ground my teeth together and was about to get up until I saw Aang.

"Hey! Over here!" He yelled at him, standing with his staff. Zuko turned around and started attacking him. He kept on sending different fire blasts at Aang, who was blocking them. Aang quickly picked up two fans that had dropped and sent Zuko flying into a house from his air bending. I got up from where I was laying as Aang picked up his staff and flew above the village.

"Zuko.." I said as I walked into the house he was thrown into. He picked his head up to glare at me. "I miss both you and Uncle. But, I want this war to end. And, it will not end by the Fire Nation winning. I don't care what father thinks. I hate him. I hate my nation. I just really hope you don't hate me." I went to walk out of there before I turned around. "Tell Uncle I said I love him." With that said, I quickly ran out to see Sokka and Suki talking behind a house. Tears started to form in my eyes as I saw Suki kiss his cheek. I clenched my fists together and ran out to get on Appa where Aang and Katara were. Soon, Sokka climbed on too. "Appa. Yip yip!" Aang told him. Appa pushed off the ground and soared into the sky.

As we flew away, Katara began to speak to Aang. "I know it's hard but you did the right thing. Zuko would of destroyed the whole place if you stayed. Their gonna be okay Aang." Aang didn't look satisfied by Katara's words. Suddenly, Aang stood up and jumped off Appa. "What are you doing?" Katara cried as he landed into the water. All of us, including Momo, looked over the edge with shocked expressions.

The Unagi suddenly popped up out of the water with Aang on top of it. He pulled on the Unagi's "reins" and water shot out of its mouth, making the fires in the village go out. The beasts head shot up and Aang flew off. Appa quickly caught him as we continued to fly away.

"I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous." Aang said as he climbed on the saddle and sat with us.

"Yes.. it was." Katara smiled as she pulled Aang into a hug. I heard Aang gasp before smiling happily and hugging her back.

I looked over to Sokka who was gazing at me. I quickly looked away, sadness running through me.

_I thought he liked me..._

Stupid Suki.

**Not a very good chapter in my opinion. But, you had some jealously from Keiko in there. Also, Oyaji was the old man that only got mentioned like twice in the whole series. So, I wanted Keiko and him to bond a little XD There will be no Sokka and Suki in the by the way. I only did that so we could have some drama between Keiko and Sokka. Hope you liked it guys (: please review! **


	4. Chapter Four: The Truth is Out

**Another chapter. But, this is just gonna be a short-ish thing I made up myself. It's gonna be about Sokka and Keiko. It takes place in the middle of "Warriors of Kyoshi" and "The King of Omashu." So, next chapter is gonna be "The King Of Omashu." (: please review. & I am gonna have a important A/N at the end of this chapter so please read it after you're done with this chapter.**

Chapter four: The truth is out

_**Keiko's P.O.V**_

I haven't talked to Sokka since we left Kyoshi Island. I was afraid, truthfully. Afraid of getting hurt. I like Sokka, a lot. And, I don't think he likes me the same way.

Right now, we had landed on a small island where we are camping for the night. I keeled down next to the fire wood Aang had collected and shot a small blast of fire at it, creating our camp fire.

I just sat there, staring at the fire, thinking.

After a little while, I felt a presence come up behind me. "Keiko? You alright?" Katara's motherly voice rang through my ears. I just shrugged, not looking away from the fire. I heard her sigh and then soon she was sitting across from me. "You like Sokka, don't you?"

My head shot up and my eyes went from the fire to her. "H-How.. how did you know?" I questioned her in shock.

She rolled her eyes. "It's obvious. You blush when ever you see him looking at you or he touches you, you stare at him without knowing it sometimes, whenever you are scared you go to him, you show off around him, and you pick on him. All the signs he also shows." She smiled at me.

"You think he likes me?" I asked her, hope rising up inside of me.

"No. I don't think." My face fell. "I know." I grinned and I launched my self over the fire and to her, giving her a tight hug. She giggled and hugged me back.

"Thanks Katara." I said as I pulled away and stood up from the ground.

"No problem. Now, go talk to him. He's really upset because he thinks you're mad." I nodded and ran to Sokka who was setting up his tent with a sour look on his face.

"Uh, Sokka?" He turned around when he heard my voice. His face looked happy for a moment before it went to angry.

"Oh so now you're talking to me?" He snapped and I frowned, pain shooting through my heart. He walked over to the other side of the tent and finished putting it up.

"Sokka, listen I-"

"No. You listen." He interrupted and my eyes widened at this, he had never spoken to any of us like that before. "It's been 2 days since we left Kyoshi and you have not said one. Single. Word to me! I mean, you've barely even looked at me! Was it something I said? I did? Because honestly, I can't remember anything happening between us that would you make you so upset to just shun me out of your life!" He yelled, sounding really hurt. He faced away from me, his fists clenched as he stared at nothing.

"I saw Suki kiss you..." My voice was soft, quiet, pained. He is the first guy I have ever _liked _this much. I hated seeing another girl getting to touch him and kiss him.

His fists unclenched, but he didn't look at me as he spoke, "Really?"

"Really. And.. it really hurt to see that."

"Why?" He asked as he turned around, his blue eyes locked into mine.

My head hung low as I gulped, wrapping my arms around myself. "Ever since we started our journey I have liked you. And not like I like Aang, I _like _like you. You just seemed more special then any other guy I have met. You're sweet, funny, caring, cute, courageous, gentle, loyal, smart... and the first guy that has treated me like an actual human being. When I was younger, all the guys that had a "crush" on me, only liked me because I was rich. Then, other people hated me because I was fire nation. But you, you ignore all the extra stuff. You only pay attention to who I really am. A girl who all she really wants is a family and people to love her. So.. when we almost kissed at the Southern Air Temple.. I thought you shared the same feelings that I do. But, then you spent a lot of time with Suki and she kissed your cheek..I just-" Sokka's lips crushed onto mine, cutting me off from my rambling.

I melted into him as I began to kiss him back. His arms snaked around my waist and held me closer to to him as my arms flew up to wrap around his neck. Our lips mounded together, all our emotions spilling out. I pulled back, our breathing heavy as he grinned at me. "I don't like, Suki. She is a good friend. I specifically told her after she kissed my cheek that I didn't like her like that. She understood right away, knowing I liked you. Apparently, it's pretty obvious." I giggled as I remembered me and Katara's conversation from earlier. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. On the inside and out. I never thought a girl like you, a gorgeous, generous, tough princess, could like a boy like me, a boring, hard-headed, water tribe peasant."

I shook my head. "You're not boring. You can be hard-headed, but not boring." He smirked and I smiled. "And who cares if I'm royalty and you're not. I like you, for you. The fun, amazing, hot, water tribe_warrior._" His face lit up as he grinned hugely at my words.

"You think I'm hot?"

"Totally. But, don't let your ego get any bigger, okay?" We laughed as we held on to one another.

"Does this mean.. you know.. we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" He asked me nervously as I lifted my head off his shoulder and gazed into his beautiful eyes.

"Only if that's okay with you." I told him softly, inching closer to his face.

He chuckled before putting his lips onto mine once again. "Trust me, It's okay with me." I smiled against his lips as we continued.

Before I knew it, I was laying on the ground of his his tent with him hovering over me as we made out. I cupped his face in my hands as I licked his bottom lip, making him groan slightly. He parted my lips with his as his tongue dived into my mouth. We both moaned at the same time as our tongues danced around with each other. I felt his hands venture down the sides of my body. I gasped slightly as he began to slide a hand inside of my shirt, stroking my stomach.

"Keiko? Sokka?"

Both of us froze before scrambling away from each other and acting natural. I grabbed Sokka's map and laid it out in front of us. When Aang popped his head inside the tent, all he saw was us _pretending _to discuss our journey.

"Uh.. what are you guys doing?" Aang asked, looking confused.

We turned around and and looked at him innocently. "Oh, hey, Aang! We're just looking at the map, talking about what we are doing next." I lied, smiling sweetly at him.

"Yep, that's all we're doing." Sokka added, sounding stupid. He really can't lie well..

Aang stared suspiciously at us for a few moments. "Well, okay. We're about to start dinner in a few. So, uh.. yeah. Bye." He left quickly, with a confused look on his face the whole time.

Both Sokka and I listened carefully to Aang's footsteps walking away before we looked at each other. A giggle escaped my lips as Sokka tackled me to the ground, kissing my lips as he chuckled. I wrapped my arms around him as we shared a passionate kiss before walking hand and hand to dinner.

Thank you, Katara.

**Cute, right? :D I just love writing romantic scenes. This is a idea just came to my head and I wanted Keiko and Sokka to start dating, but trust me, there will be drama between them. Remember, this chapter was supposed to be short.**

**Okay, so I have a few questions for the series I need some opinions on.**

**Should Jet hit on Keiko when we get to the Jet episode?**

**I need help on the King of Omashu chapter that is next, what should happen?**

**So please review and help me out with these questions (: bye loves**


	5. Chapter Five: The King of Omashu

**Hey wonderful people! Sorry it took so long! I just wanna say thank you to everyone who answered my questions from the last chapter. I decided Jet will hit on Kaiko! Oh and btw guys, the last two chapters, I have been spelling Kaiko's name as Keiko (with an E) when it is supposed to be an A. MY BAD. Sorry if I confused anyone (:**

**So, please review and I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, and thank you Dark Angel 792 for the help with this chapter! It is greatly appreciated! **

Chapter Five: The King of Omashu

_**Kaiko's P.O.V**_

Katara, Sokka and I followed Aang as we headed to one of the places Aang wanted to visit. He said it was a very large Earth Kingdom city that he used to come see before he disappeared. So, I don't know how I, the princessof the _Fire Nation,_ is supposed to get inside.

Finally, Aang stopped, threw his arms out and grinned. "The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!" We all stopped to see an amazing city that was placed on top of a mountain. It was shaped like 4 pyramids. "I used to always come here to visit my friend, Bumi."

"There's no metal.. at all." I smiled happily at this fact as I spoke. I hate metal, I like more earthy material. It's a lot prettier.

"We don't have cities like this in the South Pole." Katara said astonished.

"They have buildings here that don't melt." Sokka added. I glanced up at Sokka and smirked before grabbing his hand. He glanced down at me and his shocked expression went away as he grinned at me, squeezing my hand.

"Well, let's go slow pokes. The real fun is inside the city." Aang smiled back at us before jumping down the hill we were on.

"Aang, wait!" I called before letting go of Sokka's hand and stepping forward a bit. "How am I supposed to get in there when I am clearly fire nation? And, it might be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar."

Sokka stepped forward with Katara. "You guys need a disguise."

"Well what am I supposed to do? Grow a mustache?" Aang asked sarcastically.

Turns out, Aang did grow a mustache. Out of Appa's fur. He had a fake wig made out of it too. "Ah, _so_ itchy." Aang complained as he turned to Appa, scratching his head. "How do you live in this stuff?" Appa just looked at him and snorted air into his face.

"Great, now you look just like my grandfather." Sokka said from a rock he was sitting on.

"Technically, Aang is a hundred and twelve years old." Katara said with a satisfied smile on her face. "Now we just need to figure out what to do with Kaiko."

They all looked stumped as I brighten up. "Oh, Oh! I got it!" I ran to Appa's saddle, grabbed something out of a bag and went behind a few trees. I grinned at my amazing idea. At Kyoshi Island, I had bought a woman's Earth Kingdom outfit in case I had to ever be in disguise. And, it was really pretty too. I changed quickly, took off my necklace and put it in my pocket. I walked out to them and put my hands on my hips. "How do I look?"

When Sokka saw me, he grinned and blushed lightly. "You look beautiful.." He told me softly. I blushed too, walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his torso before kissing his cheek. His grin widened as I smiled at him.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright. Enough mushy stuff." She smirked before we all looked back to Aang.

He bent down before making his staff look like a cane. "Well let's get a skipping young wiper snappers, the big city awaits." He said to us in an old man tone, walking off with his back hunched over.

XXXXXX

We had made it into the city. And Surprisingly, without any problems. Aang pretended to be the grandfather of Katara and Sokka while I was Sokka's girlfriend. Which is true, but my fake name is Jin.

Right now, Sokka, Katara, Momo and Aang were sitting in one of the carriers of the the packaging system that apparently Aang and his old friend Bumi used to use as a gigantic super slide. So, now they were gonna do the same thing. I didn't want to go. I _hated _heights_._ Absolutely hated them. When it comes to being afraid of things, I'm usually not. But, heights is a different story for me.

"One ride. Then we are off to the North Pole. Air Benders honor." Aang told Katara and Sokka who looked very frightened. "Are you sure you don't want to go with us, Kaiko?"

"Positive. You guys have fun. I'll just wonder around a bit and meet up with you guys back at Appa." I told them smiling as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"This sounded fun at first, but now that I'm here. I'm starting to have second -" Aang flew them down the shoot, interrupting Katara. "Thoughts!"

I giggled lightly as I watched them shoot down the "super slide." When I couldn't see them anymore, I started wondering around the city. I had to admit, it was one of the most incredible sites I have ever seen. There was a very good feeling that came upon me when I looked around too. Children were laughing and playing, woman were shopping, men worked with smile's on their faces, couples seemed happy.. everything was peaceful. I couldn't help but compare the Fire Nation to here. And, I think you could guess which one I thought better of.

Suddenly, I felt two hands on my shoulders and I jumped in shock before turning around to see two men in uniform glaring down at me.

"Uh... h-hello." I stuttered nervously.

Shit, shit, _shit_. Why were _they_ talking to _me_? They can't know who I am.. can they?

Abruptly, the two men jerked me back around and I felt chains being tied around my wrists. "You're under arrest. _Princess Kaiko._" My eyes widened.

I guess they could know.

"No. No. You m-must have me mistaken. My names.. Jin. I'm n-not Princess Kaiko." I lied quickly. Though It really sucks that when I'm nervous.. I can't lie very well.

They ignored my protest and pushed me forward roughly. "Save it for the king, _princess._" I had no choice but to walk with them. I wouldn't fire bend because that would blow my cover even more and probably get me in more trouble. And, without that, they were much stronger then me. Especially since I think they could earth bend.

I really wish I would of gone on the super slide.

XXXXXX

I was thrown to my knees on a green tile floor with an earth kingdom rug that ran across the whole room. The men that arrested me flanked my sides, making sure I didn't try to escape. I lifted my head to see a man on a thrown who was dressed very insane like and had an angry look on his face. I had never seen a king like him before, he looked very... different. The two guards next to him looked at me weirdly. They probably had no idea who I was. Honestly, I don't know how the men that arrested me knew who I was.

"Oh well isn't it the famous Princess Kaiko." The King grinned mischievously at me. A shiver went up my spine.

I cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know it's me?" Wow. Apparently disguises do _nothing _for me.

"Well your disguise is pretty well picked. But, I'm too smart for them disguises." He cackled as he threw his dead back. I just bit my bottom lip nervously. Cuz, honestly.. it wasn't funny. He stopped laughing and his face went serious again. "Why are you in my city? Are you here to spy? To try and take over my city?" He sent questions at me, his voice becoming angry.

I shook my head quickly. "Oh, of coarse not your majesty! I, um.." I couldn't tell him I was with the Avatar. That would give Aang away. "I don't want to cause any trouble. Really, I don't know if you heard, but, I'm good now. I'm actually considered a traitor to the Fire Nation."

The king just stared at me before another guard stepped in the door and we both looked. And to my utter shock, Aang, Katara, Sokka and Momo were with him. They're eyes widened when they saw me and they were lead next to me, being put down on their knees. I gave them a questioning look before the guard spoke. "Your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses and malicious destruction of cabbages."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head before looking to a man who was with the guards. "Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage!" Must be the cabbage owner.

"Silence! Only the king can pass down judgment. What is your judgment sire?" The same guard said, looking at the king.

The king's eyes wondered to them, his face quizzical. Everyone sat impatiently as we waited for his answer. "Throw them.." We gasped. "A feast."

"Huh?" Aang mumbled confused. The cabbage man cried in anger as the guards gasped and the king had a huge smile on his face.

"And sire, what should we do with this one?" The men that arrested me asked him. Everyone's eyes went to me.

The king looked at me, his face going to anger again. "Take her to the _good _chamber. I still need to to figure out what we will do to her." I felt the same two hands go under my arms and pull me up from the ground. I grunted as they pushed me towards the door.

"Wait, your majesty, she's with us. She isn't trying to hurt anyone." Aang spoke up. The guards stopped and I looked over my shoulder to Aang.

"You're traveling with the Princess of the Fire Nation?" The king exclaimed.

Aang winced and scratched his head as he thought. "Yes. It's.. a very long story."

"I'm not taking any chances. She's Fire Nation and I can't trust her enough to not lock her up." The king told him with a tone you couldn't argue with. Aang, Katara and Sokka glanced back at me worriedly. A hard smile formed on my lips before I was pushed again and led outside the room.

XXXXXX

I sat against a wall of my chamber. It was a beautiful room, four beds, a chandelier, decorations that represented the earth kingdom and light green painted walls. But, no matter how nice it was, I was trapped in here with no way out. I was a prisoner. It made no difference to me if the room were to be like this, or if it were a cramped, dirty, metal cell.

Suddenly, a rectangle was earth bended into the wall, creating a entrance into here. My eyes lifted from the ground to see Aang, Katara, Momo and Sokka standing in the room as the guards covered the hole back up.

"Kaiko!" Sokka cried. A smile formed on my face as I got up, ran to him and hugged him tightly. His arms encircled around my waist as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. It felt so good to be back with him and my friends. "Are you okay?" He asked me. I looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm fine. What happened? Was it a good feast?" I asked them as I turned around in his arms so I was facing Aang and Katara, Sokka keeping his arms around my waist.

"The king found out I was the Avatar." Aang said with a frown plastered on his face.

"How?"

"He threw a piece of food at me, catching me in surprise so I air bended so it didn't hit me."

"Crazy king."

Aang chuckled before sitting down on the bed. "He also said I had to face three deadly challenges tomorrow."

I moved away from Sokka to sit down next to Aang and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be alright, Aang. You're the Avatar. You've dealt with worse things in the past."

He smiled cutely and nodded. "I hope you're right."

"Well, we better get some sleep. It looks like Aang's gonna need it for tomorrow." Katara told us before walking over to one of the beds and laying down. We all agreed as we laid down on our own beds.

Momo flew down to my bed and curled up against my side. A small smile lit up my face as I scratched him behind the ears before I fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXX

I awoke suddenly to earth crumbling. My eyes widened when I saw that both Sokka and Katara's beds were empty. "Sokka? Katara?" I looked up to see Aang glaring at a guard who stood in the earth made doorway. "Where are they?" Aang shouted, his voice angry as I stood up with Aang by my side.

"The king will free them once you complete your challenges." Said that guard, his voice hard.

"Wait, why didn't he take me?" I asked totally confused.

"You, too will be doing challenges. But, different ones then him."

I froze. "What happens if we fail?"

"He didn't say." He turned to Aang and put his hand out. "Your staff please." Aang sighed before grabbing it from the ground and throwing it in the guards direction.

We were led to the main hall by two guards. When we got there, the king stood their dressed in a different insane outfit. "First Avatar and Princess Kaiko. What do you think of my new outfit? I want your honest opinions." Aang and I both exchanged glances, keeping silent. "I'm waiting."

Aang scratched his head. "I guess.. it's fine." He said while shrugging.

"Wonderful." I agreed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Excellent! You two have passed the first test."

"Really?" Aang and I said in unison.

"Well not one of the deadly tests. The other challenges are much more.. challenging." He chuckled and I felt my anger boil up again.

But, before I knew it, Aang ran quickly in front of the king, glaring at him. "I don't have time fore your crazy games. Give me my friends back, We're leaving!" Aang shouted in his face.

The king grinned as he spoke. "Oh I thought you might refuse. So I will give your friends some special souvenirs." Both Aang and I turned to see Katara and Sokka being held by two guards in an earth doorway. Sokka glanced at me, and all I saw was fright in his eyes. My heart felt like it stopped as I got even angrier. The two guards starting to put crystal rings on one of their fingers. "Those delightful rings are made of pure genemite. Also known as _creeping crystals. _It's crystal that grows remarkably fast. By night fall your friends will be completely covered in it. Terrible fate, really." I cringed. "I can stop it, but only if you cooperate."

"Ahh! It's already creeping!" Sokka cried, his eyebrow twitching.

Aang looked from Sokka to the king. "I'll do what you want."

The king chuckled creepily as I walked up. "Um, I have a question. Why am I doing the challenges?"

The king turned to me. "Because your the princess of the fire nation. I can't just let you go willy-nilly. So, I found out that both you and the boy over there share a strong connection. So, while the Avatar is going to be doing the challenges to save the girl. You will be doing different challenges to save the boy."

My eyes widened. "But.. he's the Avatar. And.. I'm just a girl who can barely fire bend!" I cried, scared I wouldn't be able to save Sokka.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. I won't make the challenges _too _hard." he chortled as he walked towards the door.

My head hung low in worry. Aang but a hand on my shoulder and I glanced up at him through my hair. "You'll be okay. I have faith in you. And I'm sure Sokka does too." He smiled at me before following the king. I turned to see Sokka and Katara both smile reassuringly at me.

But, even if everyone believed in me, I didn't.

XXXXXX

Both Aang and I had accomplished our first two challenges. He had had to get the king's lunch box key as it hung from one chain above a bunch of sharp, pointy rocks. There was a latter above the key, but, water was falling very hard where it was. So, he couldn't climb it. Eventually though, he broke off a part of a rock, threw it with air bending and the key attached to the end of the rock. The rock hit the wall above the king, making the key dangle in his face.

Next, in the outside of the palace, there were lines of tall, thin wooden poles. I had to be able to get the kings favorite robe that was folding neatly on the last pole by running _on_ the poles. Didn't seem that hard a first. That was until it started raining.. _and _three guards starting chucking boulders at me. I had no idea how I completed it but I did, and trust me I was very proud of myself. Even though I got knocked down a couple times..

For Aang's second challenge, the king wanted him to find his pet, Flopsey. Once Aang found a little bunny creature sitting on a rock inside a ditch, the king wanted Aang to bring him to him. Once Aang said Flopsey's name and tried to grab the bunny, a full grown bunny creature started chasing after him while Aang chased "Flopsey." Turns out, the full grown bunny creature was Flopsey and not the little one. And Flopsey seemed to like Aang too.

For _my _second challenge, I had to climb a cliff to reach them. Simple and easy, right? Wrong. I had to climb the cliff _while _there was an avalanche going on by the earth bending guards. For some reason, I always ended up dealing with earth bending. I got to the top, but just barely.

Finally, we were on the last challenge. Both Katara and Sokka only had their faces showing, so Aang and I had to hurry. We were led to the arena of the palace where the king started explaining what will happen next.

"You're final test is a duel."

I raised an eyebrow. "Both of us?"

He nodded while smiling slyly. "You will both be fighting against one appoint. Which, as I special treat, I am letting the two of you chose."

With that said, one of the choices stepped out. He was a tall, creepy looking man with a sword in one hand and two attached to his back, and one in his belt. The second choice was a huge, muscular man with armor on his arms and shoulders, a rag covering his mouth and as a weapon, he had a long, gigantic ax. We both shivered as our eyes wandered around the three men standing in front of us. "Point and chose." The king ordered.

Aang I both exchange glances and from the look in his eyes, I knew we were thinking the same thing. We both turned our gazes back to the king as Aang spoke. "So you're saying, who ever I point to, that's the person I get to fight?"

"Chose wisely.."

Again, we both stared at each other for a moment, discussing with our eyes before we both pointed to the king. "We chose you." I said, thinking we were being witty with this.

The king chuckled as a smirk formed on his face. "Wrong. Choice." His smirk stayed on his face as he clenched his fists and straighted out his back. We both gasped as his robe flew off and he stood in a fighting position, a cloth hanging down from a belt and green fighting pants. His body and arms were both extremely muscular.

We were wrong.

He swiftly shoved his foot forward and we were flung off the balcony with a cries of fear and onto the fighting area. I grunted in pain from the impact of my back hitting the hard ground. The king jumped in front of us both, laughing as we both stared at him in horror.

"You two thought I was a frail old man. But, I'm the most powerful earth bender you'll ever see."

We both stood up as I pointed to the balcony. "Can we fight the guy with the ax instead?" I asked, full on series.

The king just kept the grin on his face. "There are no take backsies in my kingdom." He looked to Aang. "You might need this." One of the guards threw Aang his staff before the king started bending boulders and rocks at us. While Aang dodged them all, one of them hit me straight on, sending me into the wall. Faintly in the distance I heard Sokka yell my name. I whimpered as I pushed the rock weakly off me. Okay, how the Agni was _I _supposed to fight a master earth bender when I haven't even mastered fire bending.

I looked over to see the king make a rock shoot up from the ground, knocking Aang into the ceiling and then to the ground as his staff bounded away to the ground also. With trouble, I got up from the ground and ran to get his staff.

"Oh so now the princess is going to try." He taunted as he sent a bolder flying towards me. I got in my fighting stance quickly and right before it struck me, I cut the bolder in half with a fire kick, sending the leftovers flying behind. I heard the king laugh as Aang flew air at him but the king blocked it with an earth wall.

As they kept on fighting, I hurried to Aang. "Aang!" I yelled as I threw his staff to him. When he caught it, I was right at his side.

"How are you gonna get me from way over there?" The king yelled.

Aang glared. "Stay here." He ordered to me as he started running towards the king. The king grinned and made the ground he was running on into sticky sand that made Aang get stuck in it. The king bended two gigantic rocks above him. I ground my teeth together as I sprinted over there and a sent two fire blasts at the rocks, making them crumble into little pieces, giving Aang enough time to air bend his way out of the sand and make the king fly back.

To my utter shock, the king lifted the main part of the balcony off the ground. Aang screamed as he started running in circles, creating a tornado. He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside of it, telling my to add fire. I nodded and shot a couple fire blasts into the tornado, making it more powerful. Aang said as long as I was in the middle of the wind, I would not fly away. So, I stood in my fighting stance as I saw the balcony go around the tornado and towards the king. The king yelled as he, just in time, split it in half so it didn't hit him. As his arms were still up, Aang jumped towards him as I ran with fire knifes in my hands. While Aang jabbed his staff in the king's chest, I ran to him and put the fire knifes on to his neck, both Aang and I grinning. The king just chuckled as we both looked up to see a bolder hovering above us. "Well done, Avatar and Princess Kaiko. You both fight with much fire in you're hearts." he grunted as he threw the bolder to the side. My eyes bulged out of my head as the king went inside the ground and up onto the other part of the balcony Sokka and Katara were on. I held onto Aang as he flew us up to stand in front of them. "You've passed all my tests. Now you must answer one question." He was staring straight at Aang so I could tell it wasn't for me.

Aang glared at him again as he stood up straight. "That's not fair! You said you would release my friends after I finished your tests!"

"Oh what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?"

"Oh come on!" I huffed, exasperated.

"Aang, answer this one question, and I will set your friends free." He told him. "What. Is my name?" I cocked an eyebrow at his question as Aang's mouth fell open. "By the looks of your friends you only have a few minutes." He said as he walked away.

Once he was gone, Aang started talking. "How am I supposed to know his name?"

Katara spoke up. "Think about the challenges. Maybe it's some kind of riddle."

Sokka looked skeptical before he perked up. "I got it!"

"Yeah?" Aang asked hopeful.

"He's an earth bender right? Rocky!" We were all silent. "Ya know, because of all the rocks."

"You know Sokka. We're gonna keep trying but that is a good backup." I said, a small smirk on my face. He narrowed his eyes at me and I chuckled.

We all looked to Aang as he started trying to figure it out. "Okay, back to the challenges. I got a key from the waterfall, Kaiko got his favorite robe and had to climb a cliff, I saved his pet and we had a duel."

"And what did you learn?" Katara asked.

"Well, everything was different then I expected."

"And...?" Katara urged as the crystal started to cover her face more.

"Well, they weren't straight forward. To solve each test, I had to think differently then I normally would." Suddenly, his face lit up and he beamed at us. "I know his name."

XXXXXX

We were back in the thrown room where I stood next to Katara and Sokka who basically were completely covered. Aang stood a few feet in front of the king, speaking. "I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges. As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities."

Huh?

The king started to snort and laugh as Aang continued. "Bumi, you're a mad genius." He rushed over to him and they both hugged each other affectionately.

"Aang. It's great to see you. You haven't changed a bit."

Us three all walked up to them. While I was smiling, Katara and Sokka started crying out. "Uh over here!" Katara said, only her face showing.

"A little help." Sokka squeaked with only his mouth showing. Bumi put his hand out and back in, making the crystals break. I grinned and ran over to Sokka, wrapping my arms around him.

He kissed my head as he hugged me back. "Thank you." He whispered in my ear as I smiled into his chest and turned around to face the others.

"So this crazy king is your old friend, Bumi?" Katara asked.

Bumi frowned. "Who you calling old? Okay. I'm old."

"Why did you do all this instead of just telling Aang who you were?" Sokka questioned.

"And, why did you make me do them?" I added.

"Well. It's pretty fun messing with people. And, since you didn't seem to have any faith in your self." His eyes were on me now, grinning. "I decided to give you some." I smiled as I felt Sokka's arms tighten around me. "And for the other reason." He turned his body to face Aang. "Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the 100 years you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to save the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai." I cringed at the mention of my father's name. "You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord. And when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius." They both grinned at each other as the rest of us smiled. "And it looks like you are in good hands. You'll need your friends to defeat the fire nation." Momo came bounding up and jumped on Aang's shoulders. "And you'll need Momo too."

Aang bowed. "Thank you for your wisdom. But, before we leave. _I _have a challenge for _you._"

XXXXXX

Me, Sokka and Katara watched amused as Aang and Bumi rode the "super slide," both of them enjoying every minute of it.

I leaned my head on Sokka's shoulder as he took my hand.

Today was a good day. But, I knew we had many hard days to come.

**Well didn't this just take forever? Sorry everyone! I had a huge writers block for this chapter! But, I got over from the help of my reviews. Especially the one I named at the beginning of the chapter. This isn't my favorite, but it's pretty good I think. I hope you guys liked it! REVIEW, FAV, ALERT (: Love you guys. Next chapter will be up soon!**


	6. Chapter Six: Winter Solstice Part One

**Hola my fellow readers. SORRY FOR IT BEING LATE. Its really hard for me to fit writing in to my busy schedule lately because I have training appointments are my gym, school, friends, family, after school stuff, chores, blah blah blah. So, almost everyday I try to fit some writing in there. My chapters are never written at once, they are usually written over a length of time. So for this time on, I am going to try to post a new chapter ever weekend (: **

**If you read the Authors Note I posted before the last chapter, then you know that I am skipping the chapter for the episode of 'Imprisoned.' If you didn't read it, my reason is because it is practically revolved around one of Katara's adventures and this story is about Kaiko and Sokka.. So.. yeah. Haha, And I am already taking away the glory of Jet liking Katara, I am not going to take her and Haru's connection. **

**Oh, and by the way. Kaiko kept her earth kingdom outfit on so she doesn't get recognized as much. But, she still has her fire nation cloths with her. **

**So, Thanks for the reviews everyone & here we go. (:**

Chapter Six: The Spirit World (Winter Solstice) Part One

_**Kaiko's P.O.V**_

"Those clouds look so soft don't they? Like you could just jump down and land in a big cottony heap." Katara mumbled dreamily as she stared down at the clouds as Appa soared through the air. I smiled at the thought as I started watching the clouds as well.

Sokka looked over to her. "Maybe you should give it a try." I kicked his foot with my own and he glared at me as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're hilarious." Katara said sarcastically before looking back down at the clouds.

Suddenly, from Appa's head, Aang pipped up. "I'll try it!" We watched wide eyed as he flew down into the clouds, laughing with joy. The three of us leaned over the side to see Aang disappear into the clouds. As we searched the sky for him, Aang plopped down behind us and was soaked with water. "Turns out clouds are made of water." I laughed lightly as he air bended himself dry, making the water go onto Momo.

As Katara and Sokka shook their heads at Aang, I saw something from the corner of my eye and I looked down at the ground ahead of us to see a random patch of black in the green meadow. "Guys, look." I pointed to the patch and we all looked over Appa's head to it, concerned looks on our faces. "It's like a scar."

Appa flew down and landed in the middle of it. We all climbed off as Aang went forward and the rest of us looked around. "Hey listen." Sokka spoke. "It's so quiet."

"There's no life anywhere." I added, wrapping my arms around my self as an uneasy feeling came over me.

"Aang, are you okay?" Katara asked as she watched him concerned.

"Fire nation!" Sokka hissed as he discovered rhino and human footprints on the ground. "Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for-" I hushed him as I put my hand on his shoulder. "What? I'm not allowed to be angry?" He asked me in a whisper. I pointed to Aang in front of us as he fell to his knees with a sad sigh.

"Why would anyone do this?" Aang questioned as he scooped up the burnt ground and let it fall through his fingers. "How could I let this happen?"

Katara stepped forward. "Aang, you didn't let his happen. It has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does. It's the Avatars job to protect nature. But I don't know how to do my job." He put his head in his hands as he sat with his legs crossed.

"That's why we are going to the North Pole. To find you a teacher."

Aang glanced back at her. "Yeah, a water bending teacher. But there's no one who can teach me how to be the Avatar. Monk Gyatso said that Avatar Roku would help me."

"The Avatar before you? He died over a hundred years ago how are you supposed to talk to him?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know.." Aang said honestly as Momo went over to him and laid on his lap. Aang petted him gently before staring off into the distance.

It was quiet for a moment before I spoke up. "Ya know.. I always have blamed myself a little for this war getting to where it is now."

They all stared at me in surprise. "Why? You haven't done anything." Aang said, standing up and walking over to me.

"That's exactly it. My whole life I always had the chance to say something. To speak up. But, I didn't. I was too afraid. My father doesn't have any mercy for anyone but himself. If I would of spoken up, the same thing that happened to my brother would of happened to me. But at least I would of tried, maybe, just maybe it would of helped." I confessed, letting my arms dangle at my sides as I stared at the ground sadly.

I felt an arm go around my shoulder as I glanced up to see Sokka standing there, gazing down at me. I leaned into his side and buried my face into his chest. "You were just a little girl. Nothing you would of said could of helped. It would of just gotten yourself hurt." Sokka said comfortingly as he held me to him.

I just shrugged and looked over to Aang. "Aang. Please don't blame yourself for this. Because, it's not your fault."

"Then who's is it?" He questioned with a bitter tone.

"The Fire Nations."

XXXXXX

My boots crunched the burnt ground as I searched what was left of the forest. Aang, Sokka and Katara were still back by Appa but I decided to look around more.

Since my eyes were focused straight, I didn't have time to catch my self when my foot came in contact with something on the forest floor, making me tumble over. I groaned softly and rubbed my pained bottom. I moved my leg to the side to see what I tripped over. To my surprise, an acorn laid there. Looking completely out of the ordinary on the ash black ground. I scooped it up in my palm and moved my thumb across the smooth surface of the bottom and the roughness of the cap. I stood up, stuffed the acorn into the pocket of my shirt and searched for more. In the end, I found more then a dozen, but only took back four to show the others.

I ran hurriedly back to my friends. Sokka sat on the ground a few feet back from where Aang sat with Katara comforting him. "Hey Aang, ready to be cheered up?" I asked.

"No." He stated glumly. I smirked and threw one of the acorns at his head. Katara gave me a weird look. "Ow!" He whined, stroking the place where he was hit on his bald head. "How was that supposed to cheer me up?" He snapped, glaring at me with an annoyed expression.

Sokka started chuckling lightly. "Cheered me up." I threw one at his head too, but harder. "Ow! Yeah, I probably deserved that." He said, putting his hand on his head.

I walked closer to Aang and kneeled down next to him. "I found these acorns when I was taking a look around. They're everywhere, Aang." I held out the acorn in my hand. He glanced at it before looking back up at me. From the corner of my eye I saw Momo digging up more. "This means the forest will grow back. Everyone one of these will be a tall oak tree some day. And, all the animals and birds will come back." I took his arm and laid the acorn in the middle of his palm, closing his hand around it.

Aang stared at his clenched hand before grinning up at me. "Thanks, Kaiko."

I just smiled and nodded. Suddenly, I heard Katara's gasp and we all looked to see an old man with a cane walking towards us.

As we all stood up and Sokka spoke to him. "Hey, who are you?"

The old man ignored Sokka and walked right past him to where Aang, Katara and I stood. "When I saw the flying bison, I thought it was impossible. But, those markings.." He stooped in front of Aang. "Are you the Avatar, child?" Aang glanced back at Katara and I and we both nodded before Aang turned to him and nodded too, with a small smile on his features. "My village desperately needs your help!" He told us honestly, fear in aged his eyes.

Our group all exchanged nervous glances. Here we go again.

XXXXXX

The man led us to a small earth kingdom village that was located in the forest next to the burnt one. While some buildings were in perfect shape, others were destroyed. I gripped Sokka's hand as we walked inside the main building at the end of the village. Many men, woman and children were inside, huddling together. "This young person, is the Avatar." The old man told the people as he gestured to Aang.

A younger man, around his forty's, came forward. "So the rumors of your return are true." He said, smiling happily as he bowed to Aang. "It is the greatest honor of a life time to be in your presence."

Aang bowed his head while smiling. "Nice to meet you too." After a moment of silence he spoke again. "So, is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm not sure.."

The old man walked up to the younger man. "Our village is in crisis. He's our only hope." He turned to Aang once again. "For the last few days at sunset, a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He's _Haybie_. The black and white spirit."

"Why is it attacking you?" Sokka asked.

"We do not know." The other man said as he walked up to the door and stared out. "But for the last three nights, he had abducted one of our own. We our epically fearful because the winter solstice draws near."

The Winter Solstice.. I've heard about that. Uncle used to tell me story's about it.

"What happens then?" Katara asked.

"As the Solstice approaches. The natural world and the spirit world grow closer and closer. Until the line between them is blurred completely." The old man answered.

The other man looked back at us. "Haybie is already causing devastation and destruction. Once the Solstice is here, there is no telling what will happen."

"So what am I supposed to do exactly?" Aang questioned, his expression troubled.

"Who better to solve a crisis between our world and the spirit world, then the Avatar himself." The old man told Aang as he walked up to him and kneeled down with his cane to smile at him. "You are the great bridge between man and spirits."

"...Right... Thats me." Aang said, looking away from the man with an unsure expression.

Katara went over to him. "Hey great bridge guy, can I talk to you over here for a second?" She walked over to the window with Aang, Sokka and I following behind. "Aang you seem a little unsure about all this."

He glanced away from us. "Yeah, that might be because I don't know barely anything about the spirit world." Sokka, Katara and I looked at each other before staring at Aang in surprise. "It's not like there is someone to teach me this stuff!" He yelled.

"So, can you help these people?" I asked.

"I have to try don't I? Maybe whatever I have to do will just, come to me." Momo flew onto his shoulder and Aang grinned sheepishly.

Katara smiled at him. "I think you can do it, Aang."

"Defiantly. We have faith in you." I told him, grinning.

"Yeah.. we'll all gonna get eaten by a spirit monster.." Sokka said. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"What?" He questioned, his voice cracking, before following me.

XXXXXX

It was time for Aang to confront the spirit, Haybie. While Aang was outside the main building, everyone else had to stay in it and watch from the windows. For safety. I didn't like the fact that Aang was going to be facing a deadly spirit monster alone, but I knew we couldn't do anything to help him.

The people shut the doors as Aang stood on the porch of the building, his facial expression showing nervousness. He put his staff out in front of him, walked down the stairs and headed towards the entrance of the village. As he walked, he called out. "Hello? Spirit? Can you hear me? This is the Avatar speaking. I'm here to try to help stuff!"

From where he stood next to me at the window, Sokka started talking while he stared out the window angrily. "This isn't right. We can't sit here and cower while Aang waits for some monster to show up."

"If anyone can save us, he can." The old man from earlier told him as he stood behind us.

Sokka leaned against the window sill. "He still shouldn't have to face this alone."

For comfort, I moved my hand inside of his and intertwined our fingers together. "Aang's going to be fine. Besides, how are we gonna help him fight off a spirit monster?" He just sighed and didn't move his eyes from Aang. And, I could tell my words did not phase him.

While we waited, it got darker and darker until the moon took the sun's place in the sky. Aang was standing at the entrance of the village as he started calling out again. "The sun is set. Where are you Haybie?" No sound, no movement. "Well spirit.." He put his hand out in front of him with his staff in the other. "I hear by ask you to please leave this village in peace!" He swung his staff around before standing it up on the ground in front of him. Silence. "Okay.. Well I guess that's settled then." He started walking back to the building. I raised my eyebrow. _That was weird..._

Suddenly, from the forest, out came a terrifying black and white monster. I gasped in shock. _Haybie. _All the people kept quiet, so I decided not to say anything also.

As Aang walked, the spirit monster followed. Finally, Aang noticed and turned around to face it for the first time. "You must be the Haybie spirit." He bowed. "My name is-" The Haybie cut him off by releasing a sonic scream at him before standing up and releasing another one. "My name is Aang!" He called as the Haybie stalked around the village. "I'm the Avatar and I would like to help! Hey wait up!" Aang ran after it, becoming frustrated. The Haybie started recking more buildings by either a sonic scream or just crushing them. Aang wondered around, trying to stop him but not doing a good job at all.

The younger man spoke up. "The Avatar's methods are-" Parts of buildings were thrown at the window as we all flinched away from them. "Unusual."

"It doesn't seem to interested in what he's saying." Sokka said before turning around to the two men. "Maybe we should go help him."

"No! Only the Avatar has a chance against the Haybie." The old man stated.

"Don't worry, Sokka." I said.

"Yeah, Aang will figure out the right thing to do." Katara added. Sokka ignored us both before going back to watching the Haybie and Aang.

As the Haybie destroyed another building, Aang started talking to it again. "Please will you stop destroying things and listen!" He flew up to the building behind the Haybie, who was ponding on a now ruined building. "I'm just trying to do my job as spirit bridge. Excuse me? Please turn around." he cupped his hands around his mouth. "I command you to turn around now!" He ordered. The Haybieturned around and swung at Aang, knocking him off the building and making him crash into another. He fell to the ground.

"Thats it! He needs help!" Sokka said and sprinted out of the building, letting go of my hand.

My eyes widened as Katara and I yelled to him. "Sokka, no!" I ran after him, the men tried to stop me but they only had time to stop Katara.

Sokka stopped running and threw his boomerang at the Haybie. "Hey, Haybie! Over here!" The boomerang hit the Haybie from behind but it didn't budge.

"Sokka get _back_ here!" He glanced back at me and his eyes widened.

"Kaiko, go back to the building, this is too dangerous!" He told me in panic as he ran to Aang.

"Sokka, go back!" Aang yelled.

"We can fight him together, Aang." I gasped as I saw the Haybie grab for me but Sokka quickly pushed me out of the way, seeing it before me. The Haybie grabbed him instead and ran off into the forest. Aang opened his glider and flew after them.

Tears fell from my eyes as I got up from the ground and ran to the entrance. "Sokka!" I screamed as the people and Katara hurried over. I fell to my knees as Katara yelled after him too. She stared at me before kneeling down next to me and wrapping her arms around my shoulders as I buried my face in my hands. I felt one of her tears fall on my skin as we just sat there.

XXXXXX

It was the middle of the night, the only light came from the stars, but both Katara and I have not moved from the entrance. We were horribly worried about Sokka and Aang. They could both be hurt, and it would be my fault. The spirit monster was going for me, not Sokka. It should of taken me, but, Sokka had to be the hero and save me.

As I sat with my legs pulled up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them, Katara rested her head on my shoulder, her eyes drooping. "Go get some sleep, Katara. You're tired."

She looked up at me through her long eyelashes. "What about you? Aren't you tired?"

"Not really."

"I don't want to sleep until they get back."

I sighed heavily and stared forward. "I'll be out here the whole night, Katara. If they come back, I'll come wake you okay?"

"But you need your sleep too." Oh gosh, her motherly instincts were kicking in.

"I'll be fine. I feel too guilty to sleep anyway."

She removed her head from my shoulder and sat up with a yawn, stretching her arms above her head. "For the last time, Kaiko, Sokka being taken was _not _your fault." She told me.

I shook my head. "Yes it was. The Haybie should of taken me. I was it's pick, not Sokka. But I had to go and gasp, making Sokka notice." My frowned deepened and I rested my chin on my knees.

"Look, no matter what, Sokka would of seen the Haybie go for you. And, he would of saved you anyway possible. He would do that for anyone he cares about. And trust me, he cares about you, a lot." She stood up, stretched one more time and patted me on my shoulder. "Try to get some sleep tonight, okay?" She yawned. I just shrugged and kept my eyes on the forest. I heard her sigh before she started walking away, her soft footsteps slowly disappearing from my hearing.

I wrapped my arms around myself tighter as the night wind chilled me. Out from under me, I pulled Sokka's boomerang up to my chest and hugged it tightly. I fought back tears. Crying will make everything worse. It always does. They will be back, I know they will.

A little while later, I sensed a presence behind me. "I'm sure they will be back." I heard the old man's voice say.

"I know." I mumbled, not looking at him.

It was quiet until I felt something warm go around my shoulders, I snuck a glance behind me to see him putting a fur blanket over me. "You should get some rest." He suggested.

"I don't feel like sleeping. But thank you for the blanket." I smiled weakly at him before turning to my side and looking at the ground, Sokka's boomerang in my lap.

"Your friend is in good hands. I would be shocked if the Avatar returned without him." He said to me soothingly, but I didn't move my eyes from the ground.

Suddenly, I thought I felt another presence, but when I glanced around, the only people were the old man and I. The presence was small, and barely noticeable, but I still could feel it. Assuming it was nothing, I ignored it. "Me too." I answered.

"The sun will be rising soon. Perhaps he will return." I just nodded.

"I'm going to stay here. Thank you for your kind words." He nodded slowly too before standing up and walking away.

I took a deep breath as I watched the sun rise in the sky, the tears finally started to fall.

XXXXXX

It had been a day since the Haybie took Sokka. Neither Aang _or _Sokka had returned. Katara and I have flew above the forest on Appa, searching, but we couldn't find them. We were worried sick. They should have been back by now. I didn't want to think about losing them, they were my family now. I don't know what I would do if that happened.

I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts from the horrible things that could of happened to them. It was 7 o'clock and the people were about to get ready for another nights sleep. Both Katara and I looked out to the forest once more as we stood on the main buildings steps, hoping that Aang and Sokka would walk through those trees, and everything would be alright. But, we didn't seem them, and Katara hung her head.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of air whooshing and my eyes went from the trees to the sky to see a figure flying towards us. "Aang!" I cried out. Katara and I ran to him once he landed and we flew our arms around the little boy.

"Your back!" Katara cheered happily, smiling at him. Momo landed on his shoulder and was joyful to see him too.

We both pulled away to look at him, the same question running through our minds. "Where's Sokka, Aang?" I asked, hope filling up inside me.

His smile vanished. "I'm not sure." He moved his head to the side, not meeting our eyes.

My face fell and my heart felt like it dropped into my stomach. _He didn't know... _"Well.. wh-what are we going to do? We have to find him!"

Aang took a deep breath and glanced at me. "I know. The Haybie will come back to the village tonight, and I'm going to get Sokka back."

XXXXXX

This felt like deja vu, really. It was night time, Aang was standing at the entrance of the village waiting for the Haybie, and everyone else was hiding inside the main building. Only this time, Sokka wasn't with us.

We had been waiting for awhile, but nothing came. Aang dropped his head before turning around and heading back to the building with a disappointed expression.

Without warning, the Haybie popped up from behind a building, it's ear piercing sonic scream hurting my ears. As the parts of the building flew at Aang, he created an air bubble around him, shielding him from being hit.

"Aang! What are you doing? Run!" Katara yelled from beside me.

The Haybie sonic screamed again before heading towards the main building, in other words, us. Before it could do anything, Aang ran and jumped above it. He rested his hand on it's forehead for a moment before landing on the steps, his face softened. "You're the spirit of this forest." He stated, staring at the Haybie. "Now I understand. You're upset and angry because your home was burnt down. When I saw the forest was burned I was sad and upset. But my friend gave me hope that the forest will grow back." I smiled softly as he pulled out the acorn I gave him and showed it to the Haybie, a huge grin on his face when he set it down. The Haybie picked it up, looked at it, and turned around. Slowly, it turned into a panda bear as it disappeared into the forest. We all ran out as bamboo grew at the entrance, and villagers walked out, along with.. "Sokka!" I cried before sprinting towards him and flinging my arms around his neck.

He hugged me back before I pressed my lips to his and stroked his cheek gently. He was shocked, but melted into the kiss soon enough."What made you kiss me like _that? _And whatever it is, I want to do it again if that will happen!" He remarked, a smirk plastered on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "No you don't want to do it again." I told him sternly.

"What happened anyways?" His face turned to confusion.

"You were trapped in the spirit world for more then 24 hours! How are you feeling?"

His face twisted up before crossing his arms over his abdomen. "Like I seriously need to use the bathroom!" He waddled away as I put my hand on my forehead, shaking my head with a smile on my face.

XXXXXX

After both Aang and Katara had their own little reunions with Sokka, the four of us stood in the middle of the villagers and in front of the old man and the younger man. **(They never say their names. :O) **"Thank you, Avatar. If only there were a way to repay you for what you've done."

Sokka spoke up from my side. "You could give us some supplies, and money."

I jabbed him in the side as Katara hit his arm. "Sokka!" We hissed at him.

"What? We need stuff." He grinned sheepishly.

The younger man bowed. "It would be an honor to help you prepare for your journey." He told us before walking off with others.

We all turned to Aang. "I'm so proud of you Aang. You figured out what to do all on your own." Katara praised while she smiled.

"Actually, I did have a little help." He said before averting his eyes to the ground nervously. "And there's something else.."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I need to talk to Roku. And I think I found a way to do it."

"Really?" I gasped.

"That's great!" Katara grinned.

"Creepy... but great." Sokka added. I squeezed his hand, giggling slightly. He glanced at me in the corner of his eye before looking back to Aang, a small smile on his lips.

"There's a temple on a crescent shape island. If I go there on the solstice, I'll be able to speak to him." He told us gleefully. _A crescent shaped island... that sounds so familiar. _

Katara's facial expression went to shock. "But the solstice is tomorrow."

"Yeah and there's one more thing. The island is in the fire nation."

Our faces turned horror struck when we heard this.

Doesn't this just _figure_?

**Hope you enjoyed, like I said before the chapter, I will try to get the next chapter up next weekend or before(: Bye everyone! REVIEW PLEASE. **


	7. Chapter Seven: Winter Solstice Part Two

**Well, long time no write. D: I know, I know. _I _am mad at myself. But, I have a serious explanation. School has being seriously hectic for me since it's been the last weeks. Projects, finals, homework, events, quizzes, AH. And, to top it off, my brother is graduating from high school so family and friends are coming to visit. I've been SO busy. But, when I wasn't busy, which is usually at nights or weekends, I write some of the chapter. But, my chapters are really long so it's hard for me to write it in one time period. But, I finally finished it. And this was a hard chapter to write. And, only one more chapter before the Jet one! I'm so exited for that one! Haha, anyway guys, I get out of school in 4 days. In the summer I will be better at writing. Promise. Okay, let's get on with the chapter.**

**Oh, and thanks for all the support. You all make me feel so special with your alerts, reviews and everything. **

Chapter Seven: Avatar Roku (Winter Solstice Part Two)

_**Kaiko's P.O.V**_

We watched as Aang struggled with Appa, yanking and pulling at his reins, trying to at least make him budge. "Let's go, Appa! Come on boy!" Appa just roared, annoyed, not moving. "Look, I'm sorry but Katara, Kaiko and Sokka aren't coming to the fire nation with us." He face fell. "If they got hurt, I'd never forgive myself. So get your big but off the ground and let's go!" Aang ordered before yanking on the reins again but falling on his butt.

"I think his big butt is trying to tell you something." Sokka said from where we stood with the villagers.

"Please don't go, Aang. The world can't afford to lose you to the fire nation. And neither can I." Katara pleaded sadly.

Aang thought for a second before standing up quickly. "But I need to talk to Avatar Roku to find out what my vision means." He walked closer. "I need to get to the fire temple before the sun sets on the solstice. And that's today!" He told us and jumped up on Appa's head, glancing back at us sadly before Appa started to go forward.

We hurriedly ran in front of them. "We're not letting you go into the fire nation, Aang." I said sternly. Aang stared us with uncertainty in his eyes.

"At least, not without your friends. We've got your back." Sokka said grinning. Momo flew onto Aang's shoulder and he smiled joyfully.

"And, who better to be there then a friend who knows the whole fire nation by heart?" I beamed as I put my hands on my hips. Sokka chuckled before Appa licked him from his feet to his head.

"Ew!" He complained as I laughed at him.

The younger man came forward with supplies in his hands as Katara, Sokka and I climbed onto Appa's saddle. "It's a long journey to the crescent island. You'll have to fly fast to have any chance making it before sun down." He handed Aang the supplies. "Good luck."

"Thank you for-" Aang began but the man cut him off.

"Go!"

With that said, Appa rushed up into the sky, beginning our next adventure.

XXXXXX

It's been hours since we started flying. It was around noon right now and we were surrounded by water. Soon, we would be in the fire nation. Which is kinda of emotional for me, since I haven't been back "home" for three years.

"Come on boy, we have a long way to go. Faster!" Aang yelled to Appa as he controlled his reins.

As Katara, Sokka and I searched the waters for danger, I suddenly spotted a small fire nation ship following us at a great speed. _Zuko_. "Uh guys, we got trouble!"

Sokka poked his head next to mine and his eyes went huge. "Yeah! And it's gaining fast!"

As Aang made Appa go faster, a fire ball from the ship came speeding towards us. "Fire ball!" Katara screamed at Aang.

"I'm on it!" Aang flew Appa to the side so we just missed it from hitting us. I felt Sokka put his arm around my torso. I looked over to him and he was staring down at me.

"Stay close to me." He told me sincerely. I bobbed my head up and down before a horrible, foul stench surrounded us. Must of came from the fire ball. We all covered our noses and mouths quickly.

"We need to get out of Zuko's range before he throws another hot stinker at us!" Katara yelled.

Sokka leaned over the side to say something to Aang. "Can't you make Appa go any faster?"

"Yeah.. but there's just one problem." Aang told us as he stared out at the sea. We all looked to see 2 lines of fire nation ships lined up with canons on each deck, reading to fire.

"A blockade." I announced, horrified.

"If we fly north we can go around the fire nation ships and avoid the blockade." Aang looked back at us. "It's the only way."

"There's no time!" Katara said.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you guys to come. It's too dangerous!"

"And that's exactly why we're here." I grinned.

"Let's run this blockage!" Sokka said confidently.

Aang turned back around. "Appa, yip yip!" Appa flew towards the ships faster. As we got closer, I could see the ships loading the canons. Without warning, dozens of fire balls came shooting towards us. All of us screamed as we ducked. I felt Sokka duck with me, his body covering mine protectively. He really didn't think I could take care of myself did he?

Aang dodged all the fire balls swiftly before Appa flew through a tail of smoke from one of them. Sokka, Katara, Momo and I all reached out and started picking the ashes off his fur.

"Appa! Are you okay?" Aang asked him. Appa roared in response before Aang yanked the reins and Appa flew higher into the sky.

Once we were above the clouds, more fire ball's came our way, catching all of us by surprise. Appa dodged them as much as he could, but he flew into one and he jerked around. I suddenly felt weight being lifted off my shoulders as I peeked behind me to see Sokka flying off Appa. "No!" I screamed as Katara and I tried to catch him with our hands. He yelled as he fell into the clouds.

"Sokka!" Aang cried as he yanked Appa to turn back. We flew under the clouds and just above the water. I stood up as I saw Sokka falling towards us. I grasped his hand and pulled him down on the saddle. I kept my arms around him, thankful he was okay.

We held onto the saddle tightly as Appa pushed slightly off the water, making a fish hit Sokka in the face. Momo caught it and I rolled my eyes as I helped Sokka up.

We were now speeding in the direction of the ships, fire ball's being launched at us every second. On the ship in front of us, I saw Commander Zhao standing there, ordering the launches. I narrowed my eyes. I hated him. I always have. He was such an over powered creep. And a pervert too. When I first met him, at age 11, he winked at me. And touched my shoulder, caressed my cheek. It was disgusting.

All of a sudden, from his ship, just as we were in front of it, a fire ball came flaming towards us. Aang swiftly jumped off Appa's head, put his foot out and a gust of air blew out. When the wind hit the fire ball, it crumbled and fell in the water. Appa quickly flew above Aang so he wouldn't fall into the water. We reached down and held him to Appa, making sure he didn't fly off.

I took a glimpse down at Zhao as we flew past the ships. He was grinning mischievously at me. I shivered but ignored him by averting my eyes back to my friends.

"We made it!" Aang cheered when the ships were behind us.

Sokka and Katara stood on there knees, their faces nervous and scared. "We made it into the fire nation..." Sokka began. "Great." He finished sarcastically.

I smirked at them lightly as I sat back. I wasn't nervous like them, but I was scared. I was scared that memories would come back to me. When I was younger, father and mother used to always take Zuko, Azula and I to the crescent island. That was when my family was happy, and my father loved me.. and my mother was around. Even if I hated my nation, I would always be a part of it, and, a part of me would always feel happiness while around the things and places I grew up with.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I knew the fire sages. And they knew me. They were forced to follow my father when the war started. But, they probably haven't found out yet that I am traitor.

This could be interesting.

XXXXXX

It was sundown. We had flown the whole day. As my head laid on Sokka's chest, I heard Aang speak up. "There it is!" We looked out and saw the crescent island. "The island where Roku's dragon took me."

We landed below the temple of the fire sages and they climbed off. I grabbed my bag with my fire nation cloths in it before getting off as well. Aang pet Appa affectionately. "You did it buddy. Nice flying."

Appa plopped down on his back with an exhausted groan. "Aw, you must be tired." Katara cooed as she rubbed his belly.

"No, I'm good." Sokka said as he stretched, thinking she was talking to him. "Refreshed and ready to fight some fire benders." He started to run in place as both Katara and I looked at him annoyingly.

"I was talking to Appa."

His eyes bugged out before he quickly recovered. "Well, I was talking to Momo."

After everything was settled, we started walking up to the temple. Once we got to the entrance, we hid behind a wall. "I don't see any guards." Sokka whispered.

"They must of abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died." Katara told us. Even though I new she was wrong, I stayed quiet.

"It's almost sun down. We better hurry." Aang said as they climbed over the wall and started heading towards the entrance.

"Uh, guys. I'm gonna stay here for a bit." They stopped and raised their eyebrows at me.

"Why?"

I bit my bottom lip. "Just, trust me." I smiled. Aang and Katara shrugged and kept on running but Sokka didn't move, uncertainty in his eyes. "Don't worry, Sokka. I know what I am doing." He sighed before following Aang and Katara. When I could no longer see them, I quickly ran behind a taller wall and changed into my fire nation clothing. As a final touch, I put my necklace Uncle gave me around my neck, and smiled. After I stuffed my earth kingdom cloths into my bag and tied it to my back, I ran to the entrance.

I peeked in to see the five fire sages standing in front of Katara, Sokka, Momo and Aang, the sages backs to me. "We are the fire sages. Guardians of the temple of the Avatar." The first one said, his name not coming to mind.

Aang stepped forward. "Great, I am the Avatar."

"We know." The first sage stated before punching fire at them. I quickly jumped over them, landing in the direction of the fire before taking it's control and making the fire disappear. They're eyes went wide before all five of them dropped to their knees, bowing their heads. _Yes, I was right.. they didn't know! _"Princess Kaiko, what brings us the honor of your presence?" The leader asked.

Lying time. "My father sent me a messenger hawk while I was on my brother's ship earlier today. He knew that the Avatar would be at the temple from Commander Zhao. And since my brother is banished from the fire nation, he sent me to capture him." I put one of my hands behind me back and made a thumbs up at my friends, my grin reaching my eyes as I stared at the sages.

They looked up at me as another one spoke. "But, we are the guardians of the temple, we are the ones who deal with the troubles that go on around here."

I chuckled maliciously for affect. "Are you denying your princess? Or, better yet your _fire lord_?" I stepped forward as I glared at them. "I'm sure my father wouldn't be very happy to hear about his fire sages telling his first daughter _no_, know would he?"

They bowed their heads again. "No, my princess. He wouldn't be."

"So, you don't mind that I deal with this then?"

"Of coarse not, princess. Do whatever you want. But, if you need any help, we will be there." I grinned wider.

"Thank you, sages. Now." I turned to one of the sages on the left, who I knew as Shyu. "You." I pointed to him. "Come with me." He nodded his head, got up and went to Sokka, Aang and Katara, taking their hands behind their backs as I helped. They all had confused and shocked looks on their faces but I just winked before we led them away.

Finally, when I knew the sages couldn't hear us, we went to a dead end. I turned to Shyu and smiled. "Thank you for playing along, Shyu."

He chuckled. "Anytime, Kaiko." He rested his hand on my shoulder. "It's great to see you. I always had a feeling that you weren't like your sister." I chuckled too. Tell me about it, my sister and I are complete opposites.

"Um.. Kaiko, what just happened?" Katara asked.

I turned to them. "Well, I knew the sages would be here, and attack us. So, figuring that they hadn't got the news about me joining you guys, I acted as if I was on their side, and not yours."

Aang smiled approvingly. "Smart move."

"Thanks."

Sokka was smirking while his arms were crossed. "Who knew you could be such a bitch." I glared and smacked his arm.

"Shut up."

XXXXXX

Shyu had taken us through a secret passage way that led to a room that had the sanctuary with the Avatar Roku statue inside. On the way, he had explained everything to us. How when we were at the Southern Air Temple, the eyes of Roku's statues started glowing, and that's how he knew we were coming. How the sages once only followed the Avatar and when Roku died, they waited for the next Avatar eagerly. Once Fire Lord Sozin started the war, Shyu's grandfather and the rest of the sages were forced to follow the Fire Lord. Soon enough, they lost hope for the Avatar ever returning. All the sages now except for Shyu are completely for the fire nation, and not the Avatar. Shyu also explained what Aang needed to do once we got to the room with the sanctuary.

When we got to our destination, there was a door in the ground that Shyu opened, and went our first. As the rest of us filed out, we heard him gasp. "No!"

"Shyu? What's wrong?" I asked as we walked to where he stood in front of a gigantic closed door that was similar to the one at the Southern Air Temple, but it was fire nation.

"The sanctuary doors, they're closed."

Aang walked over and started pushing and shoving at the door, trying to make it move as Sokka went over to the wall and lent against it. Katara and I stayed next to Shyu. "Can't you just open it with fire bending?" Katara questioned.

"No. Only a fully realized avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise, the sages must open it together. With five simultaneous fire blasts." Aang's face fell as I sighed sadly.

We all looked over to Sokka as he spoke suddenly. "Five fire blasts huh?" He glanced up at the light posts on the wall above him. "I think I might be able to help you out."

I grinned. Sokka, always the one with ideas.

Sokka went around and took the lamps off the wall before getting out five animal skinned bags. He started pouring the lamp oil into the bags. "This is a little trick I picked up from my father. I seal the lamp oil into an animal skinned casing. Shyu lights the oil slicked twine and -" He held out the last filled bag in his hand. "Ta da! Fake, fire bending!"

"You've really out done your self this time, Sokka." Katara said as she put her hands on her hips with a impressed smile on her face.

"Yeah, who knew you could think like a fire bender?" I smirked.

"This might actually work." Shyu told us, smiling too. Sokka went to the door and stuffed the bags inside the pipes, the twine hanging out. "The sages will hear the explosion, so as soon as they go off, you rush in." Syhu directed Aang as Katara and I stayed protected behind poles, so the explosion wouldn't effect us. Once Sokka finished he ran to the pole I was at and wrapped his arms around me. I giggled softly.

"It's almost sunset. Are you ready?" Katara asked Aang as she held Momo in her arms.

"Definitely." He replied from behind the same pole as her, grinning. Shyu put a flame to the twine and went behind a pole quickly as well. Sokka hugged me tighter as he closed his eyes and whimpered. Right when I looked back to the door, the explosion went off and I flinched away from it, the sound hurting my ears. Right after, Aang ran to it and started pulling at the handles aggressively.

"They're still locked!"

We all stared at the door, shocked and upset. I bowed my head as I heard Shyu take a deep breath, and sighing it out. "It didn't work." Aang fell to his knees with a thud.

After a moment of silence I spoke up. "Well, c-can two fire benders open it, like you and me Shyu? If we do two fire blasts at a time maybe-!"

"No. It won't work." We stood in front of the door, all stumped on what to do. Suddenly, Aang snapped and started throwing air punches at the door, lashing out.

"Why. Won't. It. Open!" He yelled out in fury and we all blocked our faces as the wind blew at us too.

Aang went to do it again but Katara grabbed his arm. "Aang stop! There's nothing else we can do."

"I'm sorry I put you through all of this for nothing." Aang said to us, his heading hanging low. I walked up to him and rested my hand on his back comfortingly.

"I don't get it." Sokka said as he walked to the door, running his finger along the ashes of the explosion left on the door. "That blast looked as strong as any fire bending I've seen."He looked back at us. Momo flew onto the door and into one of the pipes, poking his head through.

Katara piped up with an idea. "Sokka, you're a genius!" she cried, smiling.

"Wait, how is Sokka a genius? His plan didn't even work." I asked her, confused.

"C'mon on Kaiko, let her dream." Sokka grinned with his arms crossed.

Katara looked at me. "Your right. Sokka's plan didn't work. But it looks like it did." I raised my eyebrow, still not understanding.

"Did the definition of genius change in the last hundred years?" Aang questioned as Katara kept her mischievous expression on her face.

XXXXXX

I had to admit, this plan was genius. Shyu goes to get the sages as we have Momo fly inside the pipes to be a shadow, the sages see the ashes on the door and the shadow of Momo and they think it's Aang, they open the door, Aang runs out while we attack the sages so they can't to him and bada bing bada bang, Aang's inside. Seems bulletproof. Well, let's hope. Because with our luck, something is _bound _to go wrong.

We all stayed quiet and hid as Shyu and the rest of the sages ran in. "Come quickly! The Avatar has entered the sanctuary!" Shyu told them in fake panic. They all stopped at the door.

"How did he get in?" One of them asked.

"I don't know. But look at the scorch marks." Shyu pointed to the door where the marks showed. "And look down there." He now pointed to where you could see Momo's shadow moving around inside.

"He's inside! Open the doors immediately! Before he contacts Avatar Roku." As this was said, Aang got ready to run, but made sure he was still hidden. I watched nervously as all the sages breathed in and punched fire blasts directly inside the pipes.

The pipes moved around before, slowly, the door opened. Momo sat there with an intimidated expression. The guards shockingly got out of there fighting stances as they realized what happened. "It's the Avatar's lemur. He must of crawled through the pipes! We've been tricked!" Momo flew at the sage and landed on his face, making him fall to the ground with a cry of surprise. This being our cue, Katara, Sokka and I ran out and they grabbed two other sages as I made sure the one stayed down. "Princess Kaiko! What are you doing?" He asked astonished.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Doing the _right_ thing. Unlike you."

Shyu restrained the final sage and looked out to where Aang should have been. "Now Aang!" He yelled out.

It was silent and Aang didn't come out from hiding. I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Aang! Now's your chance!" Katara screamed, still holding onto a sage.

We heard struggling grunts and noises before Zuko came out, holding Aang's arms behind his back. My eyes opened wide as all my concentration on keeping the sage from escaping left me.

I was right, something _did _go wrong.

Damn it.

"The Avatar is coming with me." Zuko stated as he held onto Aang's arms tightly, who was struggling to be let free. Catching me off guard, the sage twisted and grabbed my arms so now I couldn't move. I grunted as my arms turned painfully. I watched helplessly as Katara, Sokka and Shyu got restrained too. "Close the doors! Quickly!" Zuko ordered and started walking to the stairs with Aang still captured. As one two of the sages chained Sokka and Karara to one statue, they chained me to another. Weird.

The other sages started closing the doors as I looked over to see Aang looking back at us. Suddenly, Aang twisted around and kicked Zuko down the stairs before running towards us. I jerked my head in the direction of the door and he turned, jumping on the sages heads before flying through the closing door. Just making it.

I grinned as Katara spoke with a joyful tone. "He made it!"

A bright light shone through the now closed doors, it peeking out from each crack before it went away. Zuko came running from up the stairs. "Don't just stand there! Open the doors! Now!" He ordered to them, again. They all got in fighting stance in front of the door as him and the sages shot five fire blasts in the pipes. But, this time, nothing happened. "Why isn't it working? It's sealed shut!"

"It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside." A sage said, anger coating his words.

I sighed with relief and smiled. Aang made it inside, even if I get taken captive, Aang accomplished what we came here for. I glanced over to where Sokka and Katara were chained and Sokka met my eyes. He nodded reassuringly at me and smiled lightly. "It's gonna be okay." He mouthed to me. But, my fear wasn't for if I was gonna be safe or not, it was for them and Aang's safety. Sokka and Katara have never experienced anything like a fire nation prison. It would be so hard on them.

But, I just shrugged before letting my eyes wander to Zuko and the sages. They now had Shyu on the ground, his hands tied behind his back as Zuko stood in front of him. I frowned. "Why did you help the Avatar?" Zuko questioned him angerly.

"Because it was once the sages duty. It is _still _our duty." Shyu answered calmly.

Out of nowhere, someone started clapping. Everyone looked to see Zhao and a few of his soldiers walk in. Zhao, the one who was clapping. "What a moving and heart felt performance. I'm sure the fire lord will understand, when you explain why betrayed him." His evil grin made me shudder as I glared daggers at him. A sage bowed respectively to him as he looked to my brother. "Prince Zuko. It was a known effort. But your little smoke screen didn't work." A soldier grabbed Zuko's arms behind his back and Zhao's eyes met mine, as I glared harder. "And Princess Kaiko." I flinched at the way my name rolled off his tongue. He walked slowly up to me, his grin getting wider with each step. "You thought you could just help the Avatar and betray your nation without any consequences, didn't you?" He stopped in front of me as I turned my head to the side, keeping my mouth shut. "Well, trust me. Besides the Avatar, you are the most wanted to traitor in the fire nation." My eyes squeezed shut. "But, I'm going to give you a suggestion." _What?_ I turned my head to look him in they eyes.

"What kind of suggestion?" I asked him, my tone guarded.

He chuckled. "You either can be taken prisoner as a traitor, spend your life in the worst fire nation prison you could imagine. Maybe, even be sentenced to _death_. Or, you could join me, and help me win this war. Your choice." Join him? Is he insane? Yes. He has to be. Either that or just plain stupid!

I snorted as I shook my head at him. "I would rather be burned alive then _ever _joining _you_." I spat at him in disgust. His grin faded away as he grabbed my face in his large hand roughly and he narrowed his eyes.

"I can make that happen." He threatened, his grip tightening around my face. I shuddered and squeezed my eyes shut from the pain.

"Get your hands off of her!" I opened my eyes quickly as Sokka's protective voice rang through my ears. Zhao loosened his hold on my face and whipped his hand away, his glare now focused on Sokka.

"Shut up filth!" Zhao yelled at him, his fists clenched at his sides. My gaze landed on Sokka and he didn't look scared, he just kept his glare on Zhao, confident. Zhao straited up and looked in between us. From Sokka's death glare to my worried expression for him. His grin formed again as he laughed out loud. "How _cute. _A water tribe peasant falling for one of the fire nation's princesses." My jaw clenched as I felt my anger rise. He just shook his head with an amused smile on his face before walking back to his soldiers. "Three traitors and the Avatar, in one day. The fire lord will be pleased."

"You're too late Zhao!" Zuko shouted. "The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed."

"No matter. Sooner or Later, he has to come out."

Katara, Sokka and I all exchanged nervous glances. My eyes closed and I took a deep breath, still shaken up about just happened and my worry for Aang grew.

XXXXXX

Zhao stood in front of the door, his soldiers lined up behind him in fighting stances. Shyu was now chained with Katara and Sokka, and Zuko was chained with me. I refused to even look at him, my hatred for him growing every day.

"When the doors open, unleash all your fire power." Zhao ordered to his soldiers.

I heard Katara speak. "How's Aang gonna make it out of this?" Katara asked, not really expecting an answer.

"How are we gonna make it out of this?" Sokka replied, his voice strained. I sighed heavily and waited impatiently for the doors to open.

After what felt like a long time of waiting. The light came from the door again, as the it started to open slowly. The light being too bright, I looked away, closing my eyes.

"Ready.." Zhao began as the light faded away and the doors kept opening. Two eyes shown in the darkness as I stared at it in horror.

"Aang! No!" I shouted to him at the same time Katara did. _He has to make it. He has to._

"Fire!" Zhao yelled and him and the soldiers shot large, powerful fire blasts at the opening. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as the fire started moving around and _Avatar Roku_ stood in Aang's place, his eyes glowing as he controlled the fire blasts. As everyone just stared in utter shock and surprise, Roku shot all the fire out, knocking over Zhao and his soldiers, and burning the chains off. Once free, Zuko ran out quickly, as well as the other sages. I hurried over to Sokka, Shyu and Katara as they held onto a statue. Sokka grabbed my hand once I was at his side.

"Avatar Roku is going to distroy the temple. We have to get out of here!" Shyu said in panic.

"Not without Aang." Katara told him. Shyu nodded and ran out after the other sages. We got down on the ground and held each other as Roku kept on destroying the temple. My eyes were closed the whole time, too scared to look. Suddenly, everything stopped shaking and we looked over to where Avatar Roku's spirit stood, slowly turning into Aang. We ran over to him as he fell to the ground.

"We got your back." Sokka said as we grabbed his arms to help him stand.

"Thanks." He replied, glancing at each one of us. "Where's Shyu?"

"I don't know." I answered sadly as we began walking towards the stairs. Once we got there, we saw lava covering the whole thing, slowly creeping up to where we were. Shockingly, one of the statues fell behind us and we hurried away from it and to a hole in the wall, watching the building start to collapse.

"How are we going to get out of here?" I yelled as I held onto Sokka's arm, fear streaking through all of our eyes.

We looked out to the sky and gasped as we saw Appa and Momo flying towards us, stopping under the hole as we all jumped onto his saddle before flying away from the now ruined temple.

As we flew farther and farther away, the moon shone in the sky and we could no longer see the temple. Aang sat on the opposite side of the saddle, his head hanging. Without words, we all moved toward him. Katara and I hugged his sides as Sokka laid a hand on his back. I glanced up at Sokka and we both smiled, before embracing each other silently.

**YAY. I know, dramatic episode right? In the next chapter, The Waterbending Scroll, I might add extra scenes for the sake of more Sokka and Kaiko. So, I hope you liked it! And I will write soon! The more you review, the sooner I update :)**


	8. Chapter Eight: Nightmares

**Hello readers! I'm back with another chapter! Oh and IT'S SUMMER BITCHES! :D I'm super happy. No more school = more time to write. But, I hope you guys know that I have a life besides fan fiction and I am not going to be writing ALL the time, but I will be writing more then I was during the school year.**

**Before the chapter starts, I wanna say that I really wish I had more reviews. I mean, a lot of people favorite or add to alerts list and I love that, but it would really help my will to update more if I got more feedback. (: but, thanks to all that do review, and favorite, and alert, and just plain read my story!**

**AND, this is not the next "episode chapter." This is just a short thing I thought of and wanted to have as it's own chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight: Nightmares

_**Kaiko's P.O.V**_

_It was pitch black out. The only thing that gave light in the night was the fire from the burning buildings, flickering. Screams of terror, cries of grief and the noises of war were the only thing to be heard as I limped through the battlefield. _

_I was in pain. And I didn't know why. I was scared, and I didn't know why. And most of all, I was alone... and I didn't know _why.

_On my left, I could see fire nation soldiers attacking houses and families. On my right, I could see dead bodies sprawled on the ground with puddles of blood beneath them. And, In front of me, I saw both. Suddenly, it clicked to me. Where was Aang? And Katara? And.. Sokka?_

"_Hello?" I shouted out to no one specific. No reply. "HELLO!" I screeched as I started to get more and more scared. Not one person even acknowledged me. It was if I wasn't even there. This, scared me the most._

_From the corner of my eye, I saw a little boy sitting on ground, alone and crying. I sprinted towards him before kneeling in front of him. "Hey, hey it's okay." I reached my hand out and put it on his shoulder to comfort him. "Where's your mommy, sweetie?" I asked after he didn't look at me, concern starting to form inside of me. Finally, he lifted his head slowly, his blue eyes blood shot from tears. _

"_You know where she is." His voice was young, but his words held majority. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You killed her." _

_My eyes widened before I stumbled backwards in shock. "What? No, no I would never kill anyone!" I yelled at him. He just glared at me, hatred shone in his eyes. My breath started to come out in short, panicked gasps as I started running. Tears started to pour down my cheeks as I ran faster. "Sokka! Katara! Uncle! Aang! Someone, help!" I tripped over my own feet, falling to the ground. I opened my eyes and I sat up, only to be welcomed by a small field of dead bodies. Worst part of it, they were familiar bodies. _

_I started walking around them. First familiar one I saw, was Zuko. His pale skin even paler and his gold eyes were closed as he lay broken. _

_Then, I saw Uncle,laying unconscious next to him. But, his eyes were open wide with fear. Even though I knew he was dead. Grief and sadness was all I felt right now, but for some reason, I didn't cry._

_Next, I saw Katara and Aang. They were holding each other. Aang's lifeless body wrapped protectively around Katara's. _

_Mom, Oyahi, King Bumi, Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors, Azula, Haru, Momo, Appa.. All of them were dead. No longer living in this one field. And still, I _didn't_ cry. _

_But once I saw _him _the tears poured down my face faster then they ever had before. "Sokka.." I chocked out as I crumbled in front of his body. His tan skin was pale, his hair was out of it's ponytail, his boomerang laid across him, covered in his blood. And, His eyes were closed. His beautiful, baby blue eyes were to never open again. "No" I sobbed as all of the deaths of the people I knew and loved hit me like a bunch of rocks being chucked at me_

"_You did it, my dear." An all too familiar, evil voice spoke from beside me. I clenched my jaw and my fists as I shot up in complete fury. "You succeeded." My blood starting boiling._

"_NO! You did this!" I screamed as I started pounding my fists into his chest. "You sick bastard! You killed all these people! Even your own wife! My mother! And your son and daughter and brother! Why! Why did you have to do this! My friends, my family and the love of my life!" I cried as I my body shook with sobs. _

_My father just laughed as he grinned maliciously at me. "No, my daughter. You did this. You killed these people. And I have never been more proud in my life."_

"_No.." I groaned as I stared at all the bodies. "This can't be happening." I fell to my knees as more tears came and I buried my face in my hands._

_I felt my father's hand on my shoulder and his mouth next to my ear. "Oh, but it is dear heart. We won the war and the Avatar is dead. And it's all thanks to _you._"_

"Kaiko."

_No.. No.._

"Kaiko!"

_They're gone.. All of them. Gone. Because of... me._

"Wake up! Kaiko!" I sat up quickly, my nightmare fading as I gasped heavily. I glanced around to see Aang and Katara sleeping soundly on Appa's saddle, they're breathing steady. It was night, the moon and the stars shone brightly in the sky, lending me light. I let my eyes move from the sky to in front of me, where Sokka sat on his knees. His eyes eyes held worry and curiosity as his hand rested on my fore arm.

"Sokka." I sighed with the relief before I threw my arms around him, clinging on to him as the relief of me realizing it was just a nightmare came over me. His arms circled around my torso and I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Nightmare?" He questioned even though I could tell he knew that was what was wrong.

I nodded slightly into his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it? It seemed pretty bad."

I pulled my head from his neck to look at him. "How'd you know?"

"You were tossing and turning while you slept. You were making strained noises too."

"Oh." A blush covered my cheeks.

He grinned before staring at me worried again. "So, do you want to talk about it?"

I hesitated, biting my lower lip before shaking my head yes. "I was at a village. All the buildings were either already destroyed by fire benders or in the process. The few non fire benders were fighting hopelessly against them, but losing very quickly. Blood and dead bodies were _everywher_e. It was terrifying. Utterly terrifying. Then, I saw a little boy, around 7 or 8, crying alone in a corner. I went up to him to comfort him and when I talked to him he didn't respond. So, I asked where is mom was and he said, quote. 'You killed her.'" I shuddered at the thought. Sokka looked very sympathetic as I shuddered and he pulled me closer. "I denied that I did that before I started sprinting away, panicked and scared. But, I tripped, and when I looked out in front of me I saw a small field of dead bodies. They were familiar dead bodies though. I knew all of them. My mom, Zuko, My uncle, Azula, Momo, Appa, Katara, Aang... You." Tears started to form in my eyes and his widened at the people I mentioned. "And, every other specific person we have met on this journey. Like Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors. I started balling in front of your body when, _he _came over."

"Who?"

"My father." He clenched his fists and I saw anger in his eyes. I knew he hated him just as much as I did. "He said to me that I did it, that I succeeded. But, I just screamed at him that it as his fault and how he could ever do this. But, he told me that _I actually_ killed everyone. That it's my fault and he had never been more proud in his life. I didn't want to believe this was happening. I couldn't believe that. As I fell to my knees, he whispered in my ear... 'We won the war and the Avatar is dead. And it's all thanks to you.'" I sniffed. "Then you woke me up." I lifted my head to see his expression. He looked sad, sympathetic, and concerned at the same time.

He moved his lips to my fore head and planted a soft, loving kiss. "That will _never _happen. You're good, not evil like your father. And I will never die because of this war. None of us will." I let out a needed breath as he said this.

"Promise?"

"I promise." I smiled at him before kissing his lips softly and gently.

"Thank you, baby." Sudden blush crept on to his face at the new name. I giggled before laying back down. I saw him begin to move onto Appa's head. "Sokka." I said and he glanced over his shoulder at me. "Will you lay with me?" I asked shyly. A grin formed on his face before nodding and coming over behind me, laying down and wrapping his arms around my torso tightly. "Thank you."

"No problem. Appa knows where he's going from here. Just straight. Right Appa?" Appa roared in response and we both chuckled. "Anyways, I like laying next to you." Again, I blushed, before smiling to myself and slowly drifting to sleep.

Let's just say I didn't have anymore nightmares the rest of the night.

**Yeah I know. Just a random thing. I got the idea but this will be important for the story. (: So, I hope you liked it!**

**And, this is set like, right after they left the temple. It's that night. Haha okay. I'll write the waterbending scroll chapter soon! Review!**


	9. Chapter Nine: The Waterbending Scroll

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Love you guys! R&R :)**

**Oh, and guys, when the writing is in italics, it's usually a dream or a flashback.**

**I ONLY OWN MY IDEAS AND KAIKO. **

Chapter Nine: The Waterbending Scroll

It's the morning of the night I had that nightmare. That terrible, _terrible _nightmare. I'm still a bit shaken from it. In all my 15 years I had never dreamed anything close to that terrifying. Well, you know, besides a monster hiding under my bed and eating my feet at night. But that's beside the point. I had specifically asked Sokka to not mention the nightmare I had to anyone. Only because I was embarrassed about it. He told me I had no reason to be but I still was.

Last night was also the first night Sokka and I slept together. Not the sexual "sleeping together" (And I don't plan on doing _that _with him any time soon), but we _literally _slept together. He held me and I was cuddled close to him the whole night. I'm pretty happy that he was the first to wake. Because if Katara or Aang were to find us like that, they would be teasing us about it for a while. Reason one, they are immature about those things, especially Aang, and reason two they don't know Sokka and I's relationship has gone that far. I highly doubt they even know we've kissed yet because they are either never around or watching us when we do. Heck, we've only kissed like five times! Anyway, back to Sokka and I sleeping together, it was amazing. And, the nightmare didn't start up again. I didn't even dream anything.

Earlier, I remembered a part of my nightmare I hadn't thought about yet. It was when I was yelling at my father for killing the ones I loved. And, after I said friends and family.. I said the _love of my life. _I mean, it was just a dream. I can't control what I say in a dream and of coarse dreams aren't true. I don't love Sokka. I just like and care about him a lot. We've only been a couple for a little while now. But, we _have_ been together everyday for these past two weeks and been through much. Is it possible to love someone this early in a relationship? Do I love Sokka?

I'm so confused.

I need to just push it aside. Think about it later. Especially since it's almost impossible to think about anything right now! You want to know why?

Because Aang won't. Stop. _Pacing._

He's freaking out about what Avatar Roku told him. I don't blame him for freaking out, I would be too. But he's been pacing on Appa for almost 10 minutes! I know that doesn't seem like that long because it's really not. But, it is when all there is to do is watch him. So, I'm really irritated right now because, not surprising, I don't have the best of patience.

I clenched my fists that were rested on my lap as another minute when by of Aang pacing. I couldn't take it anymore. "Aang. You need to sit down and settle down, okay?" I told him as calmly as possible.

"Seriously, if we hit a bump you'll go flying off." Sokka added as he glanced over his shoulder from where he sat on Appa's head. "What's bugging you anyway?"

Aang stopped for a second to answer him. "It's what Avatar Roku said. I need to master all four elements before the comet arrives."

"Well let's see. You've pretty much mastered air bending and that only took you 112 years. I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer." Aang's face ached with nervousness and terror at those words. Stupid Sokka. Use your sarcasm on the boy who's a nervous wreck. _That's _going to make everything better..

"I haven't even started waterbending and we're still weeks away from the north pole!" Aang started pacing around in a circle with his hands on his head. "What am I going to do?" I groaned before rubbing my forehead frustratingly.

Katara grabbed Aang's arm and pulled him to his knees in front of her, holding his hands in hers. "Calm down. It's going to be okay. If you want, I can try and teach you some of the stuff I know." She suggested as Aang's face lit up.

"Yeah and maybe I could teach you the basics of firebending." I said. Even though I would probably be a horrible teacher because like I said before, I don't have a very good patience with things.

Aang grinned even bigger and Katara turned her head to me. "That's a good idea. But I think Aang should stick with one element at a time." She advised.

I shrugged before smiling. "Good point."

Aang looked to Katara again. "You'd really do that?" She nodded smiling before they peered out under Appa as we flew.

"We'll need to find a good source of water first." Katara said as her and Aang searched.

Sokka looked back at us again. "Maybe we can find you a puddle to splash in." I chuckled at his remark.

Before I knew it, we were all standing in front of a giant, gorgeous waterfall that led into a long, wide river. "Nice puddle." I muttered as we all gazed, star struck at the site. Appa flew down into the water, creating a big splash that hit Momo as he chilled out on a rock. Appa started rolling around in the water carefree.

"Yeah! Don't start without me boy!" Aang shouted excitedly, already in his swimming wear. He was about to run in before Katara stopped him.

"Remember why we're here, Aang." Katara reminded him, a smirk on her face.

"Right. Time to practice waterbending." Aang started pulling up his pants as I spoke suddenly.

"Great.. so what are we supposed to do?" I asked dully as I gestured to Sokka and I. Sokka nodded, wondering the same thing I'm sure.

Aang looked around for a moment before picking up a long stick. "You could clean the gunk out of Appa's toes." Aang suggested as he held out the stick to us. I grimaced at the idea and I stared at the stick.

Sokka crossed his arms over his chest. "So while you guys are playing in the water, we're supposed to be hard at work picking mud out of a giant bison's feet?"

Aang didn't phase. "Mud and bugs." He added with that silly grin on his face.

I sighed before grabbing the stick. "Okay. Let's go." I grabbed Sokka's arm and pulled him towards the shore Appa was close to so we could climb on. After we got on Appa, I handed the stick to Sokka and he gave me a look.

I gave him the same look back. "You really want to start with me?" We both just stared at each other before he gave in, taking a deep breath and started cleaning out Appa's toes. I giggled lightly before sitting criss cross on Appa, watching Sokka work.

I love having a boyfriend like him.

XXXXXX

"Yeah don't get too happy, you're doing me next." Sokka said to Appa as he roared with happiness and delight, laying on his back in the water as Sokka moved to the second foot. Aang and Katara were just starting to practice waterbending on the other side of the pond. I smiled at Sokka before standing up.

"Here. I'll help." I walked up to him and took the stick, reaching out to start cleaning a toe. I felt a spot of water under my foot on Appa's stomach, and before I had time to move off of it, I slipped and let out a gasp as I began to tumble into the water. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the impact. It never came. Sokka's arms wrapped around my waist, catching me so I didn't land in the pond. I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding. Me being a fire bender, I never liked water too much. He pulled me back onto Appa, his laughter shaking my gently. I frowned embarrassed. "I'm such a klutz.." I remarked as I hung my head. He turned me around so we were facing each other.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed about it. Especially around me. You want to know what I did once? Katara and I were in a canoe fishing. When I went to stab a fish I spotted, my foot slipped and I landed _face _first in the freezing cold water. The worst part about it, it wasn't wet were I slipped." I laughed at the story before grinning, feeling better. "See? What you did wasn't that bad. It was cute actually." He kissed the tip of my nose and I giggled before pushing him gently.

"You're such a flirt you know that?"

He kept his balance and narrowed his eyes playfully at me. "I'm allowed to flirt with my girlfriend, aren't I?"

"Yeah. But how do I know you didn't do that with other girls you've dated before?" I frowned at the idea. I have brought up other girls before and he has just pushed it aside, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

He groaned. "Kaiko. Don't you understand? There's been no other girls."

Wait what? "I'm your first relationship?" I asked, finding this incredibly adorable. He nodded hesitantly, his cheeks turning a light pink as he lowed his head. "Aw Sokka.." I cooed and I stroked his bare arm. "That doesn't matter to me. That makes me feel better actually. I thought I was just another girl to you."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Are you kidding me? No way. I care about you Kaiko, a lot. You are way more then just _another girl _to me. You're special." Once again, he made me smile like crazy before I launched myself at him, knocking us both down. I landed on top of him before my lips connected with his, creating a long, passionate kiss between us. A quiet moan left his lips as he started to kiss me back. But Appa, ruining our moment, roared out, reminding us about his dirty toes. I smiled into the kiss. "Sokka, we have to finish with Appa." I murmured again his lips.

"Forget Appa." He mumbled between kisses. I chuckled before unwrapping my arms and started standing up. I gasped as he pulled me back down onto Appa and hovered over me, bringing his lips back to mine. He laughed when he pulled away from me. My face was flushed, shocked by his actions. After I collected myself and he stood, he pulled me up. "Thank you." I said to him as I picked the stick up. He was still laughing when he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I glanced back at him. "You just can't keep your hands of off me can you?" He shook his head before resting it in the crook of my neck.

"Not after you just kissed me like that." I rolled my eyes.

Boys.

Suddenly, when I went to start cleaning Appa's toes again, a gigantic wave of water shot up in front of us and my eyes widened. "Aang!" We both yelled before the wave crashed onto Appa and us, washing both Sokka and I into the water as well as our supplies. I quickly popped my head out of the water and ran out onto the ground, soaked and shivering. "Ugh!" I moaned out, shaking my body and hair to get some of the water off of me. Sokka slowly lifted his head out of the water, glowering at Aang and Katara.

"Looks like I got the hang of that move." I heard Aang say joyfully from where he and Katara stood. _Dry _I would like to add. "What else you got?" He asked Katara.

Katara turned away from him, obviously irritated. "That's enough practicing for today." Aang shrunk away at the tone of her voice.

"Yeah I'll say. You just _practiced _our supplies down the river." Sokka spat at them annoyed, still in the water for some reason.

"And got us all wet!" I complained, wrapping my arms around myself as I shivered once again.

Aang smiled sheepishly. "Uh.. sorry. I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all that stuff. And get you two dry."

Sokka didn't look pleased. "It was hard enough when you were just an air bender." He mumbled to himself before sinking under the water.

Another sharp shiver went up my spine. Gosh I _hate _water.

XXXXXX

After a little while of searching, we found a market place that sat by the ocean. There are wooden ships that were docked and tied so they wouldn't float away in the currents. By the looks of it, all this market mostly contained was rough looking men, little shops and cheap sales. Not safest place to be that's for sure.

After we walked and looked around for a bit, we all stopped to discuss what we are going to buy with our few coins and where. But, before we stopped, while Aang and I made our way back to the group, I caught him buy something from the corner of my eye. I sighed. Oh no. Who gave Aang the money?

Aang ran back over to me and smiled innocently before he started to walk quickly towards Katara and Sokka. I jogged to catch up with him. "Aang, what did you buy?" I asked suspiciously.

"...Nothing." He answered, not looking at me as we made our way over to Sokka and Katara. Again, I sighed, heavily this time before taking Sokka's hand. He smiled down at me before speaking.

"We've got exactly three coper pieces left from the money King Bumi gave us. Let's spend it wisely." Sokka told us and Aang's face turned sheepish and guilty.

"Make that two coper pieces. Aang bought something." I said, my arms crossed as I stared at Aang. He shot me a look and Katara and Sokka raised their eyebrows.

"What did you buy?"

Aang grabbed something from his pocket, grinning. "I just couldn't say no to this whistle." He held out a small, flying bison whistle. It was adorable yet a waist of money that we could of used for clothing and food... Oh Aang. Before anyone could say anything, he put it do his mouth, took a deep breath and blew. But, all that came out was a quiet high pitch squeaking.

We all took our hands away from our ears when we realized it wasn't loud and frowned disappointedly. "It doesn't even work." Sokka stated, staring annoyingly at Aang. He stopped blowing the whistle and Momo squawked at him, obliviously effected by the noise. "See, even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk."

Katara walked up to Aang. "No offense, Aang. But I'll hold the money from now on." He hung his head before dropping the two copper pieces into her hand.

We ended up walking by a ship that was docked on the water like the rest of them, but this one, was different. There was a scrawny man out side of the entrance, shouting out to lour people in. "Earth Nation, Fire Nation, Water Nation. So long as your bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy. Come on back!" Wow, this guy had an annoying voice. As I looked over at him, he spotted us and ran towards us. "You there! I can see from your clothing that you're world traveling type." For once being fire nation didn't matter. Good thing I didn't change back into my earth kingdom outfit. "Perhaps I could interest you in some exotic curios?" He questioned us with a wicked grin and a wink. I was about to keep on going, this guy giving me the creeps, but Aang smiled and stopped to talk. Of coarse.

"Sure! What are curios?" Aang asked with a smile on his face still.

The man just stood there dumbfounded by Aang's question. "I'm not entirely sure.. But we've go 'em!" Another grin formed on his face as he put his arm around Aang, leading him inside the ship/shop.

I frowned. "Great.. We're not going to find anything here. Why are we even wasting our time?" I spoke as the three of us followed Aang and the man.

Sokka smirked as I talked. "It can't be that bad can it? Come on, have some fun." He nudged me gently with his elbow. I took a deep breath, shrugged and walked into the ship where Aang and Katara already were.

As I looked around, at the very_ interesting_ products, a sudden deep voice appeared from behind me. "I've never seen such a fine necklace before. Not to mention on a beautiful girl like you. That piece of jewelry would fetch me a hefty sum, if you were interested in bartering." He smiled creepily at me when I turned around to face him. He was an old man with a reptile bird on his shoulder and a hat on his head. His whole get up practically screamed pirate.

Oh yeah, I figured out they are pirates way before I even entered this place. Only because I have been around pirates before, so I knew what they looked like and how they acted.

My face scrunched up and I put my hand over my necklace. "Uh, it's not for sale.." His grin faded and he grunted, walking away. I shook my head before heading over to a shelf of scrolls. They all looked the same besides the one in the middle that had a Water Nation symbol on the end. I took it out, opened it and gaped. "Wow." I muttered as I read the scroll and studied the moves that were on it, the basics. Never would I expect to find a scroll like this _here_. It was obviously made at one of the Water Tribes. Most likely the one we are headed to. I called Katara over, knowing she would be interested in this. "Hey Katara!"

She turned her head from where she was standing at the shelves and smiled before coming over to me. "Yeah?"

I handed her the scroll. "Open it."

She did as I asked and when she did, her whole face lit up in excitement as she gasped. "Aang look, it's a _waterbending _scroll! Check out these crazy moves." Aang walked over and read over her shoulder, his expression soon matching Karara's. Well, I felt happy with myself.

Aang glanced over to the old pirate from earlier. "Where did you get a waterbending scroll?" He asked with a voice full of curiosity.

The old pirate snatched it out of Katara's hands rudely, rolling it up as he replied. "Let's just say I got it up North, at a most reasonable price." He held it up proudly. "_Free_." He put the scroll back in the shelf while Katara stared at it in want. I ground my teeth and narrowed my eyes at the old pirate and he just winked playfully. He went over to the sales desk, grinning. Damn pirates, always hated them, always will.

Out of no where, Sokka piped in to the conversation. "Wait a minute.. Sea loving traitors, with suspiciously required merchandise. And pet reptile birds!" He spun around to face the lanky pirate from outside. "You guys are pirates!" He shouted, accidentally spitting in the mans face.

The lanky man slung his arm over Sokka's shoulders while smirking. "We prefer to think of our selfs as high risked traitors." Sokka looked unsure at being so close to him. I grabbed Sokka out from his grip by taking his hand and leading him over to where Katara and Aang were at the sales desk.

"Did you just figure that out?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah. Why did you figure it out sooner?"

"I figured it out before we even walked in here." He gave me a questioning look. "I've dealt with pirates before. I know one when I see one." He smirked.

"Impressive." I giggled before looking over to Katara. She was looking down at her hands where the two copper pieces laid.

"So how much for the uh, _traded_ scroll?" Katara asked the old pirate as she closed her hand around our money.

The old man just stared at her. "I already have a buyer. A noblemen in the earth kingdom. Unless you kids have 200 gold pieces on you right now." Shoot. Well, let's goodbye to the scroll.

I rolled my eyes as Aang whispered to Katara, she gave him the money and he started haggling with the old pirate. Katara walked away instantly and I cocked my head to the side before following Sokka to the boomerang selection. I had no interest in it, but whatever. Just as Sokka got to the third boomerang, Katara and Aang came over to us.

"We're leaving. Come on." Katara told us hurriedly as she rushed out. We all walked after her with confused expressions as we made our way out of the ship.

"What was that all about Katara?" I asked.

"Yeah I was just starting to browse through their boomerang collection." Sokka added to my comment.

She glanced back at us before looking forward again, hugging herself nervously. "I'll just feel a lot better once we get away from here." We all shrugged and Aang's happy go lucky smile returned on his face.

All of a sudden, the old lanky man screamed at us over the edge of ship. "Hey you, get back here!"

We all stopped but Katata started backing up slowly. I gave her a weird look. "Well well well, look who's come to their senses? Told you the haggling would pay off." Aang said grinning.

To all of our utter shock, random pirates with weapons either swung, jumped or ran off the boat, getting in attack stances in front us. We all stared in terror.

Holy Crap.

XXXXXX

"What. Was. That?" I chocked out, still a bit shaken.

We were back at the water fall. We flew here on Aang's glider with him. Why you ask? Because, that was the only way to get away from the pirates who were trying to kill us! I had no idea why they attacked, but they chased as around the whole market place, determined to have at least one of us dead. Thank the spirits for Aang and his glider.

Speaking of the glider, Aang was closing it when he started replying to my question. "I don't know. I used to kinda look up to pirates. But those guys were terrible." he plopped down on the ground, leaning on a rock.

I stared at Katara suspiciously. She acted nervous there, and now she is acting mischievous. What is she up to? She grinned at Aang. "I know. That's why I took, this." She whipped the scroll out in front of her. Oh my gosh.

"No way." Aang mumbled in surprise as he stood up, staring at the scroll.

"Isn't it great?" She said to him happily.

I walked up in front of her, anger growing inside of me. "Great? No wonder those pirates were trying to kill us! You stole their water bending scroll!"

I clenched my fists at my side as she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "I prefer to call it, high risked trading."

Aang laughed at her dumb joke. "Good one, Katara." I just frowned at her, as did Sokka who was at my side, just as angry.

Katara looked at me seriously. "Kaiko, where do you think they got it? They stole it from a waterbender."

Sokka spoke up. "It doesn't matter! You put all our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid, fancy splashes." He accused.

Katara's face was angry now. "These are real waterbending forms. You know how crucial it is for Aang to learn waterbending!" She held the scroll up, standing her ground.

I shook my head. "Katara, pirates never give up on something. They will find us and do anything for that scroll. So, I hope you're happy that you just caused trouble that was totally not needed just because you were being selfish. And don't act like you stole that _just _for Aang." I shouted. Yeah, fire benders are never good at containing anger.

Katara glared at me. "Don't accuse me of things that aren't true, Kaiko! Just because you are the princess of the Fire Nation, doesn't mean you have to act like you know everything. Gosh I am so sick of you! We don't even need you on this journey! All you do is get in the way! If you really were good, you wouldn't miss anything about your horrible nation." She spat, fury over taking her.

I felt like she had just slapped my across the face. How could she say that? Sokka glared at his sister after the words came out of her mouth and Aang just gaped at her in shock. As Katara's anger stricken expression faded, realization came over her. "Oh, Kaiko. I didn't mean-"

"No, Katara. It's fine. Your right." My voice sounded weak and I hated it. But always in my life whenever a person I cared about yelled at me, or insulted me in anyway, I felt helpless. I hurried into the trees of the forest, running away as they all called after me.

But before I got too far, I felt two arms hug around my torso, yanking me to a stop. I struggled at the grip, knowing who it was already. "Sokka, let me go!" He didn't even budge his arms.

"No."

"Sokka!"

"Not until you listen to me." I sighed and hesitantly nodded, stopping my struggles to turn in his arms and look up at him.

"What?"

"You know Katara didn't mean anything she said. After you ran, she was blabbing on how stupid and guilty she felt. Her and Aang wanted to come after you but I told them it would be better if I went. When Katara gets angry, she always says things without thinking. I lived with her my whole life, trust me, she's done it to me plenty of times. So, don't feel bad okay?" His words did sooth me, but I didn't feel good enough to go back yet.

"I forgive her. I said some things too I shouldn't of. But, I really just need to be alone for a little bit, I'll come back tonight."

He didn't look happy. "I don't want you just wondering around out here by yourself."

I took a deep breath. "Sokka, I'm a big girl. I'll be fine." He hesitated but nodded, sighing as he reluctantly let me go. I smiled slightly and kissed his cheek softly. "Don't leave without me." I teased. He just chuckled before walking back in the direction of the others. I breathed out and started making my way the opposite direction, taking in the peacefulness of the forest.

XXXXXX

I was sitting on the bank of the river, but it was pretty far away from our camp site. I hadn't gone back yet, the only time I went back, was to get the scroll. When I did go, everyone was asleep. Well accept for Momo. But who's Momo gonna tell? I had gotten it because I wanted to get rid of it, throw it in the water, but that wouldn't do anything except cause more drama.

The time alone was nice. I had thought about what Katara had said. It really did hurt me. Those harsh words. I never knew Katara had it in her. I guess I kinda deserved it. I yelled, and she yelled back, just with worse words involved. But I was hoping being away from Zuko would make all the yelling _stop_, because when ever I was around family, I felt like I was being yelled at or pestered or insulted. Well, besides Uncle and Mom. Zuko wasn't bad when he was younger, but ever since he was banished and burned he grew bitter and mean. I can't entirely blame him. He has been through a lot. But so have I haven't I? And I'm here trying to help the Avatar win this war, betraying and leaving my nation and family just to do good. I deserve some kudos don't I..? Heck, I never got any when I was younger.

_I had cleaned Azula's whole room. I was so proud! Mom wanted her to do it, but Azula never did because well, she was seven. And I was eight. I know that is only one year apart but still, younger kids never want to clean. I didn't necessarily love it but I wanted to make mom happy and do something nice to Azula. I was hoping this would make Azula spend more time with me. I mean, she was a brat to everyone, mostly to Zuko and I, but I still love her and wish we had a sisterly bond like a lot of girls I know have. _

_So, here I was, finishing up the final touches of her room. It was spotless. I never knew an eight year old could do so much. But I proved myself wrong! I suddenly heard little quick footsteps coming towards the door and I stood up straight, smiling and waiting for my little sister to see her room. _

_She opened the door, switched the light on (which I turned off for affect) and gazed around the room. "What?" Her little voice screeched once her eyes landed on me. "Did you do this?" I cocked my head to the side, confused why she was angry._

_I nodded. "Yeah." A smile came across my lips. "I wanted to make mommy happy and do something nice for you."_

_She just scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "No, you just did this to make me look bad. And anyway, you did it wrong." She scurried over to her bed and sat on it, feeling it before jumping off. "This feels way wrong. Gosh, why do you have to be so stupid, Kaiko?" I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I looked down._

_Suddenly, I heard larger footsteps and I looked up to see father standing in the doorway, smiling at Azula. "Your room looks wonderful, Azula. Did you do this?" My eyes widened as they shot to Azula and her face was as innocent as could be._

"_Yes, father I did. All by myself." My mouth fell open. She's taking all the credit. "And Kaiko didn't even offer to help!" She complained, acting hurt. _

"_What?" I said in shock, my voice sad. Father narrowed his eyes at me._

"_Kaiko, how many times do I have to tell you to be nice to your sister." Flames came out of his knuckles as he pointed down the hall. "Go to your room. No supper tonight." I couldn't believe this._

"_But daddy-!"_

"_GO! And don't call me _daddy_. I am your father. And I am only to be addressed by that title by you." I felt more tears fall down my cheeks and I ran out of the room, sobbing. Suddenly, I felt two arms go around my small body._

"_Kaiko? Darling what's wrong?" Mom. I hugged her neck as she picked me up in her arms. _

"_Azula told da-father that she cleaned her room. When I did it. I wanted to do something nice for her and she just complained and then took all the credit. And now, dad is mad because Azula said I didn't help her and he sent me to my room without supper." I cried into her shoulder. "I can never do anything right!"_

_She shushed me gently as she rubbed my back lovingly. "Don't cry baby girl. You just need to ignore Azula. And your father, he is going through a rough time right now. But, he loves you no matter what okay?" I sniffed and nodded as I rubbed my eyes. "You will be getting super too. I'll bring our food to your room and we can eat it in your bed, won't that be fun?" I giggled before hugging her tightly._

"_I love you, mommy."_

"_I love you too, my love."_

Tears starting to trickle down my cheeks as the memory invaded my mind. Mom. She always had the right things to say. Whenever I was upset she was there. Whenever I was alone she was there. I always had someone who understood me, who didn't scream at me or love someone more then me. She loved Zuko and I more then her own life. She didn't deserve whatever happened to her. And I didn't deserve losing her.

Sobs racked through my body as I covered my face with my hands. I miss her so much.

I looked forward again when I suddenly heard an engine stop. I stood up and peeked through the bushes to see one of Zuko's traveling boats docked by the river. "Great to see you Kaiko." I whirled around to see my brother standing there with three pirates behind him, I gasped and started to run but I was grabbed from behind roughly. Before I had time to fight back, large, muscular arms restricted me, making me not able to move at all.

"Let me go, Zuko!" I shouted, struggling against the man's grip.

He chuckled. "Not until I get the information I want." Suddenly, I was hoisted over the mans shoulder, making me shriek as he just laughed devilish at me. One of the other pirates tied my hands together with chains so I couldn't bend. _Fantastic_. How am I gonna get out of this?

"Zuko, I swear if you don't let me go I-" I began, glaring as my capturer started walking forward.

Zuko just glared back, not phased as he interrupted me. "You'll what? You know I am stronger then you in every way. You wouldn't stand a chance with me in a fight." That shut me up. Because sadly, he was right. He knew way more then the basics, and he was physically stronger. Being the smarter one doesn't really help me in the situation I'm in right now.

Suddenly, I was thrown off the mans shoulder and on to the ground. I grunted from the impact. _Again_, before I could do _anything_, two of Zuko's soldiers took me and chained me to a tree that faced everyone.

Everything was still. The pirates were on my right, and Zuko and his soldiers were on my left. Something clicked to me. Uncle should be around here. My eyes went to Zuko's boat and I saw Uncle walking out. A smile lit up my face when he turned to look at me, and his own jolly, sweet smile I came to miss so much welcomed me. "Kaiko." He greeted once he walked up to me, kissed my forehead and laid a hand on my shoulder. "It's great to see you, my dear." One of my eyebrows shot up, I was kinda surprised. I thought he would have been mad at me, or at least disappointed. "I'm not mad at you." Just like that, it's like he read my thoughts. "I'm proud." He whispered so no one but I could hear. My smile grew bigger. "I do miss you though. Your brother can be such a pain sometimes. It would be nice to have my favorite girl back." I giggled, once again, no one heard but me. He chuckled along with my giggle.

I heard Zuko's grunt of anger from in front of me and I looked at him. Oh yeah, I forgot I was captured. "Okay Zuko, go on and talk. I'm listening." He glared hard and clenched his fists at his sides. Just then did I realize that he had picked the scroll up and was now holding it.

He stormed over to me and poked a finger in my face. "You are the one who is going to do the talking, _Kaiko_.Now tell me. Where is he?" I didn't say a word. "_Where. Is. He_?" He growled out in my face, a speck of his spit hitting my cheek.

"I'm not telling you." I replied calmly. "And there is nothing you can say or do to _make_ me tell you."

He smirked. "Oh, really? I'm pretty sure your little water tribe peasant friend would like this back." He pushed Katara's necklace in my face and my eyes widened before I clenched my jaw.

"Give that to me, Zuko. You have no idea how much that means to her." I told him through gritted teeth. Katara is my best friend. No way in Agni am I gonna let my asshole of a brother take the only thing left of her mother away from her.

"And you know finding _him_, means a lot to me."

"But she has a good reason to have that necklace mean to her. You? Your reason for finding him is just plain stupid and selfish."

He yelled out in anger and I saw fire flick out of his fists. "Prince Zuko, calm down." Uncle told him sternly. "You don't want to hurt your sister."

Zuko's eyes narrowed down at me. "She's not my sister. She's a traitor." Pain shot through me at his words. He had never said anything like that to me before. I wanted to punch him and cry at the same time. But right now, I couldn't do either. Uncle just shook his head before backing up, disappointment in his wise eyes.

Zuko started to speak again. "If you tell me where he is, I promise I won't hurt your new _friends_. And I know, you care about them. Especially the boy..." He said in disgust. He obviously didn't approve of Sokka and I's relationship. But who the heck gives a damn? Not me.

"I am _not_ telling you where he is. And you wouldn't hurt them any other way, trust me."

Zuko was about to yell when the main pirate shouted at us. "Enough of this garbage. You promised the scroll!" He held out his fist angrily.

Zuko created fire in one hand and held the scroll above of it. "I wonder how much money this is worth.." The pirates gasped and shouted protests. "A lot apparently." Zuko grinned evilly. I hated this side of him.. "Now you help me find what I want, you get this back, and everybody goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here."

"No!" I cried, struggling against the chains. No one acknowledged me.

"Fine." The main, old pirate grumbled before all the other pirates split up in the woods.

_**Sokka's P.O.V **_

I opened my eyes at the sounds of birds singing and the sun just rising. I grumbled from sleepiness before looking around, expecting to see Kaiko. But, she wasn't here. Oh no.

"Crap!" I hissed before standing up quickly, my eyes searching the whole campsite for her. As I searched, I heard Aang and Katara wake up from the noises I was creating.

Aang rubbed his eyes when I glanced over to him and my sister. "Sokka, what's wrong?" He asked, still groggily from just waking up.

I threw my hands up in the air. "Whats wrong? _What's wrong_? Kaiko still isn't back and she said she was going to be back last night. And now it's morning and she is still gone!" I yelled panicked as I started pacing and both Aang and Katara shot up out of their sleeping places.

"What?" They cried in unison.

I put my hands on my head as my mind starting racing. "What if she's hurt? What if she got captured? She is a wanted girl _and _she's fire nation. A lot of people don't like her and want her dead or in a prison! I swear if anyone touches or I'll-"

Aang interrupted me by putting his hands on my shoulders. "Sokka. You need to calm down. She's strong. We'll find her okay?" He soothed. But, his eyes still held worry and uncertainty.

After a moment of silence, Katara spoke up. "Guys look!" She held her bag open for us to see. "The scroll is gone too." She said nervously. I gaped at her.

"Kaiko is missing and you're worried about a damn scroll!" I yelled, anger at my little sister rising.

She frowned. "No Sokka. I'm worried about Kaiko, not the scroll. I was just trying to put things together and see if we could find out where she would be." She said, clearing things up for me.

I nodded. "Okay, okay. Sorry." I picked up my boomerang, strapped it to my back before looking at them seriously. "We'll search the woods for her and then the market, no one is going alo-" Suddenly, my sentence being interrupted again, a whip was thrown at me and looped around my hands, sending my forward. My eyes widened when I saw a man, pirate I assumed, bring it back and launch it at me. I rolled out of the way quickly. The _pirates_. They must have Kaiko! I grabbed my machete of the ground and ran at the man in fury. When I went to hit him over the head, he tripped me and I fell to the ground. I saw Aang and Katara in nets being dragged away when a different net circled around me, making me cry out in surprise. The pirates starting yelling retreats as we were being dragged recklessly to a place none of us knew where.

Shit...

_**Kaiko's P.O.V**_

I stared at the ground dully as I listened to Zuko and Uncle bicker. "How could you capture your own sister, Prince Zuko?" Uncle whispered harshly, oblivious the I could hear him.

"Like I said before, I don't consider her my sister anymore. No one who helps the Avatar will be part of my family!"

"You are being ridiculous. You let this whole Avatar hunt blind you of what really matters. Family."

"I am doing this because of family! If I don't succeed, I will not have any of my family to have matter to me."

"You would have me and Kaiko. No matter what, I know Kaiko will always be there for you. And so will I."

"Kaiko. Means. _Nothing_. To me. Understand?" Ouch.

"Well she means a lot to me. So I don't appreciate you capturing her, chaining her up and threatening her." Gosh, I love that old man.

"Whatever, Uncle." After those words were spoken, I heard the grass crunching from people walking on it. I lifted my head quickly to see that the pirates were back, but with Sokka, Aang and Katara with them, their hands tied. They were all taking in mine and theirs positions. They smiled relieved once they saw me, that I was okay, and I did the same with them.

"Hey guys. Funny seeing you here." I joked, trying to light up to the mood a tad. Sokka and Aang chuckled as Katara just shook her head with an amused smile. But after Sokka stopped chuckling, I saw worry flash in his eyes and I frowned slightly. Why does he always have to be concerned about me?

Zuko shot me a "stop talking or I'll kill you" look before grinning gratefully at the pirates. "Nice work." He stepped forward with the scroll in his clutches. "Give me the boy." His niceness towards them fading fast and his demanding side took over.

The old, pirate spoke up. "_You _give _us _the scroll."

I laughed out loud, making everyone look at me as an idea popped in to my head. "So, you're really going to give away the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?" I said to the pirates while I smirked.

Zuko whirled around and shot fire above my head to try and scare me. I ducked my head, even though I didn't have to, before standing up straight again. "Don't listen to her!" He yelled. "She's trying to turn us against each other."

The pirate turned to Aang. "He's the Avatar?" He questioned surprised.

"Sure is." Sokka poked in, catching on to my plan. "And I'll bet he'll catch a lot more on the black market them some fancy scroll." I smiled hugely at him.

"Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant!" Zuko shouted.

"Don't call him that!" I hissed as I glowered at my brother, but he just ignored me.

Sokka winked at me before continuing. "I'm just saying, it's bad business sense. Imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for _life._" I wouldn't of tricked them any other way.

The main pirate looked from Sokka to Zuko. "Keep the scroll, we can buy a hundred for the award will get for the kid." They started walking away and Zuko clenched his fists in fury. This is gonna get ugly.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me." Zuko said before him and two of his soldiers shot blasts of fire at the group of pirates. They all jumped back as the lanky one from earlier ran forward, throwing little smoke balls on the the ground, creating a smoke field so no one could see the soldiers. Suddenly, a few of the soldiers ran out at Aang, Katara and Sokka with war cries. But before they could get to them, the other pirates jumped in front and threw smoke balls down. So now, I could no longer see any of the fights. I started struggling against the chains and Uncle came up to me, undoing the chains and letting me free. I smiled lovingly at him as I hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Uncle. I love you." I told him. He nodded as a response before I bolted forward, looking around for people. I saw Zuko and the main pirate start to fight out in the open. The reptile bird grabbed the scroll from Zuko's back and flew away with it, but Momo knocked it out of it's claws and it flew down. I ran and caught it swiftly, happy no one saw. I stuffed it into my pant leg pocket before I ran to the other side of the smoke field to see Katara crawling out of it. "Katara!" She looked up at me before smiling. I ran to her, untied her hands and helped her up. She wrapped her arms around me gratefully.

"I'm so happy you're okay." She told me and I nodded, agreeing.

"Same with you. Now come on." I lead her towards the pirates ship. "We need to be able to get this in the water so we can escape on it." We started pushing at the ship but it wouldn't move.

"What are we going to do?" She asked panicky. I opened my mouth to say something but I saw Sokka and Aang coming towards us. Sokka ran straight to me, taking me in his arms and holding me tight. I sighed happily.

"You're okay." He murmured. "I thought I would never see you again." I gazed up at him and kissed his cheek softly.

"You'll never have to worry about never seeing me okay?" He nodded after he thought about it for a second. We both smiled at each other and Katara started telling him and Aang the plan about the ship. We all started pushing on it as much we could, but again, it didn't budge.

"We need a team of rhinos to budge this ship." Sokka said frowning.

"A team of rhinos, or two waterbenders." Aang spoke happily. Him and Katara smiled at each other before they started to bend the water under the ship and soon, it slowly floated into the water and off the shore.

"Yes!" I cheered. "Everybody in the ship!" All of us quickly got on to the ship. I followed Sokka to the wheel as Katara and Aang kept watch on the sides. "Do you know how to steer this?" I asked him as he took the wheel in his hands.

"Well, it's kinda like the water tribe ships, I guess." He shrugged before he started steering and set us sail in the river. I glanced behind me to see that the pirates had stolen Zuko's boat and was gaining up on us fast.

Aang turned around to talk to us. "Sokka, can't you make this thing go any faster?"

Sokka started to panic. "I don't know how!" I put a calming hand on his shoulder as he kept on steering. Out of nowhere, the pirates started jumping onto the ship, Aang and Katara were dealing with some while Sokka and I were dealing with the others. We got all tangled up with our pirates as Aang was congratulating Katara about getting the water whip right.

"Would you guys stop congratulating each other and help us out?" I screeched, struggling against one of the pirates grips he had on my neck. The pirate Sokka was dealing with picked him up and threw him down on the deck of the boat. I gasped and kicked the one pirate off of me and into the river as Aang air bended Sokka's attacker off the ship as well. We jumped down and went to Sokka's side, making sure he was alright. Just as he started opening his eyes Katara screamed out to us. "Guys look!" She pointed out in front of us and the three of us followed her direction. The ship was headed straight towards a waterfall, and we were pretty close too!

"Oh no." Aang groaned as the lanky pirate came up behind him with a knife. Aang turned around, whipped out the bison whistle he bought and blew it randomly. The pirate looked confused for a second before he went to stab at Aang, but Sokka kicked him off the ship just in time.

Sokka started shouting at Aang. "Have you lose your mind? This is not time for flute practice!"

I was staring at the waterfall in fear as we got closer and closer to it. "We need to stop this thing!" I cried out.

Katara took Aang's hand and brought him to the middle of the deck. "Aang together we can stop it. Ready, push and pull the water." As they got in their stances and started doing that, it slowed the ship down and turned it to the side so it didn't move. "It worked, We're doing it!" Katara cheered joyfully. Just as everything was going good, Zuko's boat was coming straight for us.

"We have another problem!" Sokka announced right before the boat slammed into the side of the ship. It was tipping over slowly and all of us grabbed hands.

"Jump!" Aang yelled and it drained out in our screams as we fell down the waterfall, all of our hands still connected. I gripped Sokka's hand tighter in terror, one of my biggest fears coming true. Falling off a high peak.

But, amazingly, Appa flew under us, catching us in mid air before he flew away. I sat up still shaken as Katara stayed laying, Sokka sat up with me and Aang smiled happily at Appa as held the bison whistle up proudly. "I knew this whistle would come in handy. Thanks Appa." He said as I reached over and pet him gently.

"Yeah, we owe you one." Sokka added as Momo curled up on top of his head. Appa thanked us with a happy roar and smile's lit up all our faces.

XXXXXX

My head was laid on Sokka's shoulder as he played with my fingers. No one had said anything after we all got settled on Appa. It was a nice, peaceful silence.

But, Katara spoke suddenly. "Aang, I still owe you an apology. You were just so good at waterbending without really trying that I got competitive and put us all in danger. I'm sorry." She told him genuinely.

"That's okay, Katara." He said as he smiled cutely at her.

Now, she turned to me. "And Kaiko. You have no idea how sorry I am to you. I said things I didn't mean because I was so angry at you thinking I got the scroll just for myself. Which now I realize, is true. I just want you to know that everything I said, I didn't mean any of it. You're my best friend, and I am so glad you're on this journey with us." A smile formed on my face once again.

"I forgive you Katara." I told her softly, slowly reaching in my pocket for the scroll I just now remembered I have.

"Besides, who needs that stupid scroll anyway." She said with her head hung low.

I chuckled before waving the scroll out in front of me. "Is that really how you feel?" I teased. Aang and Sokka's eyes widened as Katara grinned excitedly at it.

"The scroll!" She went to reach for but I pulled it away and put my hand out, smirking.

"First, what did you learn?"

She went serious. "Stealing is wrong." I handed her the scroll and she snatched it fast. "Unless it's from pirates." She joked making Aang laugh.

"Good one, Katara." He chortled as my eyes rolled and I laid back on Sokka's chest, smiling.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT. You got a taste of Sokka P.O.V in there, tell me if you want more of that! Thanks for reading and review please!**


	10. Chapter Ten: Jet Part One

**Oh hai guys. I know, I know I seriously have not updated in like a month. A wrote an authors note so you guys would hear from me but besides that, I haven't had a chapter for you guys in a long time. Well, anyway, this chapter is going to be in two parts because it is loong and I want to give you guys something. This first part isn't _that _interesting, only a couple parts will catch you full attention probably. But it is important. I will have the second part up soon I promise. So, please review, and thanks for being patient! Love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender only Kaiko and my own ideas. Thank yaa. **

Chapter Ten: Jet Part One

_**Kaiko's P.O.V**_

My shoes crunched the forest floor as we searched around for our missing lemur. Commonly known as, the trouble making Momo. Yesterday we had stopped in a forest to camp for the night. It was now the afternoon of the next day and we were ready to leave. But, Aang noticed that Momo hasn't been seen for awhile. So here we all are, calling and searching for him. "Momo!" I called out, looking around as Aang flew around in the trees and Katara, Sokka and I were walking.

A sudden familiar screech rang through the forest, making us all share glances before Aang landed in front of us, closing his glider. "That must have been Momo." We nodded and followed the screech as it got louder and louder. We got to a part in the trees close to the camp site, where Momo and two other creatures were hanging in traps from branches, crying out. "Hang on, Momo!" Aang yelled as he flew and climbed up the trees quickly before luring Momo's trap down. Katara and Sokka opened the trap and Momo bounced out, munching on berries. I shook my head as Sokka groaned.

The two other creatures kept crying, pleading to be released as well. "You should get them too." I told Aang. He shrugged and jumped high into the trees and started climbing to get to them.

"This is going to take _forever_." Sokka said annoyed, taking out his boomerang and throwing it towards the traps. It flew through the ropes, cutting them and sending the traps to the ground. The creatures scrambled away as Aang came down again and I got onto my knees to begin examining the traps.

I ran my finger tips along the metal lining of the wooden trap. "These are fire nation traps." I announced. "I can tell from the metal work."

Sokka clenched his fists tightly as they hung at his sides before speaking. "We better pack up camp and get moving then." Everyone agreed and we made our way back to our camp site. Once we got there, I started to pack up my Fire Nation clothing into my bag as everyone else packed up there own belongings. Katara thought it would be better for me to wear my Earth Kingdom clothing all the time then just some of the time and taking a risk. Even though I loved wearing my necklace for Uncle, she was right, so I barely ever had it shown around other people. I tied the final string around the opening of my bag before I handed it to Aang who was perched on Appa's saddle. But before he could set it down, Sokka butt in and grabbed the bag from his hands. "Uh uh. No flying this time." He stated as he put my bag back in my arms. I gave him a weird look as I swung my bad on my shoulder.

"What the heck are you talking about, Sokka?" I asked as everyone, including myself, turned confusingly to him, expecting a well spoken explanation on why we wouldn't fly when we have a gigantic souring machine right in front of us.

"Think about it. Somehow Prince Zuko and the Fire Nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa he's just too noticeable."

Katara rested her hands on her hips. "Appa is not to noticeable."

"He's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head, it's kinda hard to miss him!" Sokka said exasperated as he motioned his hands around. Appa roared irritatedly at him, making Aang snicker.

I scoffed and walked over to Appa, gently running my hands across his head. "Don't worry, Appa. Sokka is just jealous because he doesn't have an arrow." Sokka's eyes narrowed down at me and I just stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

He sighed deeply before speaking again. "I know you all wanna fly but my instincts tell me that we should play it safe, and walk." Katara and I exchanged knowing glances as we both smirked at my boyfriend.

"Who made you the boss?" Katara questioned with a teasing smile playing on her lips.

Sokka glowered at her before pointing to himself. "I'm not the boss, I'm the leader."

Katara laughed as I snorted. "_You're _the leader? But your voice still cracks!" She accused.

"I'm the oldest and I'm the warrior!" He shouted and his voice cracked just on cue. After noticing this he quickly deepened his voice. "So. I'm the leader."

I cleared my throat. "_Eh hem._" I coughed out and all eyes went to me. "Nice try, Sokka. But I am just as old as you." I said, putting my hands on my hips and grinning triumphantly. "Anyway, if anyone _had _to be the leader, it would be Aang. I mean, he is the Avatar." I flashed a smile to Aang which he gladly returned, a light blush on his cute cheeks. Katara nodded jerkily, grinning just like I was as she agreed.

Sokka stared me down. "Are you kidding? He is just a goofy kid!"

We all looked to Aang who was now hanging from one of Appa's horns, grinning hugely. "He's right." I shook my head and leaned against Appa before crossing my arms over my chest, getting bored of this conversation already. Sokka started to pick up his things and hoist them on his back as Katara kept on speaking.

"Why do boys always think some one has to be the leader? I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl." I spit out the water I was drinking in surprise, my eyes widening just as Sokka's was. We glanced at each other and an awkward silence filled the air.

"Wait.. you guys have kissed?" Aang questioned who was now on the ground, his eyes darting back from me to Sokka. I bit my my bottom lip as my face grew warm from the attention of this subject.

"Yeah.."

"How come we've never, ya know.. seen?"

Sokka smirked. "We've hidden it from you sometimes. But, usually you just aren't looking." We both chuckled at the memory of when Aang almost caught us making out in then tent.

"Oh."

Again, another awkward silence filled the air. "Well..." I began but Katara cut me off by flinging her arms around me, hugging my tightly. "Katara... why are you hugging me?" I asked confused as I raised an eyebrow at Sokka who he just shrugged.

She pulled away with her face exited and giddy. "Because this is great news!" She cheered, clapping her hands together. Both Aang and I stared at Katara like she had two heads. She had never acted this... _girlish_ before.

Sokka chortled. "Katara has always loved love. Whenever someone got married in our village, she would get so thrilled about it." I nodded understanding and I glanced back to Katara as she moved in front of her brother.

"Yeah, and this is my brother's _first _kiss!" She squealed, giving Sokka his turn of being strangled in a hug. He took a deep breath and patted her back. Obviously he does not like this side of Katara. I on the other hand, love it. I turned my head to Aang who was standing next to me and grinning stupidly at Katara as she gushed over how "cute" Sokka and I are. A small smile lit up my face. Guess he likes this side of Katara too. But then again, Aang likes every side of hers.

Once Katara finally shut up about the whole kiss thing, Sokka became serious again. "As I was saying, my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot. And the leader _has _to trust his instincts."

I laughed lightly before walking up to him and putting my hand in his. "Whatever you say, oh wise leader." I teased before swinging my pack on my back. He glared shortly but squeezed my hand. I smiled even wider.

Aang stood in front of us with his pack on his back as well. "Who knows, walking could be fun." He said, being his optimistic self while grinning.

XXXXXX

"Walking _stinks_." I groaned out as I trudged myself forward. We had been walking for at least an hour now and I was so tired of it. While Sokka and I were in the front, Katara and Aang were in the back. But of coarse, Appa was the slowest since he wasn't used to walking this long or far. I was starting to envy Momo was flying around our heads and being the happiest one out of our group at this moment.

"How does anyone go anywhere without a flying bison?" Aang whined, just as tired of walking as I was.

"Oh I don't know Aang, why don't you ask Sokka's instincts? They seem to know everything." Katara's mocking voice said. I could here the smile in her voice.

I chuckled as Sokka ground his teeth together. "Ha Ha,very _funny_." Sokka spat while a frown was planted on his face.

"I'm tired of wearing this pack." Aang complained.

"Ya know who you should ask to carry it for awhile? Sokka's instincts!"

"That's a great idea! Hey, Sokka's instincts, would you mind-"

Sokka cut him off quickly. "Okay, okay I get it!" He glanced around at us as we continued moving forward. "Look guys, I'm tired too. But the important thing is that we are safe from the... Fire.. Nation.." Sokka's voice trailed off as he moved a bush out the way and a Fire Nation army camp stood before us. All of the soldiers stared at us angrily and we stared horrified back. Everything was still before I dropped my pack. "Run!" I screeched, grabbed Sokka's hand as we all started sprinting away, them dropping their packs too. Just as we began running, two of the soldiers sent blasts of fire at the entrance we came through, our only escape.

"We're cut off!" Sokka shouted as he stared at the fire. I looked to him and saw that his shirt sleeve had caught on fire.

"Sokka! Your shirt!" I yelled and he glanced down before starting to freak out. Katara quickly bended water out of her pouch and put the fire out, getting a relieved sigh from Sokka.

The army slowly started to approach us with weapons in hands. Sokka grabbed me and shoved me behind him, angeling his body to shield me protectively. Aang and Katara flanked his sides before getting into their bending stances. I ground my teeth together. Both them and I knew I couldn't bend and ruin my cover. So I was practicably useless since I barely knew how to fight without my fire bending. "If you let us by we promise not to hurt you." Sokka told them bravely and my heart swelled, even though I knew we don't really stand a chance against them.

"What are you doing?" I whispered sharply.

"Bluffing?" He whispered back with fear in his voice.

One of the soldiers in the front laughed. "_You_ promise not hurt _us_?" He chortled out as he grinned devilishly at us. I wanted to slap that grin right off of his middle aged face.

Suddenly the evil expression went away and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Everyone looked both shocked and confused. "Nice work Sokka!" Aang cheered. "How'd you do that?"

Sokka shrugged. "Uh.. Instinct?"

Katara turned and pointed up to the trees. "Look!" Everyone followed her direction to see a boy around my age swing down from the trees and take down two soldiers just by kicking them in the back of the head. He took his two long hooks, hooked them to their ankles and sent them flying into two other soldiers, all four soon unconscious. "Down you go." He said a triumph grin on his face. I got a good look at him and he was pretty attractive. But, in my opinion, he didn't compare to Sokka.

After that, the fight had began. The teenage boy kept on fighting off the soldiers with what seemed like little effort. To the army's surprise, more kids and teenagers fell from the trees, attacking. "They're in the threes!" One of the soldiers shouted before a small kid landed on his head, laughing joyfully. As more and more came down, Sokka, Aang and Katara started to fight with them. I felt hopeless. I can't fight with out my bending!

I watched as Sokka yelled a war cry and he about hit a soldier, but the teenage boy from earlier got to him first, kicking him the ground. "Hey! He was mine!" Sokka complained, glaring at him.

"Gotta be quicker next time." The boy remarked before running off to finish off more of the army.

As I chuckled at Sokka's annoyed expression, a soldier came up in front of me, his expression changed to utter shock as he took in my identity. Oh shit. "You're-"

"Not a good fighter." I cut off, glancing around nervously for some sort of a weapon. He narrowed his eyes and aimed his sword at me but both the teenage boy and Sokka rushed forward. The boy got to him first, tripping him and grabbing the sword out of the soldiers grip. He stumbled away frightened. I sighed exasperated. I felt like a freaking baby around all these people who knew how to fight.

"You okay?" They asked at the same time, but Sokka sounded more concerned. Sokka glared hard at him and I couldn't help but smirk lightly.

"Fine.. thanks." I said to the teenager. He just grinned charmingly before rushing off again. Sokka stayed close to me the rest of the fight, making sure I didn't get caught in the same position that I just did.

I watched amazed as all these kids fought off an entire army practically all by them selves. Besides Aang and Katara of coarse. I didn't count Sokka, since every time he went to take out a soldier someone got to him first. With one soldier left, I went up behind him, tapped him on the shoulder and once he turned around I punched him square in the nose. He grunted before falling to the ground. "Yes!" I cheered. I wasn't completely useless. Sure, I couldn't bend at the moment or fight with weapons, but I had a pretty hard punch.

I felt a presence beside me. "Good job." I heard a deep voice say. I gazed up to see the teenager from earlier who was grinning down at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks." We both looked out to see that all soldiers were gone, one running away quickly. Impressive.

Soon Aang, Katara and Sokka joined us. Sokka went straight to my side, glaring at the boy _still. _"You just took out a whole army almost single handed." Aang stared at the boy, memorized.

"_Army_? There were only like, 20 guys!" Sokka said. I rolled my eyes. What was up with him?

The teenage boy walked forward before turning to look at us. "My names Jet. And these are my freedom fighters. Sneers. Long Shot. Smellerbee. The Duke. And Pipsqueak." He introduced, acknowledging each one of his 'freedom fighters.' All the names were pretty unusual.

Everyone started to mingle and socialize as I walked over to one of the trees and leaned against it, examining my hand that was starting to ache from punching that guy so hard.

"Hey." The deep voice of Jet suddenly spoke from beside me.

I jumped shortly, startled, but quickly recovered. "H-hi." I stuttered, embarrassed about how I got scared so easy.

He laughed lightly. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

I just waved it off. "No big deal." I said, going back to looking at my sore hand.

"I never caught your name."

I glanced up at him again. "Oh, uh... Jin." I lied. I could tell these people didn't like fire benders. So, I'm pretty sure they would hate the princess of the whole nation.

His grin widened. "Such a pretty name for such a beautiful girl." I felt a blush start to rise up in my cheeks, but I shook it off. You have a boyfriend, Kaiko. You shouldn't blush at other boy's compliments.

So I just smirked at him. "Thanks. I guess I should be thanking you for saving us too."

He shrugged, shoving his fists into his pants pockets before leaning next to me on the tree. "No problem. Anyway, it was helpful for us. We had been waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning. We just needed the right distraction. And then you guys stumbled in." He told me, puffing out his chest as he spoke. Gosh this boy definitely loved to flirt. But he was being nice so I wasn't gonna get angry.

"Yeah, well, we were relaying on instinct."

"You'll get yourself killed doing that." I chuckled lightly before looking away from him and at my hand which I carefully clenched into a fist, wincing slightly.

Noticing this, Jet gently took my hand in his, examining it by laying it on his palm. "Looks like you punched that guy pretty hard." He remarked and smirked down at me.

"Yeah. Well, it was the only thing I could do since I can't bend or fight really.." I told him.

"Maybe I could show you some pointers some time." He offered. I hesitated, but nodded. He beamed brightly before turning his head to something before speaking again. "Looks like Sokka isn't enjoying us talking." That got my attention. I moved my gaze to Sokka who was standing alone a few feet away from us, his angry expression directed toward Jet. "I think he likes you." Jet commented with his gaze on me again.

I bit my bottom lip awkwardly. "Well.. he is my boyfriend. I would sure hope he likes me." Jet's happy expression turned dark as he quickly turned his stare to the ground.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah.."

"Oh."

"Uh huh." Well, this turned awkward pretty fast. He put my hand back at my side slowly and everything was quiet between us. "Well, anyway-" I began but I was cut of by The Duke yelling over to Jet.

"Hey Jet, these barrels are filled with blasting jelly!" He informed as he stood on his tippy toes over some barrels that the fire benders had.

"That's a great score." Jet said, his happy expression back again. It was like he forgot that whole thing, just like that.

Pipsqueak picked up a large box and turned to him, a big grin on his face. "And these boxes are filled with jelly candy!" He said happily.

"Also good. Let's not get those mixed up."

The freedom fighters started packing up the boxes and barrels. "We're gonna take these back to the hideout." The Duke announced to Jet.

Aang looked to Jet excitedly. "You guys have a hideout?" He asked him smiling.

"You wanna see it?"

"Heck yeah! Sounds way more fun the walking anymore." I said and Jet laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Then let's go." He went to grab my good hand but Sokka was at my side in an instant, wrapping his arm around my waist and giving a warning glare to Jet. Jet frowned deeply, shrugged and started walking with Katara and Aang on his tale.

I turned my head to Sokka. "You don't need to be so rude." I told him as we began following them. I understand that he was being a protective boyfriend but Jet was being very kind to us, he could at least be semi nice.

He grimaced. "Yes I do. He was flirting with you. Do you expect me to be okay with that?"

"No..."

"Then Please, Kaik-"

I cut him off quickly with a harsh whisper. "Don't call me that. I told Jet my name was Jin. They obviously don't like the Fire Nation so they wouldn't like me."

He nodded his head. "Okay. I'll inform Aang and Katara about that."

"Thank you. And for now, can we please not talk about Jet?" I leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. "You have nothing to worry about. Okay?" His sour facial expression lit up into a brighter one once my lips touched him. A small giggle escaped my lips as I looked forward to see that we had stopped and Jet was glaring at us.

"We're here!" He announced after giving Sokka the evil eye and looking around at everyone.

Sokka stepped forward. "Where? There's nothing here." He spat, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jet's lips turned up into a smirk before grabbing a long rope that hung down from the trees with a hand loop attached. "Take this."

He took it suspiciously. "Why? What's this do-" His sentence was cut off by being yanked upwards into the trees, his yell fading away as he got farther up. I rolled my eyes.

Jet offered it to Aang but he just smiled and declined. "I'll get up on my own." He flew up into the trees, jumping on each branch to get to the hideout.

Katara took the rope next politely before flying up into the trees after Aang. I grimaced at the rope as it hung down again and Jet held it out to me. I really did prefer _not _to do that..

Jet noticed my displeasure and he laughed softly. "Here. Grab hold of me." I raised my eyebrow at him once he held out his hand.

"What?"

"Just do it." I shrugged, took his hand and before I could do anything, he spun me towards him and wrapped his arm around my waist as his other one held the rope. The whole time he was staring down at me and I had to look away as we glided upwards. Once we got up there, we landed on a wooden platform that was built on a tree. As I studied the hideout, I saw many of the same platforms, huts to sleep in, bridges from tree to tree and wires and ropes connecting to each tree. Aang was having fun with those. Let just say, it was a pretty awesome hideout.

"It's beautiful up here." I said while I smiled to myself. Now this was the way to live. Not on some metal ship or in a big mansion.

"It's beautiful. And more importantly the Fire Nation can't find us." He told me and I looked at him impressed.

Suddenly, Smellerbee landed on the platform next to us and my eyes shot to her. "They'd love to find you, wouldn't they Jet?" She said smiling teasingly.

"It's not gonna happen, Smellerbee."

We started crossing the bridge with the freedom fighters, Sokka and Katara behind us. "Why does the Fire Nation want to find you?" I questioned, genuinely curious.

"You could say I've been causing them a little trouble." He chuckled before he continued. "See, they took over a nearby earth kingdom a few years back."

Pipsqueak spoke from behind us. "We've been ambushing their troops, cutting off their supply lines and do anything we can to mess with them." Damn. I couldn't imagine what they'd do to me if they found out who I really was.

"One day, we'll drive the Fire Nation out of here for good and free that town." Jet said surely.

"That's really brave."

Sokka poked his head in between us. "Yeah nothing braver then a guy in a tree house." I shot him a look. He just won't stop being mean will he? All he is doing is talking to me. It's not like he was groping my body or kissing me.

"Sorry about him. He's not being very appreciative." I spoke to Jet as I narrowed my eyes at Sokka before looking forward again.

"It's fine. He probably just had a rough day." Sokka gave him one last dirty look before sinking back behind us and kept on walking.

I decided to ask more questions. "So, you all live here?"

"That's right. Long shot over there, his town got burned down by the Fire Nation. And we found The Duke trying to steal our food. I don't think he ever had a home."

"What about you?" I asked and he stopped walking suddenly, causing me to stop too. I glanced forward to see Sokka look back at us before moving forward reluctantly. I took a deep breath before turning back to Jet, waiting for his answer.

"The Fire Nation killed my parents. I was only eight years old." Oh gosh. "That day changed me forever." His gaze was locked down and I felt my heart drop. So many lives. So many people effected just by _my _nation.

"I'm so sorry, Jet." I told him honestly. "I guess you could say that Fire Nation messed up my family too.."

"What happened?" Shit.

"Uh.. I-I don't really like to talk about it." My voice was strained and he took it as sadness, regret shooting through his eyes.

He nodded understandingly before resting a hand on my forearm. "Sorry I asked."

I shook my head. "No need to apologize." I forced a smile, guilt eating at me. "Let's go meet up with the others." He agreed and we both continued walking forward, not talking the rest of the way.

XXXXXX

"Sokka?" I poked my head hesitantly into his hut. I hadn't spoken to him since we arrived at the hideout. It wasn't my doing either, I've been wanting to talk to him but he kept on avoiding me. I have been thinking of what I could of done to make him upset with me but nothing came up. The thought of Sokka angry at me scared me because besides Aang and Katara, he is all I have right now.

He was sitting in the corner fiddling with his boomerang, his expression blank as he glanced to me but quickly looked to the ground. "Sokka?" I tried again. Still no response. This time, he didn't even acknowledge me. I felt a ping in my chest and I started twisting a stray hair nervously. I walked up to him cautiously. "Why are you not talking to me? Did I do something? Because I can't think of anything I did to make you mad enough to not talk to me."

His eyes shot up to meet mine before shoving himself up from the ground roughly, his glare focused on me. "You don't know what you did?" He snapped, his tone scary. I took a step back afraid of the way he was acting. "_You_ have been flirting with Jet ever since we met him. And right in front of my face too!"

I gaped at him. "What?"

"You heard me."

"You... honestly think I have been _flirting_ with _Jet_?" I questioned astonished.

He didn't phase as his glare bored into me. "Don't act dumb, Kaiko. You've barely left his side this whole time. Admit it, you like him."

I pressed my lips together as I shook my head slowly. "I can't believe you." I murmured softly. "After all we've been through these past two weeks, you think I would just throw it all away for some guy I just met?"

"I wouldn't be shocked. You did that to your Uncle and brother didn't you? You were there with them for way longer then two weeks and you just got up and left them. Why should I think you wouldn't do the same to us?" He spat angrily yet truthfully. He actually thought that way of me. I felt pain coarse through my body and I clenched my jaw, tears starting to form in my eyes.

I stared into his deep blue orbs, only to be met by anger and betrayal to go along with my hurt and sadness. I bit my bottom lip before moving my gaze to me feet. "If you honestly feel that way then I don't think we should.. stay t-together." My voice cracked at the last word as I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

After a moment of silence passed, I looked up to him. He was staring down at me in surprise but it quickly washed away to an unreadable expression. "That may be for the best." His voice was low and he turned around so I was facing his back.

I wiped away the tears and reluctantly started walking towards the entrance. I stopped suddenly, glancing over my shoulder at him. He was still standing with his back to me, his fists clenched and a tense form. "Sokka." He didn't look at me. "I just want you to know, that I would never leave you guys." And with that, I sprinted out of the hut, sobs racking through my body.

**You all probably hate me now... but I needed some drama in there. And I know, Sokka is acting like an Ass. But don't worry, everything will get better soon enough. Look for part two soon everyone! And please review!**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Jet Part Two

Chapter Eleven: Jet Part Two

_**Kaiko's P.O.V**_

I walked slowly to the meeting Jet and the freedom fighters were having. Apparently, they have one after every victory. I wouldn't be going but I didn't want to be impolite so I forced myself to be strong and go. The horrible part is that everyone is gonna be there. Including... Sokka.

Saying his name, hearing his name, even _thinking _his name made my chest ache. I don't want to imagine what seeing him will do to me.

I just can't believe we are over. Done. No longer together. Anyway I switch it around, it makes me wanna cry. Sokka was the one person keeping me sane and happy these past few weeks. Sure, Katara and Aang helped but Sokka... being with him, feeling loved, it made everything better. He has everything and more that I want in a guy. Why did I have to screw it up?

A soft, quiet voice in my head kept on repeating; _You didn't screw it up. It's his fault for being so damn stupid. You just need to talk to him and work it out, he'll understand._

But, the only voice I was listening to kept on chanting loudly; _Your fault. You are lucky a guy like him even thought about you in the first place. You were born to be evil, to kill. Not to end up with a happy ending and an amazing guy. Nothing about you is good. You don't deserve his care and love, nor do you deserve Katara and Aangs or Uncles. You're disgusting._

"Disgusting." I repeated to myself in a soft whisper. "Horrible. Pointless." The voice just got worse in worse, louder and louder, clearer and clearer. No matter how hard I try, I will never be someone like Katara who has people who will always love her, beautiful features, a wonderful element to bend and a outlook for a future. No, I will always be me, a weak, little girl who will never be excepted or loved by anyone and is born a murderer, and will _die _a murderer. Even though I never have killed a living soul... I am going to have to. It's what I am made for. But is it worth it? Is it worth living if I am going to have to kill people? No. Not to me. Innocent people don't deserve to have their lives taken from them for no reason. Me? I do.

I have every reason to be killed. To be taken prisoner. To rot alive in a dirty old cell. Heck, it sounds better then seeing the ones I love hate me.

And I do, I love Katara. I love Aang. I love Uncle. I love Zuko. I love Momo and Appa. And I love, oh I _love_ Sokka. It scares me how fast and hard I have fallen for him. And now he is completely done with me.

But I am not done with him, far from it actually. I am unconditionally and _utterly_ in love with him. And I hate it. I hate how much I love him when he doesn't even remotely love me back. All the things he said about me being special and the most amazing girl he has even seen, were all lies. Every. Single. One. Why else would he want to end it with me so easily?

Life truly does suck.

But maybe I am over reacting about everything right now. I have always tented to do that when I am really upset or angry. Ah, whatever.

"Jin?" The one person besides Sokka who I didn't want to talk to at the moment, _talks _to me. Gosh the spirits definitely have some serious issues with me.

"What do you want Jet?" I croaked as I lifted my head to look into his dark brown eyes as they bored into mine.

He arched one of his eyebrows surprised by my tone and words. "Just wanted to talk to you. You're going to the meeting right?" He asked even though he knew since we were only a couple feet away from it. I nodded shortly, not feeling like speaking. I began to go around him but he stopped me with his hand pressing on to my shoulder. An uncomfortable feeling came to me from his touch and I grimaced. "Hey, are you okay? You seem way different then you were last time I saw you." _Oh yeah I'm perfect, just got my heart broken from the guy I am in love with who doesn't love me back. Oh, and let's not forget the depressing thoughts that were just running through my head a few seconds ago before you interrupted them_ _by asking a question you already freaking knew. _

"Yeah fine." I mumbled. After he said nothing for a little while I snook a glance at him. His facial expression was not convinced as he just waited for the truth. "Sokka.. we just broke u-up." My voice was hoarse and full of pain and remorse as I spoke the words I am sure he wanted to hear. For a quick moment happiness and and hope shot trough his eyes before he covered his real feelings with fake sympathy. Asshole.

"Oh I am so sorry, Jin." No you're not. "What happened?"

I struggled for words. "Uh, our differences got the best of us I guess.." I hugged my arms around my self as I fought back more tears. I _didn't _want to cry gosh dammit. Especially in front of Jet.

His hand that was still rested on my shoulder moved up to my face and he caressed my cheek softly. "You deserve better." I felt my anger boil inside of me and I shoved his hand away before sending him a glare.

"Too bad there is no better." I snapped, knowing by 'better' he meant him. He looked a taken back by my reply and his expression turned sour.

"Don't get snappy with me because you got dumped, okay?" He said before turning on his heels and stalking away from me to the meeting area. I clenched my hands into fists. The urge to punch someone was really itching on me. And the person I wanted to punch was defiantly Jet.

I felt a cold hand rest on my shoulder suddenly and I jumped before turning around quickly. I relaxed when I saw Aang standing there. "Oh, hey Aang."

He happy go-lucky expression turned worried when he saw my wore down sad expression. "What's wrong?"

I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want anyones sympathy either, real or not. "Just... Just ask Sokka." I replied softly, forcing a half hearted smile before making my way to the meeting.

_**Sokka's P.O.V**_

"What did you do to her?" Aang asked for the hundredth time as I stalked to the meeting I was being forced to take part in. I would of rather stayed in my hut and loath in my anger and sorrow but no, Katara was making me go because Jet has been so sweet to us it would be the least we could do. Not my words, hers. Jet has done nothing but make everything horrible for me. If it weren't for him, Kaiko and I would still be together, and she would still be happy with me.

I stopped in my tracks, making Aang stop as well, before looking at him seriously. "For the last time Aang, _I _didn't do _anything_ to her." I spat annoyed.

Aang sighed heavily. "Sokka... When I saw Kaiko before I came to you, she looked horrible. Her eyes no longer had happiness in them like they have had since we met her. All her eyes held were sadness. Utter sadness." He explained and I felt my heart drop. She couldn't of been that sad, she doesn't like me anymore. She is the one that suggested we break up. "And when I asked her what's wrong she said to ask you. So, I figured that you had something to do with it."

I frowned. "We broke up." I told him finally, the words making the pain in my chest worse. I clenched my eyes closed before opening them to see Aang's surprised face.

"What?"

More annoyance ran through me. "I didn't stutter, Aang."

"But... why? You guys seemed so happy." He said with a confused expression. I felt my eyes start to well up tears that I quickly fought away.

"We were. Things just got in the way." And with that, I turned away from him and continued to walk to the meeting.

I heard Aang sigh dramatically and jog to catch up with me. "So, you two just plan to stay broken up while we finish the whole journey?" He asked me as we walked. I nodded slowly, not sure about the question myself.

"Well, good luck with that. You both just can't stop liking each other all of a sudden. Especially with the way you two have been acting." He said and started to run all the way to the meeting. I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore his comment before picking up the pace.

Once I got the meeting, everyone was already there, including Kaiko. She was sitting down in a corner, opposite from where Katara and Aang were sitting, with a blank expression. Our gazes met and I felt my heart drop when she looked away sadly, fidgeting with her hands. Maybe... I made a mistake.

"Sokka." Oh _gosh. _"Take a seat." I snapped my head to see Jet standing up on top of the table, smiling slyly at me. I just grumbled to myself before looping around everyone to take a seat next to Katara and grabbing a roll, trying not to look at Kaiko. He silenced everyone as he began his speech.

"Today, we struck another blow against the fire nation swine!" Claps and cheers rang through the trees from all the children and teens. I honestly think the only ones who didn't do anything were Kaiko and I. "I got a special joy from the look on one shoulders face when The Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog monkey." The Duke got up from his seat and walked around the table with his arms in the air while again, everyone cheered. He went back to his seat and everything went silent as Jet began to speak again. "Now, the fire nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees. Maybe their right.." Now, everyone booed at his words and I rolled my eyes. "Or maybe.. they're _dead _wrong." His happy expression turned hard and his tone was menacing as everyone erupted into more cheers and yelling. I looked to Kaiko who grimaced at his words, her expression upset. I clenched my fists at my side.

Everyone went back to eating and talking while Jet sat down in between Katara and I. "Nice speech Jet. " Katara remarked smiling.

"Thanks, I was really impressed with you and Aang. That was some great bending out there today."

Katara chuckled. "Well, he's great. He's the Avatar. I could still use some training." She blushed.

"Avatar, eh? Very Nice."

Aang lit up. "Thanks Jet!"

He just nodded. "Anyway, I think I know a way for you two to help us with our struggle, you see-"

"Sorry, but we are leaving tonight." We all looked up to see Kaiko standing in front of us, her arms crossed over her chest. Jet frowned as did Katara and Aang but I just smiled. This is why I love her. _Love._ Did I love her?

Jet stood up as well, towering over her and grinning. "Come on, Jin. I have an important mission you and Sokka could help me with tomorrow."

Kaiko opened her mouth to speak but I cut in, standing up with them. "What mission?" I asked interested. Jet chuckled and looked to Kaiko, raising his eyebrows.

She scoffed as she glared at both of us. I flinched away from her. I had never seen her look at me like that. "Whatever." She mumbled before storming away. Jet smiled after her and I felt myself grow angry but I brushed it off and ran after Kaiko.

Once farther enough away, I grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. "Kaiko, wait." She stared at me in surprise before she moved her gaze to the ground.

"What, Sokka?" She asked quietly.

I licked my lips. "I think we need to talk."

She didn't look up to me again. "About what?"

"Us."

She sighed, moving out of my grip and hugging her arms around herself. "Look Sokka, you made it very clear that you don't want to be with me anymore."

I shook my head. "What I said, I was angry. I-I... Aang talked to me and that got me thinking. I really don't think I can stay angry at you, Kaiko. I care about you _so_ much. Honestly, I didn't mean anything I said and I am so sorry. Can we maybe just forget everything that happened and go back to the way things were?" I asked her hopefully. She didn't need to forgive me, I would understand. I was a jerk. But I wanted to at least try.

She was silent for what seemed like years. She finally moved her gaze from the ground to meet mine and I saw a slight smile pull on her lips. She turned her body so it angeled mine perfectly before resting her lips on mine softly. I melted into the kiss and pulled her closer, kissing her back passionately. We kissed for awhile until we both pulled away at the same time, our foreheads pressing together and sloppy smiles playing on our faces. "You're lucky you're cute." She giggled and I laughed before pecking her lips once more and hugging her tightly to me. "Just, please, don't ever say things like that to me again. I really thought you never liked me.." Her voice was strained and I became angry with myself. I kissed her hair.

"I never will be able to not like you, Kaiko. I..." I wanted to say I love you, but I wasn't ready. I really wasn't. "You mean too much to me. I'm sorry about what I said."

She nodded into my chest. "And I'm sorry if you thought I was flirting with Jet. I wasn't. I only like you like that. Besides, Jet pisses me off." We chuckled together as we stayed in each other's arms.

"But, I really do want to do the mission thing tomorrow." She looked up to me and rolled her eyes.

"Have fun then. But I don't really want to, okay?" I nodded understandingly. We pulled away before making our way to our huts for the night.

XXXXXX

_**Kaiko's P.O.V**_

I pulled open the drapes to Jet's hut reluctantly and stepped in. He had left a note by my hut when I had been with Katara that politely wrote to please come to his hut as soon as I can. He must of figured that he would be back from the mission Sokka and him went on when I got back as well. I didn't want to go see him, but after Sokka and I made up, we both made packs to at least try to get along with Jet. While Sokka had the chance to do that earlier today, I felt like now was my time.

He sat on his bed that was directly across from the entrance with his elbows resting on his knees. He was staring down at his hands and was completely obvious that I had came in. "Eh hem." I coughed out, kinda rudely, to get his attention. He looked up startled but it quickly faded away into a large grin.

"You came." He stated.

I nodded. "Yep." He just kept on grinning at me and I shifted uncomfortably. "So, what did you want exactly?" I asked.

He chuckled lightly before patting the space next to him. "Sit." He said. I frowned, took a deep breath and made my way over, sitting as far away from as possible on the bed. I looked to him and forced a smile. He still had that grin on his face. "Come on, you can sit closer ya know. I don't bite. Yet.." He remarked as his eyes turned a tad lustful mixed with cockiness. I shivered mentally before scooting over to where our legs were at least an inch apart from touching. That's as far as I would go.

It was quiet while I just stared forward and he kept his gazed fixed on me. "So.." I said nervously. "Why did you want me here again?" I looked to him.

He was smirking. "I just wanted to talk to you." He moved his hand to rest on my thigh, stroking it slightly. "We haven't had much... _bonding _time." I bit the inside my cheek to control myself from screaming at him for touching me that way.

"O-Oh.." I stuttered and I clenched my eyes shut. After awhile of him stroking my thigh, I felt him slowly move his hand upwards and I froze. Before I could react I felt his hot breath on my neck.

"Do you have any idea how _sexy _you are?" He whispered seductively into my ear. "I want you so bad. Forget about Sokka, be with me." I felt fury rise up inside of me as I roughly pushed him away and stood up, glaring at him hard.

"Don't. _Ever_. Touch. Me. Again, you disgusting bastard. Or I promise, you _will _regret it." His eyes turned just as angry as mine and he stood up too, advancing toward me. But before he could do anything, Katara, Aang and Sokka walked in.

"K-Jin?" Sokka said surprised, quickly correcting himself when he about said my real name."What are you doing here?"

I glanced at them before looking to Jet who gave me a warning look to not say anything. Sadly, I was scared of what he might do if I did. So I didn't say anything. "We were just talking." Jet answered for me and grinned at them before sitting back down on his bed, acting like nothing just happened. I felt my chi rise and it took all my will power to kill him right there. "What are you guys here for?"

Katara stepped up and began explaining how Sokka had told them that Jet beat and robbed an old man for no reason today in the forest. My eyes widened and I looked to Sokka who just nodded, looking very sure of himself. "Is this true, Jet?" Katara asked.

Jet sighed heavily and shook his head, looking to Sokka. "Sokka, you told them what happened but you didn't mention that the man was fire nation?"

Katara turned her head to Sokka and glared. "No, he conveniently left that part out." I wanted to scream at her. So he was fire nation, big deal! I am fire nation, does that mean it would be alright to beat and rob me?

"Fine. But even if he was fire nation, he was still a harmless civilian." Sokka said, stepping forward now too.

Jet frowned. "He was an assassin, Sokka." He pulled out a knife and stabbed into the wooden table that was in front of him so it would stay up right. He twisted the top and pulled out a tube of poison. "See, there was a compartment for poison. He was sent to eliminate me. You helped save my life, Sokka." Jet said with I could tell was fake gratitude.

Katara smiled. "I knew there was an explanation."

"I didn't see any knife." Sokka snapped unconvinced.

Jet sighed again. "That's because he was concealing it!"

Katara looked to Sokka. "See, Sokka? I'm sure you just didn't notice the knife."

Sokka groaned. "There was no knife!" He exclaimed. "I'm going to the hut and packing our things." He announced before heading out.

I hurried after him. "Sokka, wait." I called as I rushed up and began walking with him. "Are you okay?"

He glanced and me and shook his head, grabbing my hand. "No. I don't like Jet, at all and I just want to get out of here. But Katara and Aang won't listen! I know he is a bad guy I can just feel it!" He explained exasperated.

"Trust me, I know. I don't like him either." Once we got our huts, Sokka started throwing his stuff in his bag angrily. I didn't bother him. I held just as much anger as he did but I didn't want him knowing and him start worrying about me.

Just as I began packing my stuff up, Katara and Aang burst into the hut. Katara held a confident facial expression while Aang just looked innocent as usual. "We can't leave now when Jet needs our help!"

Both Sokka and I stood up and turned to her. "I'm sorry, Katara. Jet's very smooth but we can't trust him." Sokka said finally.

Katara scoffed. "You know what I think? You're jealous that he's a better warrior and a better leader!" She turned away from him with her arms crossed.

"Katara, I am not jealous of Jet!"

Katara opened her mouth to yell again but I cut her off. "Katara, Listen. I know that Jet comes off all sweet and nice and perfect. But he's not. He's been all over me since we got here and he will not just get the clue that I _don't _like him. And, he will kill or hurt anyone as long as they are fire nation!" I shouted. "I mean, not everyone in the fire nation is evil. Like me, sure I am the princess of the nation but I haven't killed a single soul before and I never would. I know the old man didn't have that knife because the fire nation doesn't carry knifes like that. I would know. Katara he is a bad guy, trust me. We need to leave now." She stared at me like she was trying to figure out something but she just turned away again.

"Kaiko, I'm sorry. But I can't just leave when Jet needs our help. I don't know if you and Sokka are just getting the wrong vibe from him or something but all I know is that we need to stay here. Come on, Aang." She grabbed Aang's arm and started up pull him out of the hut.

"Sorry guys.." Aang mumbled before he was dragged away by Katara.

I covered my face with my hands in frustration a I felt Sokka's warm arms encircle around my waist. "It'll be okay, Kaiko. We will leave soon enough." He soothed.

I nodded. "I know, I just don't want to be around him anymore."

"I understand." I turned in his arms, kissed him goodnight and left his hut, turning in early for the evening.

XXXXXX

It was just the crack of dawn when I awoke from the sounds of someone coming into my hut. I moaned tiredly and sat up. "Sokka?" I mumbled sleepily as I saw a blurry figure moving towards me. I became alert and quickly rubbed my eyes before opening them to see Jet right in front of me with ropes in his hands. My eyes went huge and I opened my mouth to scream but before I could do anything, he swung his hand and hit the side of my head hard. I fell to the ground with a thud and I felt unconsciousness start to overcome me. "No... no.." I whimpered as he started to tie me up, grinning the whole time. "Jet.. stop.. please." I begged hoarsely and he narrowed his eyes at me, took out a long piece of cloth and roughly gagged me so I couldn't make any more noise. I could no longer hold on to consciousness and my eyes slid shut.

"Sweet dreams, _Kaiko_." His malicious voice taunted.

The last thing I saw was darkness.

_**Sokka's P.O.V**_

"Come on! Let's go!" Harsh whispers startled me awake and I sat up quickly before peaking out of my hut to see Jet and some of the freedom fighters going down on the ropes. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously when I saw something being held in Jet's arms. I quickly ran out and grabbed on to a rope and slid down before landing on a tree branch above them. Jet was in front while the others pushed a cart full of boxes and bins. I squinted my eyes to try and see what Jet was carrying and all I saw was a sack with what looked like had stuff in it. They started to walk forward and I followed them silently, hidden in the trees.

They walked all the way to the edge of a cliff where you could see a river with a dam below it. I stood behind a wide tree as Jet stopped at the edge of the cliff and stared out for a second before turning to the freedom fighters and setting the mystery sack down down in front of him. "Now Listen. You are not to blow the dam until I give the signal. If the reservoir isn't full, the fire nation troops could survive." My mouth fell open at the words he was saying.

The Duke jumped down from the cart and looked at Jet questionably. "But what about the people in the town? Won't they get wiped out too?"

Jet made his way over to him and rested his hand on his shoulder. "Look Duke, that is the price to pay of ridding this area of the fire nation."

I narrowed my eyes angrily and turned around, starting to run back to the hideout. But before I could go anywhere, I felt someone grab me by my hair and pull me to a stop as someone grasped my arms and tied them behind my back. "Where do you think you're going, ponytail?" I heard Smellerbee say, a smile in her tone as she held a knife to my neck. I struggled against their grip as they pulled me out in front of Jet, restraining my arms so I couldn't move.

"Sokka... I'm glad you decided to join us." Jet greeted as I was thrown to the ground. I struggled against the ropes before I gave up and glared heavily at Jet.

"I heard your plan to destroy the earth kingdom town." I hissed out.

Jet just rolled his eyes. "Our _plan_ is to rid the valley of the fire nation."

"There are innocent people living there, Jet! Mothers and Fathers and Children!"

"Sacrifices have to be made."

"You lied to Katara and Aang about the forest fire!"

He chewed on his lip. "That's because they don't understand the demands of war. Not like you and I do." He smiled.

"I do understand, I understand that there's nothing you won't do to get what you want." I snapped.

Jet frowned, looking down. "I was hoping you'd have an open mind. But I guess I was wrong." He reached down and ripped open the sack. My eyes opened wide when I saw Kaiko's unconscious body roll out on the ground. I felt such anger I had never felt before overcome inside of me and I yelled out in fury, getting to my feet. Before I could get to Jet, Smellerbee and Pipsqueak grabbed my arms and held back my lashing form.

"What did you do to her?" I shouted out as I struggled hard against their grips.

Jet laughed evilly. "I am giving her what she deserves. You all kept a secret from me that you thought I wouldn't find out." He kneels down and caressed her cheek. "It's really a shame that she's royalty of the most horrid nation. I mean, _princess_ of the _fire nation_? She's one of the people I have been wanting to have in my power for years! I can rid of one of the fire nations most precious people!"

His words terrified me. "You can't hurt her. She has done nothing wrong!"

"Her birth his wrong. She doesn't deserve to live."

"NO!" I screamed out, trying as hard as I could to get released. "I swear, if you even touch a single hair on her head I will kill you." I threatened through clenched teeth.

He grinned. "I'll do more then just touch a single hair, sadly." He turned on his heels to look off the cliff. "She's going to be set at the very beginning of the dam so when it blows, she'll get the worst effect." He glanced over his shoulder at me.

I felt my heart stop and tears start to well up in my eyes. No, no. Not her. Please not her. "Jet, I'm begging you. Don't do this. I can't lose her." I begged, my eyes pleading.

He just stared at me before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Sokka." He moved his eyes to Smellerbee and Pipsqueak. "Take Sokka on a walk. A long walk."

The whipped me around and forced me forward as I struggled. "You won't get away with this!" I cried out as I tried to get back to him but they pushed me forward harder.

As I they forced me farther and farther away, I heard faint words come from Jet's mouth. "Oh yes I will, Sokka. I will."

_**Kaiko's P.O.V**_

I couldn't remember anything as I felt myself start to come back to consciousness. I heard and felt my surroundings but for some reason I couldn't get my eyes to open. My head ached horribly and I felt terribly stiff and restricted. I struggled around and I noticed that I was tied up. Pretty well too. I tried to build up the strength to burn them off but I failed. Finally, I forced my eyes to open and I looked around. I found myself laying tied up in a river, right in front of the dam. No one was around. I tried to scream for help but it came out muffled since I was gagged. Then everything clicked.

Jet had done this to me. He had kidnapped me in the middle of the night and taken me here. But why? What was going to happen? All I knew is that I couldn't move at all, and I was in a lot of danger.

Suddenly, I heard Appa's roar and I whipped my head around to see Sokka landing Appa next to the river with Momo perched on the saddle. I smiled slightly under the gag.

Sokka...

"Kaiko!" He jumped off Appa and ran towards me before carefully picking me up bridal style. He held me to his chest as he moved to the shore and started untying me. Once he got the ropes and gag off of me, I flew my arms around him, hugging him tight. "I'm so glad I got to you in time.." He mumbled into my hair as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you, so much." I told him, moving my head back to kiss his lips lovingly.

He kissed me back right away before pulling away grinning. "No need to thank me. I saved you because I didn't know what I would do if I lost you."

"You'll never lose me." We held each other for awhile longer before Sokka explained everything and said we had to get back to Jet where he thought he heard Katara and Aang. I was so proud of all he did, especially getting everyone out in time so they wouldn't have been killed. Once we were on Appa, we heard a whistle go through the air.

"That must be the signal." He said. "We better get out of here before the dam blows." I nodded and sat on Appa's head with him and we soured into the sky, heading to where Jet should be with Katara and Aang. I watched sadly behind me as the dam blew. Even if no one dies, all the homes will be ruined, which is still horrible.

When we got right under the cliff we heard Katara and Aang's quiet sobs. They probably thought I was dead. "The fire nation is gone and the valley will now be safe." Jet said with victory in his voice.

"It will be safe. Without you." Sokka said and all eyes went to us. Katara and Aang cried out our names, their sad expressions turning relieved and happy at the sight of us. Jet just looked utterly shocked. "I warned the villagers of your plan, just in time."

"What?" Jet exclaimed angrily.

"At first they didn't believe me. The fire nation soldiers assumed I was a spy. But one man vowed for me. The old man _you _attacked. He urged them to trust me. We got everyone out in time." He glanced at me. "And of coarse, I got Kaiko safe as well. I told you I wouldn't let you hurt her." I grabbed his hand and smiled at him which he gladly returned.

"You are a fool, Sokka! We could of freed this valley!" Jet yelled.

"Who would be free? Everyone would be dead." I said glaring hard at him as Aang and Katara got onto Appa.

"You traitor!" He spat to Sokka.

"No, you became the traitor when you almost killed innocent people, even if they are fire nation." Sokka stated.

"Goodbye, Jet." I said sourly before turning away from him.

Sokka whipped the reins. "Yip yip." Appa roared in response and flew off into the sky.

XXXXXX

"We're so happy you're okay." Aang and Katara told me as they hugged me tightly. I hugged them back just as tight and smiled at them.

"Just thank Sokka. He sure is the hero of the day." I giggled as I glanced at him while he was still steering Appa. He gave me a short wink over his shoulder.

Aang smiled over to Sokka as well. "So, Sokka? What made you think to go to the town?" He questioned.

Katara crossed her arms, smirking. "Let me guess. Instincts told you." She moved her gaze to Sokka.

Sokka shrugged and I could hear the smile in his tone. "Hey, sometimes they;re right."

I giggled before crawling over to sit next to him on Appa's head. "Then you do know we are going the wrong way, right?" I teased and I heard Katara and Aang snicker.

Sokka looked surprised before grinning even wider. "And sometimes they;re wrong." He said and turned Appa around quickly as we all laughed at him.

As we soured through the evening sky, I cuddled up next to Sokka who took my hand gently in his while the other one steered.

I now know that I will always be in love with him, No matter if I like it or not. And right now, I really like it.

**WOW. Loooong and dramatic chapter that seriously took me forever! Please forigive but my first year of high school started three weeks ago, it's hard to write chapters. But I promise I will get them in as soon as I can.**

**Review and I will update faster! And if there is any grammatical mistakes, I apologize but I don't have time to look over this. **


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Great Divide

Chapter Twelve: The Great Divide

_**Kaiko's P.O.V**_

As I leaned against a rock comfortably, I watched amusingly as Sokka struggled with putting our tent up. Apparently, ever since Jet kidnapped me, he has felt more at peace if he was close to me at while we slept. Which means, _all _night he would have his arms wrapped around me. I definitely wasn't complaining.

"Having trouble there?" I teased as he crawled out of the tent and brushed his pants off. He flashed me a grin before finishing up the final touches and smiling triumphantly at it with his hands on his hips. I giggled softly.

Katara walked up to us with a pile of sticks in her arms, which was supposed to be firewood, and raised her eyebrows questionably. "Um, aren't you forgetting the tarp?" She asked, glancing at the rolled up tarp the lay one the ground.

"Right. Got it." Sokka said and picked it up before tossing it in the tent. I chewed on my bottom lip. _This _wasn't going to turn out well.

Katara frowned disappointedly. "Sokka, you're supposed to put it up over the tent. Ya know, so we don't get rained on."

"Ordinarily you'd be right. But seeing as it's the dry season, you're not," he bent down to tie the strings tighter, "besides that tarp makes a pretty warm blanket."

"But what if it does rain?"

"And what if it doesn't? Then I would of put it up for nothing."

Katara groaned and stomped her foot immaturely. "You're infuriating!" She whipped her head around to me. "Kaiko, don't you think Sokka should put the tarp up?"

I glanced up from the lose strand on my pants that I was messing with and snorted. "Sorry. But I am not getting in the middle of your little brother and sister arguments." I rested my arms behind my head, crossed my legs and closed my eyes with a relaxed sigh. "Anyway, Katara. Sokka is putting up our tent right now. Just make sure he puts it up for your tent." I opened my eyes slightly to see Katara huffing and looking back to Sokka.

Sokka smiled at me. "Exactly. And, I really think you should be worrying about gathering the firewood, because that pile is looking pretty sorry."

Katara glowered at the pile before lashing out. "Well if you don't like my fire wood then!" She threw the sticks all over Sokka who blocked his face quickly. My eyes widened hugely when he shot up from his knees and started yelling as well.

"Fine! If you're not going to do your job!" He grabbed the strings of the tent and ripped them united, making it fall miserably to the ground. They both stood glaring at each other.

I got to my feet when I noticed that both our tent and firewood was now ruined and laying on the ground. "Whoa, guys. Was all of that really necessary?" I asked and started picking up the now broken sticks, which were useless. A sad sigh passed my lips as Aang walked over with our dinner in his hands and a big smile on his face.

"Okay I got the grub if you guys got the," he started but stopped when he suddenly saw the ruined tent and the fact that there was no camp fire. His smiled faded. "Hey, where's the camp fire? And what happened to the tent?" He questioned completely confused as Sokka and Katara turned their backs to each other. He glanced at me and I just shook my head, dropping the pointless firewood and standing up with them.

"Why don't you ask Mrs. Not-it-all? Queen of the trigs?" Sokka remarked with a mad tone and his arms crossed.

Katara gasped and swung around to face his back. "Oh yeah! Well you're Mr. Lazy Bum! King of the tents!" She snapped as she threw a trig that hit is head. I couldn't help but start laughing as Sokka grabbed his head and glared hard at her.

"Nice insults." I chocked out sarcastically between my laughter. They shot me looks and I just held my hands up in front of me, still chuckling.

Aang giggled slightly before setting down the food to start reasoning with them. I don't know why because I was finding this _very_ entertaining. "Okay, listen guys. Harsh words won't solve problems. Action will. Why don't you just switch jobs?" He offered.

"Sounds good." Katara said as she started fixing up the tent.

"Whatever." Sokka grumbled and began picking up the fire wood.

Aang looked to me. "And you're still starting the fire and cooking the food right, Kaiko?" I nodded smiling. "See that? Settling feuds and making peace. All in a days work for the Avatar." He stated grinning. He was obviously pretty proud with himself.

We all moved our gazes to see Momo and Appa having a feud themselves, which Aang gladly moved over to fix next. As Katara began setting up the tents, I walked over to Sokka who was pointlessly picking up the trigs Katara had brought. "Just go get some more, Sokka." I told him and he glanced up to me, took a deep breath and stood up before kicking the trigs to the side.

"Will you come with me?" He asked me with a grin and he snaked his arms around my waist. A smile crept up on my face and I leaned my head up to peck his lips softly.

"Of coarse." I answered sweetly. He smirked and pulled away to drape his arm over my shoulders as we began walking to fetch more firewood.

XXXXXX

"There it is guys! The great divide!" Aang announced as we all stood on the edge of a cliff that looked out to the beautiful scenery. Katara and I had our mouths a gape while we admired it.

Katara breathed out a content sigh. "Wow. I could just stare at it forever."

"It's breath taking." I smiled.

I turned to Sokka who's facial expression was bored bored. "Alright, I've seen enough." He said bluntly before moving back to Appa. I smacked my hand on my forehead and Katara narrowed her eyes at him.

"How can you not be fascinated, Sokka?" Katara questioned him. "This is the largest canyon in the entire world!"

Sokka grabbed onto Appa's reins, about to jump up. "Then I'm sure we'll be able to see it very clearly as we fly away." Just as he finished his sentence, a well dressed, preppy looking guy ran past and accidentally bumped into him. Sokka held Appa for support and I chuckled.

"If you're waiting for the canyon guide, I was here first!" He yelled with an angry expression. If he was trying to be intimidating, it wasn't working for him.

"Canyon guide?" I asked.

"Sounds informative." Katara commented, smiling with interest in her eyes.

He didn't smile back but just kept on talking. "Believe me, he's more then a tour guide. He's an earth bender. And the only way in and out of the canyon is with his help. And it's my tribes turn to cross next!" The whole time he spoke, Sokka was behind him, moving his hand opened and close like a mouth mocking him. I had to looked away to keep myself from cracking up.

Sokka moved out from behind him and to my side. "Calm down, we know you're next." He told the man.

He clenched his fist and daggered his finger at him. "You wouldn't be calm if the fire nation destroyed your home and forced you to flee! My whole tribe has to walk thousands of miles to the Capital City of Ba Sin Se." My smile faded as once again, I felt the guilt of my nation doing yet another horrible deed. Sokka noticed this and quickly wrapped his arm around my waist. I snuggled into his side as I glanced back to the man when Katata spoke.

"You're a refugee!"

He rolled his eyes. "Ha, tell me something I don't know."

"You have a stain on your shirt." I told him, grinning, and pointed to it. They all gave me weird looks. "What? He said to tell him something he didn't know.. I figured he didn't know that.." Sokka and Aang chuckled while Katara rolled her eyes and the man expected the stain quickly.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps coming from the left and we all moved our eyes to see a group of people dressed in all brown furs walking towards us. They looked the exact opposite from the man in front of us.

"Is that your tribe?" Katara asked.

The man was glaring at them and shook his head furiously. "It most definitely is not. Thats the Zang tribe, a bunch of low life _thieves_. They've been the enemy of my tribe for about a hundred years."

Once the Zang's got closer, the man starting calling out. "Hey Zangs! I'm saving a spot for my tribe so don't even think of stealing it!"

A bulk, barbarian woman stepped up, towering over him. "Where are the rest of the Ganjin? Still tiding up their campsite?"

"Yes. But they sent me ahead of them to hold their spot."

She stood up straighter and crossed her arms. "I didn't know the canyon guide took reservations."

The man laughed out. "Of coarse you didn't. That's the ignorance I'd expect from a messy Zang. So unorganized and ill prepared for a journey." The tribe starting yelling out nonsense and I messaged my temples as a headache starting to form.

"They really should shut up.." I mumbled and Sokka glanced at me with a smirk. Suddenly, we felt vibrations from behind us and we all turned our heads to see a pile of boulders being bended and thrown out of the way, revealing an old man dressed in earth kingdom clothing.

He was smiling joyfully as he got out of a bending stance and brushed himself off. "Sorry about the wait youngsters. Who's ready to cross this here canyon?" He asked as he motioned do the beginning of the walk way.

I bit my lip. "Uh, one of them I think." I pointed to both the man and the Zang tribe.

The Ganjin ran forward suddenly, yelling out. "I was here first! My parties on their way!"

"I can't guide people who aren't here.." The guide said.

The Zang's started walking towards the guide triumphantly. "Guess you guy's will have to take the trip tomorrow." The woman remarked to the man and smiled slyly.

The man's eyes twitched furiously before he glanced behind him to where another tribe came walking out gracefully, dressed just like him. "Wait! Here they are!" He announced smiling for the first time since we'd met him. The Zang's whipped around, they're smug expressions now angry.

The Ganjin's stopped a couple feet away from the Zang's and greeted their tribe member nicely. The woman of the Zang's looked to the canyon guide. "You're not seriously gonna cave in to these spoiled Ganjin's. I mean, we're refugee's too! And we've got sick people who need shelter."

The guide stuttered nervously. "I-I..."

"We've got old people who are weary from traveling!" The Ganjin's announced.

"Sick people get priority over old people!" The woman shot back.

A new voice popped up and I looked to see a very groomed looking, old man speak up. Most likely the leader. "Maybe you Zang's wouldn't have so many sick people if you weren't such _slobs_."

"Maybe if you Ganjin's weren't so clean, maybe you wouldn't live to be so old." They kept on snapping at each other back and forth and we all shared glances.

Katara turned to Aang. "Well Aang, ready to put your peace making skills to the test?"

"Please." I breathed out. "I don't think I can stand to hear them bicker any longer."

"I don't know..." Aang answered, looking down. "A fight over chores is one thing, these people have been feuding for a hundred years."

Katara stepped up and shouted over everyone. "Everyone, listen up!" They all shot their eyes to her in surprise. "This is the Avatar." She motioned to Aang and they glanced to him. "I'm sure if you all listen, Aang will come up with a compromise that will make everyone happy."

Everyone's eyes were now on Aang and he suddenly became flustered from the attention. "Uh you could share the earth bender and travel together?"

Both tribes gaped at him, appalled by the idea. "Absolutely not!" The old man of the Ganjin's cried. "We'd rather get taken by the fire nation, the travel with those stinky thieves!"

"We wouldn't travel with you pompous fools anyway." The woman sneered.

An annoyed groan left both Sokka and I's lips as the tribes continued bickering back and forth. I saw Aang's facial expression get frustrated and he slammed his his glider on the ground loudly to get everyone's attention. "Alright! Here's the deal!" Aang shouted out. "We're all going down together and Appa will fly your sick and elderly across. Does that seem fair?"

Everything went silent and we all watched anxiously for the leaders of each tribes reactions. Slowly, they nodded at each other, silently agreeing. I sighed with relief and Aang smiled at the fact that he had come up with a good idea that everyone was happy with.

XXXXXX

After loading up all the sick and elderly on Appa, the rest of the tribe was crowded around the earth bender, waiting for any specific directions they needed to know before we started the journey.

Aang, Katara and I all pet Appa affectionately. "Sorry Appa, you're gonna have to do this on your own." Aang told him and Appa just nuzzled into our hands before letting out a grunt.

Sokka walked over to join us. "Aang, this feuding, triable stuff is serious business. Are you sure it's a good idea to get involved?" He asked.

Aang took a deep breath and let it out. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure." He broke out into a grin. "But when have I ever been?" I smirked as Katara put a hand on Aang's back.

"He's the Avatar, Sokka. Making peace between people is his job." Katara said.

I frowned. "His job is gonna make us cross this whole thing on foot, isn't it?" I commented as I glowered at the canyon. Sure, it's a gorgeous sight. But I really did not want to walk the whole thing.

We listened closely as the guide explained how no food was aloud when going across because apparently it attracts dangerous predators. No one really liked hearing this. Especially me, I got grumpy going without my meals. So I quickly snuck some food from the tribes and started to chow down. I got amused looks from my friends and disgusted ones from the Ganjin's. The Zangs were too engrossed with their food to notice.

After everyone had either ate or thrown their snacks away, we sent Appa soaring off. For the first time in my life, I felt envy towards the sick and elderly. While we had to spend a day or two without food and trudge our way across, they get to chill out on Appa and consume as much as they want. Luckies.

Once we all began to make our way in the canyon, I hoped onto Sokka's back unexpectedly and caught him of guard. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held my arms up. "Let's go!" I cheered before resting my arms on his shoulders. Laughter echoed through the groups and Sokka glanced up to grin at me.

"I hope you know I am not carrying you the whole way." He remarked.

"I know." I sighed sadly before kissing his cheek. "Thanks anyway." He smirked and pushed me up higher on his back. I bit back a scream when he faked almost dropping me and I swatted him in the head. He laughed.

XXXXXX

It has been a few hours since we started walking. You would think going through this thing would be a great adventure. But so far, nothing really exciting has happened. The most exciting thing was when we almost all got crushed by falling rocks. Thank goodness for our earth bending canyon guide or we would have been in some serious trouble.

Sokka and I have been talking the whole time. I don't think I've had such long conversations with him before because we are always busy doing something or too tired to speak for long. And when you are walking this far, there isn't much to do _but _talk. I've gotten to speak to at least everyone at least once, mostly the guide because the tribes kinda got on my nerves. They bicker and complain too much. But besides that, it's been a pretty calm and smooth experience. Let's just hope it stays that way.

"Okay, everyone stay clear of the wall!" The guide instructed and everyone stopped a few feet away from him. He circled his arms around and bended a big bolder up at the wall, making it crumble down to cover our path.

"Why'd you do that?" Aang asked curiously.

"These people are freeing the fire nation, aren't they? Got to make sure we can't be followed. We'll be safe now." I felt my eyes grow big when I saw a gigantic shadow of some sort of creature coming towards them in the dust of the rocks.

"Behind you!" I screamed out. Both Aang and the guide glanced back but not before the creature had grabbed the guide by the back of his shirt. The guide started yelling out in terror while Aang used his staff to blow the dust out of the way, revealing a gigantic, terrifying monster holding our guide by it's mouth.

Sokka ran forward with his boomerang in hand. "We gotta help him!" He sent his boomerang flying at the creature. The weapon hit the creatures head, making it fling the guide of of its mouth and to the ground roughly. While Katara hurried over to the guide, the creature started crawling fast toward Sokka. He let out an alarmed cry before he started sprinting away from it. "Okay, now we gotta help me!" My eyes narrowed and I cornered the creature, creating fire in my fists and advancing toward the monster. It cried out and backed away from me, obviously having a fear of fire. A smirk formed on my face and I sent the fire in blasts towards it. The blasts hit the monster and it screeched, scrambling back up the wall of the canyon in fear.

It was quiet until I turned back around and was met with wide eyes from the tribes. Sokka and Aang just looked impressed though. "You're a firebender?" The leader of the Ganjin's questioned astonished.

I sighed exasperated. "Yep. But I really don't think it's the time to talk about that. Let's just keep it short and sweet. I am not out to hurt anyone, just here traveling with the Avatar. Okay?" They all nodded hesitantly and I smiled before facing our guide who was laying on his back, his expression twisted in pain. Katara was by his side. "Now, what was that?"

"Canyon crawler." He choked out. "And there is sure to be more."

Katara examined his arms carefully. "Your arms... they're broken." She told him in despair.

"Without my arms, I got no bending. And in other words.."

Aang spoke the horrified words for him. "We're trapped in this canyon." His face was coated with fear and my eyes went around to everyone, all they're expressions the same.

My throat was dry and I swallowed deeply. "Oh my gosh.." I said hoarsely. I felt a presence beside me suddenly. I looked away from Katara as she started wrapping up the guides arms and to Sokka who was at my side, looking at me sadly.

"It's gonna be okay." He reassured me. He took my hand in his and I bit my lip, nodding.

We made our way over to where the guide was resting on a rock as Katara just finished with his arms. Sokka began to speak to him. "I thought the whole reason for ditching our food was so we didn't have to deal with things like canyon crawlers?" He asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"It's the Zang's!" The leader of the Gangin's accused. "They took food down here, even after the guide told them not to!"

"What?" The woman of the Zang's exclaimed. "If there is anyone who can't go without food for a day, it's you pampered Ganjin's." She growled.

"Well, I hope your happy, we're stuck in this canyon with no way out!"

"Why don't you thank yourself you _food_ hider."

Aang stepped forward. "Look, sticking together is the only way-"

"I'm not walking another step with the lights of them!" The woman interrupted rudely while jabbing one of her fingers at the Ganjin's.

"Now there's something we can agree on." The man said, crossing his arms while glaring at her.

Aang turned around to stare at us helplessly. "Any ideas?"

The guide started speaking crazily. "No bending. We need to get out of this canyon. I won't die here! I won't become part of the food chain!" His face was stricken with fear.

The old Ganjin threw his arms up in the air. "See? We're gonna become part of the food chain because of you!" He yelled at the Zang's.

"Sure, blame the Zang's like you always do!" The woman spat.

"_Gladly_."

I rushed forward, having enough of this ridiculous. "Enough! Obviously, the canyon crawlers are scared of fire. So, if more show up, then I will scare them off. If that doesn't work, we have the Avatar here and he can help. Until then, For the sake of everybody's sanity, I don't think that you should travel together any longer." I said compromisingly. The tribes went silent and I glanced at Aang who flew up on top of one of the cliff walls that separated paths.

"We're splitting up," he announced. "Ganjin's on this side, and Zang's on that side," he stated while he pointed with his staff to each side. "We'll travel in two separate lines." The tribes nodded at each other before going to their directed sides and started walking. I let out a breath of relief and Aang flew down to where Sokka, Katara and I stood. "Sokka, go with the Zang's. And Katara, you go with the Ganjin's. See if you can find out why they hate each other so much." They agreed and Aang turned to me. "Kaiko. Come with me. You will probably be best where you can see everything so you know if there is anymore canyon crawlers. Anyway, I don't think you want to be with either tribes anymore." He smiled and I bobbed my head up and down.

"Yes, please." I giggled. Katara waved to us before helping the guide walk with her on the Ganjin side. Sokka stared at my warily and I rolled my eyes before stepping over to him and kissing his lips softly.

"You'll be careful, right?" I nodded.

"Coarse. I will see you soon." He sighed heavily before hugging me quickly and jogged over to catch up with the Zang's. Aang and I shared smiling glances, before I held on to him and he pushed us up into the air. We landed on the top of the cliffs so we could see each tribe.

"This is gonna be fun." Aang muttered and I laughed slightly.

XXXXXX

That night, Aang, Momo and I stopped on top of cliffs that looked out to where the two tribes were camping on separate sides. They all got to sit in front of fires and sleep in nice warm tents but we were stuck sleeping on the cold rocks. It was worth everyone's safety though.

While I leaned against the rocks, Aang had his arms crossed on the edge of the cliff while his chin rested there, staring longingly at the campsites. "Sure would be nice to be around those campfires. Telling stories and laughing," Momo made a sad noise to go along with his words. "It's okay, Momo. We'll be out of here soon enough." He comforted the lemur nicely.

I grinned and scooted over to sit next to him. "You know Aang, you risk so much for other people. It's really inspiring to see you, at such a young age, help any kind of creature and fix as many problems that you can get your hands on." He moved his head to smile brightly at me.

"Thanks, Kaiko."

"Don't mention it, Kid." He laughed at my choice of words and I joined along, our laughter loud in the quietness of the canyon.

We sat there in a peaceful silence until Aang randomly asked an unexpected question. "What made you think to use fire to scare the canyon crawler off back there?"

My eyebrows scrunched together as I thought. "Don't know. There was so much adrenaline, and the crawler was going after Sokka... It was kinda like my body was thinking for me. My chi was raised. Whenever the people I love or care about are in danger, I always become unknown to what I am doing. I just do whatever it takes to save them."

He stared at me with full interest as I spoke. "I have always thought fire bending was one of the most interesting elements. I remember you told me that you reclined your uncle when he offered to to teach you more then the basics. But why, Kaiko? Wouldn't you love to know more of your element?" This was a soft spot for but I honestly couldn't let him down, especially with those puppy dog eyes he was pulling on me.

I sighed. "Well, I never liked my element. I grew up with it being used only for bad things. For murder, destroying innocent peoples towns and cities, training to go into this horrible war.. I felt like I was cursed to have such a _devilish _thing gave to me. Like I was supposed to grow up like my dad, or my grandfather or my uncle back in the day. I didn't want that. I didn't want to spend my life killing people and ruining their lives. So when my brother was banished, I went with him and my uncle, not to help him find you, but to get away and hopefully find my true destiny. Because I knew it wasn't being like the rest of my family. So when my uncle offered to teach me more, I was scared. Scared that having the power and strength would change me and make me become evil.. I'm still terrified to end up like my father. It's my worst nightmare.." I finally cut my rambling short, knowing I was going on too long, and looked at Aang who had a sympathetic yet inspired expression.

"Wow... I never knew how deep down you felt about fire bending."

"Uh huh. But I regret it now. I wish I would of learned more so I could teach you. But I am just not fit to be a master. I can barely help at all in this journey." I said sadly.

He settled his hand down on my shoulder, smiling at me. "Kaiko, you've helped a lot, and I know you will continue to. We all are very thankful that we met you. I know I am." A huge grin formed on my face before I launched myself to give him a hug. His laughter ran around me as he hugged me back.

"Thanks, Aangypoo."

"Aanypoo?

"Yeah, my new nickname for you!"

"Please don't start calling me that.."

"What? Oh... Okay then.. fine."

"It's nothing personal! I just don't like the nickname."

"No, it's cool, it's cool, " silence over came us and I licked my lips before smiling mischievously at him. "Aanypoo."

Before I could do anything, he tackled me to the ground playfully, laughing and tickling my sides. "No!" I screeched before hoping away. He kept on laughing as I glared teasingly at him.

"Kaiko Waiko." He muttered to himself once his laughter became slight chuckles and I rolled my eyes, hitting him gently on the arm.

XXXXXX

It was late in the afternoon when the tribes were going to meet up once again. Since there was only one specific place to get to the other side, we all had to do it together. Aang, the canyon guide and I all had been traveling on top of the cliffs, watching out and leading them.

"We're almost to the other side." The guide announced as he got down the cliffs carefully. I flew down with Aang and we saw Katara and Sokka standing there waiting for us as the tribes moved on to be with the guide. They both grinned at us and I loped over to Sokka, linking my arm with his.

"Hey guys." I greeted cheerfully.

They smiled in response before moving their gaze to Aang who had begun to speak. "Katara, Sokka," he said, "do you think these people will corporate long enough to get across the rest of the canyon?"

Katara's happy smile turned upside down into a frown. "I don't think so, Aang. The Zang's really wronged the Ganjin's. They ambushed Jin We and stole the sacred orb."

"Sacred Orb? Jin We? What are you talking about?" I questioned in confusion. Aang shrugged at me, obviously very confused as well.

"Yeah Katara, what _are_ you talking about?" Sokka snapped. "We Jin didn't steal the orb. He was returning it to the village gate and was wrongfully punished by the Ganjin!" Their words made no sense what so ever but they were speaking as if it was stuff that was common knowledge.

"Not punished enough if you ask me." Katara stated with her arms crossed and Sokka was about to lash out, but thankfully, Aang interrupted them.

"Okay, enough," he shouted, putting his arms out. "I need your guys help. Get everyone together at the base of the canyon wall." Without a second glance, he whipped opened his glider was was off.

Sokka and Katara kept on glaring at each other and I groaned. "Seriously? Not you two too." A permanent frown was on my face and I started making my way over to round up the noisy tribes. They soon started to help me and soon enough, everyone was shuffled around at the base where Aang had instructed.

The tribes were yelling and bickering back and forth while the guide, Sokka, Katara and I all stood off to the side waiting for Aang. My eyes moved up to the sky when I heard the sound of Aang's glider and I watched as he landed in front of the tribes and put his arms out to silence them. "Please everyone," Aang began, "as soon as we get out of here we can eat and then go our separate ways. But, I need you all to put your heads together to try and figure out a way up this cliff." He told them and motioned to the large cliff behind us.

The leader of the Ganjin's stepped up. "Maybe the Zang's can climb the wall with their long, disgusting finger nails." Oh no, not again.

"Oh _sorry_," the Zang woman hissed, "I forgot to the Ganjin's unclipped fingernails is a crime punishable by 20 years in jail."

"Why you _dirty _thief!"

"You pompous fool!" Every single person started screaming, insulting, yelling or snapping. Any angry use of words you could think of they, they did it. Each tribe member cursed at the opposite tribe while even Katara and Sokka stepped in, Katara taking the Ganjin's side, Sokka taking the Zang's side. It was all way too overwhelming.

Aang finally yelled out in frustration. "Guys, focus!" All eyes went to him and the angry screaming had gone silent. "How many times do I have to say it? Harsh words won't solve problems, action will."

Both the old man of the Ganjin's and the woman of the Zang's locked gazes slowly. "Perhaps the Avatar is right.." The woman trailed.

The old man nodded. "Yes," his eyes flickered to Aang. "perhaps he is."

I smiled in relief while Aang's eyes went huge with happiness. But suddenly, their tones got low and menacing. "Harsh words won't solve our problems." The woman repeated, stepping forward.

"_Action _will." They both whipped out swords from their the packs on their backs and held them out to each other, getting into fighting forms while glaring harshly at each other. Aang gasped in shock and stumbled away from the swords. "To the death! Let this be the end of this rivalry." The old man announced as they circled each other cautiously.

"Okay, okay," Aang started to reason, "I take that back. Harsh words aren't so bad."

They ignored Aang and started to skillfully yet dangerously sword fight. I went to run up and stop it but Sokka held me back, shooting me a look. "No way," he muttered softly to me, "let Aang handle this." My eyes narrowed but I just crossed my arms into a pout and watched hesitantly the two leaders fight to the death.

Just as I looked back, I saw that there was not one scratch on either of them. Obviously, they had had practice with sword fighting in the past. Just as they were about to go at it again, Aang jumped up and slammed his glider down onto the ground, air shooting out from the sides, making them and the tribes fly backwards. Aang was huffing angrily while I glanced around to see that the tribes things had been scattered around aswell. To my complete fury, food was spread all around on top of tarps that were blown untied by Aang's bending.

"Is that _food?_" I cried out. "You all smuggled food down here?" They were helplessly trying to hide and pick up the treats but they failed miserably. "Unbelievable!"

Aang was just as furious and surprised as I was. "You put our lives in danger just because you couldn't go without a snack for a _day_?" He clenched his fists at his sides. "You're all... Awful!" He yelled and they all looked guilty and a taken back, as they should be.

Everyone looked stumped on what to say and just hung their heads. I opened my mouth to say something when someone shouted in panic over me. "Behind you!" I whipped around to see a canyon crawler coming straight for me and before I could do anything, it had picked me up by my pant leg. I screamed and thrashed around, trying to get free as I was hanging upside down from the vicious creatures mouth.

"Kaiko!" The voices of Sokka, Katara and Aang rang through my ears. I strained myself to see them running towards me, Sokka pulling out his boomerang as he rushed to me. In fear of them getting hurt, I created a line of fire in front of the creatures face and it stumbled backwards in terror before chucking me to the side. I collided into the ground, the sound of my arm cracking making me flinch and cry out in agony from the pain of my head hitting the ground and my now broken arm. I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks and I clutched my arm, whimpering pitifully. I heard more screams from the tribes, fighting and screeches from the crawlers. A new sound came into hearing. "Kaiko, Kaiko!" I opened my eyes to see Sokka sprinting towards me and calling out my name.

"Mmm... Sokka.." I whimpered out to him. Once he reached me, he fell to his knees and took my head in his hands, cradling it to his chest.

"Shh, baby," his soft, loving voice cooed gently. "I'm right here. Where does it hurt?"

"My arm," I wasn't able to form a complete sentence, "my head..."

His face was coated with worry and helplessness as he caressed my cheek gently. "You're gonna be fine. We're gonna get you out of here." My eyes slowly drifted closed. "Kaiko?" I heard his voice rise with panic.

"Can't... stay... awake.." I whispered hoarsely. "Sokka... get out of here..." I didn't want to imagine him getting hurt himself because he had to take care of me. Usually I take things like this pretty well, but I just couldn't get up, I hit my head to hard. The horrible pain in my arm was too much.

I felt him pull me tighter to him. "No," his voice was strained. "I'm not leaving you here."

The sounds of Aang, Katara and the tribes fighting the crawlers off were getting louder but I couldn't tell who was winning or not. My eyes wouldn't open, my hearing was getting worse and worse. Unconsciousness was itching toward me. I didn't know how I was gonna get out of here, how any of us were, but I just prayed they would all be okay.

"Sokka.."

"No... No... Kaiko, stay with me."

But, I just couldn't. The last thing I heard was Sokka crying out my name before I slipped into unconsciousness.

XXXXXX

"Kaiko?"

"Is she awake?"

"I can't tell! Kaiko, honey, can you hear me?"

"Kaiko, wake up, you're driving us insane right now!"

"Shut up, Aang!"

My eyelids fluttered open suddenly. I felt a small breeze on my face and all I saw was Sokka, Katara, Momo and Aang all gazing down at me. Once they saw that I was awake, relieved sighs escaped their lips and Momo perked up, hoping on to my chest and licking my cheeks cutely. I giggled weakly and moved my good arm to pat his head affectionately. "Hey, Momo." He purred before bonding off me and leaving me to stare at my worried looking friends. "Hey to you too guys." I remarked before sitting up slowly. Sokka hurriedly put one of his hands on my back to support me and I grinned at him. I glanced around to see that it was slightly dark and we were souring on Appa in the sky. My eyes wandered to go over Katara, Sokka and Aang to see if any of them were hurt and to my pleasure, they seemed completely fine. "Well," I began, "mind filling me in?"

Katara smiled at me before speaking. "Okay. After you fell unconscious, Aang thought of a way to get the canyon crawlers away from us and for us to get up the wall. While one person held food in front of a crawler, another person jumped on it's back and put a bag around it's mouth. It created reins and a way for them to not bite us and help us get up the wall. There was at least two people on each creature, making it possible for everyone to be able to get out of the canyon. Sokka held onto you the whole time." She shot Sokka a teasing look and he glared. "Aang got the tribes to travel together and ended their feud. The canyon guide and them all continued to travel on. We fixed you up before we got on Appa and started to go our own way." She finished with an accomplished grin and I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Wow. I missed a lot."

"Yeah. But, some good news, none of your injuries are too serious. Just a broken arm and a hurt head. You are just gonna have to keep your arm wrapped up for a week or so."

I let out a deep breath. "Good." They all smiled happily at me. Aang patted me gently on the back before crawling onto Appa's head to steer while Katara went to get some rest in the far corner of the saddle. I glanced over to see Sokka staring at me worriedly. "Sokka, I am fine." I scooted closer to him, leaning into his arms as he wrapped them around me.

"I know. It just scared me terribly when I saw you get thrown from his mouth." He buried his face into the crook of my neck and I smirked.

"You should be used to me getting in messes by now." We laughed together before he shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Guess I am just gonna have to watch you extra carefully now."

"Guess so." I moved my head up to kiss him softly on the lips before resting my head in his chest and closing my eyes, sleepiness over taking me for the night.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Storm

**Hey, another chapter. Woot! Hehe. Anyway, it has been a week since Kaiko broke her arm so her arm is no longer wrapped up. Just saying. Anyhoo, review! Hope you enjoy it a lot.**

**Thanks to my reviewers, you make me smile.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own anything but Kaiko & my own ideas.**

Chapter Thirteen: The Storm

Kaiko's P.O.V

Something jerked me awake, causing me to jump to my feet and stand defensive. But as I glanced around, I saw that there was no one but my friends who were sound asleep on the ground. I slowly eased out of my fighting stance and itched the top of my head in confusion. "What the..." I trailed off in a whisper as I continued to look around at my surroundings. Since the sun was just about to rise I assumed it was only an hour until the crack of dawn. Everything was silent except for the known sounds of nature.

What had woken me up?

My eyes shot to Aang when I heard muffled whimpers coming from him as he slept. I frowned, before making my way over to his sleeping form. He started to move around slightly and his strained noises got more intense. I glanced down at Momo who was still very much asleep on his legs, which shocked me. "Aang?" I mumbled quietly, not sure to wake him or not. He just continued to struggle and my forehead creased in concern. I tried again. "Aang," I whispered sharply. "Wake up." Still no response. I started to really get worried as he began to move around even more.

Finally, I rested my hand on his forehead, and once I did this, all my surroundings disappeared. I gasped loudly, but didn't move my hand for some reason I didn't know. Before I could think, I was sitting next to Aang on Appa who was flying straight into dangerous storm clouds. My eyes widened as I moved my gaze to Aang quickly.

"Be careful guys!" Aang yelled but looked around to see that no one was there besides me.

"Aang?" I croaked. "What's happening?" He didn't even acknowledge me as he stared forward suddenly. I followed his gaze to see his old master, Gyatso, was floating in front of him. If possible, my eyes got bigger and I felt like I was frozen in shock.

"Gyatso?" Aang questioned calmly.

Gyatso's soft voice floated around us, "Why did you disappear, Aang?"

"I didn't mean to," Aang answered helplessly before reaching out to him. But, Gyatso turned into dust and Aang's expression saddened. I went to touch Aang's shoulder but my hand went straight threw him like I was a ghost. I gasped once again and withdrew my hand fast before gaping at it. I looked back to Aang confusingly. A creepy feeling went down my spine and I shivered. What's happening? Where am I?

"We need you, Aang.." Gyatso's voice took me out of my trance and I looked around to see that we were entering the clouds quickly. We both screamed in terror when we got stuck by lightening and fell into the sea below us. I gripped onto Appa tightly and squinted my eyes through the water to see Aang slowly letting the reins go and sinking down deeper into the ocean. I began to struggle around as it became harder and harder for me to breathe. All of a sudden, Gyatso, Katara, Sokka and I's voices chanted around us loudly.

"We need you, Aang, we need you," and louder, "we need you," and louder until that's all I could hear. I screamed out in the water when my father's figure appeared in my sight and the next thing I knew I was sitting back on the ground next to Aang. He flew up out of his laying position at the same time I came out of whatever I was just in, both of our eyes huge and our breathing heavy.

Momo was startled awake by Aang and he bounced onto both Katara and Sokka, making them sit up suddenly as well. Aang was sitting up, glancing around panicky as Katara and Sokka tried to figure out what was happening.

I drew my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and rocking back and forth, my head resting on my knees. My head was pounding while I tried to figure out what the heck just happened to me.

I heard Sokka sleepily say, "What's going on? Did we get captured again?" His comment made me want to laugh, but my whole body was too shaken up to make any noise.

"It's nothing," Aang reassured. "I-I just had a bad dream.."

Everything clicked after he said that. Bad dream? The thing I just experienced... all of that chaos related back to Aang. None of it was real, and none of it was about me. When I touched his forehead, it was like I was suckedinto his _dream! _How is that possible?

I moved my hands to cup my head as it started to throb worse. I saw Aang's dream, I was in Aang's dream. Holy crap...

"Kaiko? Are you okay?" I glanced up from my knees to see all three of them staring at me in worry and confusion.

"Uh.. I.." I stuttered. "Yeah.. fine.. just a headache." I didn't know what to to tell them honestly. _I_ didn't even know how I had just seen and experienced a dream other then my own. I decided to get the attention off of me. " Are _you_ okay, Aang?" I asked hoarsely.

He bit his bottom lip, "Yeah, just go back to sleep everyone." He turned to lay on his side and curled up into a ball, a troubled look on his face.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Sokka muttered before going under his sleeping bag once again. I rolled my eyes.

Katara stared at Aang in concern still. "Aang, you seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately.. you wanna talk about it?"

Aang shut his eyes tightly. "No," he stated. "I just need some rest."

Sokka suddenly perked up. "You guys wanna hear about my dream?" Katara and I shot him glares and Aang didn't say a word. "That's fine," he said glumly before plopping back down. "I didn't really wanna talk about it anyway..." Once again, I rolled my eyes before I started to message my temples as my head started to hurt more and more.

Katara, being the motherly type, started asking me questions to help. "Do you need anything, Kaiko? Do you wanna use my sleeping bag?"

I could sense the worry in her tone and I just shook my head, not looking up. "No, Katara. I'm fine," my words came out muffled since I had my face buried into my knees but by the sound of her 'giving up' sigh, I knew she had heard me.

I waited until I heard all of their steady breathing before I stood up quietly and tip toed to sit by the shore. I took my shoes off and let my feet get soaked by the waves. A deep sigh escaped my lips and I just stared out at the peaceful ocean, thinking.

I knew I was going to be able to get back to sleep tonight.

XXXXXX

"Look at those clear skies, buddy," Aang said as a reply to Appa's well-slept roar. "Should be some smooth flying." He was perched up on Appa's head, smiling at the baby blue sky where birds flew happily across.

I should be happy, it was a great day and everyone else was in a great mood, but I couldn't bring myself to have their attitudes. What I experienced last night, it shook me horribly. I couldn't stop over-thinking it. It was totally out of the ordinary, being able to join other people in their dreams, feel what they feel, but not be seen by the person that dreamed it. And the worst part, I had no one to talk to about it. I had never heard of any thing like this and I am pretty sure no one I knew has.

I had kept to myself about this so far, I would have to speak up soon, but I wasn't ready to just yet. So for now, I had to keep a fake smile on my face and act like nothing was bothering me.

Shouldn't be _too _hard.

My stomach growling woke me up out of my trance and I hurried over to our bags where our food was stored. I plopped down on my knees next to Momo, who was also searching for some grub, before taking a bag. It felt very light so I tipped it over and only crumbs fell out onto the sand. I frowned heavily as my stomach growled louder. "We're out of food," I whined while I scavenged for a piece of any edible substance. Giving up, I got to my feet and trudged on to Appa before falling on my stomach and groaning in disappointment.

Katara's voice flooded my hearing. "We better fly our way to a market then," She commented and made her way onto Appa as well.

"Guys, wait," Sokka spoke up suddenly, making everyone look to his startled face. "This was in my dream, we shouldn't go to the market." His expression was serious and I raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"And what happened in your dream?"

"Food _eats_ people!"

All our faces fell and I glowered at him. "Also, Momo could talk," he said as he pointed to Momo accusingly. "You said some very unkind things." His arms were crossed while he glared at Momo hard. Now why couldn't I have been sucked into that dream? Not Aang's depressing, scary dream. Even though, that does sounds kinda creepy...

I sat up, crossing my legs and poking him in the stomach. "You do understand how ridiculous you're being, right?" his eyes moved to me and he just shrugged, falling on his butt next to me and swinging an arm around my shoulder.

"That's just me. Ridicules is my middle name!"

Genuine laughter bubbled through my lips and a grin stretched on my face. He always cheers me up, even when he isn't meaning to.

XXXXXX

"Listen here, _lady_," I spat venomously at the sour woman behind the counter who was glaring me down. "We need this food and just because I don't have the exact amount of money you're not gonna give it to me?" I questioned astonished.

I had been trying for over thirty minutes to get this woman to give me the damn fruits and breads that no other place in the market had, but just because I was a coin short, she wouldn't give me a thing. Fucking bitch.

"It's not my problem that you and your friends don't have enough money, little girl!" she yelled before yanking the food back to her. "So, I suggest you leave me alone before you get in some deep trouble!"

My hands that were hanging at my sides flew up and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "You know what I suggest?" I whispered to her lowly. "That you give me the food without arguments or you will regret _ever _saying no to me, you old hag." Her eyes widened in fear from my words and my grip tightened.

Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled away gently and my head whipped around to see Sokka holding me back. When I went to protest he shot me a look before smiling apologetically at the lady. "I'm very sorry for her behavior, ma'am," he said.

"Humph," the woman huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she continued to glower at me. "I think you need to get this here girl a leash."

"She just has some anger issues."

My mouth went agape from his words and I tore away from his grasp quickly. His gaze moved to me suddenly and I narrowed my eyes at him before stomping away to Katara and Aang. They raised their eyebrows at me questioningly when they saw my angry expression. "What happened to you?" Aang asked.

"Sokka happened," I snapped when he just so happened to walk over to us. From the corner of my eye I saw confusion cross Sokka's features.

"I didn't do anything, Kaiko," he stated firmly. "All I did was stop you from killing an innocent old lady over there!"

"I wasn't going to kill her! Just threaten her so she would give me the food!"

"Threatening could still get you in trouble! The last thing we need is attention on us."

"Well, _sorry_ for trying to get us some supplies, Sokka. At least I was trying to do something about it."

"I was too!"

"Yeah right," I spat and we both turned away from each other. I heard chuckling and we looked to Aang and Katara who were smiling and laughing at us.

Sokka frowned, "What are you chuckling at?"

"You two," Katara answered. "You bicker like an old married couple!" Her and Aang continued to laugh as Sokka and I glanced at each other. I instantly felt horrible when I saw his hurt face. I was having a trouble some day, but that doesn't mean I should take it out on him.

"Sokka," I cooed before jumping in his arms and hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry for yelling." He held me close and I felt him nod into my hair.

"I'm sorry too," our eyes met and we smiled at each other before kissing gently.

When we both pulled away and looked to Katara and Aang, their expressions were annoyed. "'Kay guys," Katara began. "Save the mushy stuff for your own time."

Aang nodded along with her, his face disturbed.

After awhile of searching around, we ended up with not enough money to buy anything that would help us. "What are we supposed to do?" Sokka asked exasperated as we all rested by the boat docks.

Everyone seemed stumped until I perked up. "One of us could get a job," I suggested lightly.

"Like what?" Aang asked.

I was about to reply when two other voice popped into our hearing. "You can't go out there!" our gazes moved behind us to where an old lady and man were arguing. The lady looked frightened while the man just looked irritated. "Please, the fish can wait!" the lady begged the man helplessly. "There's going to be a terrible storm!"

"Ah, you're crazy!" the man shot back. "It's a nice day! No clouds, no wind, no nothing, so quit your nagging woman." The lady frowned as they kept on bickering.

We all stopped paying attention to them when Aang started to speak, "Maybe we should get some shelter?"

Sokka stared at him weirdly. "Are you kidding? Shelter from what?" he questioned, motioning to the clear sky.

"My joints say there is going to be a storm! And a _bad _one," the lady yelled back to the man, focusing us back on them.

"Well it's your joints against my brain!" the man retorted.

"Then I hope your brain will help you haul all the fish because I ain't coming."

"Fine," The man countered. "I'll just find a new fish hauler and pay him double then what you get! How do you like that?"

Sokka, hearing this news, scurried over them. "I'll go," he volunteered, smiling hugely.

"You're hired!"

Sokka's smile grew bigger until he looked back to our unhappy faces. "What?" he said. "You said get a job and he's paying double."

The man twisted his head back around to him in a swift motion, "_Double_? Who told you that nonsense?"

A deep sigh left my lips. Great. Another crazy old man.

XXXXXX

I watched nervously as Sokka helped the old man pack boxes of fish into his boat. Katara, Aang and I sat on the deck near it, unsure of about all of this. My eyes diverted upwards to the sky to see dark, storm cloud coming in from the distance. Oh no.

"Sokka," I called. "I don't think this is such a good idea."

Aang bobbed his head up and down. "Yeah, look at the sky," he added.

Sokka glanced over at us from where he stood with a box in his arms. "I said I was going to do this job," he stated. "I can't back out just because of some bad weather." Aang and I sighed while Sokka kept on loading the boxes.

The old lady stood to the side, her expression furious. "The young woman and the boy with the tattoos have some sense, you should listen to them!" she shouted at the man before storming away.

The fisherman stopped abruptly, dropping the box he held before turning around to us. "Boy with tattoos?" he repeated, racking his eyes over Aang's body. "Air bender tattoos.." he mumbled to himself in shock.

Aang stumbled back when the old man hurried over to him. "Well I'll be a hog monkey's uncle, you're the Avatar ain't ya?" he cried, his face intense.

"That's right!" Katara answered for him and we all smiled at the fact.

The man glared, "Well don't be all smiley about it." Our faces fell as he lashed out. "The Avatar disappeared for over a hundred years! You turned your back on the world," he sneered, poking Aang hard in the chest.

I clenched my fists at my side when I saw Aang's sad eyes. "Don't you dare yell at him!" I shouted. "Aang would never turn his back on anyone!"

"Oh really? Then I must of just imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering!"

Katara stepped up this time, narrowing her eyes at the man. "Aang is the bravest person I know," she stated truthfully. "He has done nothing but help people and save lives since I've met him. It's not his fault he disappeared, right Aang?" Katara and I turned to see Aang backing up slowly, his face devastated. Before we could stop him, he opened his glider and was off, souring away to the mountains.

"Aang!" I cried out in despair, worry filling me completely.

As Katara and I stared after him, the man stepped up and screamed out, "That's right, keep flying!"

My glare focused back on him. As Katara ran over to Appa and hoped on his head, she glanced over to me silently asking if I wanted to come. I hesitated, but shook my head, deciding I wanted to stay here. Katara is very good with Aang anyway, I think she needs to talk to him alone.

"Appa, yip yip!" Katara ordered before they flew off quickly after Aang.

When they were gone, I swiftly turned on my heels and narrowed my eyes at the old man, my arms crossed. "What?" he snapped, his face grimacing.

"I hope you're happy with yourself," I said simply. "You just hurt the boy that will end up saving you some how in your life time, whether it be personal or just general. But, you will regret saying that."

He just huffed and stomped over to his boat, waiting for Sokka to come back up for more boxes. I really didn't feel like explaining to Sokka so I hurriedly walked out of sight. Once they began a sail on the boat, I began to venture about the market, searching for something to entertain me.

The market was mostly empty, not many people were out besides a few buyers and only some stores were open. My eyes wandered around the open stores for something interesting. Finally, my gaze rested on a small, worn down shed that screamed 'come to me.' Usually when I am drawn to things, it never ends very well. It either ends up being boring or dangerous. The latter is most likely.

But, me being me, I had to go look at it.

I crept slowly towards it and stopped at the entrance. It was so short that I had to hunch down to get inside. It was dark; the only light shining through the one window in the fair corner. I carefully glanced around. It was completely bare besides, in the very middle, a rocking chair was placed facing away from the entrance. And sitting in the rocking chair, was a figure, rocking very steadily.

I couldn't make out the figure very well. The feminine outline of the body gave away that it was a woman. But, that's all I could tell. She wasn't talking, looking, making any sound. The only thing she was doing was rocking back and forth in the chair.

The scene was very unwelcoming. But, for some reason, I didn't leave.

"Hello," I spoke softly.

Silence.

"M-Ma'am... I'm sorry to come in here without permission, I just thought-"

"I've been waiting for you," a sickly, sweet voice came from the figure suddenly.

Shivers went up my spine and it felt like all the hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end from her words. "You have?" I chocked out, not sure how to react.

"Mhm," she replied before slowly standing to her feet, the creaking sounds of the rocking chair disappearing. My body tensed when she turned around.

She was ugly, to make it short and sweet. She had wrinkles all over her skin, her lips chapped, her eyelids crusty, her gray hair standing up in random places, her cloths raggedy. But, overall her flaws, she had the most beautiful, green eyes. _Green_. I had never in my life seen anyone with green eyes...

Her smile was small as she took two long strides over to me, the clacking of her shoes on the wooden floor loud. I could of ran, but my body was completely frozen in the spot. She stood right in front of me, coming only to my chin at height. Her look wasn't the type of thing to be scared of. But, her whole aura frightened me. Those green eyes made me feel like she was looking straight into my soul.

Everything was dead silent until her smile stretched even wider.

"Hello, Kaiko," she greeted. "I am Woo."

XXXXXX

"Would you like some food as well?" asked Woo politely, her smile the same as from when I had seen her.

It had been awhile. She had made me sit and drink some water, making small talk like 'how was your day' to 'you look nice.' I was utterly confused. She was acting like we knew each other. But, I swore I had never met or even seen anyone like Woo before.

I'm afraid to leave for I don't know what she would do. I shouldn't be afraid of an old, worn down lady, but I was. A had a feeling in my gut that this lady was could easily be very dangerous.

At the sound of food, I perked up. I hadn't eaten at all today. "Yes," I mumbled, "Please."

She nodded in a fast motion, quickly grabbing something out of her dirty, coat pocket. She dug for a short moment and handed me a slice of bread. Sure, it was cold, but at this point I didn't really care. I gazed at the bread before I ripped of a piece and put in my mouth, chewing it slowly and swallowing it. It felt nice going down to my empty stomach.

"Good?" she asked me hopefully.

I nodded, "Yes, thank you." She beamed as I continued to eat the bread, watching me happily.

Once I finished, neither of us said anything. I decided to ask the question I had been dying to ask. "How do you know who I am?"

For the first time since I had met her, she frowned. "I knew you would have to start asking questions sometime," she breathed. "I have been having visions of you. Very faint ones but I could still make you out. I knew you and your friends were coming here today. And, I knew you would find me. My visions give me information. You are Kaiko, princess of the Fire Nation and now is traveling with the Avatar and two water tribe kids. You left your family and nation just so you could follow what you believe is your destiny."

I nodded, amazed. "Yes," I said. "Why are you having visions of me?"

"Because, Kaiko, I can help you."

"Help me with what?"

She smiled once again. "Last night you experienced something very strange didn't you?"

I blanched and pressed my lips into a line. "Yeah.."

"What you experienced is called dream reading. It is a talent only a few posses in the entire world. I, myself, am one of those few. And Kaiko, so are you." Her words frightened me. I posses something this special? This rare? Don't I have _enough _baggage on me already..

"Why do I have it?" I asked quickly.

"No one knows why the people that have it do. Only the people who will this power know about it. Well, besides ones trusted by the beholder," She explained and sighed when she say my scared expression. "Please, Kaiko, do not be afraid. You should be overjoyed about this! It is a _great _power to have. We are very, very lucky to be part of it!"

"But.. I don't know how to use it, Woo," I told her.

She chuckled, "That's why I am here to to teach you."

I frowned, "But... I don't have much time. I need to be back to my friends soon.."

Realization came to her face and she took a deep breath before going into her other pocket and pulling out a small, brown book. "Take this then," she ordered. "It has everything you will ever need to know about dream reading inside of it." She placed in in my clutches and I flipped through the pages fast, skimming. All it held was small writing.

I sat still for a moment before looking up to her. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Most likely, my dear."

I smiled for the first time since I had been here before getting up and saying, "Thank you very much, Woo."

Her smile grew and she nodded her head once. "No need to thank me," she got up too before, _again_, reaching in her pockets. It made me wonder how deep those pockets were. "And take this also," she motioned for me to hold out my hand and when I did, she dropped a little pouch of coins in my palm. "You needed money, right?"

A gasp came from my lips. "Oh, I couldn't take your money when you already helped me."

Her eyes turned pleading. "Please, Kaiko, I couldn't stand it if you didn't take it."

I hesitated, but nodded, stuffing both the book and the pouch into my secure pockets. "Goodbye, Woo," I spoke before rushing out of the shed. I hadn't noticed it was raining until I had taken my first step outside. And it wasn't just raining, it was pouring. I guess the one old lady had been right about the storm.

As I sprinted to the decks, using my arms to block the wind and rain from hitting my face, something clicked to me. Sokka! He was on a boat out in this? And Aang and Katara, where were they? Had Katara found Aang? Terror overcame me as the questions continued to run through my mind. I had no idea where they were or if they were okay..

As if on cue, I saw Appa coming straight towards me. He landed next to me, roaring, with Aang on his head and Katara on the saddle. But, no Sokka. "Kaiko, come on!" Aang cried and I quickly climbed on to the saddle, sitting next to Katara. "Yip, yip!" Appa shot up off the ground and flew into the stormy sky, away from the market.

"What's happening?" I questioned Katara loudly, yelling over the storm. "Where's Sokka?"

Her face was etched with fear while she answered, "Still on the boat. The lady came to get us, saying that we needed to go save them. There is no way the boat is gonna survive in this storm."

"Oh no," I muttered to myself as I began to worry for Sokka even more.

After a while of struggling through the storm, we finally spotted the boat crashing through the waves and lightening striking around it at unknown moments. "The boat, there!" Aang screamed out, making Appa go faster towards it. Appa flew down and hovered slightly above it while Aang jumped off to get Sokka and the old man who were barely holding on. Once Aang got over to them, he grabbed a rope and tied it around their waists, instructing them to hold onto it. Aang took the end of the rope and once he got on Appa, he whipped it so they came flying onto the saddle as well. I sighed in relief and crawled over to them, untying the ropes. When released, Sokka took me in his shaking arms and I giggled, scooting closer to him. We were both thankful he was okay.

We heard something and turned around, gasping loudly when we saw a gigantic wave behind us. Before we could do anything, it crashed on top of us, causing us to fall into the sea. I felt an arm wrap around my torso and hold me to securely. I would of opened my eyes but the water pressure was too much.

Suddenly, we burst out of the waters and flew straight up to the eye of the storm. I didn't know how we got out, I figured Aang had something to do with it, but as long we we were okay it didn't really matter to me.

I glanced down to see Zuko's boat right below us, but to my surprise, he just stared at us. I looked away quickly.

Sokka tightened his grip around me to get my attention and my gaze met his. We grinned at each other as we flew out of the storm.

XXXXXX

Aang directed us back to a cave in the mountains for shelter where apparently the lady was waiting for us to return. Appa landed gracefully and we all climbed off and made our way into the cave.

The lady gasped and rushed over to the man, circling her arms around his neck. "Oh, you're alive," She cheered in relief. "You owe this boy an apology!" She stated sternly once she pulled away from her husband, jabbing her finger in Aang's direction.

"He doesn't have to apologize," Aang told her nicely.

The man pondered this for a second before staring at his wife and speaking, "How about instead of an apology I give him a free fish and call it even?"

Aang giggled lightly. "That's okay, I don't eat meat."

"Fish ain't meat!" the man retorted exasperated, giving him a weird look.

I rolled my eyes and Sokka walked over to him. "Seriously, you're still gonna pay me, right?" he said to the man, holding out his hand while grinning. The man threw a fish in place where money should have been and Sokka jumped, gaping at it before lowing his head sadly.

The lady shook her finger at her husband while I patted Sokka on his back, giggling. He raised his head and smiled sheepishly at me.

The man walked over to Aang and laid a hand on his shoulder, smiling. "If you weren't here now, then I guess I wouldn't be either," he said. "Thank you for saving my life, Avatar." Aang smiled genuinely and my heart warmed at the fact that he was happy again.

I glanced over to the entrance of the cave and smiled wider. "Do you guys hear that?" I asked. "It stopped raining."

All of us made our way next to Appa on the cliff edge and stared out at the clearing sky and sea. The fisher had his arm wrapped around his wife and Sokka grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers. All of a sudden, Appa shook out his fur, getting all of us wet. "Appa!" We complained in unison, laughing.

XXXXXX

"Kaiko?" I heard Katara's voice ask and I glanced up from my lap to look at her. We had just dropped the old man and woman off at the market. The man finally paid Sokka and we were able to buy some food for a little while. We were now souring in the clear skies, the night itching on us.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"While Sokka was on the boat and Aang I were in the mountains, what were you doing?"

I froze, not expecting the question. "Um, just... walking around," I lied, not sure if I should tell them yet or not about my new found ability.

She raised an eyebrow and Aang and Sokka looked at me. "In the rain?" Aang asked.

"Uh.. well.. yeah.." I answered lamely. They didn't look convinced so I quickly thought to change the subject. "But," I began, going in my pocket and pulling out the pouch of money Woo had given me. "I got some money."

I tossed it over to them and Aang caught it swiftly. Aang glanced at me before opening it. "Gold pieces?" he gasped out and Katara, Sokka and I's eyes widened, quickly scooting closer to him so we could see too.

"Where did you get gold pieces, Kaiko?" Sokka asked me pointedly, causing all of them to stare me in confusion and wonder.

"Uh... I," I stuttered nervously, panic overtaking me. I didn't even know she gave me gold pieces, I just thought it'd be a couple copper ones. "I just found it on the ground.."

"Seriously?"

"...Yup."

Smiles lit up their faces. "Awesome! We'll be set for money for awhile!" Aang grinned at the money as he began to put it in his shirt.

"No," I stopped him, grabbing the bag without thinking. "I want to keep it. Ya know, since Aang isn't very good at handling the money anyway.." Aang's face fell while Sokka and Katara snickered. "Nothing personal, Aang," I reassured.

He shrugged, "It's okay." They all went back to their business and I stared inside the bag, a smile creeping on my face slowly.

"Thank you, Woo," I whispered to the air, the feeling of the book in my pants pocket suddenly becoming very noticeable.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Blue Spirit

**Hey readers! New chapter time! I just wanted to say this chapter is a lot different from what really happened in the show. It still has practically the same concept but I really wanted to add my own twist to it, which of coarse involves a lot of my favorite girl, Kaiko. I hope you love it!**

**Thank you to my reviews, you make me smile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides Kaiko, Woo & my own twists & ideas.**

Chapter Fourteen: The Blue Spirit

_Third Person P.O.V_

Zhao stood in front of his crew, grinning maliciously ear to ear. He had just been promoted Admiral by Fire Lord Ozai. His search for the Avatar and Princess Kaiko was now succeeding greatly with his new men, the Yu Yan Argents, who could pin any creature to anything without killing them. If he could just capture one of the traitors, or hopefully both, he would be praised greatly by the not just his whole nation, but the Fire Lord himself. He secretly wished that he would capture Princess Kaiko first though, for he would adore to have her in his clutches more than anything else in the world, besides winning this war of coarse.

"My crew, I have a great pleasure to announce that I have been honorable promoted to Admiral," Zhao spoke aloud and the men surrounding him cheered abruptly before Zhao continued. "Our search for the Avatar and Princess Kaiko will now be our absolute number one priority. Any information, any trace on them must be reported to me or there will be serve consequences. Do I make myself clear?" he took the silence as a yes and his grin stretched impossibly wide. "Now, get back to work!" Each man quickly scrambled back to their positions on the ship while Zhao just stood there, evil radiating off of his strict form as he pictured the fire nation princess chained and tortured in his prison.

"Watch out Kaiko, you won't be able to run much longer..."

_Kaiko's P.O.V_

I ran the warm, wet cloth along Sokka's forehead once again and I stared down at him worriedly as he lay shivering in his sleeping bag. He glanced up at me, smiled before breaking out into another unexpected coughing fit. I frowned, took his one of his shaking hands in my free one and stroked his palm gently. Both Sokka and Aang had caught a cold from the drastic storm the other day, making us have to stop at the nearest possible place so they could rest. "This should bring your fever down, honey.." I told him softly, smiling sympathetically at him.

He gazed up on me for a few moments before a tired grin spread across his lips. "Ya know what I love about Appa the most?" he asked randomly. "His sense of humor."

I giggled softly, "that's nice, I'll make sure to tell him." Appa turned his head to us and roared in response to his statement, causing Sokka to laugh in goofiness.

"Ah, classic Appa."

I sighed quietly, continuing to dab his forehead with the cloth as Katara hurried over to Aang who was lying next to Sokka, covered up by a blanket we had quickly sew. While Sokka was acting weird, Aang was just staying silent other than when he happened to cough or sneeze.

Katara poured the last amount of water in Aang's mouth, taking a frustrated breath and chucking the empty container to the side. "They aren't doing too well, Kaiko..." Katara stated the obvious, looking over to me.

"I know," I said. "Being out in that storm really did a number on 'em." Sokka and Aang coughed loudly in unison, making our frowns deepen.

I stroked Sokka's hand one final time before I got to my feet and scavenged around the empty temple for any ginger root to make some tea. While I was looking, I stumbled across a dusty map. Brushing the dust off, I slid it open. A small smile appeared on my face when I scanned over the areas drawn on it. "Hey, Katara," I called, bounding back over to them while holding the map. "I found a map." I laid the map on the ground, showing Katara what I had discovered. "There's a herbal institute not _too _far from here, just a little bit before the mountains. There would probably be a cure for them there."

Katara immediately shook her head. "They are in no condition to travel, Sokka and Aang just need more rest," she replied. "I'm sure they will be all better by tomorrow." Right at the end of her sentence, she began to cough brutally.

I groaned sadly, "not you too!"

She just smiled and waved her hand, dismissing it. "Relax, it was just a little cough. I'm fine," more coughs abrupt from her mouth and it came out even more violent this time. She moaned, rubbing her neck softly.

I pressed my lips into a fine line before speaking, "that's how Sokka and Aang started out yesterday," I reminded her. "And now they are so sick they can barely think straight. Soon you'll be just like them, I'm going to find some medicine." I folded the map up and got up off the ground, jogging towards the entrance.

Aang rolled over, crying out to me hoarsely. "Kaiko, you can't go out there alone, how will you defend yourself if anyone ambushes you?"

I glanced over my shoulder and grinned. "You guys don't give me enough credit," I said, winking at him. "I'll be back soon, get some rest." And with that, I started to run my way down to the temple.

XXXXXX

Relief spread throughout my body when I spotted the herbal institute on the top of a small hill. Since I had practically ran all the way here, I was exhausted. Already out of breath, I climbed the stairs that led up the hill and into the institute. I pushed the door open with my hands and rushed in, calling out to the old lady that stood by a table with a fluffy white cat on it, petting it gently.

"Excuse me?" I spoke timidly, being careful not to startle her. "I need some medicine for my friends...They have fevers, and a cough and," My explaining was cut short by her comforting voice.

"Don't worry, young lady, your friends are going to be fine," She assured sweetly. "I have been up here for over 40 years! There used to be others, but they all left years ago," she kept on petting the cat affectionately. "Now it's just me and Miyuki."

I didn't care at all about what she was telling me to be completely honest, I just wanted the medicine. "How nice..." I muttered, trying to hint that I didn't want to hear anymore of her life story.

She went on, obviously not catching my hint, "Wounded earth bender soldiers still come around at times. Brave boys. And thanks to my remedies, they always leave in better shape than when they arrived."

"... Again... That's nice. Can I have some medicine for my friends now?" I questioned quickly, bouncing on the heels of my feet.

The same smile stayed plastered on her face. "Oh, you there is not special medicine I can make for just a little cold!" she laughed out crazily.

A gaped at her as I balled my fists at my sides. "_What_?" I exclaimed sharply. "Then what am I supposed to give them so they get better?" I asked, anger inching on me.

"Oh, all they need is some frozen wood frogs," she said. "There is plenty in the valley swamp."

"What am I supposed to do with them?"

"Why suck on them of coarse!"

My eyes bulged out of my head. "_Suck on them?_" I repeated loudly, my left eye twitching slightly. The thought of sucking on frogs almost made me puke...

She bobbed her head up and down enthusiastically while she began to describe what she meant, "The frogs skin let's out a substance that will cure your friends, but make sure you get plenty, once those little critters thaw out, they're useless!"

The room fell utterly silent as she stared at me with big, crazy eyes and a huge grin.

"You're insane aren't you...?" I asked seriously, not really expecting a no.

"That's _right_."

I snorted, "Well, thank you." I didn't wait for a reply before I hurried out of the building and sprinting down the stairs into the pouring rain.

As I shielded my eyes from the wind and rain with my arm, I was suddenly pined by two arrows on my shoes. I gasped, made sure my balance was kept before yanking the arrows out of my shoes and the ground. I threw them to the side, looking forward to see more arrows coming straight towards me. I screamed and bolted out of the way, just missing them. "What the..?" I breathed, hastily whipping my head around to try and find out who was shooting at me.

Finally, I spotted about a dozen men in the trees that were surrounding me. They were all aiming bow-and-arrows towards me and had painted faces. Their expressions were determined as they glared at me. "Oh... my... god..." I mumbled in shock, my body beginning to shake in fear. I couldn't face these guys! A couple of benders, maybe, but not a bunch of skilled bow-and-arrow freaks!

I watched in horror as they strung their bows and let them go flying straight at me. I pushed myself as fast as I could towards the way of the swamps. Yes, even with me being attacked, I think of getting my friends cures first. I just hope and pray luck is on my side.

Just as I thought I was free from them, they pounced in front of me. A scared gasp blew from my lips and I turned on my heels and started going, fast, the other way.

I heard more arrows behind me and I dodged them before I was stuck at a cliff side. Bracing myself quickly while I stared down at the water and trees below me, knowing I had no other way to escape, I flung myself off the cliff edge, screaming all the way down. I landed in the bundle of trees, bouncing hard off almost every single tree, making me groan in pain. More arrows shot around me while I was falling, realization coming to me that they had actually followed after me down the cliff.

Who the hell hired these guys?

As the ground got nearer and nearer, I reached out to the closet branch on a tree and gripped it with both hands tightly, preventing me from hitting the ground. A deep sigh of relief left my lungs and I jumped down from the branch, since it wasn't that far from the ground, and fled out of the trees.

I tripped and stumbled into the pond that was in front of me, landing roughly. I felt something soft yet hard under my palms and I put it in my grasp before lifting it out of the water. My eyes widened when I saw it was a frozen frog. "Yes!" I cheered silently, happy that out of all of this I had found what I needed. While I started stuffing plenty of frogs into my pockets, arrows shot into the swamp around me. "Shit," I cursed, getting a few more frogs and hurrying away from the men as they came into sight behind me.

I pulled one last frog out of the dirty water and as I was doing so, an arrow pinned my sleeve to the log that was placed behind me, making me shriek once again. I started tugging to try and get my arm released but more arrows pinned at the sleeve, making it impossible to move my arm at all. My gaze shot to see the dozen men standing only a few feet away from me, aiming their bows directly at me. Just as they let go, I created a wall of fire in front of me, burning the sharp tips off the arrows. The men's faces turned frustrated when the ruined arrows fell in the water. Angry this time, the men strung their arrows and pinned my other sleeve to the log before firing a net that restrained me against the log completely.

Short, pathetic whimpers started spilling from my mouth as they started advance toward me and trying their bows to their sides. "No... please," I begged when they stopped in front of me. "Let me go, don't hurt me." I usually never plead, but I was truly terrified at this moment.

I grunted when there was a blow to my head, one of the men obviously trying to knock me out. Before I had anytime to react, they hit my head again, and this time, my eyelids slipped closed as the darkness took me over.

XXXXXX

"Ah, come on," I moaned as I continued to struggle against the chains on my ankles and wrists. The men had captured me when I fell into unconsciousness and brought me to a very guarded fire nation prison not to far from the herbal institute. I hadn't seen who was responsible about this whole plan yet, for I had waken up chained to two posts, alone in a dimmed room.

I was scared to find out what would happen to me. I was one of the most wanted traitors in the nation, I was entirely an enemy. I could be burned alive, cut up into little pieces, thrown into the ocean to drown. Or worse, I'd be forced to follow my father and help him find the true people that mean to me.

Would my father let one of his children be killed so easily? Even being an evil man like himself, could he just stand by and do nothing while his first daughter is slaughtered?

Who am I kidding. Of coarse he would.

My eyes shot to the metal door of my chamber when I heard the sounds of it sliding open. And when I saw who was opening it, my body froze in shock.

"Zhao," I croaked, horror beginning to course through my veins instantly.

He grinned when his name passed my shaking lips. "So this is the great Princess Kaiko," he sneered as he advanced toward my restricted form. "From the way you acted around the Avatar and the water tribe peasants, I thought it would be much more difficult to capture you without them getting in the way."

He went to touch my cheek but I turned my face to the side quickly, my jaw clenched and eyes shut. "C'mon, Kaiko, don't be that way," he purred, grabbing my neck roughly and forcing me to stare him straight in the eyes. I whimpered in pain from his death grip on my neck.

"Let. Go. Of me," I growled, my voice cracking at the end. No matter how much I tried, my fear still showed. "I'm not afraid of you," I lied.

His booming laughter coursed through the room and echoed on the walls. He finally let go of my neck and I breathed a sigh of relief, his tight grasp leaving my neck throbbing.

"Don't even try to lie to me," he told me lowly, "you know you are scared of me, I can see it in your eyes, hear it in your voice."

I quickly switched the subject. "What are you going to do to me, Zhao?" I questioned quietly.

"Well, I am not going to kill you if that's what you're thinking."

My eyes widened in surprise. "You're not?"

He chuckled and answered, "no. That'd be too easy."

"Then what _are_ you going to do to me?"

He moved his hand up to my cheek and caressed it gently. I grimaced as he began reply. "I am going to keep you alive," he stated. "But _just _barely." He backed up, stared at me a little before turning on his heels and stalking towards the door.

"Some one will find me," I called out just before he was about to leave the room. "Just you wait." I hissed dangerously, hate for him flooding through my veins.

He stopped abruptly and glanced over his shoulder at me, smirking. "No they won't," he disagreed bluntly. "There is no way out of here, or in. No one is coming to rescue you." And with that, he yanked the door open wide and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

I tried swallowing the lump in my throat as a sob started building up inside of me. "He's lying," I whispered, trying to convince myself. "You'll get out of here. You have to..."

Damn, I hope I was right.

XXXXXX

I could very faintly hear Zhao's speech as I just hung my head, staring joylessly at the metal floor. My father would definitely hear about his speech about capturing me, and most likely my father would end up having me killed. Or at least taken to a worse prison.

Aang. Katara. Appa. Momo. Sokka... I'm probably never going to see them again. All I could so was picture their faces, especially Sokka's, and I felt almost guilty. I had failed them.

Suddenly, I felt wiggling movement in my pockets and some of the frogs hopped out, half thawed out as they struggled their way to the door. "No!" I cried. "Come back, my friends need you!" Even if it was a rare chance, I could make it out of here. And if I did, I _needed_ those freaking frogs so Katara, Sokka and Aang won't be sick any longer.

They kept on crawling away and I groaned, once again trying to get loose from the chains. But it was no use, so I quit. I watched while the frogs made their way under the small crack of the door.

After a couple silent minutes, I heard loud crashes and yells from outside the room. My body tensed when the metal door was thrown open, and there stood was a lean, male figure, dressed in all black. When my eyes moved to his face, a scary, blue mask was all I saw. "Oh god," I croaked in horror.

Suddenly, the figure reached behind his back and whipped out two duel swords. He swung them around exquisitely before rushing toward me with them held out in front of him. A piercing scream came from my lips as I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing myself for my death. But all I felt was the chains breaking and my arms falling to my sides. My eyes shot open and I watched in shock as he broke my leg restraints as well. As he started backing up towards the door I spoke, "who are you?" I questioned. "Are you here to rescue me?"

He just motioned me to follow so I took that as a yes. I quickly jogged after him and walked slowly behind him as we made out way out of the room. I glanced around carefully and I suddenly saw the frogs crawling down the hall still. I gasped and went to grab for them. But before I could get them, the man grabbed my arm and pulled me down the other hall. "Wait," I cried. "I need those frogs!"

He ignored me and continued pulling me along. "Okay, Okay," I said. "I can walk by myself." He glanced at me before letting me go.

My rescuer led me around the prison secretly. He knew all the right hiding places to sneak through. Under the sourer, in the air docks, anywhere we could fit. Whoever this was, he was very skilled. I had so many questions for him, but I knew now was not the time.

Finally, we ran to a rope that was hung on one of the walls where no soldier was watching. He instructed me with his hands to climb up it first and I obliged. While half way up the rope, a loud alarm sounded off in the prison, making me stop and look around in fear. "Crap," I muttered when the solders spotted us.

"On the wall!" the yell of a soldier came from not too far from us. Before I could climb down the rope, a solider on top of the wall cut it in half, causing me to fall toward the ground with a scream. My rescuer caught me swiftly and set me on the ground, getting in a fighting stance as many solders surrounded us.

We began to run toward the gates, cutting around each solider. While I used the best fire bending I could to fight them off, my savior used his swords skilfully. From the corner of my eye, I saw Zhao standing on the large balcony, his expression furious. "Princess Kaiko has escaped!" he announced. "Close all the gates immediately!"

We sprinted faster toward the closing gates, and as my rescuer fought off the soldiers already there, I continued to run straight to my escape. But, I couldn't just leave the man who saved me. When I stopped in my tracks and glanced back at him fighting, I heard footsteps running toward me. I blew fire out of my fists at the solider who was charging toward me, making him fly backwards. I grinned proudly at myself.

I hurried to go help my savior and I sent more blasts of fire at the remaining men. They all were flown back from the impact. My rescuer grabbed onto my arm and swung me on his back, running quickly through the gates that were almost closed. He sped up just enough for us to make it through without getting crushed. I dropped from his back and we stood up straight, studying what was in front of us. Dozens of soldiers and just two more gates to get by. But, it was already closed. I prayed my rescuer had a plan for this.

We ran forward and fought off the solders before making it to the next wall. My savior, once again, threw me on his back and he whipped out a strong rope, throwing it up and looping it around one of the wall edges. We climbed up the rope and on top of the wall. I got off his back when we spotted a few more solders that were on the wall already, coming toward us from both sides. While he went for two, I went for the other two. I grabbed their arms hastily after dodging their swords and flung them off the wall. I screamed when I felt something grip my waist and I glanced behind me to see another soldier had a hold of me. I struggled around to try and get free but thankfully, my rescuer tore him off of me and chucked him down the wall with the other soldiers.

More soldiers rushed over from where we were heading and rested ladders against the wall we were on, climbing up towards us. I sent fire blasts down at them, making all of them fall down and become unconscious from the hard hit of their fall. My savior got rid of the other soldiers coming up the ladders and I grabbed each ladder. He saw what I had planned. "Let me get on your back!" I ordered. He nodded and I got on his back before he took on of the three ladders and hoped on it. We used the tall, thin ladders as stilts, helping us get across the last passage way and to the last wall in the air. Just as we began using the final stilt, one of the soldiers lit the one we were standing on on fire. As the fire crept toward us, my rescuer and I jumped off toward the wall edge. We both gripped on to the edge but our hands slipped and we fell to the ground with a thud.

I moaned form the pain, getting very weak, but my savior yanked my up, getting in front of me and pulling out his swords as four men stalked toward us. Just as they were about to send fire blasts at us, Zhao hurried over. "Hold your fire!" he commanded. "Princess Kaiko must be captured alive!" The men stopped but held their stances.

All of a sudden, my rescuer pushed me in front of him and latched his swords in front of my neck threateningly. I gasped, my eyes widening. What was he doing?

Zhao and my rescuer stared each other down for what seemed like an endless time. "Open, the gate," Zhao said unexpectedly, his voice dangerously low. All his men stared at him in confusion and disbelief. I did the same. He was up to something, he wouldn't just let us go so easily...

"Admiral?" one of Zhao's important personnel stepped up, staring at him in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Let them out," he growled, ignoring him. "Now!"

I heard the gate slid open behind us. My savior began to back out, still holding the swords to my neck, as he walked slowly away from the prison, his eyes focusing on Zhao's every move.

We continued to make our way backwards, both of us still unsure that were were completely free yet. That was too easy, it can't be over...

We were many feet back and the gates were closed, Zhao no where to be seen, when suddenly my savior was hit straight in the mask with an arrow, causing him to fall unconscious to the ground. I gasped loudly and whipped my head forward to see soldiers beginning to rush towards us. I saw a smoke ball in my saviors pocket roll out and I grabbed it, throwing it to the ground. It created a large smoke wall, hiding us from view. I got down on my knees, and carefully took of my rescuers mask. I bit back a scream of pure shock when I saw the face of my older brother. He was my rescuer...?

I quickly grabbed him and the mask and hoisted him on my back, running as fast I could to into the forest, escaping.

XXXXXX

Once I was far enough into the forest, I stopped and laid Zuko down against a tree. I placed his swords and mask to the side and gazed at my older brother sadly. I was rested on my knees when I suddenly saw his eyes open. "Zuko," I muttered. He just stared at me, coming out of his haze. "I know you think finding Aang is your destiny. But, from what I saw today, I know it's not. You have good in you. You saved me when you could of just left me with Zhao or our father. If you were as evil as Azula or our father, you would of made that choice. Come with me, you'll be happier I promise," I told him, licking my lips as I waiting impatiently for a reply.

All of a sudden, he jerked up and sent a blast of fire toward me, missing me just slightly. I stumbled away from him, looking at him in despair before I sprinted away, tears threating to spill.

As I made my way back to our rest stop, I went by the swamp and got a few more frozen frogs for Katara, Sokka and Aang. My body felt almost numb while I climbed the steps up to where my friends were waiting. It was the morning of the next day and all of them were just waking when I approached. Seeing all of them gave me relief, but my tiredness and sadness covered it up. Momo's head perked up from where he lied on a bunch of random items. I would ask where those came from later.

I sauntered over to where my three friends lay, plopping a frozen frog in each one of their a waiting mouths. "Here," I spoke weakly. "Suck on these." They obliged, too delusional to realize what they would be sucking on.

I fell onto Appa's comfortable tail, a moan escaping my mouth as my sore limbs throbbed. I curled up, burying my face into Appa's fur.

"Kaiko," Sokka began. "How was your trip? Did you make any new friends?"

Zuko's face popped into my head and I breathed a deep sigh. "No," I answered sorrowfully. "I don't think I did." My eyes slipped closed slowly as I let my sleepiness take over me, the sucking on frogs the only sound to be heard.

Just as I was about to be fall asleep, I heard shrieks and yells come from Sokka, Katara and Aang. "Frogs!" From the corner of my eye I saw the thawed out frogs crawling away quickly.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT. **


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Fortuneteller

Chapter Fifteen: The Fortuneteller

Kaiko's P.O.V

"It's raining men, hallelujah! It's raining men!" Katara's horrible singing voice rang in my ears as I sat on the most perfect, sea shore while watching the disturbing and amusing sight before me. Katara was swaying her body to the music, dressed in a light blue, floral dress that flowed with her every movement. Five shirtless men frolicked around her joyful form as she bolted out a song about it raining men.

I shook my head when one of the guy's grabbed her and kissed her passionately, cutting the song short. The other men patiently waited their turn to be awarded with a kiss from Katara as well. From what I could tell, the rest of this dream was going to be kissing, and only kissing, and I didn't necessarily enjoy watching my best friend make out with random men.

As my eye lids fluttered closed, I pressed my hands together and concentrated on returning back to reality. The sounds of Katara's dream floated away slowly and I waited silently until I could hear the familiar sounds of our camp sight. When those sounds met my hearing, I opened my eyes and smiled when I was welcomed with the sight of my companions sleeping on the ground in front of me. My palm was still resting on Katara's forehead so I quickly took it off and let it fall into my lap. There was a feeble grin on Katara's lips and I couldn't help but chuckle mildly, knowing what she was picturing right now.

For the past few days I have been practicing my new found ability, dream reading. I have studied the book Woo had given me at least a dozen times now. I was completely fascinated with it! Every night I would act like I was asleep, wait until I could hear everyones light snoring and visit someones dream. I have even been in one of Appa's dream. He dreamed of his family back when he was younger playing around in an air temple. It was the sweetest thing.

Ever since I had discovered this ability, I had come to realize that I no longer had dreams myself. I just slept without them. I didn't know if I should be upset about this fact or happy. Dreaming was definitely great at times, but the thought of never having nightmares again sounded more than amazing. I didn't worry about it too much right now though, I was having enough fun with other people's dreams.

I still had not told anyone about this because, like the book wrote, once someone knows about dream reading they can start seeing you when you are visiting their dreams. And I didn't need that right now. I needed to practice. Anyway, I like being able to go into their dreams without them finding out. Especially Sokka's, he has dreams about him and I all the time, it is so romantic.

Last night, I had decided to go to sleep early so I would awake before anyone else did. I had been in Katara's dream for about an hour or so, enjoying myself just a bit too much. I'm pretty sure she would seclude herself in shame if she ever found out I had witnessed her embarrassing dreams about guys.

Katata really needed a boyfriend.

Speaking of, my gaze moved over to Katara to see her starting to come out of her sleep. Alarmed, I hurriedly scrambled back to my sleeping area next to Sokka and laid down, putting my arms behind my head casually. I didn't feel like explaining why I was settled right next to her while she slept. That just sounds _way_ too suspicious.

Katara moaned drowsily and she sat up from her sleeping bag, stretching her arms in the air shortly. She glanced around before her eyes landed on me. "Morning," I greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning," she muttered, her voice quiet from slumber. "How long have you been awake?"

"Eh, about an hour or so."

"Hm," was her simple reply. She usually had more to say, but I could see that she was slightly flushed from her dream. I had to bite my tongue to contain my laughter.

We both just relaxed there for a little while without speaking to one another. The silence had become kinda awkward for me because all I could picture was Katara getting groped by half naked men...

I really should try limiting my dream reading to dreams that _won't _scar me.

XXXXXX

"I'm _so _hungry," Sokka whined, clutching his rumbling stomach. His irritated expression made me chortle. It was mid day and Katara, Sokka, Aang and I all were sitting around in a circle, making small talk or just fiddling around. From what it looked like, Aang was working on something with a very determined posture. But, the way he was angled, no one could see what he had in his hands.

"Then go get some fish, like a real man!" I challenged as a sent him a large grin, motioning with my hand to the pond a few feet away from us.

He smirked and stood up, accepting my challenge. When we all moved our eyes to the pond, we saw a green cat fish jumping in and out of the water and I could practically hear Sokka's stomach grumble with need. "He's taunting us!" Sokka remarked exasperated as he fetched his fishing pole that lay one the ground. "You are so going to be dinner!" Sokka was about to throw the line out into the water, but he noticed how there was no longer a fishing line attached to it. "Hey," he said, alarmed. "Where's the fishing line?"

"Oh," Aang perked up and smiled sheepishly. "I didn't think you would need it Sokka," He held up the line to show Sokka that it was now created into a pretty necklace and couldn't be used for fishing. So _that _was what he was working on.

Sokka studied it before throwing the pole to the ground, his face falling. "Now it's all tangled," he complained sadly.

Aang shook his head before blowing himself up into a standing position. "Not tangled, Sokka, woven."

I smiled and asked, "why did you wove it, Aang?"

He glanced over his shoulder at me, blushed, and reached the necklace out to Katara. "I made it for Katara," he answered. "I thought since you lost your other one..." he trailed off before smiling cutely and displaying the necklace for Katara to see. Katara's eyes softened at his kind gesture.

"Awww," I cooed, getting to my feet and going over to Sokka's side. "Now why don't you do stuff like that for me?" I questioned my boyfriend, pouting teasingly.

He frowned at me. "I do sweet things for you all the time.." he reasoned.

"True," I agreed and kissed him on his cheek lightly.

Katara shuffled over to Aang, beaming as she took the necklace into her hands. "Thanks Aang, I love it," her reaction made Aang break out into a giddy grin and he put his hands on his hips in triumph. Every time I see Aang act all in love with Katara, it makes me more than happy inside. He is such a sweetheart to not just everyone, but especially Katara.

Sokka ruined the moment as he began to be sarcastic again, "great, Aang. Maybe instead of saving the world you can go into the jewelry making business..."

"I don't see why I can't do both," Aang replied optimistically, shrugging.

Splashing interrupted our conversation and Sokka whirled around to face the pond where the fish had started to jump around again. "Stop taunting me!" he shouted angrily to the fish, whipping out his knife and wobbling into the water after it.

I observed as he began to stab the water in random places, trying to kill the poor fish. "Sokka, you're not gonna be able to catch it like that," I called. He ignored me and continued to try and murder the fish. He was failing horribly. A long sigh escaped my lips and I shook my head.

"So, how do I look?" Katara sang and Aang and I stopped watching Sokka and looked to her. I just smiled while Aang practically fell over when he laid his eyes on her. To me, she just looked like herself except with a new necklace on.

Once Aang recovered, he stumbled out words nervously, "you mean all of you or just your neck?" he tugged on the collar of his shirt nervously. "I mean, they both look great!"

We all glanced back at Sokka who had popped out of the water, hugging the fish to his chest tightly while it squirmed around. "Smoochie, Smoochie," Sokka mocked teasingly. "Someone's in _love_." His joke was directed towards Aang and I narrowed my eyes at him.

Making me laugh at loud, the fish released himself from Sokka's grip and slapped him in the face with his tale before falling in the pond. Sokka grunted before landing on his butt in the water, his expression defeated.

Aang's face turned incredibly pink. "Uh... Well..." he stuttered while he rubbed his neck.

I went to say something but Katara cut in, resting her hand on Aang's shoulder. "Stop teasing him Sokka," she said sternly before giggling at Aang. "Aang's just a good friend, a sweat little guy! Just like Momo," she went to coo over Momo and Aang's expression turned upset.

"Thanks..." he grumbled. I gave him a sympathetic glance and he just waved it off, staring at the ground.

Sokka trudged out of the water, soaking wet and dripping, without the fish caught. "Told you," I said smirking. He glared playfully before we were all startled by an animistic roar.

Aang flew up on top of a bolder and jabbed his finger out in front of him. "Someone is being attacked by a platypus bear!" he announced and we all scurried to where the platypus bear and a content looking man were standing. The bear towered over the man, growling and snarling while bating at the old man. The old man just dodged it swiftly, a calm smile plastered on his face.

"Why hello there," he greeted us pleasantly when he spotted us, the bear still slashing at him. "Nice day isn't it?" I cocked my head to the side. Something wasn't right here...

We all ignored his greeting and starting yelling out suggestions. "Make noise he'll run off!"

"Play dead, he'll loose interest!"

"Run down hill!"

"No, no," Sokka interjected. "Punch him in the bill!

Aang nodded, "and then run in zig zags!"

The old man just cackled at us. "No need, everything will be fine," he assured as he still was being attacked, dodging every blow the platypus bear attempted.

"Fine?" I screeched exasperated. "Why is everyone we meet insane?" I grumbled.

When the bear went to attack him again, but rougher this time, Aang sprung up and landed in front of the man, blowing the bear back with air. "Whoa there."

The platypus bear growled out in fury and just as it was about to go for Aang, Appa made it freeze in it's tracks by roaring loudly towards it. Frightened, the bear laid an egg right before bolting away from us.

Sokka, Katara and and I rushed over to them, Sokka picking up the egg and cradling it to his chest immediately. "Mmm, lunch," he grinned before eying the still calm man. "Lucky for you we came along."

"Thank you," the man said, gracefully stepping forward to us. "But everything was already under control. Not to worry. Aunt Woo predicted I'd have a safe journey."

My eyes widened from the name. "Aunt...Woo?" I chocked out. This can't be the Woo I met, could it...

He beamed. "Yes, she's the fortuneteller from my village," he replied. "Awful nice knowing your future!"

I let out a breath. It's not her. The Woo I met didn't live in a specific place, she traveled all over the world. I was kinda hoping it would have been her though, it would have been fantastic seeing her again.

"Wow," Katara murmured in fascination. "It must be, that explains why you were so calm!"

"But," I began, "wasn't the fortuneteller wrong?"

Sokka bobbed his head up and down obnoxiously. "Yeah, you didn't have a safe journey, you were almost killed!" he yelled.

The old man didn't phase from our words. "But, I wasn't," he chuckled before bowing to us. "Alright! Have a good one!" He started to journey the other way but he stopped suddenly and turned around to us. "I almost forgot, Aunt Woo said if I met any travelers to give them this," he told us and placed a long item wrapped in paper in Aang's arms. As he disappeared into the distance, we all surrounded Aang who was staring at the package in wonder.

Katara was grinning hugely after the man before speaking up, "maybe we should go see Aunt Woo and learn our fortunes, it could be fun!"

"Oh c'mon, that was all non-sense," Sokka said, still grasping this egg protectively.

I crossed my arms across my chest before admitting, "and I'm not really sure I would wanna know my future."

Aang ripped open the package after we were done speaking and an orange umbrella was revealed. "What do you know?" he smirked. "An umbrella!" He opened the umbrella before he put it above his head and just on cue, thunder crashed in the sky and rain started to pour down on us. I groaned and quickly ran under the umbrella with Aang, trying to be dry as possible. Katara's face lit up as she made her way under as well. "That proves it," she stated excitedly.

Sokka gaped at her, staying in the rain for some reason I couldn't think of. "No it doesn't," he declared, trying to shield himself from the raindrops with the egg. "No one can really tell the future!"

"I guess you're not _really_ getting wet then."

Sokka glared daggers at her and when he went to bring the egg down, it slipped out of his grasp and smashed into his head. I laughed lightly. "We might as well go see her Sokka," I said. "What's there to loose?"

"My dignity," he told me matter-of-factly.

I cackled. "Says the guy with a broken egg on his head."

Katara and Aang burst out into laughter and Sokka glowered at me before stomping in the direction the man had left, silently agreeing to go see Aunt Woo.

Katara, Aang and I shared knowing glances and we followed him, all of us crammed under the umbrella. Momo flew on Aang's shoulder while Appa trudged behind us.

Once we were half way there, Sokka spoke up about the subject of the fortuneteller randomly, "ya know, of coarse she predicted it was gonna rain, the skies been gray all day!" His voice was bitter as he walked, shivering, in the rain next to us. I didn't understand why he didn't just come under the umbrella with us.

Katara glanced at him before sighing. "Just admit you might be wrong and come under the umbrella," she told him.

"Look," Sokka said and we quit walking, causing our gazes to go to him. "I am going to predict the future now, It's going to keep drizzling," he joked, crossed his arms and motioned to the sky with his head. "See?"

Abruptly, the rain lit up and soon stopped as the sun peeked out of the clouds. "Not everyone has the gift, Sokka," Aang retorted while grinning.

We continued on to our destination, Sokka frowning the whole way.

XXXXXX

Finally, we reached the village where Aunt Woo lived. It was bigger than the other villages we had come across so far, but still not big enough to call it a city. All the people that we saw had smiles on their faces, I didn't pass one unhappy living bean. It was very weird yet refreshing at the same time.

We stumbled across the center building where a man in a black kimono was standing out in front of, and when we approached he smiled welcoming at us. "Aunt Woo has been expecting you four," he informed us.

"Really?" Katara questioned amazed and Sokka just grumbled something I didn't catch. The greeter slid the circular door open for us and we made our way inside.

Just as the door shut, a little girl with crazy pigtails paraded out. "Hi, I'm Mang," she greeted sweetly, "and I'm Aunt Woo's assistant." Her gaze racked over all of us and when she spotted Aang, her face turned into awe for a few moments before simpering. "Well hello there," she sang flirtatiously towards Aang.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Someone has a crush on a certain air bender...

Aang just scratched his nose, staring at her with a bored expression. "Hello."

"Why don't you four take a seat while we wait for Aunt Woo," she offered and we shuffled over to sit on the mats on the right side of the waiting room. I plopped down and crossed my legs, getting comfortable. "Could I get you tea or some of Aunt Woo's special bean curd puffs?" her eyes were focused on Aang so it was like she wasn't even offering the selections to anyone else.

Sokka's face brightened up at the mention of food. "I'll try some curd puffs!" he told her.

"Just a second," she snapped rudely and I covered my mouth to contain my laughter at Sokka's dumbfounded expression. Mang knelt down in front of Aang and smiled fruity. "So, what's your name?"

"Aang," he answered simply.

She gasped breathlessly. "That rimes with Mang!" she cheered. "And you have some pretty big ears, don't you?" This time I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

Aang just seemed uncomfortable. "I...Guess?" he said, his reply coming out like a question.

Sokka slapped Aang on his back while he laughed as well. "Don't be modest, they're huge!" he commented while stretching his arms out.

Aang glared at both Sokka and I while he covered his ears subconsciously. Mang, not noticing Aang's non interest, stood up. "Well it was nice to meet you," she remarked to only Aang. "_Very _nice."

"Likewise," Aang replied, completely oblivious that this girl had a great fancy for him. Mang exited smugly out of the room and went to fetch Sokka's curd puffs.

"I can't believe we're in the house of non-sense," Sokka groaned, glancing around the room in boredom.

"Try to keep an open mind, Sokka," Katara recommended. "There are just some things in this world that can't be explained! Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?" her voice held such wonder and passion, so much that it made me roll my eyes.

"It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs."

I giggled and all eyes went to me. "Hey, Kaiko, why have you been so quiet?" Aang asked me suddenly.

I bit my bottom lip and answered, "because the thought of finding out my future really scares me."

Sokka threw his arms up in the air. "Great, now only did we come here for a stupid reason, but now Kaiko is scared," he said angrily before pulling me into his arms comfortably. His gesture made me smile slightly.

Katara shot me a guilty look. "I am sorry, Kaiko, we can leave if you want."

"No, no, I'm fine," I insisted. "Just being chicken."

Her eyes lingered on me for a quick second but she just nodded and stared forward again. I thought once I assured I was fine, Sokka would of let me go, but to my happiness, he kept me in his arms.

A few minutes later, Mang sauntered out with a dish full of curd puffs. While she was making her way towards Aang, she tripped, barely hanging onto the curd puffs. Aang quickly caught the dish. They both were holding onto it while they just stared at each other. Mang blushed, pushing the dish into Aang's arms and straighting up. "Enjoy your snack," she said hurriedly before rushing out of the room. Aang raised his eyebrows confusingly while Sokka grabbed the bean curd puffs out of his grip. He began to stuff his face with the food disgustingly and I rolled my eyes.

Just when Mang disappeared, an old, beautiful woman walked gracefully out in front of us. Her whole aura screamed prestige. This must be Aunt Woo. "Welcome, young travelers," she smiled warmly. "Who's next? Don't be shy."

Everyone was silent and we all looked to Katara who giggled. "I guess that's me," she told her confidently. She followed Aunt Woo into a room where I assumed was where she did all her readings.

Sokka was still munching on the curd puffs. "Not bad, not bad," he held out the plate to both Aang and I and we declined his offer.

"I'm good on puffs," Aang remarked and Sokka just shrugged, going back to chewing.

Aang was shifting around, anxiousness raiding of his form. "So..." he trailed out. "What do you think they are talking about in there?"

I smirked at him. "Probably her love life," I hinted while grinning. "Ya know, who's she gonna marry, how many kids she's gonna have."

Aang's eyes widened as he stared at the hallway in longing. "Oh... Well, I gotta find a bathroom," he said before shooting up and practically running towards the hallway.

"He's gonna go eavesdrop isn't he?" Sokka asked rhetorically once he was gone.

"Probably," I answered and we both chuckled. I snuggled more into his chest and his arms tightened around me.

"So," he began, setting the puffs down. "Are you honestly afraid to know your fortune?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, what if my future is dying in a month?" I said. "I don't wanna know that..."

I felt his body tense around mine. "You're not dying _any _time soon," he stated before kissing right below me ear. "You will die many, many years from now of old age."

His reassurance made me break out into a gigantic smile. "Why thank you, my fortuneteller, maybe I don't need Aunt Woo's prediction when I just have you."

I glanced up at him to see that he himself was smiling big as well. "Maybe," he retorted as we chortled together, enjoying our time alone. Even if it was a short amount of time. We didn't have many terms to ourselves, so we cherished every moment we did.

The rest of the time we had, we just joked and laughed together, until Aang came skipping back from the 'bathroom.' He was glowing with happiness. "Looks like someone had a good bathroom break," Sokka teased, acting like he didn't catch on that Aang went to listen to Katara's reading.

Aang stopped abruptly and quickly began to cover for himself, "yeah when I was in there-"

"I don't wanna know!" We interrupted in unison. Even made up, I am sure his excuse story wouldn't be pleasant hearing.

After Aang sat down, Aunt Woo and Katara came out. Katara was smiling like a manic as she settled back down in her seat. "Who's next?" Aunt Woo asked.

Sokka nudged me gently and whispered that he was gonna go next. I scooted back over to my mat as he got up, stretched and rested his arms across his chest. "Alright, let's get this over with..."

"Your future is full of struggle and anguish, most of it self inflicted," Aunt Woo concluded, staring at Sokka with disgust.

"But, you didn't read my palms or anything!"

"I don't need to, it's written all over your face."

Sokka scowled before plopping back down on the ground, picking his teeth absentmindedly. I licked my lips, glanced at Aang who look reluctant to go before getting to my feet. "I'll go," I volunteered hesitantly.

Aunt Woo beamed, took my arm and led me to the same room Katara was taken to. She opened the door to reveal a dimmed room, decorated with pretty lights and paintings. In the center sat two cushion chairs and small table. She sat down in one chair and motioned me to sit in the other. Reluctant, I did what she advised.

"Now, what's your name, dear?" Aunt Woo asked nicely.

"Kaiko," I told her, forcing a smile back at her.

When she noticed my forced expression, she frowned. "You're nervous."

My fingers began to play with the seam of my shirt as I responded, "yeah, the thought of knowing my future just nerves me."

She nodded along as I explained. "I understand," she said. "Would it make you feel better if I see any bad things, I leave them out?"

I pondered her offer for a moment but shook my head. "No, I might be nervous but I want to know everything you see."

Her frown restored into a smile before she grasped my hand in hers, laying my palm upwards. She stared at it intently before tracing one of the lines on my hand gracefully. "This, is your love line," she said as she traced it back and forth, her face scrunching up as she focused. Her expression turned soft and she glanced up at me. "Looks like you'll be with the one you love forever," she told me warmly. Sokka's face instantly popped into my head and I felt my nerves melt away as the good news sunk in.

"Forever," I repeated quietly.

She nodded enthusiastically. "As long as you both will live. And," she began to trace another line with the pads of her fingertips, "both of you will be living for a very long time. Sure, you both will go through some hard times, but it will always work out well in the end."

My smile grew impossibly large and I launched my arms around the old lady, so much joy over whelming me. I was gonna be with Sokka forever, we were going to grow old together, have a babies of our own. Fantasies of my life with Sokka floated around my mind and I honestly felt no sadness at this moment. I was thrilled. This was a dream come true. I just hoped she honestly could predict the future.

Who knew one lady could make me so happy?

With all these thoughts going on in my head, I hadn't noticed that I was still squeezing Aunt Woo. "Oh," I gasped, withdrawing away from her. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

She just smirked. "It's all right, dear," she assured. "I love making people happy."

"I bet."

She got up from her chair and we both made our way out to the waiting room where my friends were sitting and mingling. Sokka's gaze met mine and my heart skipped a beat when I saw the love in his eyes I honestly have never paid any attention to before. "Sokka," I giggled, rushing over to him and falling into his lap. Before he could react, I crushed my lips on to his, my fingertips brushing upon his neck. Startled, he didn't kiss back at first, but soon he absorbed himself into the kiss just as passionately and enclosed me within his arms. I wanted to stay like this forever.

"Um, guys?" I heard Aang's uncomfortable voice intrude into our moment. "We are in public..."

Our lips disconnected reluctantly and we glanced around at the gaping eyes from Katara and Aang and Aunt Woo's grin. "Sorry," I muttered and turned around in his arms, embarrassed. Sokka's chest rumbled with laughter before he pulled me even closer into his warmth.

Katara and Aang shook their heads awkwardly and moved their eyes to Aunt Woo. "Come with me," Aunt Woo instructed towards Aang. Aang bit his top lip, nodded and followed her into a different room than Katara and I were taken to.

Katara had began reading a book they had as an option in the waiting room and I was thankful because right then Sokka's lips moved to my ear as he whispered, "why did you come out and kiss me like that?"

I moved my head up to stare into his smug eyes. "Because," I whispered back. "I wanted to."

"Just for that reason only? You wanted to?"

"Yup."

He didn't seem convinced but he shrugged it off before smirking down at me. "Well I'm glad you had that urge," he remarked.

I giggled faintly before turning serious. "I have to talk to you later, alone."

His glad expression fell and worry shot through his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

I quickly shook my head. "No, no," I comforted, still whispering. "Not at all. I just need to tell you some things."

"Okay," he agreed, smiling once again. He started to caress my thigh when I looked forward. From the corner of my eye, I saw Katara beaming at us but once she saw that I had caught her, she swiftly focused back on her book.

Oh Katara.

XXXXXX

"Well now you guys got to see that fortune telling is just a big, stupid hoax," Sokka commented as we walked out of Aunt Woo's building, his expression sour.

Katara just smirked at him with her arms crossed. "You're just saying that because you're gonna make yourself unhappy your whole life."

"That woman is crazy!" Sokka shouted aggravated, causing us to all stop and stare at him in shock from is unexpected outburst. "My life will be calm, and happy, and _joyful_!" Just when he finished his yelling, he kicked a rock and it bounced off a sign and flew back at him, hitting him in the side of his head. He gasped before rubbing his head, his face more than irritated. "That doesn't prove anything..." he grumbled through clenched teeth.

"Well I liked my predictions," I admitted, smiling as I went over to him and looped my arm around his.

"Me too," Katara said dreamily. "Certain things are going to turn out very well."

Aang grinned smugly at her before agreeing, "they sure are."

"Why?" Katara asked him anxiously. "What did she tell you?"

"Some stuff, you'll find out."

She just shrugged, not thinking any thing of Aang's abnormal attitude. He seemed off. I assumed his fortune had had something to do with him and Katara, making him probably as happy as I was when I found out my fortune.

We began to walk towards the middle of the village where every villager was huddled up in a large group, gazing up at the sky. "What's with the sky?" I asked skeptically.

The old man that had been attacked by the platypus bear replied, "we're waiting for Aunt Woo to come and read the clouds. To predict the fate of the village."

I gaped at him. "Are you serious? How does that even make sense..."

He ignored my comment rudely and continued to stare up at the clouds. I huffed. I really don't like this guy.

"That cloud looks like a fluffy bunny!" Aang pointed out cheerfully.

"You better hope that's not a bunny," the man sneered. "The fluffy bunny cloud forecasts doom and destruction."

Sokka snorted, "do you even _hear _yourself?"

The man glared at him before glancing over when a young woman started to explain the need for cloud reading. "Cloud reading will tell us if Mount Pucocku will remain dormant for another year or if it will erupt," she told us calmly.

"We used to have a tradition of going up the mountain and checking our self's," the man informed us. "But ever since Aunt Woo moved to the village twenty years ago, we've had a tradition of not doing that."

"So you're just being lazy?" I teased and received many hard looks from some of the villagers. Dang, these people get defensive over this stuff.

Sokka started to vent loudly, "I can't believe you'll trust your life with some crazy old lady's superstitions!"

"Shh!" Katara hushed him. "She's coming."

Everyone started to clap and cheer, besides Sokka, as Aunt Woo graced herself over to the mini stage that stood in the middle of the crowd. Even if this sounded like complete non-sense, I still was very pleased with my reading, so I was going to pay her respect.

I looked over to my side to find Sokka pouting, glaring at the ground. "Sokka," I whined, "don't be sad please."

He glanced at me shortly before sighing heavily. "This whole thing just irks me," he told. "This lady could be completely wrong about everything she is feeding these people and they listen anyway!"

I frowned. "I would hope she is right." 

"Why?"

"Because what she told me was wonderful news," I said.

His expression turned very curious. "What did she tell you?"

I bit my bottom lip gently before speaking, "like I said, I have something to tell you later."

His face fell. "You can't tell me now?"

"No," I replied. "I want it to be private."

"Alright," he grumbled. "Ya know, I'm not patient."

"Oh, I know," I laughed.

He grinned at the sound of my laugh before we turned our attention to Aunt Woo had been speaking while we were. "And a cumulus cloud, with a twisty nub coming off of it," she began before breaking out into a joyous presence. "The village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year!" she announced and the crowed erupt into boisterous applause.

I pressed my lips into a thin line, skeptical on the fact that she could be wrong.

XXXXXX

Boring. That's all I could say about this village.

Bor-ing.

Aang went around with Sokka who was trying to knock some sense into people about the whole Aunt Woo situation. He, for some reason, was very determined to make the villagers to stop believing the old, fortuneteller.

Katara was all over Aunt Woo. She was acting the complete opposite of Sokka. It's sometimes very difficult to believe they are related. The last time I saw her, she was asking Aunt Woo what she should wear tomorrow.

This left me with nothing to do. I just strolled around, speaking with a few strangers, picking up something to eat here and there. But besides that, I have been completely bored out of my mind. Which is a weird feeling for me because so far this journey has been pretty entertaining.

I approached Katara while she was buying a papaya from a sails man, her face upset. "One papaya please," she ordered sadly.

Just as I got up to her, Aang shoved himself in front of me, leaning against the food cart stupidly. I shot him a weird look as he began to speak dully, "so, papaya?" he was staring at Katara with aloofness and I arched my eyebrow.

"Uh huh..." Katara sighed. "Want some?

"You know me," Aang murmured smoothly. "I don't really care what I eat..."

Katara shrugged. "Okay then, see ya later." She walked away and Aang's normal presence appeared. His eyes shone sadness as Katara disappeared and my confusion grew.

"What was that all about, Aang?" I questioned.

He faced me swiftly, not noticing I was there until now. "Oh, Sokka told me if I wanted to attract the girl I liked I had to act not nice, like I didn't care. Aloof."

My eyes bulged out of me head. "And you _believed_ that?"

He seemed confused by my reaction. "Yeah," he replied. "Why?"

"Don't listen to that, Aang," I told him sternly. "Girls like nice guys, not guys who act like they don't care."

"Then why do you like, Sokka?"

"Because he doesn't act aloof towards me," I explained. "I have no idea why he told you that."

Aang frowned. "Then what am I supposed to do?" he moaned out frustratingly.

I rested a hand on his shoulder and smiled sympathetically. "I saw a guy giving a girl a flower called a panda lily, she seemed really into it," I said. "Maybe you could get Katara one of those?"

His expression brightened from my suggestion. "That's a great idea!" he exclaimed excitedly. "But where could I get one?"

"Probably on the mountain," I replied easily. "They didn't look too hard to find."

His grin stretched even wider across his face and he grabbed my arm before speed walking towards the exit of the village, pulling me along. "What are you doing?" I asked loudly, tearing away from his grip and hurrying to keep by his side.

"Going to the mountain!" he responded as we made out way out the village and in the direction of the volcano. "I need to get that panda lily for Katara."

I gaped at him. "You're gonna make me go all the way up that damn volcano with you?"

He sent me a 'duh' glance before speaking, "you're the one who made the suggestion, Kaiko."

"Yeah! B-but... I," I stammered, not really knowing what to say. "This is unfair, you should make Sokka do this! He's the one who gave you idiotic advise!"

"Stop complaining and just c'mon on!"

XXXXXX

"I can't freaking believe you're dragging me up here," I grumbled, my breathing uneven, as I clasped another rock edge and heaved myself up. We were almost to the top and I was utterly exhausted. Climbing really was _not _my thing.

"Hey," he defended as he practically flew his way up while I was on my knees climbing the whole fucking thing, "my heart was telling me to get Katara this flower."

"Who said to listen to your heart?" I questioned.

"Aunt Woo," he replied. "She said if I followed my heart I would be with the one I love." He continued to hop off every rock, his face delighted to be doing this.

"Well," I began. "For once I wish Aunt Woo would keep her mouth _shut_."

"Don't become Sokka now," he remarked jokingly. I went to laugh but it came out more like a pant than anything. "I promise to invite you to Katara and I's wedding and give you a special shout out!"

"You better," I retorted, climbing up the final rock and getting up on my feet.

"There!" Aang cheered, pointing to the rim of the volcano were many panda lilies swung around in wind. "On the rim!"

We hurried over to them and Aang ripped one out of it's roots and put it under his nose to smell. I giggled before staring down into the mountain. My smile fell away when my eyes met the sight of boiling lava filling up the rim. "Oh no," I chocked out in despair, causing Aang to follow my gaze to the lava. I saw him drop the flower and his expression turn horror struck next to mine.

"Aunt Woo _was _wrong," he stated disbelievingly.

I tore my gaze away from the horrible sight and glanced at Aang. "We have to warn the people, they all think they're safe!"

Aang nodded agreeing and whipped out his glider. "There's no time to walk," he said, gabbing me and throwing me onto his back. "Hold on!" I wrapped my arms and legs around his torso right before he took off off the mountain. Aang flew down to the village and landed next to Sokka who was leaning against the wall of Aunt Woo's office while Katara was glaring at the closed doors with her hands on her hips.

"Hey guys," I greeted as I crawled off Aang's back and he shut his glider.

Sokka's eyebrows scrunched together and was about to say something until Katara spoke up angrily, "can you believe she won't let me in?" She stomped her foot immaturely. "And after all the business I've given her!"

Aang cocked his head to the side, forgetting the major issue at hand. "But she doesn't even charge," he reminded her.

Katara breathed, "yeah, but still..."

I cut into their pointless conversation. "We have other things to worry about, Aunt Woo was wrong about the volcano!" I informed them panicky.

Sokka perked up and was by my side in a second. "Why do you say that now?"

"Aang and I were at the top of it and lava was about to boil over!"

Katara raised her eyebrows. "Why were you guys at the top of the volcano?" she asked.

"No reason," Aang replied quickly.

Before we could say anything else, a boom rumbled the ground and our eyes shot to the volcano that now had smoke rising up out of it. "Oh no," Katara gasped, both her and Sokka's expression's matching Aang and I's worried ones.

We all rushed over to the center of the village where many villagers were going on with their daily lives, not paying any attention to the smoking volcano. "Everyone, the volcano is going to erupt!" Sokka announced shrilly. "Aunt Woo was wrong!"

All the people just smirked at him before a woman spoke up mockingly, "yeah yeah, we all know you don't believe in her, _Mr. science and reason lover_."

Sokka clenched his fists at his side furiously when they didn't listen and I grasped one of his fists, caressing his skin gently. He visibly relaxed slightly and grumbled something to himself.

Katara stepped forward. "If you won't listen to him then maybe you'll listen to me," Katara spoke suggestively. "I want to believe Aunt Woo and her predictions just as much as you do, but Kaiko and Aang saw the lava with their own eyes!"

"Well, I heard Aunt Woo's prediction with my own ears," the same old man retorted and annoyance started to creep up on me.

Aang flew himself on top of one of the houses placed by us and gazed down at them. "Please listen to us, you are all in danger!" he shouted out seriously. "We need to get out of here, you can't rely on Aunt Woo's prediction. You _need _to put fate into your own hands!" The people's faces started to twist into belief as soon as they listened. Soon after, there was another burst from the volcano.

"Look!" I called nosily, jabbing a finger in the direction of the volcano where even more smoke was coming out. "Can Aunt Woo's prediction explain that?"

All their eyes moved from Aang to the volcano and some of the people looked startled but most just brushed it off simply. "It's just rain," a random man replied, a smart ass grin plastered on his face.

The villagers started to disburse and go back to their activities, ignoring our warnings completely. I took a long breath and rubbed my temples. "They just won't listen to reason," I muttered when Aang and Katara moved over to Sokka and I.

"But they will listen to Aunt Woo," Aang stated the obvious, his eyes brightened up with an idea.

"Yeah," Sokka sneered. "_That's_ the problem."

"Well it's about to become the solution," he beamed mischievously. "First, I need to borrow Aunt Woo's cloud book."

"Why?" Katara questioned curiously.

Aang began to explain his idea, "since everyone believes Aunt Woo, we need to get her to say that they volcano is going to erupt. To do this, I will get the cloud book, fly up on Appa with Katara, and the two of us will bend the cloud that predicts the volcano erupting!" His grin was painfully wide and smiles lit up the rest of our faces from his plan.

"That's a great idea!" I approved, thrilled. "But Aunt Woo isn't going to just hand her cloud book over..."

"Oh I know," he cackled almost evilly. "Like I said, we're taking fate into our own hands."

XXXXXX

"I hope this works," I mumbled as Sokka and I shoveled the already dug up mote. Aang had stole the cloud book, him and Katara had shaped the cloud that symbolized volcanic doom and Aunt Woo had read the cloud, telling all the villagers the horrid news. We rounded up everyone and instructed all the earth benders to help create a mote for the lava to fill up in when the volcano erupted, and the non-earth benders participated by shoveling the mote. Anytime the lava could start flowing down the mountain and towards the village, so I was really praying the mote would be deep enough.

"It will," Sokka assured me comfortably, shoveling as fast as he could with sweat beating off his forehead. "It has to." It seemed like he was not only reassuring me, but himself. I could see the concern in his eyes that he was trying so desperately to hide.

An incredible booming crash shook the grounds and hurt our ears. I glanced up at the volcano to see the lava bursting our of the top for the first time. "Dig faster, dig faster!" Sokka screamed out to all the diggers. We all began to shovel even quicker, my arms throbbing painfully but not stopping. The earth benders bended more rock and dirt out of the way, deepening the mote as much as we could with the time we had left.

Aang shouted out from the edge of the mote, "everyone needs to evacuate, we'll come for you when it's safe!" All the villagers scrambled away and directly to the safe areas. I shoveled a bit more before Sokka and I dropped our shovels and hurried up next to Katara and Aang who were already standing a couple feet away from the mote.

Our gazes were fixed on the lava that was coming straight towards us unbelievably fast, falling into the mote when it reached it. We bolted to the edge, staring horror struck at the lava that was quickly filling up the mote. "It's too much!" Katara cried in despair. "It's gonna overflow!" Another loud crash rumbled the grounds and Katara, Sokka and I sprinted away, but Aang stayed there, his stance determined.

"Aang?" I whispered, all of us stopping in our tracks and turning around to see him jumping high into the sky and whipping his arms around, collecting amounts of air before landing back on his feet. He bended it at the lava, sending it backwards before blowing cool air from his mouth, freezing all the lava into a gigantic wall of steaming rock. He breathed in and out deeply, putting his arms at his sides and staring at the lava wall.

"Wow," I breathed, awe struck at what Aang had just done. "Sometimes I forget how powerful of a bender he is..."

"Wait, What did you just say?" I heard Katara's insistent voice ask.

I glanced at her before my gaze moved back to Aang. "Nothing, just that Aang is one powerful bender," I replied simply.

She muttered something out of my hearing but I just ignored it, scooting over to Sokka and taking his hand in mine, light steam surrounding us.

XXXXXX

"Goodbye everyone," Katara called, perched on Appa's head and gripping the reins tightly. We had just finished speaking to Aunt Woo and the villagers before we bid goodbyes. "It was so nice to meet you all!" Aang, Sokka and I climbed on Appa's our selfs, plopping down into his saddle. All the people, including Aunt Woo, waved and yelled nice farewells as well.

"Yip yip!" Aang ordered Appa for Katara and Appa soared up into the clouds, flying in the direction that we needed to go.

Everyone settled into their places on Appa, Aang joining Katara on Appa's head while Sokka and I stayed back, cuddling up with each other.

"I'm so tired," I mumbled drowsily as buried my face into his chest.

I felt his arms circle around me, bringing me comfort and warmth. "I know, sweetie," he cooed, stroking my hip soothingly. "Before you sleep though, what did you need to tell me?" he pushed gently, trying to not sound desperate.

"Oh yeah," I said softly, just now remembering. I pondered it for a second. Did I want to tell Sokka Aunt Woo's prediction? Should I tell him I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him? Was it right to say it now?

No. Even if I thought so earlier, now wasn't the time. I didn't want to screw it up. I should wait, give him time. He might not love me yet and I don't want to scare him by saying I do.

"It's nothing," I lied, grinning up at him. "Not important anymore."

"You sure?"

I bit my bottom lip. "Absolutely."

His eyes bored into mine for a few moments before a small smile found his lips. "Alright," he said. "Go to sleep then, Kaiko. You deserve it."

I gladly obliged, cuddling even closer into his arms. "Goodnight, Sokka."

"Night, Kaiko."

**REVIEW.**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Bato of the Water Tribe

**Special thanks to _catspajamas12 _for helping me with ideas for season two.**

Chapter Sixteen: Bato of the Water tribe

_Kaiko's P.O.V_

"So, Katara," I began as we strolled through the small woods on the island we had stopped at. Sokka and Aang were not too far from us, they were just little farther up. "What did Aunt Woo tell you in your fortune?"

She stared at me suddenly, caught off guard from my random question. "Why?" she questioned.

"Just wondering."

"Nothing important," she told me untruthfully with an unsure expression.

I stopped in my tracks and gripped her arm, making her face me. She lowed her head to hide from my pointed gaze. "C'mon on, Katara," I pushed. "Do you not trust me or something?"

Her head shot up and she shook her head aggressively. "No, no!" she assured quickly. "I trust you, it's just..." she trailed, biting her bottom lip once and going silent.

"It's just... What?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Katara..."

"It's nothing, Kaiko!"

"Stop lying, aren't best friends supposed to tell each other stuff?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Then tell me!"

"Fine," she growled frustratingly. "She told me I would fall in love and marry a very powerful bender."

It was quiet between us for a few moments before I spoke up, "that's it?"

She scratched the top of her head sheepishly. "Yeah..."

"What's the big deal about that?" I asked disappointedly, frowning.

"Nothing really."

I huffed, knowing she was leaving something out. "Alright," I said before we continued to move forward. We kept silent until we caught up with Sokka and Aang who were scavenging around in bushes and trees rapidly.

"Did someone loose something?" Katara asked confusingly.

Aang peeked up from the bush he was searching in and answered, "no, we found something!"

"Then why are you looking if you found something?" I questioned, puzzled.

Sokka rushed up to us. "Katara, I found a water tribe weapon, there could be others!" his voice and face was determined and excited and soon Katara's face turned the same way.

Katara and I began to help them search until Sokka spotted another water tribe weapon under some leaves. He felt the the sharp top and frowned. "It's burned," he informed us before he turned to a tree next to him that happened to have burn streaks and knife cuts stricken on the bark. "There was a battle, water tribe warriors ambushed a group of fire benders. The fire benders fought back but the warriors drove them down this hill," he told us in knowledge, motioned to the hill we were standing on before bolting down it. We all followed him as fast as we could until he halted once we made it to the beach and his shoulders slumped.

"Then what happened?" Aang asked anxiously after Sokka didn't say anything.

"I don't know," Sokka admitted sorrowfully. "The trail ends here."

I went over to him to put a hand on his back comfortably but Katara shouted out suddenly, "look!"

He jerked his head up to where she was pointing and I saw as his expression brighten up immensely. "It's one of our boats!" he cheered excitedly and I followed their gazes to see a water tribe ship leaning against a cliff right next to the water. I smirked as Katara and Sokka sprinted happily toward the boat, leaving Aang and I to jog after them.

"Is this dad's boat?" Katara questioned Sokka hurriedly once we got over to them. Her face was filled with hope and longing, showing me a side I have never seen of either of them.

"No, but it's from his fleet," Sokka responded before facing her with a glowing manor. "Dad was here."

Aang and I moved closer to them, smiling. "That's great!" I commented enthusiastically while Aang nodded agreeing.

"Yeah, it is," Sokka said softly, sending me a smile as well. "I just wish he was still here."

_Sokka's P.O.V_

I poked a fickle stick into the lit camp fire, staring at it blankly. It was dark and everyone had already gone asleep a little while ago. Usually, I would be sleeping too, but too much was running through my head.

Dad was here, we had missed him. If we had just came to this island a couple days before now, we probably would have been here the same time he was.

I never showed Katara what dad leaving did to me. It hurt me tremendously. Losing mom to the fire nation, and then him having to leave to_ fight_ the fire nation, was the worst thing in my life so far. He was one of the most important things in my life, besides Katara and mom, and he left me. I know he didn't have a choice but it still hurt having to live with the dwelling thought that I might loose him too. Ever since then, one of my biggest fears was people I love leaving me, never coming back.

I never told Katara about this because I needed to be strong for her, I was all the family she had left right now.

My gaze moved to Kaiko when I heard the sounds of her shifting in my sleeping bag that I had lent to her for the night, since I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep. A small smile crept upon my face as I watched her beautiful, peaceful expression while she snored slightly.

Kaiko has partially healed the hole in my heart from losing my mom and my dad leaving, because I finally found someone else that means the world to me. I don't know what I would do if I lost her. The idea terrified me. I've been wanting to tell her I love her for awhile, but I just am afraid she won't feel it for me back. But, I honestly believe she is the one for me, the one I will grow old with, the one I will marry, the one that will be the mother of my children, the one that will be with me through thick and thin.

I love her, and nothing is going to change that.

Suddenly, breaking me out of my trance, shuffling in the trees and bushes caught my attention and I jumped up from the log I was resting on. "Who's there?" I called out guardedly, my eyes scanning my surroundings.

I saw a figure coming towards me and when it came out of the shadows, one of my close family friends appeared, dressed in traditional water tribe clothing and his left side was wrapped with bandages. "Sokka?" Bato spoke shockingly, his expression bewildered.

"Bato?" I responded with disbelief dripping in my words.

From behind me, I heard everyone awake from their slumber. "Who the what now?" Aang sleepily slurred.

"Who's bato?" Kaiko's irritated voice moaned.

"Bato!" Katara gasped and I felt a huge grin spread across my face when the shock dissolved into pure joy.

Katara scrambled out of her sleeping bag and we both rushed over to Bato, throwing our arms around him into a hug. "Sokka, Katara!" he greeted excitedly. "Oh, it's so great to see you two, You've grown so much!"

I faintly heard Aang introduce himself but I blocked it out, one major thought on my mind. "Where's dad?" I questioned once both Katara and I pulled away.

"Is he here?" Katara added quickly.

Bato sighed, shaking his head. "No, he and the other warriors should be in the eastern earth kingdom right now," he replied and Katara and I hung our heads sadly.

I felt a sudden presence by my side and I glanced over to find Kaiko standing there smiling. "Hi, I am Kaiko," she introduced, reaching her hand out.

I waited for Bato's reaction, unsure to if he would recognize her to be the fire nation princess or not. He racked his eyes over her and his eyes grew huge before they softened. "I've heard about you, the fire nation princess that betrayed her nation and family just to help the Avatar," he clasped her hand in his, beaming. "It's an honor to meet you, you're defiantly an inspiration."

I felt my heart warm when I saw her joyous expression from his words. "Why, thank you Bato," she said nicely.

He looked over our shoulders to smile at Aang. "And so are you, Avatar," he bowed at him while Aang made his way over as well. "It's such an honor to be in all of your presences."

"You too, Bato," Aang replied before bowing shortly.

Katara spoke up, smirking slyly at us, "and Sokka finally found himself a girl, Bato."

Both Kaiko and I blushed while Bato grinned, catching on instantly. "That's great," he commented before nudging me gently in the side. "Well done, boy."

Laughter rung throughout us and the cold wind picked up, making us all shiver. "This is no place for a reunion, let's get inside," Bato said and he draped his arms over Katara and I as he led us forward, Kaiko and Aang on our flanks. I heard Appa begin to trudge behind us and Momo flew onto Kaiko's shoulders.

_Kaiko's P.O.V_

Bato was a great guy. Compassionate, friendly, and humorous. He was one of the first people I had met on this journey so far that has not judged me for being the princess of the fire nation, and that made me more than happy. Sokka and Katara just adored him, they had not stopped grinning since we began our way to Bato's staying place. It was fulfilling to see such a bond between people. Unlike the people I have grown up around, true family love shone in their eyes when around each other.

"After I was wounded, your father carried me here, the sisters have cared for me ever since," Bato explained to Katara and Sokka once we arrived at a small caring center with many similar looking woman roaming about. We entered and approached three woman that were standing in a circle, talking. "Superior, these are Hakoda's children, they've been traveling with this young girl Kaiko, and the Avatar," he informed them proudly. "I found them by my boat."

One of the ladies spoke up admirably, "welcome, young Avatar, it gives me great joy to be in your presence."

Aang bowed along with her, beaming brightly. "Thank you, it's truly an honor to be here," he told her. "If there's anything-"

"What smells so good, Bato?" Sokka interrupted Aang crudely, smirking up at Bato. My smile faltered from this.

"The sisters craft ointments and perfumes," Bato replied.

Sokka chortled, "perfume? Maybe we can dump some on Appa... because... he stinks so much. Am I right?" he joked failingly and I rolled my eyes.

Bato stared at him humorlessly. "You have your fathers wit," he stated bluntly.

I stepped up to Sokka's side, trying to ease my way into the conversation. "Hey Bato, I-"

"Can we go see your hut?" Sokka questioned him, interjecting into my sentence and stalking away from me when Bato agreed, leading them to it. I ground my teeth together, annoyed, and stomped immaturely after them. Aang gave me an understanding look. He was probably feeling the same way.

"They're completely ignoring us," I whispered to Aang as we walked behind them.

Aang sighed once we got to the hut, "I know."

"Bato!" I heard Katara squeal when he opened the door to his hut, revealing a medium size room with animal pelts all over the floor and walls, a tent to rest in and a pot steaming over a fire with mats surrounding it. "It's just like home!" Sokka and her scurried in, checking out everything.

"Everything is here, even the pelts," Sokka exclaimed.

Aang and I stepped in slowly with uncomfortable postures. "Yeah, nothing is cozier than dead animal skins..." Aang muttered, his face cringing just like mine.

I avoided the pelts, carefully moving around them before slumping down on one of the mats. Aang took a seat next to me and while Katara, Sokka and Bato sat closer to each other. "No way," Katara breathed when she lifted the cover for the cooking pot. "Stewed sea prunes!"

I gagged when the horrid stench filled my nose. "Prunes?" I spat, disgusted with even the name. Unsurprisingly, they ignored me.

"Help yourself," Bato offered kindly.

As Katara began to scoop up bowls for all of us, Sokka chuckled, "dad could eat a whole barrel of these."

Katara handed Aang and I dishes filled to the rim with the prunes after she helped Sokka and herself and they both started to pig out. I could already see myself puking if I took a bite so I quickly set it aside with Aang's, neither of us finding it very appetizing.

"Bato, is it true you and dad lassoed an arctic hippo?" Katara asked, fascinated.

Bato shrugged while smiling. "It was you father's idea, he just dragged me along. Well, the hippo did the dragging..." he told them. I saw Momo started to snack on Aang and I's prunes and he quickly spit it out, his tiny body shaking from the gross taste. I picked him up and patted his head affectionately.

Aang lit up before saying, "hey I've ridden animals too, one time there was this giant eel and I-"

Once again Sokka, being completely unthoughtful, interrupted Aang. "So, who was it the came up with the whole blubber fiasco?" Both Aang and I gave him an aggravated stare that no one noticed. This was really starting to get on my nerves...

Bato laughed, "you knew about that?"

"Everyone does!" Katara said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What's that story?" I asked softly.

"It's a long one, Kaiko," Sokka replied, not even looking at me. "Some other time."

I glowered sadly and pulled my knees up to my chest, burying my face into them. I felt a hand on my back and soon Aang's quiet whisper appeared at my ear, "just try to ignore it, they don't mean to be doing this."

I didn't respond and just continued to block out the rest of their stories, trying to calm my nerves. This was so rude of them, I understand they are overjoyed to see an old friend, but that doesn't mean you should act like you don't care about the new ones.

After awhile, Aang and I had ended up leaning against one of the far walls together, listening to stories about Bato and Hakoda that were completely irrelevant to us. Sure, they might have been interesting to hear if we had any idea what was going on in them.

"There's something I should tell you kids," Bato stated to Katara and Sokka, his voice turning serious suddenly. Aang and I perked up, our gazes moving over to them. "I'm expecting a message from your father."

"Really?" Katara spoke in thrill, her facial expression intense.

"When?" Sokka added pushy.

"Any day now," Bato replied. "Your father said he'd send a message when they found the were about point. If you wait here until the message arrives, you can come with me and see your father."

My eyes widened from his words. "No," I mouthed disbelievingly.

Sokka's face was covered with excitement and joy. "It's been over two years since we've seen dad, that would be so incredible!" his happy gaze landed on Katara. "Katara?"

Katara's soft smile spread across her lips as she admitted, "I do really miss him... It would be great to see dad."

I felt my heart squeeze with pain and I clenched my fists tightly together before I hurried out of the hut, tears threatening to spill. "No," I repeated as I sprinted out of the caring center and toward the beach.

I slowed down once my feet came in contact with the sand and I trailed over to the boat before falling to the ground, leaning against the side of ship gloomily. "I can't believe they would leave me," I murmured to myself, more tears forming behind my eyes. "Sokka..." I moaned, covering my face in my hands. Besides Aang, they are all I have, and most likely, Aang would stay with them more than he would stay with me.

The obnoxious ruckus of an ostrich horse galloping this way made me jerk my head to the side, my senses becoming alert. A man dressed in layers of earth kingdom attire was perched on top of the ostrich house. He halted the animal and stared down at me. "I'm looking for Bato of the Water Tribe," he said formally.

"Uh," I sniffed, wiping my face subconsciously. "I know Bato."

He nodded and began fishing around in a pouch tied to the saddle before handing a long, rolled up paper to me. "Make sure he gets this," he told and once it was in my clutches he whipped the reins on the ostrich horse, causing it to sprint away from me.

Once I could no longer see him, I opened the rolled up paper and gasped breathlessly. "It's the map to Sokka and Katara's dad," I whispered to myself, scanning over the were abouts. I frowned deeply, clutched the ends of the map and crumbled it up fiercely before stuffing it in my pants pocket.

I felt a ping of guilt in my chest but I payed not attention to it, hiding my face in my hands once again.

XXXXXX

After awhile of mourning in my own self pity, I made my way back to the caring center reluctantly. The ping of guilt hasn't gone away, if anything it's gotten worse, but I put my mind on others things so it wouldn't get to me. The sisters gave me confusing looks when I arrived back but I just smiled at them and strolled over to Bato's hut. I placed my hand on the nob, lingering it there for a few moment before I took a long breath and slid the door open. Everyone was in the same places, and the only one that looked at me when I walked in was Aang who's expression held concern. I glanced at him, grinned assuringly before speaking aloud, "hey everyone, sorry I was gone so long..."

They all glanced at me. "Oh, hey Kaiko," Sokka beamed and the guilt became more noticeable. "I hadn't noticed you left."

Guilt gone. I glowered shortly before masking it with fake joyfulness. "Well, I am back," I laughed, my voice cracking. "Sure could go from some delicious stewed prunes." I grabbed my bowl from earlier and scooped some in my mouth, the foul taste making me gag roughly. "Mmmm..." I hummed, acting like I enjoyed them. I swallowed the horrid food down my throat and it took all my will power not to throw up right there.

They all gave me strange stares and I just set the bowl down again, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. "You okay?" Katara asked, eying me warily.

I snorted, "yeah of coarse! Why wouldn't I be?" Damn it, why couldn't I be a better liar...

"I don't know, you're just acting different..."

"Well, I am fine, better than ever actually!" I grinned believable.

Thankfully, they just shrugged and went back to their stories. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

XXXXXX

The next day, we all were out on the beach with Bato. I hadn't spoken much to anyone since I had crumbled up that map because my mood just wasn't in it. The thought of them all leaving me still lingered and I hated it.

"This boat is sentimental to me," Bato told us as he caressed the smooth detail of the side of the boat. "It was built by my father."

I glanced around, this area bringing back memories of last night and when I kept the map to myself. For comfort, I stuffed my hands in my pockets to feel for the crumbled up paper that has been resting in my pocket ever since. When my fingertips brushed across it, I breathed out a sigh of relief.

I began to listen into their conversation again when Sokka asked, "is this the boat he took you ice dodging in?"

Bato cackled. "Yep, and it's got the scar to prove it," he mused, moving his eyes away from the boat to Sokka. "How about you, Sokka? You must have some good stories from your first time ice dodging."

Sokka's face fell disappointedly and he hung his head. "He never got to go, dad left before he was old enough." Katara responded for him, gazing sympathetic at her older brother.

"Oh, I forgot you were too young," Bato said regretfully.

"What's ice dodging?" Aang and I asked in unison.

Bato glanced down at us and explained, "It's a right of passage for young water tribe members, when you turn fourteen your dad takes you." His eyes lit up suddenly and he slapped a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Ya know, you're about to find out."

Sokka's frown drowned away into a genuine smile.

XXXXXX

"Ice dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery and trust. In our village it was done by weaving a boat through a field of ice burgs," Bato spoke to mostly Aang and I since Katara and Sokka already knew about it.

"How are you supposed to ice dodge without ice?" Sokka questioned him.

"You will be dodging," he pointed forward to large, sharp rocks in the waving water, "those." We all stared horror struck at the many rocks that we were sailing quickly towards.

I spoke up, "isn't this dangerous?"

"Can be," Bato admitted, smirking slightly. My face paled as Bato called all of us over, "Sokka, you steer and call the shots, lead wisely. Katara you secure the main sail, the winds can be brutal so be brave." They both listened closely before rushing to their directed spots. "Aang and Kaiko, you control the jib, without your steady hands we all go down, your position is about trust," he said to us sternly.

The ping of guilt grew when he mentioned trust and the image of the map popped into my mind. Aang just bobbed his head up and down, smiling, while I began to stutter nervously, "I know that, why wouldn't I know that? I know about trust..." Aang rolled his eyes at me, grabbed my arm and pulled me to our place with the jib.

"For this to be done right I can not help," Bato positioned himself at the front of the boat, crossing his legs relaxingly. "You pass or fail on your own."

We all shared nervous glances before focusing our eyes straight as we approached the deadly rocks.

Sokka started to shout out orders when we got close enough to start, "Kaiko, Aang, ease up on the jib. Katara, steady." We did we he advised immediately.

The boat swayed jerkily as Sokka steered through the rocks. I felt drops of sweat rolling down my jawline and calluses growing on my palms from pulling on the jib often. "Aang, Kaiko, less sail and Katara give them room!" Sokka yelled hoarsely. You could tell he was getting tired as well.

The boat sailed out of a large rock range when another one came into view almost right after. Aang and I began to panic as Sokka screamed out an order that sounded like gibberish to us. "What does that even mean?" I screeched out. Both Aang and I just ended up pulling on the jib harder, hoping it would be the right thing to do.

All of us held our positions until the boat sailed out of the bundle of rocks. "Great job!" Sokka complimented and we beamed at him.

All of a sudden, we were heading straight towards an even more busy range of rocks with very small passageways. Bato stood up fast as Katara yelled out in fear, "there's no way through!"

"We can make it!" Sokka belted out confidently, his face determined.

Bato's face was etched with uncertainty. "Sokka you've already proven yourself, maybe we should-"

"Aang, I'm gonna need air in that sail," he interrupted Bato, going on with this even though everyone disagreed. "Katara, I need you to bend as much water in between us and those rocks." They both nodded, agreeing, and they got into their bending stances. I ran over to him without hesitation and stood by his side. He waited a few moments, his eyes fixed on the rocks, before he screamed out, "_now_!" I watched as Aang and Katara began to bend swiftly and the boat was raised on top of a medium sized wave that Katara created. Sokka grasped onto my hand as he stared out in front. "C'mon..." he trailed, squeezing my hand almost to a point that it hurt. But, I ignored it, thrilled that he was giving me some sort of attention.

Everyone let out sighs of relief when the boat made it out of the dangerous rocks alive, happy glances shared between us all. Sokka gazed down at me before pulling me into a loving embrace, his arms giving me sudden comfort. I wrapped my arms around his torso gently. When I peeked up at his face, pure cheerfulness was written all over his attractive features and for the first time since I had crumbled up his dad's map, the guilt was too painful to ignore. But, I just shielded my face in his chest.

Shortly after, Bato took over the steering from there and he sailed us back to the shore, docking the boat by the same cliff side. We all climbed out carefully and stood in front of it, everyones expressions care free except for mine. Bato walked out in front of us, a small container of black paint in his hands. "The spirits of water bare witness to these marks," Bato stated proudly as he dipped his thumb into the paint. "For Sokka, the mark of the wise. The same mark your father urned." He drew a symbol on Sokka's forehead before moving onto Katara. "For Katara, the mark of the brave, your courage inspires us." She giggled when her mark was drawn.

I bit my top lip when he finally landed on Aang and I, drawing the same symbol on both of our foreheads. "And for Kaiko and Aang, the mark of the trust. You are both now honorable members of the water tribe." Aang's eyes brightened and the guilt finally was too much for me to handle.

"I-I can't," I mumbled, ashamed.

Sokka frowned and Katara spoke up, "of coarse you can!"

I backed up a few steps, wiping the paint away from my forehead with the back of my sleeve. "No, you can't trust me," my voice was pained and all their expressions turned nervous and confused.

"Kaiko, what are you talking about?" Sokka questioned and when our eyes met I knew I couldn't back out now.

I reluctantly reached into my pocket and pulled out the crumbled map, reaching it out to them. "A messenger gave this to me for Bato," Katara stared at me confusingly before taking it and opening it. I began to explain when her eyes skimmed over it and she gasped, her hand covering her mouth in shock, "you have to understand, I was afraid-"

Sokka hurried to her side, reading the map over her shoulder. "This is the map to our father! You had it the whole time?" I winced away from his screaming and I squeezed my eyes shut, refusing to look at his furious expression when it was directed toward me. "How could you, Kaiko?" his voice was hurt, angry and betrayed all at the same time.

"Sokka, please, you have to listen to me," I pleaded, on the verge of tears.

"Forget it, I'm done with you," his words cut through my heart like a hundred knifes being thrown at it. "I thought I knew you better than this, all this time I was wrong about you." The care and love I always saw in his eyes before was now gone, covered up with hate.

I couldn't hold the tears back anymore as they started to flood down my face. "Sokka, no..." I chocked out, sobs building up inside of my chest. "I'm _so _sorry..."

He ignored me and turned to Katara and Aang. "Guys, are you with me?"

I glanced in between Katara and Aang helplessly before Katara answered lowly, "I'm with you, Sokka." She went to stand beside him and she fixed her eyes on the sand when I tried to get her to look at me. It was like she was disgusted with the thought of even glancing at me.

I clenched my hands into fists at my side, I knew what was coming next. "Just go, Aang. You need them more than you need me," I tried to keep my voice steady but it came out more shakily than I planned.

"But, Kaiko," I glanced over to see his devastated expression. At least someone still cared.

"I'll be fine," I lied through my teeth, squeezing my eyes shut as more tears fell.

Soon enough, the sounds of all their footsteps disappeared and the next time I opened my eyes, they were gone.

XXXXXX

"Bye Appa," I farewelled sorrowfully, petting his soft fur for the last time. I felt more sadness fill my heart when he roared depressingly, snuggling his large nose into my palm. "I know, I'll miss you too."

I pressed my lips onto the top of his large nose, said goodbye one more time before I suddenly noticed Momo who was perched on the ground, gazing up at me sadly. "Hey, Momo," I knelt down and scratched his favorite spot behind his right ear lovingly. "Don't forget me, okay?" he purred, leaping into my arms and licking my face cutely. I giggled sadly. "I'll take that as a yes." I pet him for a little while longer until he scurried out of my arms and looping around Aang's shoulder who was know standing in front of me.

I got up from my knees, brushing my pants off absentmindedly and when my eyes came in contact with his heartbroken face, a sad smile appeared on my lips. "I'm gonna miss you," he mumbled and rushed into my a waiting arms, the true little kid coming out. "I can't believe we're leaving you over something so stupid..."

I hugged him tightly to me and I swallowed my sobs away, knowing crying wouldn't make anything better. "It's alright, Aang, just make sure you get to the north pole safely," I lowed my voice more. "And never give up on Katara."

I felt him smile against my shoulder before he squeezed me shortly and moved away from me. "Be safe, Kaiko."

"I'll try," I promised softly. He lingered there for a moment but he eventually turned on his heels, walking over to Katara and Sokka. They were saying their goodbyes to Bato who was about to leave for the journey to Hakoda and the other warriors. I watched as they gave him one last hug and he sauntered off into the forest.

As Sokka stayed in his place, Katara advanced slowly toward me. "Good luck," she said half-heartedly.

I frowned at her distant attitude toward me. "You too," I said, my voice strained. "Take care of Sokka for me?"

She just blinked when she saw the pain flash in my eyes when I spoke Sokka's name. She knew losing him was going to be the hardest thing for me, even though losing her and Aang was terrible as well. "Always will," she muttered and swiftly stalked away from me, climbing onto Appa where Aang was now resting. Even if she hid it fairly well, I still caught the sadness that drifted around in her baby blue orbs.

Reluctantly, my gaze landed on Sokka who was staring right at me a few feet away. When our eyes locked, he looked away sharply, jogging over to Appa and climbing on his head. "Goodbye, Sokka," I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. I saw his fists grasp the reins tighter when the words slipped from my lips and before I could say anything else, he ordered Appa forward and they ventured into the forest.

I pressed my lips into a thin line when I could no longer see them, my heart landing in the pit of my stomach. I chocked back sobs and wrapped my arms around myself as the pain doubled with every shaky breath I took.

"I love you," my voice was practically muted, yet I still wished he would somehow hear me.

One of the sisters moved closer to me, her face slightly sympathetic. "I think it'd be best if you leave now," she suggested.

"I guess so," I murmured, knowing I had no reason to stay here. But, I didn't really have a reason to stay _anywhere..._

Suddenly, my ears perked up when the sound of monstrous paws pounding toward me met my hearing. I lifted my gaze to see a gigantic, terrifying creature heading straight for the caring center. My eyes almost bulged out of my head when I saw Uncle, Zuko and a sleek dressed lady riding on the back of it.

Screams of terror erupted from the many sisters as I heard them scramble away somewhere. My mind was shouting at me to get out of the way, to run, but my body was frozen in fear.

_Sokka's P.O.V_

"We're really leaving her?" Aang asked angrily again as Appa walked slowly in the forest. "Just because she made one little mistake?"

I snapped, "it wasn't little. What if I actually wanted to see my dad? She completely thought of herself only, not thinking I might actually want to see my own father." My voice was edgy and held fury but non the less, in the pit of my heart, I felt very, _very _sad for leaving the one girl I'm in love with. But, what she did, it just hurt me insanely.

"She did it because she was afraid you guys would leave her!" Aang shouted. "I mean, do you blame her? _We _are all she has. She left her family for _us_. How would you feel if the people that you cared and love for the most just got up and left you behind?"

My dad and mom's face popped into my thoughts instantly. They had left me. Left me alone, confused, and sad. But, at least they had reasons. My mom couldn't control her death and my dad had to leave for war. But us, we practically left Kaiko with nothing, no actual _good _reason, just my own and Katara's anger.

"What is she going to do?" Katara's despairing voice interrupted my thinking. "She has no where to go, no one to go to...I feel _so_ guilty." I glanced over my shoulder to see them, including Momo, wearing mournful expressions. Even Appa's sway of movements seemed off. Nothing was right without Kaiko, everyone loved her, everyone needed her. Especially me. I love her, and I was going to just leave her behind with nothing. What the heck was I thinking?

I face forward again, my fists clenching the reins so tight that my knuckles were turning white. "We have to go back," I stated after thinking for a few short moments. "Aang's right, we can't leave her over this." I went to yank Appa's reins back but before I could, Appa had already turned around and was headed straight to the caring center. I felt a smile inch on my face.

"Finally!" Aang cheered, his mood brighting up majorly. "I knew you guys wouldn't go through with this."

"But," I moved my gaze to Katara when her troubled voice appeared. "What if she doesn't forgive us?"

I sighed, "she'll forgive us, she's the forgiving type." Talking good about her made my heart warm and I suddenly had a great urge to hold in her my arms.

Suddenly, shrill screams echoed through the forest and all of us became alert. Another scream sounded off and we followed the sound, our eyes landing in the direction of the caring center. "Kaiko," I breathed our in horror before whipping Appa's reins urgently. "Yip, yip!" Appa roared boisterously, knowing what I meant and he started to pound faster toward the caring center.

_Kaiko's P.O.V_

"I'm going to ask again, _where is he?_"

"I'm going to say again, _I don't know_."

Zuko and I have been repeating practically the same thing for many long moments. All the sisters were hiding in buildings while they watched through windows. I would be escaping, but I couldn't necessarily move because the creature, that I recall as a shirshu, parallelized me when I tried to run the first time. The only thing I was capable of moving was my mouth and eyes. Uncle had nicely lent me against one of the walls, apologizing over and over again for this but I assured him it was fine, I knew he didn't have any control over my brother's actions.

"How can you not know, Kaiko?" Zuko spat annoyingly, hovering over my frozen form. "You're traveling with him!"

Sorrow coursed through me. "Not anymore," I whispered sadly.

Zuko's raised his eyebrows confusingly. "What do you mean?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and I ground my teeth together. "They all left me because I fucked up," I told him simply. "So, I can't tell you where they are... Not that I would tell you anyway."

Uncle stared at me sadly as I spoke, but Zuko just growled frustratingly. "Fine," he grumbled, heaving me over on his shoulder suddenly. "I'm sure father will give me some credit for turning you in."

My eyes widened hugely from his words but then I remembered I had no other place to go, I might as well be in a prison. Or dead.

So, I just let me face fall blankly. "Whatever," I mumbled dully.

I stopped listening when Uncle started to try and stop Zuko from turning me into father and as the sleek lady they had came with began insisting on her pay. I honestly just didn't care enough to concentrate. When a new noisy sound came into my hearing, I moved my gaze to see Appa bolting towards here. I felt a soft smile spread across my lips when I noticed Aang, Katara, Momo and Sokka all on his back. They came back...

"Kaiko!" They all cried out in unison and before I knew it, Sokka jumped off of Appa and tackled Zuko to the ground. Zuko yelled out in surprise, dropping me when he was tackled and I landed on the concrete, hard.

"Sokka!" I shouted when he started to throw aggressive punches at my brothers face. I knew he wouldn't be able to fight him and Zuko wouldn't hesitate to hurt him. I strained my body, trying as I hard as I could to move, but the paralyzer still in me just wouldn't allow it.

Sokka started yelling threats as he pinned Zuko's hands to the ground, "if you hurt her, I swear I'll kill you right now!" his face was etched with anger and protectiveness and he tightened his grip on my Zuko's wrists.

Zuko growled furiously before chucking him off of him roughly. Sokka landed next to me with a pained grunt. He went to get up and go for him again but suddenly the shirshu's tongue whipped at his leg and his body froze. He fell to the ground, paralyzed just like me. "What the hell...?" he croaked, his eyeballs rolling to the side to look at me. "Why can't I move?"

"That's a shirshu," I explained. "When its tongue hits someone, it paralyzes them for a period of time. Thats why I am not moving."

He groaned and from the look in his eyes, I saw that he was trying with all his might to move at least an inch. I shot my gaze to see Aang and Katara hurrying off of Appa and towards us quickly. "Oh no you don't," Zuko sneered and bended a blast of fire at Aang. Aang gasped in surprise and dodged it swiftly. They began to fight while Katara continued to rush to our aid. But, right when she was about to get to us, the sleek lady whipped the shirshu to go for Katara, and it's tongue came in contact with her arm and she tumbled to the ground.

"Crap," I bit out.

Kindly, Uncle picked her up and led her next to us. He lent her unmoving body on the wall like Sokka and I were before smiling at me. "Again, I am very sorry Kaiko," he said guiltily.

"Don't worry, Uncle," I promised sincerely. He mouthed 'I love you' before trailing off to smell the perfumes.

Katara glanced at us with her eyes and spoke, "am I parallelized forever?"

I smirked. "No, just for a little while. It just sucks because we can't help Aang."

It became awkwardly quiet and I knew what they were thinking. "Kaiko, we're so-" Katara began but I cut her off.

"Later," I stated. "When we get away."

They silently agreed and we didn't speak as we observed Aang and Zuko's fight. Worry overcame me every time Zuko came close to striking Aang with fire, but Aang dodged it every single time. I caught the sight of Katara's necklace in Zuko's pockets, along with one of my shirts that I left on the ship, and I'm assuming he used the shirt's scent to track me with the shirshu. I am pretty sure I saw Aang notice Katara's necklace as well.

Appa was fighting off the shirshu pretty well. Since Appa was so large, the tongue didn't paralyze him on the first hit. I clenched my teeth together when the shirshu's tongue whipped Appa multipliable times and he couldn't take it any longer, causing him to collapse on the ground.

Just as we all began to get some feeling back, one of the sisters came out with a perfume and placed it under our noses. We sniffed the scent and our body's relaxed slightly before straighting up. I wiggled my body around happily, realizing that the perfume granted us our movement back. Sokka, Katara and I grinned at each other and Sokka started to speak. "That thing sees with his nose," he concluded knowledgeably. "Let's give him something to look at."

The sister cocked her eyebrows. "The perfume?"

Sokka nodded and she rushed inside to get the other sisters. When they were out, we all pushed large barrels off perfume in a circle before dumping it onto the ground were Katara stood. Katara got into a stance and began to swirl her arms around gracefully, bending the perfume over to where the shirshu was snarling at Aang, who was still fighting off Zuko. Katara dropped the water all over the creature and it began to buck around confusingly. In panic, the shirshu threw his tongue around randomly, hitting not only Zuko, but his owner. The shirshu roared out before bonding out of the caring center, desperate to get away from all the different scents.

I beamed and Sokka, Katara and I jogged up to Aang who was in the middle of picking up his staff. We rested our hands on his back and he grinned back at us, his breathing still a bit heavy from just getting done fighting.

The sisters had made Appa sniff the perfume too so he would no longer be parallelized. Anxious to be away from Zuko, we climbed on Appa and Aang quickly ordered, "Yip yip!" Appa soared into the sky freely and relief spread through me when I could no longer see the caring center.

XXXXXX

"So, do you guys still hate me?" I asked timidly after awhile of flying peacefully.

All their gazes shot to me in surprise. "No!" Aang exclaimed. "I never hated you."

I grinned slightly in his direction before looking hesitantly at Katara and Sokka. "And what about you two? I know what I did was horrible, and I will understand if you don't forgive me but-"

"We forgive you," Sokka stated truthfully and Katara nodded along with his words. "I over reacted, I shouldn't of even considered leaving you because of something so little." I saw the regret and sadness in his eyes and I crawled over to him, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Thank god," I breathed into his neck and I heard Katara and Aang chuckle.

Sokka's arms circled around me tightly. "So, you forgive me, right?" he asked hopefully and I peered up at him.

"I always will," I promised softly. "I'll always forgive all of you, no matter what."

Before I could react, Katara and Aang were joining the embrace, making it into a group hug. "I love you guys," Aang sang and we all laughed amusingly. Momo flew onto my shoulders and curled around them, chirping happily.

"We love you to," I replied and we all stayed huddled up in each other's arms.

**hope you liked it! By the way, before the last part, Aang gave Katara her necklace he got from Zuko. **


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The Deserter

Chapter Seventeen: The Deserter

_Kaiko's P.O.V_

"This should give us a good idea of what's around here," Katara said when we approached a wooden advertisement booth that was placed in the middle of the forest we were exploring.

Sokka dumped the last crumbs of our food into his mouth before speaking exasperated, "try to find a menu, I'm starving!"

I stepped up to the booth and skimmed the over sized poster that was bolted to the side we were facing. My eyes lit up insistently while I read the title. "We should go here," I suggested, pointing to the poster. "The fire days festival, I used to go to these when I was younger!" A large smile spread across my lips in excitement. Even though I pretty much despised the fire nation, I still missed all the fun parts of it.

Aang scurried next to me, peeking over Katara and I's shoulder at the poster. "Fire nation cultural exhibits, jugglers, benders," he read, his voice getting higher in anticipation. "This would be an awesome place for me to study some real fire benders!" He turned to us with a huge grin that met both Katara's and mines.

"You might wanna re-think that guys," Sokka's serious tone came from the other side of the booth. "Look at this."

We went to his side to see multiple wanted posters stabled to the wood, including ones of Aang and me. My smile fell away and I ripped mine off, studying the drawings and writing. "Wanted posters," I spat as Aang tore his off as well. "I'm wanted dead or alive, preferably alive, for a million gold pieces."

"Same," Aang muttered lowly.

"This is bad," Sokka stated with his arms crossed.

Katara looked at both Aang and I's wanted posters before saying, "I think we better keep moving."

"Even though I really would like to go, you guys are right," I admitted sadly, leaning into Sokka when he draped an arm around my shoulders comfortably. I glanced at his sympathetic gaze before crumbling up the paper angrily and chucking it at the ground.

Aang sighed and began to reason with us, "but I have to learn fire bending at some point, and this could be my only chance to watch masters up close."

Katara diverted her eyes away from his pleading stare before giving in, "I guess we could go check it out."

My eyes widened and Sokka jerked away from me in shock. "What?" he exclaimed, disbelief dripping in his voice. "You want to just walk into a fire nation town where they are all fired up with their, ya know... fire!"

I pondered this for a moment. "I mean we could wear disguises," I suggested. "And I have been to a bunch of these kinda of things, I know where not to go and what not to do."

Katara and Aang grinned happily and they started to make their way over to Appa quickly, Sokka and I following close behind. "If it looks like trouble we will leave," Katara promised once she began to climb onto Appa's saddle and Aang flew up on his head.

"Yeah, because we _always _leave before we get into trouble," Sokka grumbled sarcastically and heaved himself up too, his expression disapproving.

"It will be fine," I assured and plopped down next to him. "We've survived many worse things, haven't we?" He didn't respond and I rolled my eyes. "Fine, be a baby," I teased childishly.

His eyes shot to me insistently. "I'm not a baby!" he argued.

I opened my mouth to retort but Katara interrupted me, "yes you are." Aang, Katara and I laughed loudly and I could spot the hint of a smile on Sokka's features.

XXXXXX

We walked up to the cliff edge that stared out at the festival below us. Faint screams of joy and the bursting of fire works could be heard even from where we stood. A small smile crept upon my face as the faded memories of my family coming to festivals and fairs invaded my mind. When we were all truly _happy _to be with each other. When my mother was with me, when Zuko and I were best friends, when my father actually loved me... Even though these memories were meant to be smiled upon, slight sorrow still came along with them. I longed for those memories to repeat themselves now more than ever.

My eyes drifted away from the festival, the memories floating to the back of my mind, and to Aang when his anxious voice came into hearing, "ready the disguises!"

Sokka and Katara flipped on their hoods of the dark, navy cloaks they had on while I went behind some trees with my bag. I untied the ties of the bag and reached inside of it, pulling out my fire nation attire that I haven't worn since Kyoshi Island. I couldn't help but feel more comfortable as I pulled on the articles of clothing, ending with Uncle's necklace, lacing it around my neck and smiling. I missed this, I didn't like to hide the real me. Even if the real me was from a horrible nation. Finally, I whipped out a cloak of my own that used to be my mothers and slipped it on, the hood resting on my head. It casted a small shadow on my face so at first glance, no one could tell it's me.

I stuffed my earth kingdom outfit into the bag, swung it over my shoulder and stepped back out to see them waiting for me. All Aang did was pull his shirt higher on his head and made it like a hood, causing him to look ridiculous. They beamed at me, especially Sokka, when they saw what I was now wearing. "I actually kinda missed the way you looked in this," Sokka commented and he loped over to me, his grin reaching his ears. "And nice cloak."

"Thank you," I giggled out.

Aang instructed Appa and Momo to stay here, on the cliff, while we went to the festival. So, they hid behind some trees secretly. "Let's go!" Aang cheered, throwing his arms up in the air as he sauntered forward with Katara by his side.

I clutched Sokka's hand when we started to walk behind them. "Are you as excited as I am?" I questioned jokingly.

He snorted, a smirk plastered on his face when he saw my blissful smile. "Not necessarily for me, but for you," he replied sweetly, giving me a soft look. "I got a piece of home when we reunited with Bato, now it's your turn."

My heart swelled at the fact that he was going along with this from not only force, but for my own satisfaction. It was miraculous how amazing he was to me. "That means a lot," I said truthfully.

"I'm glad," he countered and I circled both my arms around his torso while we ventured forward. He kept an arm around my waist subconsciously, stroking my hip. I might miss my old family, but my new family was just as good, if not better.

We arrived at the entrance of the festival and my friends care-free faces started to twist nervously when they saw all the foreign things surrounding us. But I, became _very _energized. I tore away from Sokka's side and pranced out in front of them, studying everything in sight. Like always, everyone was wearing fire nation masks that covered their faces.

"I think we need some new disguises," Katara told, noticing the masked people as well.

Sokka huffed, "where are we gonna get masks like _that_?"

I swiftly turned around and spotted a booth that was selling masks. "Right there!" I called, rushing over to the booth with all of them on my tail. I fished around in my bag before receiving one of the gold pieces Aunt Woo had given me and slapped it in the young, male merchants hand. "Keep the change," I said, flashing him a friendly grin. I am sure he could only see my mouth because of my hood covering my other facial features.

"Why thank you, sweet thing," he slurred, winking flirtatiously in my direction. "You need someone to show you around? I can fetch one of my buddies to take over the booth from here." I caught on to his hint and I couldn't help but frown. I hated guys like him, only interested in one thing, which I wouldn't necessarily like to repeat.

I went to respond but I felt a familiar presence beside me suddenly. "She's not interested, we'll be fine by _ourselves,_" Sokka's hissed bitterly, sending him a warning glare before snaking his arm around my waist and pulling me into his side, silently telling the man I was taken by him.

I blushed from Sokka's action and I bit my upper lip, ignoring the mans lingering gaze on me when I went to grab the first famine mask I spotted. Sokka, Aang and Katara took one as well and we disbursed away from the booth. "He's lucky I can hold back my anger," Sokka grumbled when we were far enough away. I glanced up and he was examining his mask, his expression stiff.

"You're lucky he wasn't the kind of guy to fight back," I replied with a matter-of-fact tone. He grunted before covering his face with the mask, and ironically, the mask drew a face of a joyful man.

Katara noticed this too and we both looked to Aang who had placed a mask of a depressed man on. We shared a knowing glance before she switched their masks, both of us chuckling after. Sokka didn't protest and neither did Aang so I assumed they agreed with the exchange. Katara and I tied on our masks before we began to explore the festival.

We made our way to where there was another booth that advertised food. "Here, there's some food," Aang told Sokka and jabbed his finger at the same booth I saw.

"Finally," Sokka breathed out in relief and jogged towards it while we just strolled after him. Once we got closer, I recognized the sign that illustrated a picture of my most favorite festival snack, flaming fire flakes. I licked my lips as I suddenly became hungry. "What do you have?" Sokka asked greedily, both of us lifting out masks so we could eat.

The middle aged man smiled before answering, "flaming fire flakes, best in town." I stepped up, ordered two, and grabbed mine when he pushed them out for us. Just as I began to stuff my face with them, Sokka took a bite and started to yell out in shock. We laughed at him as he spit them out, fanning his now burning tongue.

"They're flaming fire flakes, Sokka, they're supposed to be hot," I informed him while continuing to munch on them. "Hence the name..."

He faced me. "How do you eat those?" he asked incredulously.

"Easy, like this," I plopped another one in my mouth and Katara and Aang chortled while Sokka rolled his eyes, putting his mask back on. I dumped the rest of the flakes into my mouth, burned the empty bag in my hand and let the ashes fall to the ground before covering my face with my mask as well.

I heard Aang gasp excitedly. "Hey, look at this!" We followed his gaze to see a puppet show displayed a couple feet away with many children sitting in front of it, watching intently. We hurried over, standing behind the children as the tiny curtains opened to reveal a puppet of my father. The children applauded before the puppet began to speak, "don't worry loyal citizens, no one can surprise the _fire lord_," someone spoke for the puppet, failing horribly at trying to imitate the fire lord's voice. He sounded nothing like him.

The puppet turned away from the audience and just then a puppet of an earth bender raised up, holding a bolder threateningly at 'the fire lord.' Some of the kids gasped while others covered their eyes, expecting my father to be killed by the earth bender. But, instead, the puppet of the fire lord shot fire out of its mouth and destroyed the earth bender puppet completely. I cringed, disgusted, as the children burst into cheers. It was disturbing enough how death was shown to innocent kids, but the fact that they _enjoyed_ it...it was sickening.

"I don't remember those kinda of things being shown," I admitted lowly when we walked eagerly away. They were just as bothered by the show as I was. "It was all so different when I was younger, I used to get good feelings when I came here, but now I just feel disturbed." I felt that my excited expression has faltered into a lost, frustrated glower. "I don't understand."

They listened closely and stared at me sadly. "I don't think it's the festivals that changed, Kaiko," Katara expressed once I was done speaking. "I think it's you that has changed. You didn't see the evil going on in these festivals that you do now."

I sighed sorrowfully, "I guess I shouldn't be too disappointed. It's just, before we came here, I was expecting to be welcomed with happiness like I was when I was with my family many years back, and I first I was," I hugged my arms around myself, "but now, I'm just sad." I peeked through the eye slits of my mask to see them stumbling on what to say, but they finally concluded to just enveloping me into a comforting embrace. And that helped more than any words could.

"We're sorry, Kaiko," Aang apologized meaningfully after we all pulled away. "We shouldn't of came here-"

"No," I interjected. "I'm glad we did. Anyway, this wasn't all about me, it's about you seeing some masters in action to help you."

He shrugged. "That's not _that _important, I will have other chances... hopefully."

My smile was hidden behind my mask. "It's okay, Aang, we can stay. The truth may hurt, but I needed to know." Sokka's warm hand enclosed mine and I said, "let's go see some other displays, okay?"

He hesitated, but nodded, and we all followed him as he led us to where he wanted to go. I felt Sokka's gaze boring into me the whole way but I ignored it, knowing he was just worried about me.

I kept silent as Aang explored around until he hurried over to a large crowd in front of a centered stage where a young man stood in the middle of it. "Aang, where are we going?" Katara questioned, obviously unsure and nervous, but we continued to follow him anyway.

He glanced over his shoulder at us before facing forward. "I don't know, but it's got a huge crowd so it has to be good."

"Knowing the fire nation, it's probably an execution," Sokka retorted from my side and I smirked.

Aang pushed through the crowd until we were in the front row of people. We stared up at the man who was know performing a fancy, fire bending trick for everyone. Claps and cheers sounded from the crowd when he finished and he bowed, a cocky glint in his eyes.

Aang lifted his mask, revealing a massive grin spread across his lips. "I gotta learn that," he stated determined.

"Aang, these are just tricks, they won't help you in anyway," I reminded him but he ignored me, still gazing up at the stage in fascination.

I shook my head before focusing back on the performer when he started talking, "thank you, thank you!" he seemed a bit too proud of himself and I rolled my eyes. I've seen much better. "For my next trick, I need a volunteer from the audience!"

Aang gasped breathlessly and shot his arm in the air, waving it around desperately. Sokka gripped his arm and forced it back to his side, glaring at him. "What are you think you're doing?" he whispered sharply.

"I want to get a closer look," he explained, putting his mask back on.

"It's better we don't attract any attention to ourselves," Katara said in a hushed tone.

Suddenly, the performer pointed to Katara, smiling widely. "How about you, little lady?" he asked her brightly and my eyes widened.

She backed up a few steps. "Uh..." she began, not knowing what to say so she just shook her head in protest.

"Aw, she's shy," he cooed to the audience. "Let's give her some encouragement folks!" The crowd started yelling out and clapping for her just as two kids pushed on Katara's back, forcing her to move upwards where the man was waiting to pull her up. The man clasped her arm in his fist and yanked her on the stage.

"Crap," I muttered. "This isn't good."

The man jogged over to the right side of the stage and picked up a chair, bringing it over and placing it behind Katara who was glancing around nervously. "This trick is called taming the dragon!" he announced dramatically. "You will be my captured princess." He shoved Katara down in the seat and began tying her to the chair before she could stop him. She began to struggle at first, but gave up, deciding to go along with it. I observed as the performer bended the fire from the four torches surrounding the stage into the shape of a long dragon. "Don't worry, young maiden, I will tame this fiery beast!" He let the 'dragon' go and shot a string of fire at it, causing it to attach. He swung the dragon around with the fire rope, his expression turning into fake fear as he began to loose control of it. "It's too strong, I can't hold it!" he smirked at the audience who were entranced by the performance. I clenched my jaw every time the fire came close to striking Katara, my concern growing higher.

"We have to help her!" Aang said, panicky, as he went to go on the stage but we stopped him insistently.

"No," Sokka disagreed. "We don't wanna make a scene!" Aang grumbled something but kept still, focusing back on the stage.

The man began to struggle with the rope more until he yelled out, letting the fire become purposely out of his control, "the rope, it's breaking!" The fire dragon headed straight toward Katara and before we could restrain him, Aang flew up onto the stage and landed in front of Katara protectively. Aang got into his bending stance and blew an air spiral at the fire, blowing it away from them. It disappeared and the crowd began to boo Aang loudly while Sokka and I jumped on the stage and untied Katara.

"Hey, that kids the Avatar!" someone from the audience shouted out and we all froze, staring horror struck at the soldiers who had noticed Aang, weapons in hands as they marched toward the stage.

We threw our masks off and inched backwards slowly. "I think it's time to go," I told them, fear coating my voice.

"Follow me!" A sudden strained, mans voice popped up from behind us. We turned around swiftly to see a cloaked man motioning for us to come with him quickly. "I can get you out of here!" We all glanced back at the soldiers who were getting very close and we obliged, sprinting away with the man. The man chucked a smoke ball to the ground, catching the soldiers off guard before we continued to bolt forward, more solders discovering us as we ran where the man led us.

"I'm calling Appa!" Aang informed us and whipped out his bison whistle, blowing it as hard as he could.

Sokka panted, "I hope he can really hear that whistle!" We ran until we were stalled by a dead end. We went to hurry the way we came but dozens of soldiers were already coming towards us, blocking our only way out. Sokka grabbed my hand once again, clutching it roughly.

Miraculously, Appa came flying, hovering above us while roaring. "Appa, down here!" Aang called and Appa soared down and landed in front of us. He turned around and hit his tale on the ground, blowing the soldiers many feet back. Quickly, we all climbed onto Appa and he hurriedly flew away into the sky. The man that had saved us threw a bomb down to where the firework explosives were, making them all go off and granting us enough time to fly away unseen.

Once safe enough away, Aang spoke up to the man gratefully, "nice touch setting of the fireworks."

Sokka nodded, his arm slung around my shoulders. "You seem to really know your explosives," he added.

"I'm familiar," the man replied, facing us for the first time without his hood on.

We all gasped when we saw his fire nation features. "you're a fire nation soldier!" I stated disbelievingly.

"Was," he corrected, smiling. "My names Chey."

XXXXXX

"I serve a man, not really a man but a myth, but he's real..." Chey began in a hushed, story telling tone as we all sat around a camp fire that he created when he took us deep into the forest. "He's a living legend, Jeong Jeong the deserter! He was a-"

I cut him off quickly when I recognized the name immediately after it slipped his lips, "wait, Jeong Jeong? I've heard of him!" All of their gazes went to me in surprise. "Wasn't he the first person to leave the army and live?"

Chey bobbed his head up and down. "Yes! I was the second but you don't get to be a legend for that, that's okay though..." He gazed at me in interest. "How did you know that, young girl?"

I snorted and responded lightly, "well, it's hard being the daughter of the fire lord and not hearing about people like Jeong Jeong." My friends chuckled at my statement while Chey's eyes grew even wider.

"You're Kaiko?" he breathed out in wonder. "I knew you left your nation but I didn't know you were traveling with the Avatar..."

"Yep," I replied, realizing now that probably everyone in the world has heard of me somehow. "Anyway, go on with your story, I apologize for interrupting you."

He sent me a forgiving smile before continuing, "Jeong Jeong's a fire bending genius! Some say he's mad, but he's not. He's enlightened."

Aang brightened up from his words. "You mean there is a fire bender master out here who's not with the fire lord?" he exclaimed accelerated, getting to his feet. "We have to go see him, he can train me!"

"We're not going to go see some crazy fire bender," Sokka protested.

Chey shot up from his seat. "He's not crazy, he's a genius! And he is the perfect person to train the Avatar, that's why I followed you into the festival," he informed us eagerly. An idea came into my mind and my mouth twitched upwards. He could teach me too...

I went to speak but Sokka beat me to it, standing up as well. "Look, thanks for the help, but we're leaving for the north pole in the morning," he told him, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Sokka," Aang started, begging him with his eyes, "this could be my only chance at meeting a fire bending master, who would actually be willing to teach me."

Katara and I went to Aang's side, looking at Sokka seriously. "He could teach me some things too, so I would be able to defend myself better and help out more around here," I reasoned hopefully.

Katara shrugged. "It can't hurt just to talk to him," she said.

Sokka groaned exasperated. "That's what you said about going the festival!" he shouted out frustratingly. "Why does no one ever listen to me?"

Suddenly, three men tressed in camouflage fell from the trees, holding out spears threateningly to us. We all gasped in surprise before standing defensive. "Don't move," one of them growled out, his glare whipping around at all five of us. By the look he was giving us, we knew it would be smart not to argue.

They led us through the forest, each one of them observing our every move so we wouldn't make a run to escape. Momo was resting on Aang's shoulder, hiding in his neck while Appa sauntered behind us. "Jeong Jeong told you not to look for the Avatar," the one by Chey snapped harshly.

"Wait," Sokka spoke up, "you know these guys?"

Chey cackled, his mood surprisingly calm. "Oh yeah, Ling Ye's an old buddy, right Ling Ye?"

"Shut up!" 'Ling Ye' snapped again. "Keep moving."

Finally, we made it to a hidden camp site where there were a few tents scattered around and one bigger than the rest sat at the very bottom, next to the river. "He sees you only," Ling Ye ordered Chey, pointing with his spear to the largest tent where I assumed Jeong Jeong was.

Chey became nervous. "Oh, t-that's okay," he stuttered. "We can chat later..."

Aang stepped up quickly. "Is that where Jeong Jeong is? I have to see him right away!" He went to go forward towards the tent but Ling Ye stopped him, restricting him with his arm.

"No, you wait here," he said to Aang before shoving Chey roughly. "Go!"

Chey faced us, forcing a grin our way. "Don't worry, everything will be fine," he assured before walking forward reluctantly, muttering something about how great of a man Jeong Jeong was. I was started to think he was secretly obsessed with him...

We stood still, not sure where to go until Ling Ye turned to us stiffly. "Rest inside that tent until Chey is done, it might be a while," he spoke formally, motioning to our directed tent before stomping away with the other two men. We all shared short glances before stepping inside the medium sized tent.

"That was weird," Katara mumbled, plopping down on one of the provided sleeping areas.

"I know," I agreed. "I hope Jeong Jeong is okay with teaching Aang and I." I sat down next to Sokka, curling up to him when he quickly embraced me, burying his face into my hair.

Aang kept silent as he slid down on the far wall, resting against as he pulled his legs up to his chest, his expression unreadable. We could tell he didn't want to talk so Katara advised as she laid out, "we might as well get some sleep while we have the time."

Sokka groaned drowsily in response, stretching out on the mat before pulling me down next to him, keeping his arms restricted around me. I smiled and snuggled into him. "Sleep tight, Sokka."

"You too," he mumbled mutely, planting a gently kiss on my nose with his eyes slipping closed. For a few moments, I just gazed at him, before I let slumber overtake me.

XXXXXX

Light, sluggish footsteps patting against the carpeted floor of the tent shook my awake and I opened my eyes slightly, seeing Aang shooting up in a standing position as Chey trudged in. From the way Sokka's arms held me suddenly tighter, I knew he had woken up too, but hardly.

"What happened?" Aang insisted Chey. "Can I talk to him now?"

Chey crossed his legs as he rested on the floor, ducking his head quietly. "He won't see you," he told him in barely a whisper. "He's very angry that I brought you here, he wants you to leave immediately."

"Finally," Sokka groaned out drowsily, obviously listening in. "Let's hit the road." He yawned before switching to his other side to lay on and letting me go in the process. I rolled my eyes at him before paying my attention to Chey and Aang again.

"Why won't he see me?" Aang asked.

"He says you're not ready," Chey explained solemnly. "Says you haven't mastered water or earth bending yet."

"Wait, how does he know that?"

"He saw the way you walked into camp, he can _tell_," Chey exclaimed before pointing to me. "He wishes to talk to you though."

Aang's gaze shot to me and my eyes widened. "Me?" I croaked, sitting up.

"Yes, but he didn't say why."

I bit my bottom lip and looked to Aang for approval. He was glaring at the ground, his fists clenched and resting on his lap. I took a preparing breath before getting to my feet and heading toward the door. "Don't worry, Aang, I'll try to convince him," with that said, I swiftly stalked out and in the direction of Jeong's Jeong's tent.

I wasn't afraid until I was in front of the entrance of his hut, my hands beginning to feel clammy as nerves inched on me. Why would he want to see me but not want to see Aang? I breathed in and out a few times, calming myself, before brushing the curtains out of the way and stepping in.

He was positioned on the ground in a meditation form, but yet he was not meditating; he was merely just sitting there in silence. Lit candles surrounded him and they flickered every time he released a sigh. I gulped and scratched my exposed skin subconsciously. Building up enough courage, I opened my mouth to speak but he interrupted to me.

"Sit," he instructed in his heavy, deep voice.

I was a bit taken back but I quickly obliged, scrambling to the floor and intertwining by legs in front of me. I wasn't sure to talk so I just sat there, waiting anxiously for him to utter some sort of sound. "It's of great pleasure," he began and suddenly twisted around so he was facing me, "to be in your presence again, Kaiko of the fire nation." His expression held delight and praise. The candles flickered once again when a smile crossed his features.

"What?" I breathed out, completely confused. "With all due respect, Jeong Jeong, I have never met you before."

He chuckled softly. "Do you not remember?"

"Remember what?"

"I guess I shouldn't of expected you to, you were so young," he sighed, his gaze not breaking from mine. "When you were only at the age of seven or eight, you were attending a festival, just like the on you were at today. Your mother took you and your siblings while your father stayed home at the palace. I was there myself, and this was before I left the army," he explained and I felt a slight sense of remembrance. "You had run off because your sister had said something to upset you. Knowing your mother, I told her I would find you since I had seen the whole thing unfold."

"Did you find me?" I cut in, being pushy.

He nodded and replied, "yes, I did. Deep in a forest where you were crying against a tree. I went up to you and asked what was wrong. You said that your sister was taunting you about how she could bend and you couldn't yet. So, to cheer you up, I taught you your first basic, creating a little fire ball in your palm."

I felt my face soften when I finally remembered. "Oh yeah," I said, smiling hugely. "I remember now."

His grin reappeared and he reached out, squeezing my knee in a friendly manor. "Ever since then, you were always my favorite student. Even if it was only for a short time."

"Why?"

"Because," he started. "You showed something no other student I have taught has ever showed, heart."

"Heart?" I repeated and he nodded again. "Oh, is that why you wanted to speak to me?"

He responded, "that is one reason. Another reason is Chey said you also needed a teacher, correct?"

I bobbed my head up and down aggressively. "Yes, very much so."

"Well, I would be honored to teach you."

I gasped, happiness overwhelming me. "Oh thank you, Jeong Jeong!" I exclaimed appreciatively but then something clicked to me. "Does this mean you will teach Aang too?"

His smile disappeared and it was replaced with a scowl. "No."

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Why not?" I questioned shrilly, unable to stop myself from getting angry from his answer.

"Because, he is not ready."

I frowned deeply. "Jeong Jeong, he _needs _to learn fire bending! And you might be the only person who could train him."

"There are many other masters out there, Kaiko," he reminded me, his voice getting edgy.

"That's true," I stated. "But, all of them are with my father and are against Aang."

Becoming angry as well, he blew smoke out of his nose and his eyes narrowed. "He must learn the other elements first! Fire bending is meant to be taught last."

"But it might not be possible for that to happen!" I shouted, no longer holding back my fury as I shot up from my seat, storming towards the door. "If you won't teach Aang, than I refuse to learn from you. It's either both of us or none of us." My tone was final and my breathing was off as I tried to settle down.

Everything was deadly silent and I kept my stare towards the door, unsure to leave or wait for a reply as I just stood there stiffly. "Fine," I heard him grumble regretfully.

I felt my lips twitch upwards and I faced him seriously. "Fine... what?"

He growled out frustratingly. "I'll teach both you and Aang fire bending."

"Yes!" I celebrated, beaming. "Thank you, master, you will not regret it!"

"Just be at my hut by the crack of dawn tomorrow with Aang."

"We'll be here, I give you my word," I promised before bowing once and rushing out of the tent before he could change his mind. I skipped gleefully toward our tent and I burst in, grinning from ear to ear.

All eyes landed on me, even Katara who was now awaken, and they gave me curious looks. "What happened?" Aang questioned hurriedly with hope written all over his expression.

"Well," I began, placing my hands on my hips proudly. "I got Jeong Jeong to not only agree to teach you, but me too. We start tomorrow morning!"

Aang grinned magnificently huge, jumping up excitedly. "Seriously? That's great!"

"I know!" I giggled, just as excited as he was.

I heard Sokka groan from the other side of the room annoyingly. "We get it, you two are thrilled. But can we all just get some sleep now? Please?" his voice was begging and Aang and I shared glances.

"Sorry, Sokka," I cooed, making my way to lay down next to him and planting a long kiss on his cheek. "Get some sleep, because we are all gonna be up bright and early tomorrow."

He groaned again and everyone laughed.

XXXXXX

"Widen your stance," Jeong Jeong ordered Aang who was perched on a rock and getting into a traditional fire bending stance. Aang obliged and Jeong Jeong frowned. "Wider, and bend your knees." Aang sighed and positioned his legs even wider with bent knees. Jeong Jeong nodded before saying, "now concentrate." I held in a chuckle when Aang's face twisted in forced concentration.

"Good, good," Jeong Jeong approved before stalking over to me, looking at me seriously. "Come with me, Kaiko, it's your turn."

I beamed and began to follow him until Aang shouted out confusingly, causing us to pause, "wait, what do I do know?"

"Silence! Talking is _not _concentrating," Jeong Jeong snapped harshly before pointing to Katara as she water bended from the river. "Look at your friend, is she talking? Even that oaf knows to concentrate on what he is doing." His rude comment was directed towards Sokka, who was fishing, and I chortled as his expression turned appalled.

"But, what am I concentrating on?" Aang asked.

"Feel the heat of the sun, it is the greatest source of fire because it is in complete balance with nature."

Aang completely ignored what he advised and asked excitedly, "so, when do I get to make some fire?" I rolled my eyes at his pushiness.

"_Concentrate_!"

I heard Aang breath frustratingly and Katara and Sokka laugh at him as Jeong Jeong led me away for my training session. "What have you learned so far, Kaiko?" Jeong Jeong questioned me when we arrived to an open area.

"A little more than the basics," I told him, embarrassed that I didn't know that much.

He nodded before instructing me to get into the normal fire bending stance. I quickly did and he smiled. "Great form," he commented, still smiling slightly before turning deadly serious. "Let's hope your patience is as good as your stance."

I grinned challengingly. "Bring it, old man."

XXXXXX

"Aang," I called, stepping up to him shyly. He has barely spoken to me at all for the past three days we've been here. He'd either be practicing with Jeong Jeong or spending his time with Katara and Sokka. I kept on telling myself he meant nothing by it, assuming he thought I was always busy with my own lessons, which I kinda was, but in the back of my mind I felt as though he was avoiding me for some reason.

He had just gotten back from another breathing session with Jeong Jeong and was sitting on one of the rocks near the river bank. "What?" he responded darkly, not seeming pleased by my presence. He turned around on the rock so his back was facing me.

"Um," I mumbled, his tone worrying me as I started to fiddle nervously. "How did the breathing session go?"

"Fine."

"Is it helping you?"

"I guess."

"Well, that's good."

"Sure."

I sighed heavily. "Aang, are you upset with me?" I asked bluntly, my voice pleading for an honest answer.

From what I could tell he paused before replying, "... Kinda."

"Why?"

"Because!" he lashed out suddenly, making me stumble back ungracefully when he stood up and whipped around to face me. "While Jeong Jeong is teaching you all these cool techniques and fighting abilities, he's just ordering me to breath and concentrate!"

I bit my bottom lip and frowned, unfamiliar with this new side of him. "Aang, that's because I have already been through those stages with my Uncle when he taught me the basics."

"But, I don't even know the basics yet! I know how to breath and concentrate, I want to be able shoot fire out of my fingertips!"

I started to grow frustrated. "You sound like my brother. All he ever wanted was to be able to have the power of being more and more powerful with his bending, he didn't care about control or balance."

"I'm the Avatar, Kaiko! Control and balance is in my nature."

"Then start acting like it," I snapped. "If your angry with what Jeong Jeong is teaching you, then don't take it out on me! There's no reason to be screaming at me right now."

His face softened from my words and he ducked his head. "I'm sorry, Kaiko," he apologized genuinely. "I'm not sure what came over me."

"Me neither," I remarked, placing my hands on his shoulders. "Just be patient, okay? Everything Jeong Jeong is doing is helping you. How about you go talk to him?" I suggested.

He nodded and smiled slightly. "Thanks," he said.

"Don't mention it, kid."

He shot me a look before bounding over to Jeong's Jeong's hut and I sighed. "Wow," I heard Sokka mutter from behind me. "I never knew Aang could get so worked up."

I twisted around to see him leaning against a tree casually and beaming brightly at me. "How long have you been there?" I asked amusingly as I walked over to stand in front of him.

"Just a a minute or two," he replied before grabbing me by the waist and pulling me against his body. His lips grazed over mine softly and I giggled. "I've missed you, you've been so busy with your lessons that I have barely any time with you." His eyes held sorrow from his statement and I grinned slightly.

I captured his lips with mine before responding, "I know, but it will all be better in the end. I can kick some ass with you guys now!" I teased, smiling as he smirked.

"That'll be pretty hot."

I scoffed, slapping him on the arm. "You're so lame," I said as he rolled his eyes, chuckling along with me. We just gazed at each other until I decided to say the three words I've been trying to say for what felt like far too long.

"I love you."

His eyes broadened noticeably and his lips parted in surprise. "Wh-what?" he stuttered breathlessly, pulling away from me.

My heart squeezed from his actions. "Sokka, I love you," I repeated in a soft but sincere tone.

He just gaped at me blankly; every couple moments his mouth would open to speak but it shut before any noise could escape his mouth. I suddenly began to feel regretful, a mournful feeling building up inside of me.

He didn't feel the same way...

"I'm sorry..." I blubbered out hurriedly. "Just, forget I said that okay? We d-"

Before I could finish, his lips were crushing against mine in a long searing kiss. We melted into each other. His arms circled around my waist possessively and my arms flew around his neck, both of us clinging onto each other like it was going to be our last kiss, our last embrace. Even though we knew it wouldn't be. His hand pushed on the small of my back, causing me to be even closer to him, if possible. I longed to stay like this, with him, forever.

Our lips broke apart finally and our breathing was uneven as our foreheads rested against each others. Sloppy grins were plastered on our faces and I could feel a warmness covering my cheeks and neck. "I love you too, Kaiko," Sokka stated lovingly and I felt my smile stretch even more.

"You do?" I squeaked.

"Yes, I've been wanting to say it for some time now but I was afraid you wouldn't feel it back," he admitted.

I laughed and tightened my arms around his neck. "That's what I've been worrying about."

"Seriously?" I nodded and he chuckled joyfully. "Well, I love you. And I truthfully don't think anything can change that."

I pressed my lips together and for the first time in my life, no matter how cliché it sounds, I felt like I could cry of happiness. I kissed him again, and again, and _again_, before I broke apart from him. "You have no idea how great that makes me feel."

XXXXXX

I felt like I was glowing. For the past few days, everything has gone fantastic for me. I've came in matters with my element, I've found a teacher, and Sokka said he loved me back.

It was an amazing feeling.

I dismissed myself reluctantly from Sokka to go practice my bending. He went to go fishing once again while I pranced my way to where Jeong Jeong was standing in front of Aang, who had a slowly burning leaf in his clutches, and Katara was off to the side observing. "I want you to keep this flame from reaching the edges for as long as you can," Jeong Jeong told him and Aang huffed before bending and widening his legs into a stance. I smirked at him. He really needed more patience.

One of the man in camouflage from earlier marched up to us, alarm shone on his expression. "Master," he spoke to Jeong Jeong. "There is trouble."

We all looked to him in interest and Aang perked up, "what's going on?"

"Concentrate on your leaf!" Jeong Jeong ordered before running off with the man quickly.

Aang glowered in his direction. "This is the worst fire bending instructions ever," he complained and I clenched my fists tightly.

"Aang," I started. "I already told you he's doing this to help you."

Katara added in, "yeah, I am sure it's for a good reason."

"But I am ready to do some much more!" he said, too sure of himself, as he got into his stance once again, his expression becoming concentrated. He took steady breaths in and out while he faced forward. Smoke started to rise from the already burning leaf and it suddenly burst into flames. Katara and I became alarmed when Aang started to move the fire around in his hand. "I did it!" he cheered while beaming at the flames. "I made fire!"

"Aang, that's great but you should take it slow," Katara told him seriously, stepping closer while I stayed back.

He thrust his other fist down and the fire grew much larger, catching him off guard as he almost fell backwards into the water. I ground my teeth together as I got more and more nervous with his carelessness with the fire. "Careful!" I shouted out to him. "You aren't ready for this step yet, Aang!"

"Obviously I am, I'm making fire," he countered and my eyes narrowed. He grinned and shot the fire in the other direction in incorrect form. He had no control, he wasn't doing this right.

Katara's face was full of fear. "Aang, stop! You'll hurt yourself!"

He began to play with it, bouncing it around recklessly and shaping it in several ways. I felt the urge to scream, to curse at him. He needed to listen to us and quit it or this wasn't going to end well at all. He stared at it curiously before pondering, "I wonder how that juggler did it." Before I could do anything, he took the fire and spread it out in a wide circle. I gasped as Katara screamed. He lost control and the flames came in contact with Katara's palms when she went to shield her face. She cried out in agony and fell to her knees. "Katara!" both Aang and I shouted and I rushed to her side, worry for my friend increasing with her every sob. "I'm so sorry!" Aang exclaimed loudly to her as he flew over to us and I glared at him.

"Stay back, Aang," I spat before focusing on her again. She was holding her injured hands to her chest as she cried. I caught a glimpse of her blistering, burnt skin and I flinched, frowning deeply.

I heard urgent footsteps coming our way and I glanced to see Sokka sprinting toward here. "Katara, what's wrong?" he questioned in concern for his sister as he knelt down next to her. He looked at me for answers and I sighed.

"Aang burnt her palms," I replied sadly as I continued to comfort her.

Sokka jerked his head in Aang's direction furiously as he glared at him. Aang was staring at Katara in despair as he began to explain, "it was an accident! Katara I'm _so _sorry!" He went to move toward her but Sokka tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms at his sides.

"I told you to not mess around with this!" he yelled out. "Look what you did! You _burned_ my sister!"

I gently helped Katara up from the ground and hurried her away from them. She didn't need to hear this. When we were far enough away, I brought her to a side of the river and took her hands. I slowly slid them into the cold water and she cringed, her face twisting up into pain before it suddenly turned into confusion as she gaped at her hands. I followed her gaze and stared at them in awe as her hands glowed shortly. She raised them out of the water and we both gasped when we saw that her hands were now perfectly healed. "You have healing abilities," Jeong Jeong's voice appeared from behind us and we looked to see him sitting down next to us. "Great benders of the water tribes sometimes have the ability. I always wish I were blessed like you, free from this burning curse..." he expressed to Katara and I bit my upper lip, knowing exactly how he felt.

"But you're a great master!" Katara said. "You'll have powers I'll never know."

He shook his head before sighing. "Water brings healing and life, but fire only brings destruction and pain. It forces those of us burden with its care to walk along the edge of humanity and savagery." His tone was low and distraught and I frowned. "Eventually, we're torn apart."

Large, crazy fire blasts were suddenly aiming at us and Jeong Jeong shot up, blocking them from hitting Katata and I. I whipped my eyes to the water to see three river, fire nation boats sailing towards us. Zhao stood on the middle one and he grinned devilishly at us. Fire spit from my fits when I laid my eyes on the horrible man. "Go get your friends and flee!" Jeong Jeong screamed at Katara and I and she began to bolt away but I stayed locked in place, my glare never leaving Zhao's. I heard Katara calling for me but I moved my hand out to wave at her, signaling her to go without me. I knew she would be hesitant, but thankfully, she did what I pleased.

"What are you doing?" Jeong Jeong questioned me disbelievingly.

"Doing what I should of done a long time ago," I told him.

He just breathed out before nodding and he created a gigantic wall of fire, blocking us off from Zhao and his men as they sauntered off the boats.

"Don't worry, men," I heard the sick voice of Zhao say as he made a passage way through the fire simply, grinning hugely at both of us. "My old master gave up fighting a long time ago. Haven't you, Master Jeong Jeong?" My eyes widened and flickered to Jeong Jeong before back to Zhao. Jeong Jeong let the wall fall, glaring daggers at Zhao.

Zhao's stare diverted to me and even though I was stronger now, I still felt fear for when his gaze board into mine. "Princess Kaiko, I see you've been spending time with Jeong Jeong yourself, has the little girl actually learned some decent fire bending?" he taunted and I growled out in fury, kicking a blast of fire in his direction that he quickly dodged.

"I could beat you any day, Zhao," I hissed at him, my body tense and ready to block or shoot any fire I needed.

He laughed out loud, advancing toward me. "Is that a challenge?"

"It's whatever you want to make it," I retorted hatefully.

He smirked before motioning for his men to go for Jeong Jeong. "Men, take the deserter. I'll deal with the princess," he sneered, his focus staying placed on me. I watched from the corner of my eye as the soldiers made their way toward Jeong Jeong. He winked at me before creating a large, ball of fire around him and when the fire disappeared, he was gone. I felt a sense of relief knowing he got away.

Zhao frowned and ordered angrily "he escaped into the woods, find him!" His men obliged before he looked to me once again, the usual malicious smile appearing on his lips. "Let's see what my old master has taught you." He got into his bending stance at the same time I did.

"Yes, let's," I said and he blasted fire toward me and I spun around, taking it into my power and redirecting it back at him. He blocked it swiftly before I slid my foot forward, shooting fire out of my palms. He extinguished it and I saw a flash of shock in his brown orbs. "Surprised, Zhao?" I spat and jumped in the air, kicking both my feet forward and blasts shot out of them, causing him to stumble back slightly. I landed gracefully back on my feet and got into my stance again, grinning.

He cried out in anger. "I won't hesitate to turn you into ashes, little girl!" he threatened as we circled each other, observing our every move.

"Good," I stated truthfully. "I don't like when people let me win."

He narrowed his eyes and shot a ring of fire that had two blasts flaming after it. I blocked each one barely and I heard the flickering of flames eating at the trees behind me. "No self control," I muttered to myself and I smirked when an idea popped into my head. He didn't know techniques, all he knew was how to throw some fire out of his hands.

I suddenly ran toward him, punching my fists out in front of me as multipliable different blasts of fire aimed at him. While he went to block them, I took him by the wrists and using all my strength, swung him around and flung him into the water. He got up as fast as could but I shot another blast toward him and when he blocked it, I made the fire swing back into my power and back at him. Unfamiliar with this technique, he was hit by the fire and he fell back into the water again, this time landing just hard enough for him to pass out. I straightened up, breathing in out steadily and letting my chi simmer down. I smiled proudly to myself as the victory of defeating Zhao in a battle filling me with joy. I put out all the fire that was burning at the trees quickly.

The sound of Appa landing behind me came into hearing and I turned around, beaming at my friends who were sitting on the bison. "Come on!" they called to me and I sprinted over before hoping onto the saddle with Katara and Sokka. Aang whipped the reins and Appa soared off into the sky.

"Wait, where's Jeong Jeong?" I asked, glancing at all three of them.

"He disappeared," Sokka answered. "They all did."

I frowned sadly. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my own master. Who knows if I'll see him again...

XXXXXX

"That was the coolest fire bending I have seen in a long time!" Aang exclaimed to me. "The way you handled it, it was awesome!" Everyone had settled down enough to speak calmly when we were far enough away from the forest.

I blushed lightly and smiled at him. "Thanks, but it's all due to Jeong's Jeong's teachings."

"Yeah, but Zhao obviously was taught by him and he didn't do anything near what you did," he reminded me.

"True."

"We were gonna jump in and help you, but you seemed like you were fine on your own," Katara told me, smiling.

"I wanted to do it on my own," I admitted. "Zhao has been messing with me practically my whole life and I finally beat him in his own game."

Sokka beamed at me. "Well, you were a beast! Usually I don't think fire bending is sweet, but that... that was sweet!"

We all chuckled at his choice of words and I smiled warmly at him, scooting over to lean on him. He enveloped me in his arms and I sighed peacefully. Suddenly, Katara pointed to a spot on my arm that had a slight burn mark on it. "Kaiko, you're burned," she informed me as she strung water out of her pouch and placed in on my injury, it lit up brightly like her hands did earlier before it healed. I smiled and nodded thankfully at her as Aang and Sokka gaped at in his shock.

"Wow, that's good water," Aang commented and I rolled my eyes.

Sokka questioned, "when did you learn to do that?"

Katara shrugged. "I guess I always knew," she concluded.

"Oh, well thanks for all the first aid over the years!" he replied sarcastically, tightening his hold on me. "Like when I fell into the grease bramble, or when I had two fish hooks in my _thumb_!" He held out his right thumb and while Katara chortled, Aang and I raised our eyebrows.

"Two?" I asked confusingly. "How did you do that?"

"He tried to get the first fish hook out with another fish hook," Katara responded and I laughed, picturing Sokka doing that easily.

Sokka perked up, "oh and that time that big snake bit me, that was great. _Really _helpful..." I shook my head, giggling softly at his silly behavior.

What can I say, I am in love with an idiot.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Unexpected Dream

**Hola everyone. That's hello in spainsh ;D haha anyway, I decided not to write the _The Northern Air Temple_ chapter. Only because it is unnecessary writing for me. Usually I can add a twist in each episode but I couldn't see one in this. You all already know what happens so I don't need to rewrite it and just add little remarks Kaiko would make. It still obviously happened, it's just not being created into a chapter of mine.**

**Anyway, we're getting close to the end of Book 1! Just a few more chapters. There will be a lot of drama, a lot of fighting, and a lot of love in the northern water tribe. Be excited. I haven't decided if I should make a separate story for Book 2, or just add on to this one. Which would you guys prefer? **

**This is a little chapter thing, important, but little that I whipped up for you guys. Hope you enjoy! I'll have the next chapter up soon. **

Chapter Eighteen: Unexpected Dream

Kaiko's P.O.V

_I was surrounded by ice and snow buildings, clear streams of water with ice made paths above them, stars scattered in the dark sky and the moon seeming bigger and brighter than normal. Water benders were hidden away in their homes for the night and it was almost completely muted besides the occasional dripping of water. The atmosphere was peaceful, nice...But something felt terribly off._

_The freezing cold breeze was piercing my skin as I sprinted toward a solo figure that was standing stiffly on a man made bridge, facing away from me. My eyes were flooded with tears and I couldn't make out who the figure was. As I get closer, my heart beats faster. I felt myself trying to yell out but no words escaped. _

_Finally, I reached the figure and I reached out without thinking and yanked on the shoulder so the figure would face me. I internally gasped when I was greeted with Sokka's angry, betrayed face. His normal shining baby blue orbs now seemed dull and gray as they glared into mine. "Sokka," I whispered hoarsely, my voice cracking when I spotted tears in his eyes, too._

"_You said you loved me," he muttered, his tone coated with hurt and sorrow. _

_I blinked in confusion. "I do," I assured him truthfully, taking my other hand and placing it on his cheek gently. He jerked back immediately and his hateful gaze made me grimace, shrinking away from it._

"_Stop lying!" he shouted. "Why do you have to feed me these lies and hurt me even more?"_

_I chocked back a sob, puzzled and saddened by his words. "I'm not lying! What are you talking about?" I questioned._

_He just shook his head, laughing darkly. "Don't play dumb, Kaiko, you know what I am talking about." He turned back around with clenched fists at his side. "Just leave me alone," he begged lowly._

"_What?" I breathed out in despair, my heart breaking slowly. "Sokka,-"_

"_Just stop!"_

"_Stop what?"_

_He yelled furiously and bolted away from me before I could say anything else. More heavy tears streamed down my cheeks and I began to feel my frame shake while devastation coursed through me. _

"_Sokka..."_

I awoke, startled, as I shot up from my sleeping place on Appa's saddle. I glanced around franticly to make sure Sokka was still beside me, and to my relief, he was sound asleep in his sleeping bag by my side. A small smile appeared on my lips before memorization of my dream hit me.

I had actually dreamed.

I wasn't supposed to be able to dream. I'm a dream _reader_. Experiencing dreams and nightmares wasn't in the cards for me after I had discovered my gift. The book had said so and everything.

But I definitely did have a dream. No, I can't call it a dream, it was a nightmare. One of the worst nightmares I have ever had.

What did this mean?

Desperate for answers, I made sure everyone was asleep, besides Appa of coarse, and secretly began to look for my bag. Everyone's stuff was attached to the saddle and was next to where Katara was sleeping at this moment. I ground my teeth together and crawled over, snaking my arm around Katara and stretching it painfully toward my bag.

"C'mon," I mouthed, my fingertips brushing against the smooth fabric of it and finally, I got a grip on it. I grabbed it and brought it to me before scooting back over to my corner. I glanced at Katara to make sure I didn't disturb her and I grinned when I saw her still peaceful expression as she snored lightly.

My gaze landed on my bag and I ripped it open quickly, shoving my hand in as I started to rummage around for the book. I felt it at the very bottom where I had purposely positioned it and I took it out. Placing my bag to the side, I grazed the rough spine of the little book while I opened it willingly.

Having read the book so many times, I knew where to find out the explanation of what had just happened to me. I flipped through anxiously and when I spotted the bold printed words _your own dreams _on the top of my desired page, I stopped. My eyes shuffled through the already known words until I spotted, in tiny writing, the exact sentence I needed. I traced the paper as I read.

_The only case of when a dream reader may experience a dream them self, is when it is a vision of their upcoming future._

I reread the sentence over and over again, not wanting to believe it. If my dream was a vision of what is going to happen, that means I am going to hurt Sokka and he's going to hate me, not want to be with me.

I would never hurt Sokka. I'm in love with him, why would I do anything to jeopardize our relationship? He's one, if not the most, important thing to me in this world right now. I wouldn't physically hurt him, I wouldn't emotionally hurt him.

It must have been a mistake, a misunderstanding. Maybe, like with Jet, he thought I was flirting with a guy when I wasn't. Or maybe, I accidentally burned him like Aang did Katara. Both things sounds horrible but easy enough to explain that were not indented negatively toward him. Or hopefully, that really was just a dream and the book is wrong. That's not very likely though, the book hasn't been wrong yet, I highly doubt it'd be wrong now.

"Shit," I cursed in a whisper, yanking my bag back on my lap and throwing the book inside. I tied the ties and chucked it away from me, not caring where it ended up as long as it wasn't falling off Appa. It wasn't, thankfully.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged my arms around them. My forehead rested against them and my eyes shut tightly, trying to rid my mind of the 'vision.'

I didn't want anything bad to happen between Sokka and I. We were perfect right now, we had just confessed that we loved each other. Why does something have to always go wrong when there is something happy or good in my life? Do the spirits wish for me to be depressed and unsuccessful?

I let out a troubled sigh as I curled back up on the saddle, using my arms as I pillow as I intertwined them under my head. My head throbbed from a headache and I lifted one of my hands to message my temples gently.

Please let the vision be untrue. _Please_ let me stay happy.


	19. Chapter Nineteen:The Waterbending Master

Chapter Nineteen: The Waterbending Master

Kaiko's P.O.V

It was mid-day. The skies were clear, the breeze was cold and small glaziers surrounded us as Appa barely flew above the sea we've been traveling through for the past days. He was more hovering than flying. We've been searching and searching for the Northern Water Tribe, but we just _couldn't _find it. We had to be close though, because ice was in the water and the temperature was at the point of freezing.

Sokka was leaning against the end of the saddle limply, staring down at the very close seas. "I'm not one to complain, but can't Appa fly any higher?" he questioned irritably.

"Yes you are," I remarked and he narrowed his eyes at me, causing me to smirk.

Aang whipped around from his place on Appa's head and glared at Sokka. "I have an idea, why don't we all get on _your _back and _you _can fly us to the north pole!" he shot back.

"I'd love it," Sokka responded sarcastically as he pushed his butt in the air and arched his back. "Climb on everyone, Sokka's ready for take off!" I grinned when an idea popped into my head and I sat up and hoped on his back while laughing. He grunted in surprise and glanced over his shoulder at me, chuckling along with me. He gently bucked me off playfully and I let out a short squeal. I crawled back over and snuggled into him when he opened his arms out for me.

We had been acting like this for the past few days. So happy, so loving. But, the dream I had a few nights ago still haunted me in the back of mind. I pushed it away every time I thought about it, not wanting to jinx anything.

I looked to Katara when she began to reason with everyone, "look, we're all just a bit tired and cranky because we've been flying straight for three days."

"And for what?" I asked exasperated. "We can't even find the Northern Water Tribe, there's nothing up here."

Suddenly, ice shot up from the water in front of us Aang screamed, yanking Appa's reins upwards and away from it. Katara, Sokka and I all gripped the saddle before we could fall into the sea when Appa turned to the side abruptly. Another ice glazier was aimed toward Appa's foot and he flew out of balance, splashing into the water roughly. The water around us froze us in place and I glanced around franticly to see five or six water tribe ships emerging from the glaziers.

I sighed with relief as Katara exclaimed excitedly, "they're water benders! We found the water tribe!"

All of us beamed at the boats happily while they circled around us, unfroze Appa from the water and motioned for us to follow them. Appa began to swim as the boats led us forward until a gigantic, all snow white wall with the water tribe symbol carved on it came into view. We stood up quickly and gaped at the amazing sight. "There it is!" Aang shouted out, jabbing his finger in it's direction.

"The Northern Water Tribe," Katara breathed out in disbelief.

I smiled. "We're finally here," I stated joyfully. I couldn't believe, after everything we've down and been through to get here, we are only a couple feet away. I felt a sense of satisfaction and pride that we made it here in one piece.

We all stopped a foot away from the wall and the water benders next to us bended a perfect hole for us to enter through. Aang whipped Appa's reins for him to go forward and he roared, willingly obliging.

Dozens of other water benders helped us get into the city with their skillful and spectacular bending and it was a joy to watch. "I can't believe how many water benders live up here!" Katara exclaimed.

"We'll find a master in no time," Aang assured her as he gazed around at the city.

My eyes flew around at all the beautiful sights while we ventured through. Palaces, homes, bridges, foreign animals, people decked in water tribe attire, mad made sculptures, river paths. It was utterly breathtaking. One of the most gorgeous things I have ever laid eyes on. I had pictured what it would of looked like, and my mental images didn't even come close to doing it any justice. I wouldn't mind staying here at all.

Everyone was coming out of their homes, stopping their activities, to watch us in excite. Aang started to wave to them with a huge grin plastered on his face and they waved back jerkily.

As we continued to go forward, a fancy, long, thin boat passed us. A beautiful, white haired teenage girl was perched on it. She wore formal water tribe clothing with many pieces of jewelery and her hair was done prettily. I saw Sokka gaze at her shortly before shaking his head and looking away quickly. I frowned as jealously coursed through me but I brushed it off, taking his hand in mine. His eyes moved to me and he grinned, kissing my cheek softly.

XXXXXX

It was now the evening and we had been invited to celebrate our arrival in the main palace in the city. Everyone from the tribe was here, sitting in the audience, as we rested with the chief and his important personnel on the top where they could all see us. Many different kinds of snacks and treats were on a long table in front of us for us to eat when we pleased. I was positioned next to Sokka at the very end with Momo on my lap. I pet his head lovingly before I moved my gaze to the chief when he got up to his feet and began a speech.

"Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the southern tribe," he announced loudly to everyone and I smirked as Katara and Sokka smiled at the people. "And they brought with them, someone very special. Someone many of us believed disappeared from the world until now. The Avatar!" All the people began to clap and cheer for Aang while he beamed at them, waving his hand around in the air. "But that's not all, someone who would be thought to be an enemy, but all of us have discovered to be great. For she had left her nation just to accompany and help the Avatar on his journey. The girl that gives us hope that not all fire benders are the same. Princess Kaiko is here with us as well!" Everyone cheered again and I blushed but smiled genuinely. I wasn't expecting to get a announcement of my own, but I was glad.

Once everyone quieted down, he moved onto another topic for the night. "We also celebrate my daughters sixteenth birthday. Princess Yue is now of marrying age!" I watched, upset, as Sokka stared at the princess when she walked out. But he wasn't staring at her like he stared at Katara or Aang. No, he was staring at her like he stares at me. I couldn't really blame him though, she was stunning. Unlike me.

"Thank you, Father," she said sweetly and turned to the tribe. "May the great ocean and moon spirit watch over us during these troubled times."

Her father was beaming proudly at her and he announced to the crowd when she was finished speaking, "now, Master Pakku and his students will perform!"

Everyone paid their attention to the other side of the room where an old man – Master Pakku I assume – and two younger men began to do very skilled and interesting water bending tricks for the audience. I was captivated into the show until I heard Princess Yue sit down on the other side of Sokka. I moved my gaze to them and frowned when I saw them start to introduce themselves. It didn't sound like anything but friendly banter but it still sparked jealously in me. Ignoring the irritation as best as I could, I distracted myself by munching on rolls and sipping some sort of fruity drink. I couldn't put a name on it though.

A poking on my shoulder made me look to the side, again, to see Yue leaning over Sokka to grin at me. "Hi, you're Kiko right?"

"Kaiko," I corrected grimly.

She seemed embarrassed by her mistake but she didn't mention it. "I've heard much about you. It's amazing what you did. Me, being a princess myself, I couldn't imagine leaving my people. Even for a good reason."

I shrugged, not making eye contact with her as I toyed with the rim of my glass. "It's not really that hard when you're not particularly accepted by your so called 'people,'" I said in monotone. I was honestly sick from all the comments of me betraying and leaving my nation. It's almost as if they're disturbed that I could just get up and walk away from it so easily. It irks me. They don't know my past, don't know what my family was like. They don't understand and probably won't ever will.

"I'm sure they liked you," her annoying, sweet voice chimed. Her assurance made me want to throw something at her. Like I said, she didn't know me, so she shouldn't try to act like she does.

"No," I disagreed in a some-what harsh tone as I looked at her. "They didn't." She seemed a taken back by my attitude as Sokka shot me a glance that said 'be nice.' That upset me even more. I got up from my seat when I noticed some other people were exiting. I wouldn't of even thought about leaving if the celebration wasn't over. That would be disrespectful, and it wasn't the chief I was angry with.

"Where are you going?" Sokka questioned confusingly. I caught the fact that Yue was now straightened back up formally and staring forward, not risking to speak anymore. Smart girl. I'm not intimidated by her because she's a princess. I am too if you think about it. But, of coarse, I am not going to yell at her or speak rude words to her. That would be very dumb because I am sure I would get crap for it from almost everyone.

"A walk," I answered simply and stalked out of the closet exit. I stopped, peeking in to see him turning back to talk with Yue. My heart panged with hurt and I clenched my jaw, walking down towards a path.

My footsteps were loud compared to everything else making noise. It was dark enough for most of the animals to be asleep and everyone else was either in their homes or at the celebration. It was only me, and this eerily reminded me of my dream. The setting was practically the same, the temperature, the time, even a similar uneasy atmosphere.

The only things different were that Sokka wasn't hurt and sad on a bridge and I wasn't crying. Even though I felt like doing the latter.

I guess I overreacted back there. I don't need to be upset with Yue, she was just being polite and trying to make a conversation with me. But she still assumed things about my life and she still took Sokka's attention.

He barely even looked at me the whole time the chief was speaking. He was gazing at her as he waited for her entrance. I had grit my teeth and not said anything about it. But if he continues, I might have to. I haven't felt this way since Kyoshi Island when Sokka spent a bunch of time with Suki. He didn't necessarily show interest in her, but he is for sure showing some interest in Princess Yue.

But, again, who could blame him? She's gorgeous. She's sweet. She's caring. She's rich. She's calmly tempered and doesn't seem too dramatic or too much to handle. She's a princess that everyone looks up to. She's from the same nation as he is. She's more girly and soft, easier for a guy to fall for because they feel as if they have someone to keep safe and protect, which makes them feel manlier and responsible. She probably shares a bunch of similarities with him too. Overall, she's perfect for him. Perfect in general.

Yue and I are almost complete opposites. She's everything I just explained and I'm... me. My looks aren't anything special. I'm moody. I can be harsh and mean. My emotions run crazy. I'm a traitor and being hunted down. I'm the daughter of the man who is responsible for this horrible war, the war the caused Sokka to be without a mother and have separation from his father. I'm obnoxious. I get jealous at small things. I'm very short tempered. I'm sorta tough, but get frightened very easily. And I am almost certain, that I am hard to handle.

While Yue is perfect in every way, I'm far from it. Who wouldn't fall for her the second they see her? And who_ would _fall in love the second they see _me_?"

_Sokka_, a voice in my head answered.

"Yeah, well know he's falling for the water tribe princess," I whispered back to the voice.

"You talk to yourself often?"

I whirled around to see a young, attractive man smirking at me with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He wore simple water tribe clothing and had tan skin and light-ish brown hair just like Sokka. His shaggy hair ended at his chin and it seemed naturally tousled. From what I could tell he was muscular and probably taller than me by at least three inches. His facial features were definitely what a girl would call 'hot,' but he didn't size up to Sokka in my eyes.

"Not really," I replied, embarrassed.

He chuckled, his lips pulled up into a half grin. "It's alright, everyone does it sometimes," he said and stepped up closer to me. I would of moved back but that seemed rude. "I'm Han."

Han. Never heard that name before. "Nice to meet you, Han." I put out my hand for him to shake. "I'm Kaiko." But I am sure he already knows that.

"Oh I know," he responded lightly. "Everyone knows who you are here."

"That a bad thing?"

"Not to me. You're one of the people traveling with the Avatar, nothing bad to think."

I raised my eyebrows. "You know I'm fire nation, right?"

"Of coarse. But I already know you're safe and not someone to be cautious about."

"Oh," I muttered surprisingly. "Well, thank you." He was one of the first people to not mention me leaving my nation, and that settled very well with me.

We just stood there for a little while in silence. My eyes diverted away from his gaze awkwardly. "So, why did you leave the celebration?"

I didn't feel like telling him how Yue and my boyfriend upset me because they were being just a bit too friendly in my eyes so I quickly lied, "wanted some fresh air. It's very loud and crazy in there."

He nodded. "Walks are always nice at night here, mind if I join you?" he asked casually with a grin still playing on his lips.

"Sure."

Two strangers taking an innocent walk together. How bad can that be? Anyway, if Sokka's allowed to spend all his time with a water tribe princess, I can spend it with a friendly guy that happened to comfort me when I was feeling down.

XXXXXX

"Where have you been?" Sokka's worried tone greeted me when I entered our temporary home in the city. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. It was cozy and warm, stocked with delicious snacks and held comfortable beds, that were in the same room, and chairs. I honestly liked it more than some big palace. It was way more welcoming and pleasant.

Katara was fixing her bed that was placed next to Aang's who happened to be laying on it at this time. He was swirling an air ball in around while Momo chased after it playfully. Both of their moods seemed relaxed and calm while Sokka on the other hand was leaning against one of the walls with his arms crossed against his chest, stiff and edgy.

Usually, his concern for me is flattering and cute, but at the moment it just annoys me. "I told you earlier, I was taking a walk," I reminded him and plopped down on the bed that was between Sokka's and Aang's.

"For _three hours?_"

It's true. Han and I had taken a long, three hour stroll around the city. We talked about random subjects such as hobbies, favorites, my bending, his weaponry, stories about adventures we've had, little aspects of each of our family lives – even though I left much of mine out – and other non irrelevant things. It was nice. It calmed me and made my forget a lot about Yue and Sokka. It was completely innocent and it actually helped me.

"Yes, Sokka, for three hours." His words and tone bothered me insanely. In my opinion, he had not right to lecture me about being out so late even if it was just because he was worried. I was free to do what I want. Just like he was free to talk it up with little miss I'm-so-perfect-and-beautiful-and-everyone-loves-me-and-I-can-attract-any-guy-I-want. Yeah, I know, I was still being mean about Yue. But I don't care. She and Sokka pissed me off with their flirting and staring. It's not like I am saying it out loud so it shouldn't matter what I think.

"Didn't you get bored walking alone though?" Aang asked me.

An idea came to me suddenly and I grinned maliciously. Two can play at the jealous game. "Actually," I started, glancing at Aang. "I met a really nice guy named Han. He accompanied me on my walk so I wouldn't get lost or lonely."

Aang smiled. "That's nice. It's good that you make some friends here," he told me.

"I know, and he's definitely a good option." I moved my eyes back to Sokka and jealously and uneasiness masked his expression. I held back my smirk while I slipped my shoes and new coat off. Katara had help me make it out of my cloak and extra cloth a few days ago so I wouldn't freeze to death when we arrived here.

"You could of asked me to join you," he mumbled disappointedly.

I acted like I felt guilty. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sokka," I cooed sarcastically. "It just seemed like you were too busy with Princess Yue." My tone was hinting and I really hope he caught on.

I saw his eyes widen slightly for a moment before they narrowed downward at the floor. I rolled my eyes, stretched out on the bed and flipped the blanket over my already cold body. I felt smug because not only did I make him jealous back, but hinted him about how he was paying more attention to a girl he just met than his girlfriend. It was bitchy, yes, but worth it.

I rested my hands under my head and observed each one of them from the corners of my eyes. Katara was chuckling to herself, obviously understanding what I just did there, as she laid out on her bed, too. Aang acted oblivious to everything as he continued to mess around with Momo and Sokka just looked irritated and upset as he curled up in his blankets. Our gazes met shortly before he turned away swiftly, his back facing me.

My sly smile was replaced with a sorrowfully frown and I shut my eyes tightly, hoping a good nights rest will rid me of my stress.

XXXXXX

I ran the wood crafted brush through my long, untangled hair absentmindedly. It was already completely brushed, no more knots, but the feeling of the wires scratching gently at my scalp soothed me. That's why I always asked my mother when I was younger to brush and play with my hair when I was sad, stressed or overwhelmed. The feelings I just so happened to be experiencing right now. But she's not here obviously, so I have to do it myself.

I was perched up on the counter in the medium sized bathroom as Katara was washing her face and doing her hair, as well. While she actually had a style to it, I let my wavy hair flow down my back with my bangs simply tied back. I liked leaving my hair down unless I absolutely needed to wear it up for important reasons. I watched as she finished the final touches and beamed cheerfully at herself in the mirror, checking her appearance carefully to see if she needed to fix anything. As she did so, I couldn't help but study her. I never really have gotten the chance to look at her closely without it being weird or awkward. She was a simple beauty. Classic if you will. She was slim with little curves and her light, tan skin radiated. Her eyes were the same deep, baby blue as Sokka's but they had a certain sparkle to them that he didn't. Her lips were full and naturally pink and her nose was tiny and perfectly shaped. Her cheek bones were high and I could spot many similarities of Sokka on her. Sokka was very handsome and attractive, while Katara was beautiful and adorable. Perfect siblings.

She noticed my staring and she cocked one of her eyebrows upwards. "Is there something wrong with my hair or something?" she asked a bit hysteric and I laughed softly. She really could care about her hair a lot.

"No, not a single hair out of place," I assured her truthfully, smiling.

"Then what are you staring at?"

"Nothing, just kinda zoning out."

"Okay." She giggled and glanced at her reflection once more before taking a seat on the counter next to me. "So, what's up with you and Sokka?" she questioned randomly, suddenly serious.

I pursed my lips before saying, "just some tension." It was true, there was a lot of tension. We hadn't spoken all morning. Which I guess isn't that big of deal since it's kinda early because Aang and Katara had to meet Master Pakku soon to start their first training session.

"Tension about... Yue?" she guessed correctly.

"That obvious?"

"Well, kinda," she replied sheepishly. "He's been paying a lot of attention to her."

I snorted. "Tell me something I don't know," I retorted sadly.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright," she assured, draping an arm around my shoulders and patting my farther forearm comfortingly. "Guys are gonna be guys. And when guys see a new, very pretty girl, they get flustered and distracted by her. But that doesn't mean they are gonna forget all about the true beauty in their life."

A small smiled inched on my face from her words. She was really good at making me feel better. "You think so?" I asked, looking to her hopefully.

"Yeah and Sokka's crazy about you anyway. Didn't you see how jealous he got last night when you mentioned walking with a guy that wasn't him? He was practically turning green on the spot!" We laughed together and she withdrew her arm as we began to talk about other things. Times like these with Katara are great. Unlike Azula, Katara listens, gives me advise, and makes me laugh. All things a sister _should _do but my true sister fails to accomplish. I didn't really mind right now though because Katara was like a sister to me after all.

We became silent when there was an anxious knocking on the door. "Come on, Katara! Water bending time!" Aang's excited voice called from the other side of the door and we chuckled. Katara hoped down and swung open the door, her own excitement showing, too.

"Then let's go," she sang, taking Aang's arm and rushing out the house with him. It was great seeing them so happy.

I set the brush on the counter, jumped down, checked my self one final time before slipping out of the bathroom for good. I closed the door and ventured to where I left my coat and shoes last night by my bed. It seemed like Sokka had already left to go somewhere and I was grateful I could avoid the awkwardness between us at the moment. I really hoped to make up with him soon though so I could tour around the city with him by my side like I truly want.

I put my coat and shoes on and exited the house to go check on Appa. He has been placed in a nice, spacious stall close to the other animals where he could relax, eat and sleep carefree. Momo could stay with us of course and he probably followed Katara and Aang to watch them train. I am sure Appa got lonely and I wasn't going to stand that, so why not visit my favorite flying bison in my free time? 

As I took my time walking to my destination, many people passed me and smiled or waved kindly. It warmed me that they were so comfortable with my presence and it made my already bright mood even brighter. Now only if I could get my fight with Sokka off my mind...

I finally arrived at the stalls of animals and I rushed to Appa's and before I even made it there, Appa was tackling me to the ground. His gigantic paws pinned me down as he licked my face many times and I laughed loudly. "Hey, Appa," I greeted once he let me get up. I pet him affectionately on the head and he roared happily. "How you doing, big boy?"

He roared and licked me again as a response and I smiled, using my sleeve to wipe the slobber off me. You gotta get used to being licked when you know a giant bison.

For the next couple hours, I hung out with Appa. Shockingly, he was really great company. I entertained him, I tidied up his stall a bit and I granted him the much needed attention he deserved. While he snacked on some hay, I would vent to him about my problems. Out of anyone I could talk to, he was the best listener. Next to Katara.

While I stacked some of the hay on top of each other and Appa rested, I heard a cough from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Han watching me a foot or two back. It was kinda unsettling. I hadn't turned around in while, how long has he been there?

"Hey Han," I greeted, setting the last stack of hay down and making my way over to him. I brushed my hands off on my pant legs and smiled at him. "How long you been there watching me?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes and shrugged, smiling back. "Not long at all," he replied before motioning to the stacks of hay. "You do know you don't have to do that kind of stuff? That's the workers job."

"I know, but I decided to do something nice for Appa."

"Appa?" he repeated, his face scrunching up in confusion.

I nodded. "The Avatar's flying bison. Wanna see him?"

He hesitated but agreed. I led him over to a laying Appa and when Appa saw him, he began to growl and stand defensive. Han backed up, afraid, as I gave Appa a puzzled look. Why was he doing that? Appa usually never acts like that around new people unless they're trying to harm one of us.

"Shh," I hushed him, hurrying over to pet him so he would calm him. He did but still eyed Han wearily. "I wonder why he did that."

"I don't know but that thing is scary," he commented crudely and I frowned. Appa let out a low snarl until I hushed him once again.

I walked back over to Han. "He's not a thing, Han, he's an animal. A living, breathing creature."

"Well whatever, the _living, breathing, creature _is scary," he retorted with a smirk on his face and my frowned deepened.

I moved around him and made my way back over to the entrance of the stall. Han followed behind me. "So, what are you doing today?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "Don't know. Kinda just letting my day do what it wants."

He chuckled and he rose his arm, wrapping it around my waist quickly. I felt suddenly very uncomfortable so I shrugged him off, backing up a few steps. He glowered at me before masking it with aloofness. "Well, if you want any _good _company sweetheart, feel free to find me." And with that, he stalked off without a proper goodbye.

I grumbled to myself. Han seemed way better yesterday. He still was kinda nice, but cockiness and rudeness out shined it. I brushed it off and went back to Appa, pushing everything that just happened to the back of mind.

XXXXXX

I hummed a lullaby as I traced the pretty patterns on the blanket of my my bed. Everyone was still out doing something and I left Appa's stall awhile ago. There isn't much for me to do here besides hang around. I mean, there's not really anywhere to practice my fire bending and there's not many places in the city to entertain me. Maybe if I looked around better I would find some more interesting places. Also, everyone was busy on their own without me. Katara and Aang were obviously water bending and who knows where Sokka is, I haven't seen any of them all day. I think I remember Sokka saying there are warrior classes he would be attending, so they might have been what kept him so busy.

My eyes shot up to the door when I heard someone enter. It was Sokka. He seemed in a blank mood. Not sad, mad or happy. Just... blank. He glanced at me and his dull expression brightened slightly at the sight of me. "Hi," he greeted, guiltiness flashing through his eyes for a quick second.

"Hey," I replied and I watched him take off his boots and winter coat before slumping on his bed. "...I'm sorry," I apologized out of the blue, wanting to get the first words over with.

He whipped his head around to me, his expression now bewildered. "Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"Because," I answered lamely, my thumbs twiddling.

His genuine, amused smile made my heart warm. "Because why, Kaiko?"

I bit my bottom lip before responding, "because I feel obligated to say it. I have been acting kinda bitchy." His face softened and he climbed over to sit on my bed next to me. He snaked his arm around my torso and pulled me up onto his lap suddenly. I was shocked by his actions but I didn't protest, instead I just rested my head in the crook of his neck and circled my arms around his stomach. For the first time since this whole thing started, I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. "I'm so sorry, I hate when you're mad at me," I chocked out, burying my face into him more.

"I'm not mad at you, honey," he assured gently and I peeked up at him.

"You're not?"

"No! I was just upset because I was jealous about you walking with another guy." He gazed into my eyes as he stared down at me. "And I feel so bad about ignoring you for Yue."

"It's fine-" I began to say but he cut me off.

"It's not fine," he stated sternly. "I was distracted but a sudden beautiful girl and completely pushed a _gorgeous _girl who I already have to the side. I don't know what was running through my mind! I shouldn't of been so captivated by Yue when she's not even close to being better than you." I racked his eyes and face to see if I could spot any hints of him lying but everything about him screamed that he was being honest. His speech made my feel special, relieved and happy. But I just couldn't believe the words.

"Yue's stunning..."

"So are you."

I snorted. "You're such a kiss up," I joked.

His serious expression didn't phase. "I'm serious, Kaiko," he said before planting a kiss on the tip of my nose. "I promise I will spend more time with you."

"That's great to hear." I leaned upwards and captured his lips with mine into a long, much needed, kiss. "I love you," I whispered sincerely when the kiss ended.

He broke out into a boisterous grin. "I love you too."

Right after his words, Katara and Aang came bursting into the door. Both of them stared at our position in surprise and curiosity, obviously wondering how and why we made up. "You guys make up already?" Aang asked in a teasing tone as he sat down on one of the chairs, eying us expectingly.

Katara added in, "yeah, what happened? Your guy's lips get lonely?"

I rolled my eyes at their unnecessary comments and I glanced up to see Sokka glaring at both of them. "Actually, we both just apologized. What we were fighting over was not worth staying mad at each other," Sokka responded, flashing me a smile. I gladly returned it.

They both nodded in understanding. "So how's water bending training?" I asked them.

Both their expression's turned sour and Katara plopped onto her bed face first with an irritated huff. "Master Poop Head won't teach her because she's a girl," Aang explained bitterly, picking at the wood of the chair aggressively.

"Oh wow," I commented, shaking my head. "I hate sexist men."

It was silent for a moment before Sokka spoke up suggestively, "why don't you just teach her, Aang?"

Katara gasped loudly and jumped up off the bed. "Why didn't I think of that? At night you can teach me any moves you learn from Master Pakku. That way you still have a teacher and I get to learn water bending. Everyone's happy!" she exclaimed cheerfully, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Aang, his mood no longer down, got up from his chair quickly. "That's a great idea!"

She clapped her hands together before motioning for him to follow her. "Then let's go!" I watched as they bounded out energetically and I smirked lightly.

"This probably won't end well," I admitted, glancing up at him.

"Most likely," he agreed, pressing me tighter to his chest. "You tired?" His lips grazed across my ear as he whispered and a shiver ran up my spine.

I moved my gaze to bore into his and I shrugged. "Kinda," I replied.

"Wanna sleep with me tonight?" I grinned at his offer.

"Of coarse." He smiled, pushed me gently down on the bed before he laid out next to me. He encircled his arms around me so I was crushed up against his body, my face buried in his shirt, and pulled the blanket on top of us both. I looped my legs around his and they entwined under the blankets. I breathed out peacefully as he started to trace designs on my back relaxingly. I was the most at peace that I have ever been. No matter how cheesy it sounds, when I am in his arms, all I feel is happiness.

"Goodnight, Kaiko," he mumbled, his voice lowering with sleepiness. "Sweet dreams, baby girl."

I would of chuckled, because I knew I couldn't have dreams unless a vision, but I was too at ease to do so. I tried to mumble out a reply but it came out muffled from his shirt. His chest rumbled with soft laughter before everything went silent and soon, I drifted off.

XXXXXX

I woke up the next morning without Sokka by my side. At first it upset me, but then I saw a note placed at the foot of the bed neatly. I sat up, stretched my stiff muscles before grabbing the note. I folded it open and began to read.

_Katara and Aang got caught by Master Pakky during their lesson last night after you fell asleep. He was furious and denied Aang of any more lessons. So, they dragged me along to go help them convince him other wise. They wanted you to come to but I didn't have the heart to wake you. So, when you read this and we aren't back, just relax and don't worry. I'll be back soon. Love you._

He didn't bother signing his name because he probably knew I could figure out who it was very easily. I smiled at the note, read it a few more times for no apparent reason before setting it back down on the foot of the bed. I got up, my body feeling refreshed from the good nights rest, and made my way toward the bathroom for a quick shower. When I was just about to strip out of my cloths, there was a knock on the door. I quirked my eyebrows. Who the hell could that be?

I pulled my shirt back down and headed towards the door, opening it casually. A frown appeared across my lips when I saw who was standing there with a cocky-ass grin on his face.

"Hey Han," I said as nice as I could.

His grin widened. "Hey, did I just wake you up or something? Because you look horrible," he commented, unthoughtful, as his eyes raked over my appearance of messy hair, unwashed face and wrinkled clothing.

I glowered annoyingly at him. "Aw why thank you, Han, is that how you steal every girls heart?" I sneered sarcastically.

"Well someone's grumpy," he said while frowning.

I nodded obnoxiously. "Yeah maybe because you act like a jerk yesterday and then you come prancing back today and act like an even bigger jerk. I don't wanna be friends with someone like that," I told him honestly, resting my hands on my hips.

"Friends?" He said the word with disgust. "Who said anything about being friends?"

I scrunched my forehead together. "Um, well I assumed since you were wanting to spend time with me and talk to me..." I explained, puzzled.

He shook his head as he chuckled stupidly. "I don't become _friends_ with girls like you," he told me.

"Oh really?" I said, my teeth grounding together as my anger at him rose. "What do you mean 'girls like me?'" This guy was really getting on my nerves, and I don't think he wants to see me pissed off.

A smirk was plastered on his face and before I could do anything, his lips were on mine in an instant. Utter shock ran through my body and when I went to pull away, he grabbed my sides to keep me there. I bit down on his bottom lip hard and dug my nails into his arms. He yelped in pain and jerked away from me, stepping back appalled. "What the heck?" he shouted out me, his smug eyes now glaring at me angrily.

"You think you can just come up to me and kiss me?" I yelled furiously.

"Yeah!"

"Well, you can't! I already have someone, and that someone is _not _you," I hissed.

He looked a taken back. "Who?"

"Sokka, you know the boy southern water tribe member," I told him without hesitation. I wasn't ashamed of being with Sokka. If anything, I was proud.

"Seriously?" he questioned and snorted at me. "You would choose a peasant over me?"

I clenched my hands into fists and it took all my will power not to blast him right then. "He's no more a peasant then you are, Han. He's a respectful, sweet guy while all you are is a piece of scum!"

He looked beyond furious at my words and when he went to strike me, I ducked swiftly. I got into my stance and was about to shoot him down until I remember I could get in some serious trouble for that. So, I took a deep breath, calmed and straightened up. "Don't ever talk to me again, Han, or you will regret it," I threatened before turning to shut the door of the house and bolting away from him. My carefree mood I woke up in this morning was completely ruined and I wanted more than anything to be with Sokka.

I ran towards the way of the palace, figuring I'd find him there, but then stopped in my tracks instantly when I spotted his still form in the middle of the same bridge from my dream. I gulped. Oh no. I hurried up to him while calling out his name, "Sokka!"

I saw him glance at me when I said his name but then he quickly turned back around and I frowned even more. "Sokka, what's wrong?" I asked, reaching out and putting my hand on his shoulder.

He whirled around to face me and I stumbled back in surprise. I felt a pang of sorrow when I was greeted with his tear filled eyes and mournful expression. "You said you loved me," his almost muted, hurtful tone muttered and it felt like a slap in the face when the familiar words slipped from his lips. This was it. This was the nightmare.

"I do," I promised sincerely. "Sokka, I swear that I mean that compl-"

"Stop lying!" he shouted and I fell deadly silent. This was way more worse then the dream, this was real, this was actually happening. And I was scared. "Why do you have to feed me these lies and hurt me even more?"

I stepped toward him desperately but he moved back another step and I could tell my own tears were beginning to form. "Sokka, why do you think this? What happened?" I questioned, trying to not say the same things I did in the nightmare.

"I saw you kiss that guy," he sneered, diverting his eyes to the ground like it was too painful to even look at me.

My face paled and I knew what he must of thought. "No, Sokka, you don't understand," I said. "He forced it upon me, I swear!"

"Then why didn't you pull away!"

"Because I couldn't!"

He shook his head, bringing his palms to his head and pressing them into his forehead as anger was stricken all over his face and another tear slipped from his eyes. "Please," he begged hoarsely. "Stop lying."

Hot tears started to stream down my cheeks. I knew where this was going. "Sokka... you have to listen to me..." I was about to reason with him more but he sprinted away, disappearing behind some buildings. It felt like my heart dropped down into the pit of my stomach and I slumped down on the ground, leaning against the bridge side and pulling my knees up to my chest. I covered my face with my hands and I sobbed. Sobbed for everyone to see or hear that happened to pass by. I didn't care though. I couldn't stop the tears from coming because all I could see was Sokka's pain filled face directed toward me.

"Sokka..."


	20. Chapter Twenty: Siege of the North 1

**SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER. So much happens in this one, so it's really long. Hope you like it! And please review.**

Chapter Twenty: The Siege of The North Part One

Kaiko's P.O.V

The bottom of my boots crunched the powdery, white snow as I trudged forward. My hair whipped around in the chilling wind and I stuffed my hands into the warm, fur pockets of the water tribe coat I had personally bought. The thin, fire nation one I had made came to not be enough. It seems like I own at least one article of clothing from each nation. Fire, earth and now water. Air was all I needed to add to my collection. But I had a feeling I wouldn't be getting something of the air nomads.

It has been four or five weeks since we've arrived at the Northern Water Tribe. Katara has gratefully been accepted into Master Pakku's teachings, along with Aang, and has succeeded amazingly. But, Aang on the other hand hasn't been as determined or passionate for training, therefore not coming even close to mastering water bending yet. He has approved very much still, so the worst thing that could happen is that we might have to stay longer. I wouldn't mind that. Whenever we do leave, that means I am going to be forced to be close to Sokka, to have look at him everyday. Here, I don't have to.

Sokka and I haven't spoken once for at least four weeks, maybe three. That longest conversation we've had was on the bridge the night he saw Han kiss me. I wouldn't call that a conversation though, it was more like a screaming match or a tear filled, heartbroken scene. To me, it was both.

I mean, don't get my wrong, I have tried countless times to make Sokka understand how it was not my intentions to kiss Han, that he had forced me into the kiss and he restrained me long enough for Sokka to think I didn't want to pull away when I just couldn't. Each time it would only last a few minutes before he would storm away, unconvinced. The last and probably final time I tried to explain to him was at the end of the first week of being here. He had specifically said that words 'just stop trying, we're over' and that time I was the one running away.

To say I was heartbroken for the past weeks would be an understatement. I was a complete mess. I barely ate, I never smiled or laughed, I was always angry or depressed, I cried a lot, and when I did sleep, I always woke up screaming. The same scene of Sokka and I on the bridge repeated itself every time I closed my eyes to rest. It wasn't a dream though, so I didn't go investigate to why I was seeing it. I figured it was merely a flashback that just refused go away.

Katara and Aang felt terrible and tried to do all sorts of thing to cheer me up. Katara would take me out and go shopping with me, Aang would tell me funny stories of when he was a child and show me cool bending tricks, they would both force me to attend joyful events the tribe put on. They even offered to kick Sokka out and make him stay somewhere else. They didn't feel as bad for Sokka as they did for me, only because they actually believed that the kiss wasn't my fault and they were angered by the fact that Sokka wouldn't listen. The did comfort him somewhat though, knowing he was hurting, as well.

Instead of having them make Sokka move out, I asked Aang to try and get the chief to grant me my own place to stay where I could live alone until we leave the city. The chief willingly gave me a nice, small home close to the entrance of the tribe. It was perfect in my opinion. It had a bathroom, a bed, a few cabinets with snacks, a couple chairs and a dresser. That's all I needed. The best part about the whole setup is that there's an open, abandoned area near the house were people rarely ever went. I always used it to practice my bending in peace. Ever since then I had gotten better. I ate regularly. I smiled. I cried less. But, the vision of the horrible night, never slips away.

I still spent time with Katara and Aang when they weren't busy, but if they were around Sokka, I refused to be with them. I just couldn't face him. It was too painful for me. It was hurtful enough when I just caught a glimpse of him in the city somewhere. As for whenever I saw Han, I wanted to slash his neck, burn him alive, throw him into the ocean. But of course, I never did.

I didn't know what was going to happen after all this, if Sokka would ever forgive me, but I just hope he will someday. Someday soon. Because I'm not sure I will be able to handle traveling with them if he is always going to hate me.

My steady breathing came out in small, visible puffs as I sped up toward the training area where Katara and Aang were now having their daily practice. I usually always went there to watch. It took up my time and was actually fascinating. Once I reached my desired destination, I took in the scenery in front of me. Pakku's other students sitting, defeated, on the side lines. Aang swirling around in the snow with Momo joining him, and Pakku grinning proudly at Katara who was finishing off her final opponent.

The young male crawled away to the other students, socking wet from Katara's bending, and slumped down on the ground with a groan. I smiled when I noticed Katara's satisfied smirk as her eyes raked over all the men that lost to her. She was truly a prodigy.

Pakku turned to his students. "Would anyone care for a re-match with Katara?" he offered. Some students shook their heads quickly while others just answered by not getting up from their pathetic positions on the ground. He rolled his eyes before beaming at Katara once again.

"Katara, you've advanced more quickly than any student I've ever trained. You have proven with vast determination, passion and hard work, you can accomplish anything. Raw talent alone is not enough." He moved his gaze to Aang, now frowning. "Pupil Aang!" he called out suddenly.

"Yes, Master Pakku?" Aang replied, sitting up straight as Momo fell on his head.

"Care to step in to the sparing circle? I've figured since you've found time to play with house pets, you must of already mastered water bending."

Aang looked sheepish before getting to his feet. "I wouldn't say _mastered_, but check this out!" he swiveled around in a circle, gathering the snow by him and covering himself with it to shape himself into a smiling snow man. Momo attacked him to the ground playfully.

Katara and Pakku shook their heads and when I laughed, everyone turned to me. Katara grinned and bounded over to my side. "Hey," she greeted cheerfully. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you kick some major butt," I remarked and she giggled.

"Thanks," she said.

"Kaiko," Pakku called and we both moved our eyes to him as he made his way over to us. "How has your bending been going?"

Everyone knew I drilled my fire bending on my own time and they weren't concerned about it. As long as I did it alone so it wouldn't scare the people of the city, they were okay. Pakku liked to be kept updated about it too. Being a master himself, he was interested with all types of elements. Even fire. He's told me before that he's never gotten much of a chance to study fire benders up close and he'd love to observe me. I have let him without hesitation. It was nice to be praised of my growing abilities that I had come to love.

"Great," I responded. "Just got done practicing actually."

"Isn't it hard to learn without a teacher?"

"It can be, but I manage," I said.

He smiled. "Would you be so kind to show us some techniques of yours?" he asked hopefully.

I raised my eyebrows. "Right now? In front of everyone?"

"Sure, my students won't mind and of course Aang and Katara won't," he told me. "I'm sure we'd all enjoy to see something."

I saw Katara nod and Aang suddenly shouted over, no longer covered in snow. "Yeah, let's see some stuff, Kaiko!"

"Okay," I agreed, chuckling lightly. "Back up." Katara and Pakku stepped farther back and I got into my normal stance as I took long, deep breaths through my nose. I kicked my leg high in the air and fire blasted out, heading straight for Momo. Momo's eyes widened and right when it was about to strike him, I pushed my hands out and stopped it in thin air before bringing it back into my palms. I began to swirl it around in the air, shape it into different figures, and shoot it in different directions before bringing it back into my control. After toying around, I split the fire into two, both my palms busy handling the power. I took a deep breath and flexed my hands, causing both fires to grow hugely before they got smaller and I extinguished them. Clapping invaded my ears and I smiled bashfully, bowing to Pakku, Katara, Aang and the students as they applauded for me. It was wonderful to feel this way, to feel superior, because I never did at home. Azula was always the prodigy, the best of the three children. Zuko and I always fell behind but I've come to learn that both of us are just as powerful, if not more, than our sister.

"Amazing as always," Katara commented when she walked back over to me and I blushed, shoving her jokingly.

Just as everyone began to banter, snow began to trickle down on us. But not just any snow, black snow. Otherwise known as soot. My bright expression fell and I knelt down, scooping some of the snow that was mixed with soot into my palm. I ran my fingers through it before letting it slip back down to the ground as the truth unfolded. "Oh no," I breathed, my eyes squeezing shut. "This can't be happening, not here, not now."

"What?" Aang questioned and I turned to see all of them staring at me worriedly.

"It's the fire nation, they've closed in on the north pole. And from the looks of this stuff, I'd say there's a lot of them," I explained, my tone hushed.

Gasps erupted from mouths and their expressions held fear, anger and sorrow.

"We need to assemble everyone! We need to get all the people in the main palace now!" Pakku started to shout and I watched as he hurried inside to inform the chief. The students scrambled inside, as well, and Katara, Aang and I all shared despairing looks. I diverted my eyes away before running after Pakku.

I know what I have to do.

XXXXXX

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The fire nation is on our doorstep," The chief, Arnook, announced to the people who filled up the entire room. Every single human being of the tribe was here to be informed, to know, what each person was advised to do and what was going to be happening for the next couple days. I stood off on the stage side, hidden by curtains, as I listened intently to the sorrowful voice of the wise chief. Princess Yue and Master Pakku were sat behind him, both of their faces forced to be kept blank for their people. Pakku did it very well while anyone could spot the devastation and fear on the beautiful princess' face.

"It is with great sadness, that I call my family here before me. Knowing well, that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe." His words cut through me. It was horrible having to hear and watch this poor man tell these innocent people that there's a likely chance they might die. It shouldn't be this way, this shouldn't happen. "But they will never vanish from our hearts."

I uncrossed my arms from my chest and took a preparing breath, knowing what he was about to say next. "This is it," I muttered mutely to myself.

"Now," Arnook began. "Princess Kaiko is going to speak to us." That's my cue. I walked forward, becoming visible, and turned to the audience when I stopped in the middle of the stage. Chief Arnook stepped back to give me some space. I instantly spotted Aang, Katara and Sokka staring at me questionably from their places in the crowd. Pain shot through me when Sokka's eyes met mine for the first time in three weeks. I quickly moved my gaze to the people as I began to speak formally.

"I'm sure all of you know the fire nation is completely obscene," I spoke very audibly, wanting every person to hear every word that slipped from my lips. "And I'm also sure, that many, if not all of you, have never been faced with fire benders before." I transformed my voice so it sounded serious, intimidating and raw. "You must _not _underestimate them. They're ruthless, malicious human beings who will not hesitate to kill every single one of you. They have no mercy, they'll kill anything. A man, an animal, a woman, even a defenseless child," I spat the words so they would sink into their minds. I observed many of the people's faces as they twisted in more fear and a new understanding.

I licked my lips nervously as the knowledge of what I was about to announce crept up on me. "There will be many, _many _war ships in this fire nation fleet. It will outnumber us, most likely," I sighed deeply as I diverted my eyes away from the crowd. "This is why, I must surrender myself to them."

Gasps sounded from the people, and many of them began to murmur disbelievingly to themselves. My eyes flickered to my friends to see all three of their faces stricken with shock and concern. I bit my bottom lip harshly, almost drawing blood. "Please, listen!" I shouted and everyone fell silent once again. "By surrendering myself, I will distract them a great deal. And not only that, I can take down the man who is in charge of this whole invasion. When my job is done I will find a way to escape and make it back," I explained, trying very hard to keep my voice steady and calm. "And even if I don't come back, it would have been worth it." I began to suddenly yell out aggressively. "Fear is not an option anymore, people! No matter what, we must stand our ground until we win! The Fire Nation will not take over this tribe, we can't allow them to have another victory! And we can't allow them to take away our freedom!" I hadn't planned to say these things, but I was overwhelmed. I felt obligated to speak the things haunting my mind. These people need to know that there is no more hiding, no more cowering away. We can't let them win. We _can't _give up.

Boisterous cheers and applauds ruptured from the audience as they all stared at me in admiration and gratitude. Aang and Katara hollered out my name and a felt a small smile creep across my lips when I saw Sokka clapping his hands slowly, his gaze locked on me. It fell away when I noticed the only person who wasn't clapping. In the front row, sat Han, glaring me down. I just looked away, ignoring him.

"We are beyond grateful for your sacrifice, Kaiko," Arnook told me genuinely when the noise had quit. He rested a hand on my shoulder and smiled warmly at me. I returned the smile almost immediately. I may have been reluctant about my decision before, but I was definitely not now.

"Thank you, Chief Arnook," I said before moving to the side to let him finish.

He faced his people sternly. "As we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits. Spirit of the ocean! Spirit of the moon! Be with us!" I noticed his call to the spirits assured many of the people before he began to speak again. "I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission," he told the crowd.

"Count me in!" My head whipped around at the sound of Sokka's yell to find him jolting up from his seat, his expression determined. Worry coursed through my body at the thought of Sokka joining in on this dangerous battle but I clamped my mouth shut, not daring to say protest.

Multiple other men stood, accepting the challenge. "Be warned, many of you may not return. Come forward to receive my mark if you accept the task," the chief spoke.

I watched as he pulled out a wooden bowl of red paint and drew three curved lines on each man's forehead as they approached him one by one. My heart sunk when the mark was drawn on Sokka's forehead. He began to walk off but then he stopped in his tracks, glancing over his shoulder to meet my mournful gaze. We stared into each other's eyes before he looked forward again and hurried out of the room.

I shut my eyes tightly and pressed my lips into a hard line, a lonely tear escaping down my cheek.

XXXXXX

I securely tied the small, canoe to the wooden post, making sure it wouldn't float away when I wasn't paying attention. I continued to pack enough food, water and other necessities I may need on this journey into the rear of the boat. Like a compus if loose my way, a blanket if I get cold under my jacket, mittens to prevent frostbite, and extra rope and ties. They even gave me a crafted sword just in case. No one knew how long my journey on canoe would be, so everyone made sure I had everything I could possibly desire when out in the ocean alone.

My plan was simple. I would sail on the canoe until the fire nation invasion force came into view. Then, I will go up to the main ship and sneak on. I'll make myself noticeable to Zhao and his crew, but hopefully not noticeable enough for them to shoot me down right there, and then pathetically drop to my knees as I give this cowardly speech about how I am surrendering myself to my nation. Hopefully, I will convince them, and I will be casted away on the ship were I will start to write out my plan on how to defeat Zhao.

It seemed like a well thought out, bulletproof plan. Like it would work no matter what. And hopefully, it will. Now for making it out alive or uninjured... that's another story.

I stepped forward and stared down at my reflection in the clear water of the seas. I'm decked in all black, tight clothing that covered every inch of my body besides my hands, my head and my feet. I wore nothing on my hands, for bending sakes, but I wore long, also black, boots on my feet. For once my hair was tied up and out of my face with, of course, a black ribbon. Since it would be very cold, Chief Arnook had a personally made a heated and surprisingly pretty thin coat to go around my black tights. It was a dark navy blue and kept my body extremely warm.

I let out an uneven breath as I studied my expression. No matter how strong and confident I felt inside, my face showed other wise. I looked scared and unsure about all of this. Quickly, I masked it so it seemed unreadable.

"You're really leaving?"

I don't jump from the sudden voice, instead I purse my lips at who the voice belongs to. I sluggishly turn on my heels to be faced with the blank face of Sokka. He stood a foot or two back with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were casted away from me but I could tell he was still studying my reaction. It felt foreign for him to talk to me calmly since he hasn't in weeks. I liked it though. But sadly, it's about me leaving and practically taking a death sentence. Nothing calm about that situation.

"I have to, Sokka," I responded quietly. "It's my duty."

His once blank facial expression was now covered with despair and sorrow. "No, it's not!" he shouted, suddenly right in front of me. "It's not your duty, you don't have to do this!" His arms flew up and his hands clutched onto my shoulders as he began to shake me roughly, like he was trying to snap me out of some crazed state. "This is insane, they'll kill you Kaiko!"

He was breaking down, and I would be too, but I had stay strong. For not only him but myself. I swallowed the lump of tears growing in my throat and took his hands off my shoulders, bringing them down as I intertwined our fingers together. "Maybe," I said, not trying to hide from the truth. It was very likely that I might die doing this deed, but it was worth it if I help save these innocent people. That's a good way to die. A hero. "But it'll be worth if I do."

"No, nothings worth you dying," he stated sternly, his eyes boring into mine as he gripped my hands tighter.

"Sokka," I breathed. "What about the lives of all these people? This is your sister tribe. They deserve to live-"

"So do you!" he interrupted, pushing his forehead to rest against mine. "So do you," he repeated so softly that I could barely hear. "I can't loose you, Kaiko, I just can't." His tone was broken and I could spot his eyes starting to well up with tears at the thought of it.

I smiled sadly. "Who said you're for sure going to loose me?" I asked. "I could make it out. I'm strong, I'm a fighter."

"But there's still a chance you won't," he spoke softly. "I don't care about all these people, all I care about is keeping you alive. Keeping you safe and unharmed. I love you more than anything and to think of losing you to the fire nation, it scares me. It utterly terrifies me. I've already lost my mother to the fire nation, I can't lose you too. Please. Just stay. Stay with me."

I crushed my lips onto his, cutting of his rambling, and he instantly kissed me back. The kiss was deep, loving and it spilled out all the emotions we were feeling at this very moment. I let go of his hands at the same time he did and my arms flew around his neck as his wrapped around my waist and pulled my closer into him. I gripped onto his hair as I continued the long, searing kiss that I wish never had to end. But sadly, it had to, and we split apart with tears threatening to spill from both of our eyes.

"I'm going to come back," I promised. "I'm going to be back in your arms in just a matter of days, I swear to you."

My reassurance made him seem a little relieved but he still shone concern and doubt. "I love you," was all he said back. But it was enough for me.

"I love you too." I pecked his lips once more. "Watch out for Katara and Aang, and yourself. I'm not the only one to be worried about."

"We'll be fine," he said, rolling his eyes. "Don't worry about us, sweetheart."

I smiled slightly. "Okay." I went to withdraw away from him but he immediately yanked me back and hugged me immensely tight. I squeezed him back with closed eyes, savoring his touch. And soon, I was no longer in his arms and when I opened my eyes, he was gone.

XXXXXX

The settle waters were calming as I paddled my canoe forward. It was almost pitch black out and the only way I was able to see anything was because of the shining moon lit in the sky. My arms were throbbing from how much paddling I've been contributing for the past hours and my fingers were at the point of being frost bitten. I had no idea how long I've been traveling through the seas. But, I had a pretty good idea that it's been at least five hours now because I had left when it was just becoming evening and now it was as dark out as my cloths.

I was shivering furiously, so much that the paddle was shaking along with me. I let out a frustrated, unsteady breath and dropped the paddle into the canoe. I swiftly scavenged around for the mittens and forced them on my numb hands. It stun, the sudden temperature change, but soon I felt great relief spread through my freezing hands. I stuffed them under my arms for extra warmth and I just sat there, shivering, listening to the sounds of the ocean at night.

I hadn't mentally prepared myself enough for how cold it is. I just told myself it would be a little chilly and a coat and some mittens would keep me perfectly warm.

I was _so _wrong.

I licked my chapped, turning blue lips when I suddenly heard the crashing of waves out in front of me. My eyes shot forward to find a gigantic, metal fire nation ship sailing straight towards me. I gasped in surprise but grinned. I found it! I strained myself enough to see around the ship and I spotted what looked like hundreds of other smaller ships following close behind the main one.

Hurriedly, I grabbed the paddle and began to thrust it into the water once again. The canoe moved quicker than it has this whole trip and soon I was nearing the ship. I realized then that I wouldn't be able to get close enough to just climb on. No, I would have to leave the canoe and swim the rest of the way.

"Damn it," I cursed in whisper. I thought I was cold now, just wait till I land into those icy seas.

I looked around the canoe, checking to see if I would need anything on the ship, and found nothing. My eyes moved back to the main ship for a second to see it was practically in the same place as it was before. It was moving very slow, probably because they were all preparing for the battle that is happening the next day. Taking a long, deep breath, I plunged into the water.

It felt like I had plummeted into a pool of knifes when I first landed into the water. The temperature was _so _freezing that it gave me the feeling of being stabbed multiple times by little, sharp points. The wind was knocked out of me and I couldn't breath. I forced my pain filed limps to push myself to the surface, and once my head popped out, I took a large gulp of air. Soon, I started to sink again and I noticed how much my coat was weighing me down. Reluctantly, I stripped it off and chucked inside the canoe, my body becoming impossibly more cold. All that was left on me was my skin tight, black attire. And let me tell you, it wasn't warming _at all_.

I started to aggressively swim my way towards the ship. I was in agonizing pain but I knew I couldn't give up, no matter how much my body wanted to, so I continued to push myself closer and closer to my destination. I knew for sure I would get sick from this, but Zhao would make sure I was kept alive. He didn't want me dead, he wanted me living because he felt letting me die was too easy, too simple. And in some ways, it was.

Finally, I reached the ship. I glanced around frantically for one of the latter's attached to the boat and I breathed in relief with a spotted one not too far on my left. With the little strength I had left, I swam to it, climbed and hauled myself on to the metal floors of the deck. I didn't bother trying to be sneaky, I wanted to be noticed anyway, and soon I heard the thunderous sounds of sprinting footsteps coming towards me. I tried to get up but my body wouldn't allow it and I could tell I was being pulled into unconsciousness. The last thing I saw before I was surrounded by the darkness was the bewildered expression of Uncle and Zhao.

XXXXXX

Hushed, careful voices surrounded me when I awoke from my very predictable fainting. My eye lids stayed closed as I tried to listen to the conversation the voices were whispering.

"What are we supposed to do with her?"

"I don't know. The admiral just said to restrain her and watch her until she wakens, and then go get him."

"So we just sit here?"

"I guess."

One of the voices did sounds kinda familiar, but they spoke to quiet to be sure, so I assumed they were just two soldiers from Zhao's crew ordered to look after me. Wanting to speak to Zhao as soon as possible, my eyes fluttered open to find myself in a dimmed, medium sized room that looked very similar to my old room on Zuko's ship. It was dull, had metal walls and floors and a festive fire nation flag hung on one of the walls. Yeah, didn't miss my nations decorating skills one bit.

I noticed how I was placed on a bed and I felt surprisingly warmer than I thought I would be when I woke up. I glanced down at myself to see how I was stripped of my black cloths and was now dressed in a thick, cotton, deep red robe. My slightly damp hair was now down and scattered around on my shoulders messily. My muscles still were sore but the warmth of the room and clothes soothed them. I almost felt like I was welcome here, but that was wiped away when I saw the chains restraining my arms and legs and remembered the guards standing defensively in front of me. My eyes met theirs and I smirked. "Hey," I greeted calmly. They looked a taken back my settling attitude and they kept their mouths shut before one of them left the room to probably go retrieve Zhao.

It was kinda awkward, staring a random fire nation guard in the eyes while alone, but not enough to feel uncomfortable with it. The solider seemed different than the others I have seen before, the little skin peeking out of the eye holes showed tiny, minor scars and the right eye was completely surrounded by a permanent burnt scar. Wait, permanent burn scar? On the right eye? My own eyes grew huge when I realized who was behind that mask. "Zuk-" He cut me off by slapping his hand over my mouth to restrain his name from leaving my lips. Alarm shone in his eyes bright hazel eyes and I shut up, feeling completely puzzled.

Before I could ask him why he was here, I heard someone enter the room. Both of us moved our gazes to the entrance to see not only Zhao saunter in but _Uncle. _That's right! I remember seeing him right before I passed out. But why was he here? Was he working with Zhao? Did he know Zuko was disguised as one of the guards? And _why _was Zuko disguised as one of the guards anyway?

"Princess Kaiko," Zhao greeted, grinning, as he stepped in front of me and motioned Zuko to get out of his way. Uncle stood off to the side, staring at me with curiosity and uncertainty.

"Admiral," I chocked out. Now was when I needed to start acting week and helpless. Now was the time to lie my ass off.

His usual cocky, satisfied smirk was plastered on his face as he stared down at me. "May I ask why I was so blessed to have you personally throw yourself on my ship?" he asked.

I swallowed away the insults I wished I could say, pressed my lips into a thin line before meeting his gaze. "I came to surrender myself to you," I told him in a soft, broken tone.

"What?" he spat disbelievingly. His and Uncle's expression were stricken with shock and unexpectedness from my statement. I even saw the same emotions flash through Zuko's eyes.

"I've discovered that I no longer wish to travel with the Avatar. I want to be part of my nation again. Even if it is just to be in a jail cell," I bluffed. Usually I'm not an excerpt at lying but I had to be today, or else I would be killed on the spot, and I wouldn't of been any help to the water tribe after all. "I was horribly wrong to betray my nation. I should of never left my brothers ship. It's now the biggest regret of my life."

While Uncle gaped and Zuko continued to stare at me wide eyed, Zhao just looked like he was trying to comprehend what I was saying. "Why should I believe you?" Zhao asked. "Isn't it kinda coincidental that you come to my ship the day before a huge battle?" I hadn't been expecting this question, so I quickly whipped up another lie in my head.

"I thought it would be the best time, since if you do accept, I am always there to help you if needed," I said. "And I understand why you wouldn't believe me, Admiral Zhao, I am a traitor after all. But all I ask is for you to please ponder my request to keep me on your ship, to let me help you. Or to at least make me a prisoner. For now I am at you humble service, and I will follow your commands at any cost." I thought I sounded pretty damn real, and I could tell Zhao did too, because at my words he grinned hugely.

"It's about time you came to your senses, girl," he remarked before kneeling down next to me and pressing his warm palm to my cheek. "It would be more than helpful to have you by side for this battle. You know the Avatar and his techniques, his weaknesses. You're a strong fighter and now, like it sounds, a loyal princess."

I wanted to flinch away from his touch, to slap his large hand away, but I knew that would just blow my cover completely. "So do this mean...?" I trailed off, hope rising inside of me.

"Yes, I accept your request."

I felt like jumping, cheering, screaming with joy. He believed it! He actually believed it! And so quickly too, I was expecting it to take a lot longer than just a few minutes to convince the so called superior Admiral Zhao. I internally grinned triumphantly but on the outside I just smiled kindly. "Thank you so much, Admiral, you won't regret it," I assured him in my sweetest tone.

"I'm sure I won't," he replied and stood, his hand finally withdrawing from my face. "Guard, unchain the princess so she can get some rest. We'll be starting the battle as soon as possible tomorrow morning." He began to leave the room, and when Uncle didn't follow, he harshly snapped at him to come. It upset me how Uncle instantly obliged, like he was some kinda of lap dog to Zhao. But, of coarse, I said nothing.

After they left, Zuko began to undo the chains around my body. Once they were off, I stretched my arms in the air and sighed happily when I no longer felt restrained and trapped. I suddenly remembered I had millions of questions for Zuko but when I looked back to him and went to speak, the door to the room was slamming shut and he was gone.

I frowned but quickly forgot about it. That wasn't my main priority right now. If I never got the answers I longed for, then oh well. It wasn't important enough to worry about. The thing I needed to be worrying about at this moment is getting lots of desired rest.

I laid my exhausted body down on the fluffy, comfortable mattress and threw the blanket over me. My head rested against a feathery pillow and I couldn't help but smile as Sokka's face popped into my head before I drifted to sleep.

XXXXXX

_BAM!_

My eyes shot open from the sudden, boisterous boom. My eyes flickered around the room frantically but saw nothing suspicious happening near me. I jumped when the same sound happened again, but this time, I knew where it was coming from.

I hoped off the bed, tied my robe around me tightly and bolted out of the room. I didn't know my way around the ship, but using my knowledge from living on a similar boat for three years, I found the deck. I hurried out and stopped in my tracks immediately, glancing around at my surroundings. A few of the smaller ships around us were aiming fire balls at the water tribe that we were surprisingly a lot closer to now. I squinted my eyes to see the wall to the tribe was already partly destroyed by the fire ball blows. If I looked real closely, I could see little figures scurrying around and digging themselves up from the snow that had fallen on them. Worry overwhelmed me when I thought of my friends being buried alive by the snow, or being hit by the fire, or collapsing along with the wall.

"Ah Princess Kaiko, you're awake." My gaze moved to the two men in front of me, Zhao and Uncle, staring out at the water tribe like I was. "Just in time too," Zhao spoke as he glanced at me and grinned. I quickly gave him a convincing grin back and stepped up to be by his side.

"Didn't want to miss anything," I replied. I felt eyes boring into the side of my head and I looked to see Uncle gazing at me with the same uncertainty of last night. I pursed my lips before staring forward again, ignoring him.

Suddenly, I spotted Appa soaring into the air and towards the closet ship that was firing. A slight, genuine smile spread across my lips when I saw Aang on his head. But, I noticed Zhao watching me so I swiftly let it fall away into a malicious expression. He seemed satisfied and paid his attention back to the attacking.

_I'm smarter than you think, Zhao_, I thought. _Better watch out._

Sokka's P.O.V

"Men, you'll be infiltrating the fire nation navy," Chief Arnook told the couple dozen men, including me, standing before him. The fleet had already started firing fire balls at the tribe, so we had to quickly assemble our plan. I listened as intently as I could but it was hard to focus at all with the dreading thought of Kaiko risking her life at this very moment. I kept on pushing it away, paying all my attention to the chief. "That means you'll all need one of these uniforms." He gestured to a guy walking out in a _very _old fire nation army uniform, so old it was funny. My gaze moved up to the guys face and I frowned instantly in anger. _Han_.

I began to laugh comically and all eyes went to me, including Han's glare. "What's your problem?" he snapped with anger also shining in his eyes. He knew who I was too.

"Fire navy uniforms don't look like that," I said.

"Of course they do! These are _actual_ uniforms captured from _actual _fire nation soldiers." I could tell he was getting fed up with me real fast.

I smirked. "When? Like a hundred years ago?"

The chief looked sheepish. "Eighty-five," he corrected.

I walked up and stood next to Han, no matter how irritated it made me to even be close to the moron who kissed _my _Kaiko. "Fire nation soldiers don't wear shoulder spikes anymore, the newer uniforms are more streamline," I explained knowledgeably before plucking at the shoulder spike.

I noticed Han clench his fists in annoyance. "How do we know we can trust this guy?" he questioned Arnook but his next comment was directed towards me as he got into my face. "Such bold talk for a new recruit."

We glowered hatefully at each other until the chief spoke up to Han's words. "Sokka is from our sister tribe, Han. He is a capable warrior and I value is input." I shot Han a smug glance and he huffed frustratingly.

The chief turned back to the men. "Now, our first objective is to determine the identity of the commanding officer," he stated.

"His name is Zhao," I told him and everyone looked dumbfounded that I knew so much. "Middle aged, big sideburns, bigger temper." I held back a chuckle at my last comment.

The chief grinned. "Sokka, I want you to tell everything you know to Han. He's leading this mission." Great, I have to follow _him_. "Han, show Sokka your respect. I expect nothing less from my future son in law." He sauntered out of the room and I gaped in shock.

"You're marrying Princess Yue?" I questioned Han astonishingly.

His glare drew harder into me. "Yeah, what of it?"

I wanted to say, _you're marrying someone soon and you went ahead and flirted and kissed a different girl! That's what of it! And not just any girl, the girl who was taken by me! _But I didn't, knowing snapping at him would just cause trouble. Hopefully, I will be able to hold in my fury until the mission is over. 

"Nothing," I lied. "Congratulations."

Kaiko's P.O.V

My back rested against the wall of the ships captains quarters where the steering of the boat was done. Zhao hadn't moved from his place by the wheel where he had been staring forward for what seemed like hours now. Uncle was somewhere in the ship, probably taking a nap, and Zhao commanded me to stay wherever he was.

The thought of attacking him now crossed my mind, but after I pondered it, I decided now wasn't a good time. Even if I defeated him, it wouldn't stop the other boats from shooting. The best time to attack him is when he is fully distracted and so are the other men and ships. Right now, they weren't. So I just had to wait for a better time.

My eyes moved out one of the windows to see the sun was setting and soon, the moon would replace the sun in the sky. "It's almost Twilight, Admiral," I informed him, getting up from the floor and moving to stand at his side. "I advise you you to hold your attack. The water benders draw their power from the moon and it is nearly full tonight. You should wait and resume the attack at day break." This way, I would get more time to think about my plans without worrying about Zhao still attacking the city. Also, this hopefully will give the tribe and Aang more time to prepare and rest.

He glanced over to me before landing his eyes back on the fire balls shooting in the sky. "Oh, I am well aware of the moon problem. And I am working on a solution." A solution? I narrowed my eyes slightly. What was he up to? "But for now, day break it is," he concluded.

He sent out signals, through the controls, to all of the ships to release their anchors and stay put until the next day. After a few minutes, each ship had stopped and so had the fire balls.

"May I go rest now, Admiral?" I asked politely.

He hesitated but nodded. "Be back here bright and early tomorrow."

"Of course," I said before exiting the captains quarters and heading toward my temporary room on the ship. Once inside the room, I slammed the door shut gently and slipped off the shoes they had let me borrow. I lingered by the bed, my sleepiness begging me to get some rest, but I refused. I needed to think. To plan.

I made my way over to the only window in the room and gazed out, resting my hands on the sill. I noticed how Aang must of taken out at least a dozen of the ships, but there were still many surrounding us. My eyes studied the non moving boats in front of us and behind us. I remembered how the only connection they had to Zhao was through the controls and signals. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head and I beamed.

Yes, that would work _perfectly_.

Sokka's P.O.V

My hands vibrated as I sharpened a knife on the sword sharpeners in a secluded room in the palace. The men were getting prepared for the mission without distraction, none of us concerning about resting for the night. There was no time for that.

I would have been completely fine if it weren't for Han blabbering on about things I didn't care about as he sharpened his own knife next to me. I was forced to hang around him from the direct orders of the chief and it pissed me off. I already hated the guy, and it just figures that I have to spend the next few days of battle by his side.

"Let me tell you, Soka," he began again, mispronouncing my name. "I've courted a lot of girls, but Yue is the finest. And she comes with the most perks."

I scrunched my eyebrows together and glanced at him. "Perks?" I asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean Yue's nice and everything, but the points I gain with the chief ain't bad either," he explained and I rolled my eyes. Yue deserved better than him, he didn't even care about her.

"I bet you wouldn't get many points if he found out you were hitting on other girls," I spat, hinting I knew about the Kaiko situation.

I heard him stall with his sharpening before it continued again. "You mean that fire nation girl?" He snorted obnoxiously. "I heard you were involved with her. And I can see why, she's super hot. But her personality... so not worth it."

I gripped onto the knife tighter as I began to fume. "What is _that _supposed to mean?"

"I mean, her attitude totally bites. She snaps, she glares and she tries to act like she should be accepted by us when she shouldn't be. She's the princess of the fire nation. You just wait, Soka, she'll turn on you. She's a bitch, a complete bitch who doesn't deserve me anyway. The only good thing about her is her looks, and maybe that could be enough if I ever got her into my bed-"

I didn't let him finish as I tackled him to the ground, fury blinding me from anything else at this moment. I began to throw punches at his pathetic face and I was shouting profanities at him. "Don't _ever _think you talk about her like that!" He yelled something back at me but I didn't listen. We wrestled each other, both of us tying to strike the other down, until we were forced apart by Arnook.

"That's enough!" he ordered, holding us both by our arms, as we glared at each other harshly. "Sokka, you're off this mission." My jaw dropped before I scowled, crossing my arms across my chest when the chief let us go.

I sneaked a glance at Han to see him grinning slyly. "All right, full in men! As long as you all do what I say then we'll take out this Admiral Zho in no time!" He marched forward with the warriors following him pursuit.

"It's Admiral Zhao!" I shouted out to him but he ignored me. I ground by teeth together and kicked something on the ground angrily.

Kaiko's P.O.V

It was daybreak. Zhao and Uncle were out on the deck, watching as the ships neared the water tribe. Closer and closer they went. The ships out in front only had little time to go until they would crash into the wall of the tribe. I wouldn't be able to stop them, but I would be able to stop some of the ones behind us.

I had secretly made my way up to the captains quarters. No one was in there, thankfully. My eyes were fixed down at Zhao who was completely oblivious that I was up here and just continued to observe out in front of him. I went over and opened the windows quietly so I could hear him speak. I put my hands on the controls, waiting for the perfect moment to go through with my plan.

"It's daybreak at last," Zhao's confident voice spoke from below. "Let's write history."

I grinned. "Yes!" I shouted so he would hear me. "Lets!" And then I slammed down on the controls, sending a signal to each ship behind us that they needed to retreat from the attack. Zhao whirled around and faced upwards at me, his eyes widened in bewilderment. I hurriedly began to disable the controls so he won't be able to send out anymore signals and the ships behind us will think it was him, they will have no idea this was a trick. He noticed my hands on the controls and he yelled out in fury before sending a powerful blast of fire in my direction. I had no time to block it and the fire struck me on my neck. I screamed out in agony, lashing around as the fire ate away at my skin. More fire blasts came towards me and when I dodged them, I lost my balance and tumbled out of the open windows. I crashed onto the deck and I gasped out breathlessly as my leg collided with the metal floors. The pain of the blistering burn on my neck and my now injured leg completely overwhelmed me. I would of passed out, but the sound of Zhao bolting toward me brought me back. With all my might, I flung myself off of the ship and began to swim through the water and straight towards the water tribe. I was in excruciating pain, my burn stinging terribly from the contact with saltwater, my leg getting stabs of even worse pain every time I kicked to swim faster. I had never been in so much physical agony. But something kept me going. Kept me swimming until I reached the city walls.

Finally, I made it to my destination and since the wall was completely ruined, I was able to hoist myself on it and I tumbled into the city. None of the warriors noticed my returning because right now, as I limped/ran further into the city, the first row of ships crashed into the tribe. I stopped for a second, craning my neck to see that almost, but not all, of the ships that I sent a signal to were falling behind. A weak smile spread across my lips at the knowledge that I did end up helping.

Reality set back in and even though my body was getting weaker and weaker, and the pain was doubling by the minute, I rushed to where I just now heard Katara's scream. My senses were the ones leading me, nothing else, and when they led me to a place where there was a patch of grass with a pond in the middle, I spotted Katara kneeling on the ground with Momo, Sokka and Yue by her side. All their expressions held despair and sadness. None of them noticed my entrance so I let out a strangled cough, the only sound I was able to make, and all their eyes shot to me. "Kaiko!" Sokka cried out and the last thing I saw was them sprinting towards me before I blacked out.


	21. Chapter Twenty One:Siege of the North 2

**IMPORTANT: So, it's the final chapter of book 1 guys! This is really exciting for me:) I have came to love this story so much, I love to write it! And all of you reviewers keep me going too. Book 2 is going to be so amazing to write, and I know you all will love it! **

**Book 2 will be put in a separate story. It will be titled 'The Third Child of the Fire Nation: Book 2' so it won't be hard to miss. But make sure to alert me as an author so you know when I put it out. And alert the story of course. Book 2 shouldn't take long at all to come out, since I'll be eager to write it. But it should take at least a week. Be expecting it though (:**

**Alright, make sure to review, and I hope you all like it!**

Chapter Twenty-One: The Siege of the North Part Two

Kaiko's P.O.V

My eyes flutter open when my leg is suddenly relieved from the brutal pain. My sight was blurry at first but when it clears up, I'm greet with Katara's concerning gaze. Her hood's flipped up and from what I could tell we are out in a blistering snow storm. "Katara?" I mumble weakly.

She gasps and moves her hands up to cup my face. "Oh thank goodness you're awake!" she cries before embracing me into a very tight hug. A smirk grew on my lips but when I try to embrace her back, I cringe as a sharp pain meets me and I slump back down, moaning quietly. She pulls away immediately, frowning. "Sorry," she says sheepishly. "I just got overjoyed."

I open my mouth to reassure her I was fine but I was interrupted by being whisked into someone else's arms and warm lips connecting with mine eagerly. Startled, I don't react until I notice who the culprit is and I ease into the kiss happily. "Sokka! Put her down!" Katara orders sternly. Our kiss ends and he quickly set me against the saddle side gently, kneeling down to stare me in the eyes.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he says softly, reaching his hand up to stroke my hair.

I smile warmly at him before turning my attention to the questions I long to be answered. "What happened?" I ask. "Like, after I passed out?"

"Well, we needed to go somewhere but, of course, we weren't going to just leave you there. So we hurriedly got you up onto Appa and as Sokka controlled the reins, I healed your broken leg," she explains, motioning to my now perfectly capable leg that no longer aches with pain. "I tried to heal your burn, but it had been too long so I only was able to rid of some of the pain." She looks saddened by the fact and I move my hand up to lightly touch the place on my neck where the burn was located. It hardly hurt anymore but from Katara's words, I knew I would have a scar. Just like my brother.

"I'll have a scar," I state.

She nods. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I assure genuinely. "It's not that bad anyway, right?"

"It's barely noticeable." I follow the sudden, different voice to find Yue sitting in the farthest corner awkwardly. We lock gazes and I smile slightly at her, which she seems surprised about. I have barely spoken to the girl, and the only time I did, was when I snapped at her the first day we arrived. She probably thinks I hate her, even though I don't. Far from it actually. She's a great person from what I've seen. It was just the first impression I got from her was that she was trying to steal Sokka away from me, which turns out she wasn't at all, so there is no good reason for there to be tension between us.

"Hey Yue," I greet kindly.

"Hello, Kaiko."

"You know I don't hate you right? When I snapped at you a couple weeks ago, I was just being over dramatic. I have nothing against you."

She ponders what I said for a second before granting me a wholehearted smile. "That's wonderful to hear, I don't want you to not like me," she says.

I beam in response before looking back to Katara and Sokka. I just now remember that we are out on Appa, in a horrid snow storm, flying in what seemed like the middle of no where. "Where are we going exactly? And where's Aang?" I question.

Katara hung her head sorrowfully and I raise one of my eyebrows before glancing to Sokka for an explanation. "Zuko came and ambushed Katara while I wasn't there. Aang was entering the spirit world so he had no clue what was going on and was completely vulnerable. Yue went to find me as Katara fought him off, but when the sun raised, he beat Katara and took Aang before she could stop him," Sokka says, patting Katara on the back comfortingly.

My mouth went agape. "Oh my gosh," I breath out, shaking my head back and forth slowly. "This is horrible."

"We know..."

"Do you guys have any idea where they could be?"

Sokka motions forward to the direction Appa was soaring, shrugging. "They could be anywhere. We just gotta find 'em."

XXXXXX

I blew out a puff of fire into my cupped hands, trying desperately to warm them up. I had left everything but the thin cloths on my back on Zhao's ship and I was very close to freezing over. My body shivers violently as I wrap my arms around myself and rub my arms quickly, creating slight, warm friction. I no longer was in pain besides the slight throb of my burn, the only warm place on my body, but right now I think I'd rather be hurting than in this situation of weather.

"Don't worry," Yue's reassuring voice says to Katara over the loud noise of the storm. "Prince Zuko can't be getting too far in this weather."

I sneak a glance at Katara and noticed how concerned she looks. "I'm not worried they'll get away in this weather, I'm worried that they won't," she replies in a matter-of-fact tone.

"They're not g-gonna d-die in this weather, my b-brother never g-gives up," I stammer, my teeth chattering rapidly. All eyes went to me, including Sokka's, and took in my position of being curled up in a shaking ball and needing warmth badly.

"Kaiko!" Sokka shouts in alarm, franticly scrambling over to me and scooping me up into his arms. I let out a sigh of relief when his body heat overwhelms me and I curl into him, burying my face into his clothes layered chest. "Why didn't you tell any of us how cold you are?" His arms tighten around me and I feel my shivering start to falter.

"I d-don't know," I say. "I'm fine, j-just continue leading Appa." No matter how much I want him to keep me in his warm embrace, we need to find Aang as soon as possible.

"No," he protests. "We don't want you getting sick from this weather."

"I won't get s-sick-"

"Katara, will you take over the reins for now?"

I can barely hear her response over the whipping of the winds and the fact that my ears are partly covered by Sokka's arms, but since Sokka stays with me, I assume she agreed.

XXXXXX

We've been flying for a while now, and the whole time I have stayed wrapped up in Sokka, not wanting to ever leave his warmth. I feel kinda bad, and useless, but no one seems to mind so I don't let it get to me.

Worry for Aang increases with every passing minute. What if they really do die in this storm? Or get so far lost? What if Zuko already hurt Aang? And I'm not only concerning about Aang, but Zuko too. He's my brother, it's really hard not to care abut him sometimes. Questions keep on invading my mind and I try my best to copy Sokka's optimistic attitude about all of this because he's right about not freaking out, we'll find them. Like we always do.

All of a sudden, a bright, blue light shot through the sky above us. My eyes widen as I watch it continue to soar in the opposite direction we are heading. I sit up in Sokka's arms, jabbing my finger at the now fading light. "Look! That's gotta be Aang!" I shout, causing everyone else to notice it as well. Katara quickly yanked the reins back and Appa began to speedily fly after it.

We slow down when we see a little cave covered with snow and two figures standing a couple feet away from it, one of the figures holding the other by the collar. Zuko and Aang. "Aang!" I call, about to jump off Appa when we land but Sokka holds me still.

"No, you're still hurt," he says.

I pout, but don't argue because I know he won't give in. My eyes move to Katara as she hops off Appa and starts to advance toward them.

Zuko looks to her as he chucks Aang to the ground, instantly getting in a stance. "Here for a re-match?" he sneers.

"Trust me, Zuko, it isn't going to much of a match," she remarks and skillfully blocks his aimed fire blast with the snow from the ground before bending it toward him. He gets ready to shoot it away but the snow reaches him and Katara freezes Zuko in a tall glazier of ice. After a moment of holding him there, she slams him on the ground roughly. I feel relieved that she beat him, but I grow worried when I see Zuko laying unconscious buried in snow. As Sokka hurries to untie Aang, I slowly make my way to Zuko's side. I kneel down next to him and brush some of the snow off his body. My eyes rack over his expression. A permanent scowl. Like always.

"Kaiko, are you coming?" I glance over my shoulder to see all of them perched on Appa, staring at me questionably. I bit the inside of my cheek before landing my gaze back on my brother.

"We can't leave him here," I say.

"Sure we can," Sokka replies, unthoughtful. "Now let's go!"

"No," I say firmly. "If we leave him, he'll die." I stand up and place my hands under his arms, hoisting him up right. I huff, still a little weak, but thankfully strong enough to drag him onto Appa. With Aang's air bending to help, of course. I can tell he agrees with my decision, unlike everyone else.

Sokka still seems very unsure about all of this. "Yeah, this makes a lot of sense. Let's bring the guy that is constantly trying to kill us!" he says sarcastically.

I give him a look. "He's my brother, Sokka," I state. "No matter how many bad things he does, I am not going to let him die." I snatch the rope Aang was tied up with and begin to loop it around both Zuko's hands and feet.

"It'll be fine, Sokka," Aang adds, taking his place on Appa's head. "Anyway, we need to get to the oasis. The spirits are in trouble!" he tells us and orders Appa to fly, which he quickly does.

I suddenly remember Zhao's words. _I am well aware of the moon problem, and I am working on a solution. _My eyes widen as realization dawns on me.

Oh no.

XXXXXX

Red skies.

I have no idea what it means, but what I do know is that it cannot be good. The fire nation must of caused this, most likely Zhao, but what did they do? My father had never spoken about the sky being completely red. My eyes flew around, examining the color, and fear began to creep up on me at the possibilities of what this might mean.

I look over to Yue when she moans quietly. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"I feel faint," she responds, holding her head with her eyes squeezed shut.

"I feel it, too," Aang's troubled voice says from where he was controlling the reins. "The moon spirit is in trouble."

"I owe the moon spirit my life," Yue admits solemnly, her gaze fixed downwards.

We all give her a questioning glance. "What do you mean?" Sokka asks.

"When I was born, I was very sick and very weak..." She continues on with a story of how she almost died when she was born but thankfully her father prayed to the spirits before bringing her to the oasis and placed her in the pond. Her hair had turned white and she awoke crying, showing that she was going to live. The moon spirit gave her life. "That's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon," she explains.

Everything was still and eerily quiet before I decided to speak up. "I think I may know what's happening with the spirit," I say and they all look at me in shock.

"What?" Aang breaths out.

I sigh. "When I was on Zhao's ship the first evening of attack, I had advised him to wait till morning to continue firing since water benders are strongest at night. Of course, I said this to grant everyone time back at the tribe. But, he had said, and I quote: 'I am well aware of the moon problem, and I am working on a solution,'" I tell them.

They stare at me.

"What do you think he is doing?" Katara asks.

"No idea, while I was on the ship, he never came up with the plan. Kinda regret not staying longer to find out now," I say, frowning as my fingers fiddle with the hem of my shirt. Sokka hasn't had to keep me warm since we were reunited with Aang because it has grown surprisingly warmer ever since the red has appeared. Thank gosh. "I know it's not good though, by the glint I had caught in his eyes, I knew he was planning something terrible."

I study their expressions. Worry. Fear. Anxiety. All the emotions I was feeling myself. I feel guilty too. I should of waited to send the ships back or kept my original plan in tact to kill Zhao. But could I? Could I of beat him? A better question is, would I of been able to take a human life so willingly? Even if it was someone as malicious as Zhao? I haven't thought about that. And now, that I _have_ thought about it, I honestly don't know that I couldn't of murdered him.

"Kaiko?" Sokka's voice tore me away from my haze and my eyes land on him. "What happened on the ship? What did you do?"

I can tell from their faces everyone was wondering the same thing. "Well, Zhao accepted me into his crew very easily. It hardly took any convincing at all. I was given a room and everything," I tell. I was about to say how Uncle and Zuko were on the ship as well, but I decide not to. They would want to know why, and I didn't even know myself. "So, for the couple days I was on the ship, I stayed by Zhao's side the entire time. Prior his orders. He only spoke at rare times to me since he was almost always focused on the attack. So, I didn't get much out of him. But, I didn't find out information that gave me a great idea."

Katara questions, "What was the idea?"

"In the controls of the ship, was a devise that was able to send out messages to all of the other ships in the fleet. Zhao used it to tell the other crews orders and plans. One night, when I was thinking in my room, the idea popped into my head. While everyone was away from the control room, I would sneak in and send out a message to the all the ships to retreat from battle. It worked on practically all the ones behind Zhao's ship, but not the ones in front considering they were just a few minutes away from reaching the tribe. I made sure to disable the messaging system so Zhao could never use it again. Zhao noticed me doing this and caught me of guard with blasts of fire aiming toward me." I traced my now painless burn lightly. "That's how I got burned. And when I was thrashing around from the pain, he continued to fire, causing me to tumble out of the window and onto the deck. Hard. That's how my leg was broken. No matter how much pain I was in, I rolled off the ship and swam the rest of the way to the tribe. It took the rest of my strength to make it to you guys."

I glance up from where I was staring downward and I notice how all of them were gazing at me in wonder. "Wow, that's amazing news," Yue says incredulously.

"It is!" Aang cheers. "The first say I went out there ships were everywhere! But now that a bunch are gone, we'll have a greater chance!"

Sokka clasped my hand with his and planted a soft kiss on my forehead. "That was really brave of you," he says.

I smile. "Thank you, guys."

We all settle into a silence as Appa moves gracefully toward the tribe, everyone frightened about what we might find. I suddenly have a needy urge to be in the circle of Sokka's arms and squeeze his hand so he'll put his attention on me. When he does, his eyes flicker to my face and in a moment I see that he understands. Without speaking, he crawls over to me, gently takes me in his arms so I am in between his legs and my back rests against his chest. His hands stay on my thighs and he caresses them comfortingly. I lean my head back, letting my eyelids fall as I listen to the steady beat of his heart. "I love you," he randomly whispers into my ear. In another moment, it would have been strange to just say it while cuddling on Appa, but we now know there is a chance we might not survive through the night. So, it was nice to hear the words. It's reassuring. My heart warms and my lips twitch upwards slightly.

"I love you, too."

XXXXXX

After what felt like too short of time, we near the oasis. I lean over to edge and spot Zhao lifting something up in the air. Anger boils inside of me when I realize it's the white moon fish, withering around in his fist. I hear Yue's despairing gasp and I know she has seen the horrid sight too.

We land secretly on the other side of the pond, not being seen for the reason that Zhao is too caught up in his deed and the few soldiers surrounding him are focused only on him. It's pretty dumb if you ask me. Anyone could just sneak up on them and they wouldn't even notice it. It's lucky for us though. We hop off Appa and while Yue stays back, we stand a few inches away from the pond.

Just as Zhao finishes saying something about being invincible, Momo jumps on his head, tugging at his skin and bating his face while making screeching noises. I smirk. "Get it off! Get it off!" Zhao shouts but the soldiers just stand there, unsure of what to do. Momo quits and flies over to perch himself on Aang's shoulder. This causes Zhao to discoverer our presence and his eyes narrow. I can't help but notice him glare even more hatefully in my direction for a second. The fact that I caused him unsatisfactory brings me much joy. Maybe a little _too_ much joy.

All of us, besides Yue, swiftly get into our fighting stances threateningly. Zhao chuckles, rolling his eyes. "Don't bother," he spats, holding up his fist in front of the fish, ready to blast it anytime he wants. We understand and drop our stances. Aang holds his hands up.

"Zhao," he starts, his voice steady yet alarmed, "don't."

"It's my destiny," he says, still holding his fist up firm. "To destroy the moon _and_ the water tribe."

I move up by Aang's side, pushing all my hate and fury for him aside right now, and focusing on the major issue at hand. "Destroying the moon won't hurt just the water tribe, Zhao, it'll hurt everyone," I explain as calmly as possible. "Including you."

Aang adds, "Without the moon everything will fall out of balance. You have no _idea _what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world."

Zhao just stands there, his eyes shining unreadable emotion, until a different voice suddenly shows up and makes him gap in shock for a short moment. "They are right, Zhao." I glance over to see Uncle entering from the side, his expression hard. I hold back a smile that inches on my lips from his presence.

"General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?" Zhao's expression is back to unreadable except for the slight amusement in his dark orbs. I want so badly to attack him right then and there.

"I am no traitor, Zhao," Uncle says, lowering his hood. "The fire nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance." He all of sudden becomes terribly serious and his face is etched with danger and fury as he gets into a fire bending stance I am unaware of. "Whatever you do to that spirit, I will unleash on you ten fold! Let it go _now!_"

They just stare at each other until Zhao's face falls, his eyes fixed on the fish as he lands on his knees. Hope rises in me when he releases the spirit into the pond. But, it falls, when his face twists in fury and he cries out loudly, his arm flying up and slashing fire down at the fish. I feel almost numb as the skies turn completely gray and my gaze moves up to find the moon disappearing completely. "No," I hear Katara mutter in devastation. All emotions drain from my body besides one single feeling.

Anger.

"Ahh!" I yell in outrage, bolting forward and sending multiple fire blasts toward the poor excuse of a man just as Uncle begins to do the same. The soldiers block him quickly, only being able to hold off Uncle's insane bending since he's much more advanced than me. I spot Zhao started to sneak away and my fists clench at my sides before I chase after him. I think I hear my name being called by I ignore it, the need to attack this man high and strong.

Zhao has no idea I am following him as he escapes so I keep it on low key. He moves fairly quick so I try my best to keep up without him noticing me. Doesn't work out too well, because when we're in the middle of crossing the main bridge, he whips around with widened eyes. I'm slightly a taken back but I brush it off and get into a threatening fighting stance. My chi is flowering higher than it ever has before and I glare.

"Do you have _any _idea what you just did?" I hiss.

He smirks, easing into a stance as well. "I just granted a great duty to our- wait- _my _nation," he responds. "But of course you wouldn't care. Even though you were born and grew up in the fire nation, you act as if you were raised by these disgusting water peasants!"

"I would of rather been," I shoot back. "The fire nations morals are pointless and _wrong_."

"Whatever you want to think, little girl. Just know, when the fire nation does when this war, you will be regretting every single sin you've committed ever since you joined the Avatar." His eyes glint with his own type of humor. "And let's not forget that little boyfriend of yours! What do you think will happen to him? Thrown in jail for the rest of his life? Forced to be a servant? Have front row seat for your_ execution_-"

I cut him of with a strained, furious cry as I sprint toward him, my fists drawn with fire spitting out of them. I punch them forward, sending the blasts straight at his face. "You sick bastard!" I scream, continuing to aim all my power at him.

His just grins wider and dodges them easily before kicking a wave of fire down at my feet. I gasp and jump in the air so it won't strike me. I land gracefully but just as I do, he launches another one that catches me of guard and I fall to the ground with a grunt. A sharp pain travels up my spine once I hit the ground but I ignore it. My eyes widen when I see two blasts of fire coming toward me and I push my hand out, taking control, and redirecting them at him. As he ducks away from those, I use the time to recompose myself and get into my stance again. "I beat you before, I can beat you again," I sneer at him.

"You sure about that? You do seep kinda weak from our encounter earlier." He bends two more powerful blasts in my direction and I skid out of the way, just missing them. I glance down at myself and I notice what he is talking about. I do look weak. My limbs are shaking, my stance is rigid, and my bending is off. He, on the other hand, is stronger and more confident than ever. Not to mention he's already a matured fire bender when I am not. I don't stand a chance at fighting him. I'll loose. I feel all color drain from my face and I become petrified.

He laughs out loud at my realization of the truth. "Now don't you wish you never would of came after me?" he taunts and he's about to begin attacking again when a sudden blast of fire comes shooting at him from the side. He quickly backs up away from it and we both whip our heads around to see Zuko perched on top of a smaller building, his menacing glare fixed on Zhao. "You're alive?" Zhao questions in astonishment.

"You tried to have me killed!" he shouts accusingly. He kicks his foot forward as fire aims out of it and toward Zhao before he jumps from the building and lands in the middle of us. The fire strikes Zhao on the arm slightly and he growls out in frustration, his eyes narrowing in on my brother.

"Yes I did," he says. "You're the blue spirit, an enemy of the fire nation. You freed one of the most traitorous people!"

"She's my sister," he states, glancing over his shoulder at me for a moment before laying his eyes back on Zhao. "I had no choice." He swings his arms up in the air and begins to shoot many different fire blasts in his direction. Zhao blocks each one simply.

"You should of chosen to accept your failure. Then, at least, you could of lived!"

They begin to fight skillfully, barely acknowledging my presence, until Zuko shouts out, "Run, Kaiko! Get out of here!"

But I don't budge. How could I leave him here? He's trying to save my life. "No," I protest, stepping up by his side when they finally stop firing for a moment. "We can fight him together." He just stares at me incredulously before we both look to Zhao hatefully when he chortles.

"Aw, how cute," he says sarcastically. "Brother and sister, reuniting."

I feel myself smirk at his comment. It doesn't bother me. I like the fact that Zuko was on my side for once, trying to protect me like he used to. It makes me less weak. Zuko and I lock eyes and we both grin before sliding one foot forward and shoving our hands out, swirls of fire aiming straight toward Zhao. He's caught off guard and he tumbles to the ground roughly before his eyes glance to the sky and grow hugely. "It can't be!" he says in disbelief and I follow his gaze to see that the moon was lit in the sky again. I smile genuinely at it, stare back at him, and send another blast.

"You failed, Zhao," I say. "Like you always will."

He cries out in outrage and is about to jump to his feet, when glowing, water-made tentacles emerge from the water below and surround us. Zuko and I hurry out of the way as they wrap around Zhao's now struggling form and start to take him away. I gasp and my body feels like a statue, unsure of what to do. Zuko suddenly runs over and reaches his hand out. "Take my hand!"

Zhao starts to grab for his hand, his expression terrified, but then it goes hard and he withdrawals his arm back to his captured body. He glares at him for a moment before his eyes flicker to me and I see all the hatred and anguish for me in just one glance before the tentacles pull him into the water, both them and Zhao disappearing.

I just stand there, petrified, devastated, shocked. Zhao's dead. Zhao's really dead. I feel as if I should be relived, happy, but right now all I feel is guilt. "Zuko," I murmur hoarsely. He looks at me, his own orbs shining the same feelings I have, before he just walks away without any words. No goodbye. No thanks. Not closure.

I sigh heavily, bringing my stiff arms up to wrap them around my shivering body. I turn on my heels quietly and stalk off, the image of Zhao being dragged underwater haunting my mind.

XXXXXX

I pull my legs up to my chest, staring out at the dimming sky, my hair whipping around in the slight wind. My arms wound around my calf's tightly and my chin rests upon my knees.

We won. The fire nation lost. Zhao was defeated and the water tribe is being repaired at this moment. I should be joyful, giddy, carefree. But I'm not. I'm troubled. For some strange reason, I feel horrible that Zhao is now dead, that he died terribly. Even though I hated him, did anyone deserve to die that way? He was taken by a spirit, drowned into the freezing waters of the north pole... I can't even imagine the thought of that happening to me.

What saddened me even more is that Zuko just left. I thought we would exchange some nice words, maybe come up with a compromise, but no. He left. He's probably off with Uncle right now, trying to figure out his next plain to capture Aang. Family is never on his mind anymore. I don't think it ever will be.

My gaze drifts to the very visible moon. The sky was completely clear besides it and a few clouds. My mind switches to Yue and I frown. Yue sacrificed her life for the moon spirit, she saved us all, and she still had to die. Such a great girl, who only got to the age of sixteen, is now never going to be able to marry, or have kids, grow old. Life is so cruel.

I suddenly sense a presence behind me and I look over my shoulder to see Sokka standing there, eying me warily. I take a deep breath, get to my feet and face him. We don't move, we just stay still, gazing into each other's eyes until finally, he rushes over to me and our lips connect. His hands cup my face and his thumbs stroke my cheeks gently. My arms fly around his waist as I let myself melt into the kiss. I break apart and smile a gentle smile. He returns it and pecks my forehead. We then look to the right where Aang and Katara were standing, embracing each other affectionately with Momo huddled into the crook of their arms. After glancing one more time at each other, we make our way over to them. They pull away from each other and greet us with welcoming grins. I circle my arm around Aang's torso on the opposite side that Katara was on and Sokka grips my hand. Appa hovers up from the ground to join us and my heart warms with delight.

No matter how many terrible things happen during this war, we will always be together, by each other's sides. Nothing will ever change that.

**End of part one.**


End file.
